The House of Boo
by rookieD
Summary: (Future-fic)/(Sequel to 8 Days of Boo) (Complete). The first 12 months of domesticity are some kind of bliss for Sam and Andy. They also are some other things. Story features guest appearances from the rest of the ensemble (including other pairings, i.e. the angsts of Peck). WARNING: This story contains some language, sexual references and other adult themes.
1. Gratitude

_A/N: And so I begin another multi-chapter fic. It seems I can't help myself; these two make me feel a whole bunch of things. As with 8 Days of Boo, this one comes in at 19 chapters…(and if you are daring to read…well, consider yourself warned: some are a little long). _

_Each explores an 'episode' in every month, starting from October, 2013… a month or so after the Andy and Sam that currently live in my head have moved in together. (Although: Sequel-fic, or future-fic, I'm happy for you to read this whichever way you want!). January will be the exception to the rule – for some reason there's a lot going on in that particular month. Every chapter is also its own short story of sorts - so possibly they can be read in isolation, if multi-chapters are not your thing._

_Special thanks to Hawley and the other Canadians over on TWC that take the time to help with all things Toronto and Canada…you guys rock! Also, continued acknowledgement to balladofbliss for introducing me to Sam's family ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**_~ Mid October ~_**

**__****grat -i- tude (****_n_****): The state of being grateful; thankfulness**

* * *

Andy's foot is perched up on the porch setting side table. She's painting her toenails when Sam gets home. (He has this freaky habit of catching her in the most awkward of poses. She's pretty sure he knows her warm-up-with-yoga schedule off by heart, and interrupts her deliberately - every chance he gets.) At least today, she's performing this particular task outside.

("You have to do that in here…where the stench hangs around?" He snorted at her a week ago when she was coating on her flavor of the week in the living room, and right in front of his nose. Still –

She managed to convince him to topcoat for her.

The way he blew at her toes to help the drying process along triggered some…feelings…in Andy…that had her in his lap even before the job was done.)

It's late in the afternoon and cool, the last of the sun going down. But…Andy loves the fall. She's been out here with Boo for the last couple of hours; a game in the yard and a roll in the leaves that Sam raked only yesterday. They might get in trouble - but for how much fun they had, Andy figures it was worth the risk.

Andy puts the brush in the paint when she hears the door to the porch open and then close. Sam bends down for a kiss that skims light on her lips. He gives her ponytail a tweak to keep her chin tilted up and in his general direction until after he tells her: "Honey, I'm home." The grin on him has Andy's heart tripping all about the place; cheeky and dimpled and like what he's said is a big fat secret (_not_ to be shared with the rest of the world).

It's become a 'thing' of theirs, actually; Andy was the first to pop it out several weeks ago when she got home from a long day – one that Sam had off. They say it all the time now – well, at least when they haven't been in the presence of each other during their respective shifts.

Andy smiles big and bright back at him – she loves him, she does. "How was your day, _sweetheart_?" She delivers the question to him Stepford Wife style and keeps her face as mock serious as she possibly can.

He kisses her again – quick on the nose. "Um." Sam sits beside her, shooing Boo from the spot with a friendly muss of the fur that sits in blondish curls on top of the dog's head. Sam scratches at the underside of his own chin with one hand, and let's the other wrap around Andy's knee. "A little draining, actually." The hand that's on her leg rubs at it warm and familiar. "We had a missing kid." Sam's eyes are fixed on a spot in the backyard – he has a look on his face like he could be starting to drift a thousand miles away.

So, because they promised one another _not_ to let work eat them alive at least in this place, but clearly he _may_ want or need to talk –

"_Had_?" Andy probes softly, locking her fingers over the knuckles of his.

Sam clears his throat and his eyes search hers. "The little girls' body was found in another division." His tone is…weary. "52 will head the investigation, but." Sam looks away again and he chews at the inside of his cheek. "We could be in for a rough couple of weeks."

Andy nods at him and casts her eyes down. "You okay?" It's possibly selfish of her that she _doesn't_ want to know the details of the case – yet. It's just –

Andy knows only too well her tendency to get _too_ involved.

Sam shifts in his seat to get an arm around Andy's shoulder and pull her into his chest. "These are the tough ones, y'know." It's not a question to her, because he knows that she _does_ know – both of them get some blood pressure issues when it comes to the death of a child.

Andy slides her palm to his chest and feels his heart pumping a touch quicker than usual. She nuzzles her face into the side of his neck where it's warm and dark. And then she kisses him there.

...

"C'mon." Andy finally scrambles to her feet and holds a hand out to Sam. "I'll crack you a beer."

...

"Mom asleep?" Sam squeezes at her wrist on the way into the kitchen.

Andy nods and gives him a tug. "Last time I checked in… 'bout an hour ago."

(The basement had been the first restoration they'd done; the mutual agreement reached shortly after the housewarming. Which -

Coincided with being not long after Andy realized she wanted to detour any guest stays in the other two bedrooms that are closer to theirs -

Anyway, anyway…the thing is: the basement studio is now clean and tidy and bright and comfortable. It has it's own cute bathroom – as well as a small living room that opens out to a patio type area that is their side yard. Aside a new mattress and a bed frame that once belonged to Traci, the rest of the furnishings are a result of Sam and Andy's exploits at op shops and garage sales one weekend not long ago. Andy was kind of surprised at how much Sam _didn't_ grouch when she dragged him along -).

Sam's mother has been the first official guest to utilize the space. She's been visiting with them all of this past week. Sarah brought her the day after Thanksgiving (a holiday on which Andy and Sam had to share turkey sandwiches in the middle of duties at work). A mountain of meds, Henry the cat, and other familiar items so she wouldn't feel too far from home accompanied Lynn. (Sarah's detailed instructions about what and when were typed and printed on scented paper of all things. Sam sniffed it and scrunched up his nose. "Jesus, Sare. Are you _tryin'_ to be a pain in the ass?")

Sam and Andy have been taking it in turns to stay with Lynn while the other is at work – fortunately both had some time that they'd already accrued. The past few days have been Andy's 'shift'; tomorrow is Sam's – that's the day he's due to drive her back to St Catherines.

"We had a nice day," Andy explains happy and relieved – with her face in the fridge and a hand on two beers.

Sam moves over to pull her away from reaching for the carrots and celery sticks. (That's what she was munching on in volumes after he got home yesterday; the stress of events having finally hit her in spades).

Sam takes the beers from her and sits them on the bench; he opens one and hands it to Andy before he pops the other for himself. "Obviously better'n yesterday then?" he asks sympathetically – his voice real low and quiet.

"Yep." Andy nods as she takes a swill of beer.

...

_Lynn had a complete and utter meltdown in the middle of her morning shower. It was out of the blue – especially given how even her moods had been in the days since she arrived._

_Andy had been folding some towels within earshot when she heard the sobs. She'd knocked on the door softly in the first place, but became concerned when there was no answer…and the crying actually stopped._

_Andy's first instinct was to bust in there, and truth be known – she was really, really worried about what she might find. ("Tried to drown herself in the bathtub… when Sam was about 12" was from the voice of Sarah that sprang immediately into her mind.) _

_Andy debated with herself for about 5 seconds on whether to call Sam – she figured at the end of that internal conflict that it would be better her than him -_

_It turned out that Lynn was okay. Well, alive at least. She was still crying – but, silently. Her frail body was leaned up against the tile and the water had gone well and truly cold. Andy practically had to get herself in there to turn the taps off._

_Andy did the best she could in terms of responding to the apparent crisis, but Lynn was inconsolable. _

_After Andy managed to wrap her in a towel, she wouldn't let her touch her or barely come within five feet. Nor could she provide answers to any gentle questions that Andy tried to ask: "Do you want me to call Sam?"; "Can I get you anything?" and a final, helpless, feeble: "Are you okay?"_

_They sat side by side on Lynn's bed for the next few hours – the space, despite its cheery new colors and prints, became doused with the weight of sadness and tears for the rest of the day._

_To make things even more interesting, Boo had followed Andy down there – bringing he and Henry face to face in a stand-off that at one point Andy was forced to negotiate by _chasing_ Boo into the yard._

_When she finally managed to return to the basement the freaking doorbell rang…loud – and several times. _

_"I'll be back in 20 seconds," Andy told Sam's mother as calm as she could. She answered the door breathless and cursing – rolling her eyes when the deliverymen said: "not in our contract to leave the item on the front porch". (Okay, okay: EBay purchase of a new cross-trainer, but still - ) She signed for it quickly when they dumped it in the hallway…and then she bolted down the stairs._

_Lynn was lying down and under the blankets by the time Andy got there. "Can I get you a cup of tea?" Andy asked her softly and all of a sudden - thinking she should go check that the meds were still in their place in the kitchen….not that Lynn could've made it up there and found them in such a short space of time, but –_

_ (A failed overdose was another attempt Sam and Sarah knew of, years after the first)._

_Lynn couldn't manage a verbal response – she just shook her head. Her face was a wreck; red eyes, hollowed cheeks, and pale, blotchy skin …and she just looked so, so sad._

_In that moment, Andy's heart broke – not just for Lynn – but, for the younger Sam and Sarah, that she realized must have seen so much of this. It's not like Andy is completely naïve or ignorant when it comes to mental health issues (familial experience in her own life, for godsake), but for as much of the recent reading she has done on depressive disorders…nothing could've prepared her for the sheer helplessness she herself felt in the moment – her head and heart debating over what responses might be wrong or right._

_"I'm not leaving you alone. I'm right here for anything you need," Andy informed Lynn eventually; gentle, firm, and calm as she took a seat by the bed._

_The crying came intermittently through the rest of the day. Every so often, Andy dared to reach a hand out and put it gentle on Lynn's shoulder – a reassurance that she was still there. Once in a while, Andy would speak to her softly; "If there's anything I can get you…" and "Sam will be home really soon…"_

_Lynn was finally asleep by the time Andy heard Sam's "honey, I'm home" call from upstairs; she was still in the chair and reading the news after finally, finally trying to stop herself from thinking about what having an illness such as Lynn's must be like._

_Sam's face went pale when he saw them, just –_

_Like he __**knew**__._

_"Everything okay, sweetheart?" his voice asked in a whisper that cracked at the edges as though something would break._

_Andy quietly put the paper down, stood before him, and nodded her head. She led him back up to the kitchen to replay the events calmly, before her carrot munching efforts and the confession: "Sam, I was so scared…I don't know if what I did was the right thing."_

_He took Andy in his arms there on the spot – not bothering about the way her nervous celery stick was digging into his chest. "Sounds like you handled it perfectly…" he assured her gently, with a shaky kiss to her forehead. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart…I."_

_Andy shook her head vigorously and looked up at him with a frown. "Sam, your mom being unwell is __**not**__ your fault."_

_"I…" He bumped his forehead to Andy's and left it there. "Sorry you were left to deal with the situation alone." _

_Sam proceeded to ramble on in fits and starts about how he would do the rest of their 'shifts', a point Andy stubbornly refused to concede. "No, Sam…you're always there for me and my dad…let me help you and your mom…"_

_That night they talked quiet in the dark about a few of the uglier childhood memories that each of them have. _

_And then when Sam made love to Andy (with them both gone beyond exhausted and tired), it was the most tender and gentle of moments that she's __**ever**__ had or known -_

_..._

"Today," Andy tells Sam brightly back in their kitchen that's gone a little bit dark. "Lynn and Boo cheered me on while I did some grouting….after we baked what's likely to be the world's best chocolate cake."

(The do-over that is currently underway is the main bathroom – a result of the fact that a relative of Dov is getting them tiles and bathy bits on the cheap).

Sam's eyebrows go way high, and then he gets _that_ smirk. "You, ah…you wear that little bib and brace number again?" His eyes trail over Andy from head to toe; she knows her ponytail is messy… and she's still sweaty… and she smudged the plum colored nail polish all over her toes. But –

The way he's looking at her makes Andy feel like she's the prettiest thing that ever existed – well, at least in _his_ world.

Andy grins back at his efforts and gives him a playful smack on the arm. She winks at him though – she really does not mind, like – at all – when Sam flirts with her this way.

"Show me your handywork, McNally." Sam practically purrs at her as he takes a couple of steps into her personal space, with another swig of his beer.

_Pfft._ Andy snorts at him…but then she blushes and makes a grab for his hand. "Show _you_ handywork," she mutters under her breath not too unfriendly…and then drags him along.

...

"You are a _machine_," Sam compliments with a dimpled smile as he looks around at all the new bathroom tiles that have been set square in their place. "Andy, sweetheart…this looks great. You've got some serious handywoman skills hiding in there." He pokes at her ribs as he inspects the wall closest to him.

(Simple and clean is what they've gone for – whites and greys and sandy neutrals that work in with the amazing huge mahogany look vanity that Claire gifted to them when they first moved in here.)

"Learned from the best." Andy makes a face like she's proud of herself. (Although – anyone can grout she decided as soon as Sam showed her how when they did the basement shower tiles). "Less than a couple of weeks and we'll be able to get this entire room wet again…" Andy fist pumps in the air; she's been missing their shared baths is the thing. But now that the whole thing is close to complete –

Sam has had his eyes fixed on her since the mention of water – and…he's got _that_ look on his face again. "I'm going to say hi to mom, then you and I are going to spend some time in our ensuite." His voice has gone no nonsense, like he's fully prepared to boss Andy about their mutual needs for cleanliness…and that sort of thing.

She sucks her lips together and inhales a sharp breath of air. "Shouldn't I, like. Prepare dinner or something?" Andy's done some great things with food planning this last week –

"We've all had a big few days," Sam retorts simply. "I think we can settle for home delivery tonight."

"But your mother-" Andy tries to argue weakly, worried about what Lynn might not eat.

Sam bends and kisses the rest of the sentence off her lips. "Will enjoy a break from overwhelming nutrition," he finishes as they break for some air.

...

"Heard you helped with today's renos, ma?" Sam asks Lynn cheekily with a forkful of noodles a couple of hours later.

They're all sitting across from the muted TV; the food delivered – and Sam and Andy finally…clean.

Sam's mom is chewing some tofu from the Pad Thai at the time. Her eyes flicker between Sam and Andy as the smallest of smiles grows on her face. Her voice is soft and quiet, but there's something else there that makes Andy feel a little better about how Lynn's stay has panned out: "Maybe you two can come help Rob when he does some work on my studio."

Andy and Sam share a look sideways; there are small smiles on the both of them too.

...,..

Andy groans as she sinks down onto Sam some half hour after they crashed onto their bed. "Ugh. Gonna miss you tomorrow night," she finally chokes out – her eyes closed tight until she can handle the feelings that will emerge when she looks down at his face.

(He's staying over night when he takes his mother back. It'll be the first night they've spent apart in months and months and months, and Andy _knows_ she will miss coming home to him).

"Gonna miss you too, McNally." Sam murmurs back to her as he curls his fingers around her hips and steadies her out.

...

Sam lets Andy sleep in the next morning – as much as he can.

It's her left calf that gets the wake-up call first, his fingers gliding down it as she hears him goad her awake: "It's time, sweetheart."

Andy comes out of her sleepy stupor and rolls onto her back. She looks up at the freshly-showered Sam and mutters something a little untoward.

"Bathroom, McNally." Sam grins down at her insisting, as he holds out a hand.

Andy throws her head back over her shoulder as she does the short walk across their bedroom naked. And, yep: he continues to have no shame when it comes to checking her out. Meh, she'll grant him this perv –

It's only fair… given how frequently she ogles him too.

...

By the time Andy gets out of what was possibly the longest shower in the world -(last night was busy, okay. They went around more than twice to make up for whatever they would be missing tonight) – Sam's made her breakfast _and_ packed her lunch.

He pours a fresh juice to go with her eggs and then searches for her travel mug so she can take some of the coffee he brewed.

Andy smiles like a lunatic as she watches him: the sheer domesticity and thoughtfulness of it all. "I love you," she declares finally – with a mouth full of toast.

Sam throws her a dimpled smile in return. "If you do, you won't let Ollie steal your lunch today."

Andy rinses her plate when she's finished and rushes for the hall, explaining to Sam: "Goin' to say goodbye to your mother, just give me 5."

...

"Lynn," Andy pants as she knocks and then stumbles through the door. "I have to go to work now, so I just came to say I'll see you again soon."

Sam's mother is sitting by the window and door that lead to outside, while Henry purrs loud on her lap. She shifts in her seat to get eye contact with Andy. "Thankyou for having me visit your lovely home."

"Any time," Andy assures her leaning down gentle but firm for a hug and a kiss. When she stands up, she keeps a hand on Lynn's shoulder. "I'm serious. I've loved having you here."

And she is serious. Despite the scariness of the other day, Andy's been treated with several tiny morsels of stories of Sam as a young child. She also knows Lynn a little better now…as a woman – not as the mental illness that she appears more often to be defined by. Sam's mother can be funny and charming and intelligent – and she clearly loves and cares about Sam a whole lot -

("I probably shouldn't have had kids," she told Andy the other day over some lunch on the porch. "But, I'm so grateful and proud that I did."

Andy smiled back at her honestly and held out a hand. It was then that it really, really hit her: despite their imperfections, without this woman and Sam's father, Sam wouldn't exist. "I'm grateful too.")

...

Sam pulls up to the station with just enough time for Andy to get changed and not be late for parade.

Their faces meet somewhere above the center console and Sam bumps his nose onto hers. "Have a safe shift," he murmurs as their mouths meet.

"Drive safe." Andy whispers as she pulls away enough to pepper his face with lighter kisses while she continues to speak. "Say hi to the more raucous members of your family for me….and message as soon as you get there…and…"

Sam gets a hand to the back of Andy's head and pulls her mouth back to his. They moan their way through a deeper kiss until they're interrupted by a sharp, single rap on Sam's window from the knuckles of Shaw –

"No stargazin' in these parts, luuuurrrvvvvers." Oliver hollers with a motion for Sam to wind his window further down. "Besides, Officer McNally…haven't you got places to be?"

Sam rolls his eyes while Shaw sticks his head all the way into the cabin. "I can wind this thing up as fast as it came down, you know?" Sam teases Oliver as he plants a hand on his buddy's face.

"Aw, somebody gonna be a little lonesome tonight?" Shaw chuckles as he retreats with both hands up in surrender.

"Haven't _you_ got places to be?" Sam shoots back – like maybe he's agitated that Oliver is interrupting some quality time.

Ollie grins big as he keeps his eyes on Andy, who by now is feeling more than a blush. "Just doing my civic duty; making sure my colleagues aren't late for parade."

Andy leans in and kisses Sam firm and hot one last time. "See you tomorrow," she eventually mumbles with a gentle bite to his lip.

"Love you," Sam croaks back to her – just before she gets out the door.

Andy trots after Oliver with a smile on her face. She turns and waves to Sam as she hears him put the truck into gear. "Love you too!" is what she shouts back.

"Love you, babe." Shaw mimics in a high-pitched voice as he turns himself and gives Sam a final salute.

...

Andy's day turns out to be complete and utter crap.

She gets paired with Gail, who for some reason or another has her snarl cranked up to a 9. And that was even before they were assigned to do speed traps for seven hours straight. Andy isn't so paranoid to think it's some form of punishment, but everyone else seems to be called to give input into the case Sam mentioned yesterday.

"God. Gail. What the hell is wrong with you?" Andy quizzes after two hours of single word responses to any conversation she tries to strike.

Gail rolls her eyes big and obvious and fixes her mouth into a ridiculous Cheshire cat grin. "Nothing's wrong, sweet pea," she declares faux friendly. "I'm just not in the mood to hear tales from Pleasantville; not today – possibly not ever."

Andy quirks an eyebrow. At first she wants to go on the defense – but then decides it may not be worth the effort, she doesn't want Gail's frame of mind affecting her own. She'll suss out the situation with Traci or Nick later and see what all this is about.

...

The text from Sam re their safe arrival manages to brighten Andy's day sometime after lunch:

_Everyone wishes you were here. Most of all me._

Ugh. She knows he's humoring her and being a little sappy, but Andy literally swoons. She goes to reply with a dozen or so _x_'s, but in the end decides to hit speed-dial – it's a direct response to this desperate need that's been rising in her chest just to hear his voice again (since the minute he drove away).

"Wish I was too." Andy blurts out like a schoolgirl before Sam can even acknowledge the call. "Gail is a _demon_ today."

Sam lets out a light laugh. "Peck in a bad mood? I…would not have picked that."

Andy peers through the rear-view of the cruiser to see if Gail is on her way back from writing their last ticket yet. "Seriously, Sam. She's worse than usual." Andy pouts in the hope he will hear it in her voice. "And to make matters worse: Oliver _did_ take my lunch."

There's some silence across the line before Andy hears Sam's voice again. "You offered it to him, didn't you?" His tone is good-natured; Andy can almost hear the roll of his eyes.

"No. Yes. Well, kind of?" Andy sighs. "He got stuck in booking…and we were out and about anyway…" She spots Gail before she can finish with the excuses though. "Shit. Sam. I gotta go. Love you. Bye."

"Andy…" is the last thing she hears before she hangs up the phone.

Gail slams the passenger door a little harder than necessary as she props herself up in the seat. "No boyfriend calls while we're on duty." The chip on Gail's shoulder is evidently growing by the minute. "That wrinkly and crazy old bitch that we just nabbed for speeding could've pulled an umbrella on me."

...

Another couple of hours of Gail's 'pleasantries' and Andy's shift is finally…_finally_…done.

"You coming for a drink?" Traci asks cautiously, popping her head in the door of the locker room while Andy is in the process of trying to readjust her bra.

"One." Andy replies flustered with her hair all on end. "I need to get home to Boo and take him for a walk."

Traci shrugs and gives Andy a bemused sort of smile. "Suits me. I can give you a lift from The Penny… and still be home before Leo's bedtime."

...

"Soooooo…" Traci starts with a fairly sly grin. "A couple of months in the house and things are still…"

"A…mmmmaaaaazzzzzing." Andy cuts her best friend off in this truly ridiculous sing-songy voice. She takes a sip of her beer figuring she'll try and cover her swooning with something cool.

Traci doesn't do a very good job of hiding how much humor she gets out of Andy's high-pitched response. "Uh-huh." She nods and smiles cheesily (obviously at a loss for finding other words.)

"God, Trace. I don't know." Andy blushes and fiddles with the label on the bottle she's holding. "It's not like we don't fight and argue…but…" She puts her hands over her face to hide the shyness of how personal this conversation feels. Her fingers are icy, a welcome contrast to how hot the skin on her cheeks currently feels. "Ugh. I'm like. _So_ in love with him," is the muffled confession she eventually gives her best friend. Andy laughs at herself then – at how hard she still crushes on Sam after all this time. She keeps her head in her hands as she giggles, wondering if the entire population of The Penny is making fun of her now.

Andy feels a small, warm hand rub across her shoulders in consolation. Traci leans into her and whispers just enough for Andy to hear. "I'm so, so happy for you guys – you both deserve this…."

Andy eventually peeks out from between her fingers. "Is it ridiculous that I miss him already?"

Traci's eyes widen marginally and she tries to hold back a smirk. "He is coming back…_tomorrow_…isn't he?"

Andy dumps her hands down on the bar ungraciously, and rolls her eyes. "Shut up," she scowls good natured – realizing what a pathetically love-sick human being she actually is. "It's our first night apart. In like, forever." Andy sighs loud and takes a long sip of beer. "I mean. Don't go lecturing me tomorrow if I come in having not had any sleep."

Traci shoulders move up and down in a chuckle as she bites her lip and shakes her head. "Well, you'll have the house to yourselves when he gets back…" she tells Andy in a suddenly serious tone.

(Sam actually told Traci about the incident with his mom when he got into work the next day; he prompted her to ring Andy thinking she might need an outsider to unload some emotions on – it turned out that was a pretty good idea.)

But, apparently Traci is also not quite done with her teasing: "Make up for the hours you're losing out on the Swarek lovin' tonight…"

Andy goes to give some sort of weak response but catches the sight of Gail and Nick having a muted debate over in a dark corner. "Speaking of a little less loving…you know anything about Gail's current foul mood?"

Traci wipes the rim of the cocktail glass that's sitting before her. It looks to Andy as though her best friend might be deliberating what is and isn't…allowed to be said. "I think she's got some stuff going on with the family at the moment," Traci finally says quietly, in a neutral sort of tone.

Andy bites her lip and keeps a watch on the corner. "Am I a bad friend?" (She's barely spent any time with Collins and/or Peck these past few months -) "I mean. I know Sam and I have been a little caught up…"

Traci interrupts before Andy can dish out punishment to herself. "Hey. It's understandable that you two are spending some time to yourselves finding your domestic footing. And you've both had a lot of your _own_ stuff going on. Okay?"

Andy sighs. "Yeah, I know…I just wanna make sure they both know I'm still here for them-" They watch the pair walk out the door, Nick following Gail with what Andy thinks is an uncertain look on his face.

Andy swivels in her stool back in the direction of Traci and is about to probe her further about the case of Gail. She stops short when she realizes she's been so hung up on herself and and her other friends that she hasn't even actually asked Traci -

"On to equally important matters. How are things between you and Chris?" To date Traci's been fairly vague about the relationship, even though it's apparent that it has become more and more serious over these past couple of months. At the housewarming they were practically inseparable, and Andy knows for a fact that Chris is spending a number of overnights with the Nash-

Traci smiles warmly and averts her gaze until it's peering the depths of what's left of the liquid in her drink. "It's...great..." She looks back up to Andy, possibly wanting to assure her friend that she _is_ indeed happy with how things are moving along. "It's been...kinda strange...different. Like. You know...growing closer slowly with one of your best friends...in this kind of way."

Andy nods her head; she can sort of imagine...after all, she and Sam were 'friends' for two years. (Although, yeah, no, probably nothing like it. The feelings were always somewhat _different_ to that.)

Traci swallows the last of her drink. "He's _so_ sweet, Andy. He's been very understanding of all my stuff about Jer...and he's wonderful with Leo." She puts her glass on the bar carefully and gives Andy a smirk. "Besides. Have you _seen_ that body. I mean. It's not like he's bad at the sex."

Andy blushes profusely even as she laughs out loud at the way Traci delivers the line.

...

"Maybe I'll organize a girls' night," Andy tells Traci as she nods to herself. She shuts the passenger side door of the car as she hunts in her bag for the front door keys.

Traci smiles and nods in agreement. "Count me in. Just give me at least two days notice so I can rope mom or Chris into looking after Leo….Dex is away for the next few weeks."

...

"Did you coordinate with Thea to make sure Boo and I were fed for the night?" Andy grins into the phone in the darkness, as she feels the dog wag his tail and curl up by her side.

(It's not the first time their elderly neighbor has left food at the doorstep – but Andy wonders if Sam did have any hand in the delivery of casserole tonight. Apparently before they left for St Catherines he helped Thea with her plumbing; Andy has no doubt his impending absence would've been discussed.)

Andy hears the smile in Sam's voice before he even says a word. "She may have wanted to return a favor…"

Andy rolls her eyes and runs a hand over Boo. "I can look after myself, you know?" She says it with a smile though - after the day she had it was good to have a home-cooked meal that she didn't have to prepare. It's quiet and less warm in the room when Sam isn't here. And the bed is big and empty – even with the presence of Boo.

"I know you can, sweetheart," Sam assures her softly. He clears his throat to change the pitch in his voice and tease: "But. I'm not so sure whether Thea is entirely convinced…"

Andy giggles and rolls her eyes again. Sooner or later her face straightens though. She lets a silence hang between them for a moment and listens to the way their breathing synchs. "I miss you," Andy tells Sam eventually, her voice watering down to something so, so quiet.

"Obviously," Sam replies cheekily. "Boo doesn't spoon."

Andy can literally see the smirk on Sam's face. "Ha!" she laughs back sharp and bright. "Dork."

"Maybe so," he retorts confidently. "But you love me anyway."

"I do," Andy replies in a voice that comes out loud and definite and carries across the whole room.

They stay on the phone talking for a number of hours; telling one another the most minute of details about their respective days. (It's like habit anyway – it's standard practice generally in the hours either before or after they make love – at least once in a day).

"You want to invite her and Collins over to dinner?" Sam asks when Andy fills him in on her concern about Gail.

Andy smiles. She knows Sam doesn't have the same level of relationship with Gail or Nick that he does with Traci…but he genuinely cares. He and Andy both have a tendency to want to do whatever it takes to have their friends' backs.

"Maybe sometime after girls' night," Andy blurts out – remembering her conversation with Trace from earlier.

"Girls night, huh?" Sam probes. "Am I gonna have to stay up late and come get you again?" For what it's worth, he doesn't sound too put out. "Actually: on second thoughts, let me know when…. and I'll have poker night at ours, while you lot are out painting the town red."

Andy grins and bites her lip. "Ooh. Good ploy, Swarek. Divide and conquer. We can get intel from all the sources independently…and then put them in the same room." (She's actually thinking Sam probably _could_ get Nick to give his point of view here is the thing-)

"Not why I said it McNally," Sam snorts out a laugh. He seems to reconsider without too much thought though: "But we _do_ make a good team – you and me."

"We do," Andy gushes. And, okay. Seriously. she cannot get this idiotic grin off her face. They haven't been on a case together in a little while – not in any in-depth kind of way. _Any_ type of working with Sam appeals to Andy a whole lot.

"We should probably both get some sleep now," Sam tells her now with a yawn.

Andy looks over at the time and sighs. It is late. She's got to be back up and on shift again in less than six hours. "I guess you're right…" she would chat to him forever, get him to talk to her until she drifts off to sleep, but –

She rolls her body and snatches the pillow of Sam's that's currently under Boo's head. She curls herself into both it and the dog and closes her eyes. "Love you," she tells Sam quietly, willing herself to relax.

"Love you too, beautiful," Sam whispers back to her hoarsely. "See you tomorrow after shift."

* * *

_Next up: Just what __**is**__ going on with Gail? Friendships will be tested, and The House of Boo will get another guest._


	2. Loyalty

_A/N Thanks for the reviews, and follows. You all keep making my day. I hope the structure of this chapter doesn't confuse you TOO much!_

_Now, let's get down to the business of some Pecking..._

* * *

**Early November**

**_Loy~al~ty (n). The state or quality of being loyal; faithfulness or commitments to obligations._**

* * *

Andy bangs hard on the door of the basement studio a second time around. "Gail, come on. Or you're gonna have to catch a bus." She leans back a little to shoot a glance up the stairs. Sam can't be late today; he has to testify at a trial in less than three hours. Andy blows out a breath frustrated, and decides to try knocking one last time –

"Keep your panties on McNally." Gail swings open the door and brushes past as though it's _not _her fault that Andy's blood pressure is raised.

Andy glares at the back of Gail's blonde head as they walk up the stairs. The ponytail Andy follows looks like it's been scooped back without a great deal of care or thought; strands of hair are tangled and other wisps are tumbling out from the sides. The rest of Gail doesn't fare much better; the sweater is about 3 sizes too big and the jeans are the same ones she's been wearing for at least a week straight.

"Have you got a coat?" Andy blurts out as she catches Gail by a handful of sweater at the top of the stairs.

"What are you? My mother?" Gail scowls, sweeping some errant fringe from her face. "I moved in here to get _away_ from that crap…remember."

Andy shakes her head, feeling more than this side of furious. "Not moved in, Gail. You're staying a month or two to get your stuff together. _Remember._"

Gail turns on a heel and gives Andy a big, false smile. "Got it," she says abruptly. "Now, chop chop, _sweetheart_; let's not keep hubby waiting any longer." Gail jostles her shoulder out of Andy's grasp and storms toward the front door.

* * *

By the time Andy gets to the truck, Gail is sitting in the passenger side. Sam is giving her blonde friend a look like Andy's never seen. (She thinks he may have been in too much shock to have prevented Gail from planting herself there).

Gail puts on her most ridiculously sweet voice as she ignores the glare Andy's directing her way, and turns her stony face toward Sam. "I don't think she heard me call shotgun."

Andy opens the passenger door anyway and stands there tapping her foot; "Get out, Gail. You're in my seat."

Gail continues to ignore Andy and flutters her eyelashes with exaggeration at Sam. "I think your girlfriend is going to make you late…"

"In the back now, Peck," Sam cuts Gail off bluntly (evidently having finally knocked his brain into gear). "Or _I'll _make you walk."

Gail snorts and rolls her eyes like Sam and Andy are the worst nags in the world –

And then proceeds to _climb_ over the top of the center console to get into the back. As she does so, she bumps Sam in the face with her elbow – causing him to snap at her: "_Jesus,_ Peck. Are we in your way?"

Andy gets herself in her seat (huffing and puffing and peering crossly into the rearview mirror at Gail).

Sam's eyes widen a fraction and one eyebrow goes up. He takes Andy's hand as they pull away from the kerb finally, and rubs his fingers over her knuckles gently to calm the pair of them down.

"Ugh," Gail groans at them from the back seat. "Do you two _ever_ let up?"

Andy glares into the mirror again – before she leans over to give Sam a kiss on the cheek. She is _not_ going to let Gail's foul mood get under her skin.

Gail hasn't thrown this sort of tantrum in the past week that she's been staying with them; she's been very grateful – helpful even. But Andy is pretty sure she knows what this mornings' ambush is about.

* * *

_"You're __**what**__?" Gail screeched at Andy, some time after spying her talking to Nick on a coffee break just outside the station._

_"I'm returning a favor, okay?" Andy replied looking around and motioning for Gail to keep her voice down. "__**Both**__ of you are my friends."_

_Things hadn't been good between Gail and Nick from shortly before Andy noticed Gail's most recent bout of moody snarkyness. Whilst her blonde friend's most drunken confessions at girls' night related to the relentless pressure her mother was putting on her since living there again, she also revealed in a slurred statement: "I don't know what I'm doing with Nick."_

_At the same time all that was happening, Nick was getting drunk at a poker night that was being hosted by Sam. _

_Over a greasy breakfast the next morning and pinky promises to divulge only the most pertinent facts, Sam and Andy swapped stories regarding the carnage of the previous night._

_"He doesn't know what the hell's going on with Peck, but he doesn't think she trusts him…" Sam told Andy casually, flipping another pancake her way._

_"But he still loves her, right?" Andy interrogated with a hand on her hip._

_Sam rolled his eyes. "God McNally. I don't remember every little detail of everything he blabbed. The guy can't handle his drink though, Diaz and Epstein practically had to carry him out to the car." He screwed up his nose watching the mountain of maple syrup Andy swirled across her bacon. "Ask Ollie. He does gossip better'n me."_

_Andy looked up from the puddle on her plate and crossed her eyebrows at Sam. "Thought __**you**__ and I were the team?"_

_Despite his own hangover, Sam gave her truly the dirtiest smirk she'd ever seen. "Wanna show me __**exactly**__ how to play this game?" He shuffled around behind where Andy was seated and put his hands on her shoulders to rub his fingers in._

_Andy flipped her head back to look up at him and tried to roll her eyes, but accidentally let out a pleased groan instead. "Well, now that I have to burn off all these carbs you've fed me…" she declared through a mouth full of bacon. And despite how gross that probably looked –_

_Sam had her up over his shoulder and giggling through their hallway before she could even polish the rest of her breakfast off._

* * *

_Andy didn't need to quiz Oliver as it turned out._

_"Gail dumped me," Nick told her when they were on patrol a couple of days later._

_Andy opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before responding. She felt a little awkward, truth be told. She and Sam had already discussed offering up the basement space to Gail for a short-term; give their colleague/friend some breathing space from her family while she considered options of what her next living arrangements would be. _

_"What…what happened?" Andy asked Nick eventually._

_Nick blew out a breath and pulled their cruiser off to the side of the road. "I don't know, Andy. She just –" He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "I mean…one minute we're going along happily – despite the mood swings every time her mother gave a lecture…" Nick put his head back against the seat rest. "The next thing she's telling me she doesn't know what she wants and maybe we should just be friends…"_

_Andy's eyes go wide with a sudden flash of memory from when Sam broke it off between them. "Maybe things are just tough for her at the moment…maybe she's not thinking with a clear head…" she consoled him with a series of stutters. Surely, Andy thought – with Gail and Nick's history, this couldn't be the end. Andy couldn't help but think of the tragedy that would've been their lives, if her and Sam had given up on their relationship._

_Nick shrugged high at Andy and then re-started the car. "Maybe. But. Geez Andy. I just don't know if things should be this hard…"_

_Andy bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do. Gail hadn't shared her thoughts or feelings in relation to Nick, and Andy had already told her she could take time and space in the basement (a thing that Nick also knew) –_

_"Well. I have some break-up buddy dues to serve, so. You know. Here if you want to talk…?" It felt like a meagre offer, given just how much Andy and Nick themselves had been through together; how he'd been such an extraordinary support for her in tough times. But... she was a little concerned about getting too far in the mix of another couple's relationship._

_"And Swarek won't mind if I come crying on your shoulder?" Nick joked as he pulled out the car. "I mean. He won't beat me to a pulp if he catches us sharing a pot of green tea, will he?"_

_Andy twisted her mouth. They'd built up a lot of trust and honesty, her and Sam. He knew Andy thought a great deal of Nick as a friend. "I'll give him a heads up tonight," she grinned eventually. "Besides – he might need to help with damage control. What with Gail kinda' living in our house."_

_Nick let out another breath. "I guess our break-up buddy sessions will be relegated to the times we're in the cruiser then."_

* * *

_"Are you sure that's wise?" Sam asked later that night with a toothbrush in his mouth and his hair sticking up._

_Andy leaned back against the vanity and looked Sam's shirtless form up and down. She swallowed for the purpose of moistening her throat. It never ceased to amaze her how turned on she got just by watching his muscles at work (even with the barest of moves)._

_"If Peck finds out Collins is divulging their deepest, darkest secrets to you –she may not be too happy-." Sam leant around Andy to spit in the basin – an action that nestled one of his legs between both of hers._

_Andy clenched her thighs on him and leaned in for a kiss on reflex. (Also: she accidentally, on purpose nudged her chest against his)._

_Sam gave her a quick one of what she was after, before pulling back to wipe off the dregs of minty mouthwash that remained on his mouth – and some off Andy's too. _

_"I'll discuss my boundaries…with both of them…" Andy grinned as she tipped her chin up and waited for another kiss._

_Sam moved himself so he was all the way between her legs and gave her a little push back. "Good luck with that," he murmured against Andy's neck as her head thudded back against the mirror._

_He was sucking soft on the spot just behind her ear, and had his hands inside her singlet and moving upward from north of her ribs when they heard Gail at the door:_

_"I..ah…just came to say goodnight."_

_Sam's mouth came off Andy like he'd just been burned. Which –_

_Was a distinct possibility…considering the blush that had enveloped Andy's whole self._

_"You heard of knocking, Peck?" Sam grouched at Gail. _

_But, the look on Gail was truly miserable – like a kid given a rap on the knuckles for something they knew they had done wrong. "Sorry…I…yeah…won't make that mistake again."_

_Sam rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "S'okay…look, just…sleep well…"_

_With the awkward moment almost over, Andy smiled at her friend. "We'll see you in the morning, Gail."_

_Sam waited until their guest had well and truly gone downstairs before he hovered his mouth over Andy's again. "Please tell me we won't be regretting this…I should be able to use whichever damn bathroom I want."_

_Andy hid a smirk from him and closed the door with her foot. "Speaking of which. Wanna scrub my back before bed?"_

* * *

_Anyway: That was day one of Gail's stay._

* * *

_And in all honesty, it had simply skipped Andy's mind to let her know that there may be the odd occasion where Nick needed a friendly face. The reason for that was because he seemed to be spending some time with the boys…and Andy thought maybe they were helping him with break-up type things._

_That was until yesterday._

_Nick had grabbed Andy by the elbow on the way out of parade – taken her out one of the back doors of the station to avert the gaze of Gail._

_"I just…I just need to know if she's said anything about me…" Nick pleaded as he put his foot in the door to keep it from locking them out._

_Andy put both hands up and in front of her. "Woah. That is __**not**__ a question for a break-up buddy," she whispered loud with a quick look over her shoulder. "Remember the rules?"_

_Nick's face drooped and sagged sadder than when Boo doesn't get given his ball. He crossed his arms and bit down on his bottom lip. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just… I just need to know what's wrong…I need to know if this is really it…she won't even__** talk**__ to me"_

_Andy gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and screwed up her nose as she remembered one of Gail's rules: ("Every couple gets one break-up"). Andy's understanding of Nick and Gail's situation was that they were already well past that milestone. She was about to say something…anything…to help cheer him up, when the cruiser that Peck and Shaw were in came spinning around the corner. Andy saw the look on Gail's face as the blonde spotted her and Nick –_

* * *

_"Look. I'm his break-up buddy," Andy advised Gail calmly over a drink at The Penny much later. And, despite trying to explain that she wouldn't be spilling any beans on either one of them…to anyone, Gail obviously remained incredibly annoyed._

* * *

When they get to the station today, Gail is straight out the door. Andy goes to follow suit but Sam holds her back - his warm hand catching her by the elbow. "Just wait McNally – let her blow off some steam."

Sam loops his arm through hers when Andy falls back into a slower stride. "I don't want to hear an: _I told you so_," she mutters under her breath after waiting a couple of moments for the inevitable gloating from Sam.

He grins and pulls her close; his hand hangs loose over her shoulder until well after they walk through the station doors. As they approach the women's locker room, Andy leans back against the wall and sighs. "If you don't see me in parade, it probably means you'll be working a new homicide case that has my name on it."

Andy realizes she's got herself in a pickle with this whole Nick and Gail thing - especially now that it's dawning on her about Gail's point of view. Andy remembers back to her own break-ups involving officers from division 15 – the way she hated the fact that it felt like everyone knew the most intimate of details about her –

She slides a hand up Sam's chest and lingers to feel his steady heart beat. He puts his own hand on her cheek in return and leans in to kiss her lips softly. "You'll sort it out, McNally." He steps back from her and starts walking away, giving Andy a friendly wink. "Just remember…we have to_ live_ with Peck."

* * *

When Andy and Sam get home later that afternoon, there's a scrawly note from Gail stuck under a red letter B magnet that's in the center of the fridge:

_Took the hound for a walk. Back soon._

Andy stares at the writing for a good while before she opens the door to reach for two beers. The only time Andy had a chance to see Gail after this mornings' episode was at parade – and even then it was only the back of her head.

It was a crazy sort of day; all the officers working on a backlog of reports related to petty theft. Andy was stuck with Cruz at The Bay all day interviewing store managers who had become the most recent victims of a particularly intense spate of shoplifting. Cruz had them trotting up and down the escalators with seemingly no method to her madness, so the interviews went on all damn day.

Sam wraps his arms around Andy's waist from behind. "Go put your feet up for a while, I'll organize dinner."

Andy turns on a heel to face him. "Seriously. You are the _best_." At least six hours straight of being on her feet with little result and Andy is already wishing she was curled up in bed with Sam.

"How about-" Sam kisses at her cheek quickly and then focuses on catching her eye. "We invite Peck to eat with us when she gets back?"

Well.

Evidently the Nick-Gail situation is one matter where Sam doesn't want Andy dragging her feet. She is exhausted and not really up for another dressing down by Gail, but he's right –

Andy nods and whispers quietly before she flops her whole weight in the direction of Sam's chest. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Andy scoops up some beans in her corn chip before she broaches the subject.

Gail has been sitting across from her shoveling food down her throat for the past 5 minutes. The table has been in silence since they were seated - except for the odd icebreaker courtesy of Sam; loose details on the cyber complaints he and Traci are investigating; quizzing Gail about whether Boo was good on his walk, and the three arrests she made with Shaw earlier today –

"I told Nick it wasn't appropriate for me to be his break-up buddy after all." Andy blurts out of nowhere, peering over her spoon in time to see Gail pop the pointiest corner of a corn chip between her teeth and snap the tip off.

Gail quirks an eyebrow up and takes another bite. "Probably, that is a thing-" she ponders between crunches: "you should have informed him before."

Andy places her cutlery down careful and neat beside her plate. "Look, I'm sorry…okay." Andy bites her lip, considering. "I care for you both-"

"I get it alright," Gail interjects with a bark. "I mean god only knows what you two shared in that six months you got yourselves shacked up together…"

Sam chokes on some of the beer he'd just swallowed, while Andy's eyes pop out before her mouth scrambles to plead with Gail. "What…no…"

Gail puts her hand up in the most perfect formation of a traffic stop hand signal that Andy's ever seen. "Whatever, whatever Andy. I get that nothing _untoward_ happened. I get that you and Collins just share some weird war-buddy bond. But-" Gail wipes at her mouth with a napkin and casts a quick glance at Sam. "Did it not once enter that pretty little head of yours that_ I'm_ your friend too…and that I don't want my ex-boyfriend bitching to you about me behind my back?"

Andy nods with regret. "I am truly sorry Gail…I just didn't think things out…" She feels well and truly chastised and wishes she knew the right thing to say. Of even more concern, is just how quiet Sam has gone.

Eventually though, he does speak. "You came here to take some time and space, Gail." The voice he uses is soft and concerned and he looks Gail straight in the eye. "Both Andy and I respect that. Just-" He clears his throat and looks sideways at Andy, as he puts one of his hands over her thigh. "Let us know if you need any other support."

Gail's eyes shut for several seconds; Andy can see the deep breaths she takes out and then in. When she pops her eyes open she distributes watery looks between both Andy and Sam. "Look. You two may be the love story of the century…_you_ may have worked everything out." She looks down and away from them then – over to Boo who's curled up in a corner and staring straight back at her. "The thing is Nick has taken up a better offer than me _more_ than once. And. With everything that's happened…that's happening…I'm not entirely convinced about who I should trust."

Andy nods to her silently and then looks over at Sam. He's deep in thought; his teeth biting into his bottom lip and his head cocked to the side. He's looking at Gail like he wants to say something, but then he doesn't.

It's Gail that breaks the silence. She gets up to clear the plates, dropping a couple of scraps to Boo on the way. She's still clattering away at the sink when Sam shifts in his seat. His chair drags noisily on the floor as he stands. He moves over to Gail then and places his hand lightly between her shoulder blades. "Take the time you need…but if you haven't already…in my opinion I think you tell Collins everything you just said to us." He walks toward the living room then, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. "I..ah..I'll leave you two with it, I gotta make a call."

* * *

Andy goes to where Gail is finally. The pair work in silence packing the dishwasher until the final plate is in. "I _am_ your friend Gail," Andy tells her quietly. "And I understand how difficult it is for you to trust-"

Gail nods her head quick and sharp. "Just promise me you won't say anything to Nick about what I do or say…" She turns her body halfway in Andy's direction but doesn't hold eye contact. All in all, she looks…awkward (possibly about what revelations may have already been made).

"Gail. I wouldn't- " Andy swallows a lump in her throat. "I just wanted to make sure Nick wasn't left alone either…but I would never betray the trust…of either of you."

Gail looks up at Andy from under some serious eyebrow or two. "_I'll_ talk to Nick. When _I'm_ ready, okay?"

Andy smiles small and pats at Gail's shoulder. It's about as much tactile support as she thinks Gail will let.

Gail looks at where Andy's hand is. "I'm not your freakin' dog, you know." It sounds more like the Peck that Andy knows and loves is slowly warming back up.

Andy grins big at her, testing – and then launches herself in for a hug. Gail stands there stiffly but takes it…after a while Andy feels a hand touch the small of her back lightly. But –

Moment over:

Gail pulls away abruptly and looks over at Boo. "Probably the hound should sleep in my room tonight. God only knows how much damage has been done to the wiring in its brain from being around you and Swarek when you're both naked." Gail scrunches her nose to display her own feelings of mortification, to round the sentence off.

On that note, the blonde moves away from Andy, and taps on a thigh, a signal for Boo to follow. "See you in the morning, McNally. And for godsake, please... keep your screeching and moans to a minimum tonight."

Andy blushes before she responds. She knows Gail is teasing – there are two ceilings between them after all. Still, Andy is happy to let Gail get away with this one - if nothing else, to humor herself. "Night, Gail."

* * *

Andy stands leaned on the doorjamb of their bedroom before entering – just watching and smiling at Sam.

He's under the blankets and half propped up on pillows with a book on his chest. His head is lolled over to the side, a sign that he has well and truly drifted off.

(He's had a big few weeks working some extra shifts to get a murder case resolved. But he always takes the time to make it up to her, surprising her with the occasional dinner out – in other words, he's been burning the candle at both ends.)

Andy goes about changing into her boy-shorts and singlet very quietly. She pads into the ensuite to brush her teeth and moisturize before she tiptoes back in again.

It's only when Andy attempts to move his book and turn the side-lamp off that Sam stirs. (Even when he's ridiculously tired, he has his cop senses switched on.) He clears his throat as he rolls her so that she's half on top of him. He's completely naked underneath her…which means Andy is feeling some heat.

"Everything okay between you and Peck?" Sam asks with a whisper into the darkness.

Andy leans her face down to nudge her nose into his. She places a hand at the side of his cheek to feel out his features while her eyes adjust to the lowlight of the room. "Have I ever told you that I think what we have is really, really great?"

Sam strokes his hand gentle down and over Andy's back until it reaches her ribs.

(He has a definite thing for her tattoo – but then again, so does she. And..not for the first time, she's thinking now of getting _Swarek_ inked somewhere on her. It's not that Andy is not an independent woman, okay. She is, like. A feminist with capitals. But – well, call it animal instinct or whatever…she wouldn't mind the whole world knowing that she is…_his. _Something _more_ than the private s's in her current ink. She hasn't been game enough to bring up the idea with Sam yet though. Despite the fact that they talk about practically _everything_ now…Andy is a little concerned that something so…so…significant(?) might tip him over the edge. She knows she wants to feel him out soon though - about his current thoughts on marriage and babies, but –

Well. But.)

"I think once or twice," Sam croaks out finally, rubbing a thumb over her tat.

Andy plants her lips on his face and peppers him with light kisses between sentences. "I mean. I know we've been through some crap to get here…but I'm so thankful we forgave one another and kept moving forward…together…And...and you know that _you're_ my best friend, right?" She can't help but want to make sure he knows that particular fact; it's not Collins or Traci or anyone else but him that she shares _everything_ with now.

Sam nips at her bottom lip as she closes in on his mouth. "Me too. And, same." He moves the hand that was on her rib to slide it inside her pants. "And we'll keep doing that…we'll keep being that."

Andy takes a sharp breath in as Sam feels her out gently. He groans softly as she moves her own hands over him. "With a focus on _us_…and not everyone else.." she smiles as she kisses him; knows she's taking the words right out of his mouth.

She can see his grin even in the darkness – can feel both their heart-rates pick up as she helps him to pull down her shorts.

As his hands and mouth move over her gently, Andy feels very, very lucky indeed that Sam is her 'best friend' in every conceivable way.

* * *

_A/N Next up: Yo-ho-ho, Santa Claus is in da House. Let's see just how good the McNally-Swarek's have been this year :)_


	3. Love

_A/N Thanks again to all you kind reviewers, your thoughts and words continue to inspire me no end :)_

_This one was going to be split into two chapters, but then I figured, heh...it is Christmas after all. So, in the spirit of the Festive Season, consider this a double-length special packed with fluff and lots of love._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**December 23-25**

**Love (n). A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person**

* * *

"You know what?" Andy asks Sam as she bites the head off a gingerbread man. They're standing in their kitchen two days out from Christmas; baked goods litter the bench tops, and the fridge and pantries are well beyond full of all types of cheer.

(They made homemade pizzas together earlier in the evening for dinner and have kept the oven warm ever since; trays upon trays of shortbread and gingerbread going in and out. Some of the treats will serve as gifts to the good officers of division 15, but many will be kept in the house for the stream of visitors they will have… starting tomorrow).

"You're not going to make me play Santa Claus after all?" Sam gives Andy a crooked smile as he licks some icing off his fingers and hands a gooey spatula over for her to have a turn.

Andy grins and shakes her head. "Unless Oliver is happy to make a guest appearance, you are totally stuck with donning the suit." Andy giggles to herself as she pictures Sam wowing the kids, and then later how she will fight them off so she can have a turn to sit on his knee. "What I was going to say, was," she conveys in all seriousness. "I'm thinking we can officially call this our very own tradition," Andy suggests, gesturing around the kitchen at everything sweet.

"Ah," Sam sighs loud and exaggerated; the light bulb finally coming on. "The McNally-Swarek's: Baking goods together for all occasions since two thousand and twelve." He winks over at Andy and gives her a dimpled smirk, obviously conjuring up the same memories of housewarming parties from a long time ago. He looks…pleased…that Andy recognizes this cooking together thing as being a ritual they can call one of their own.

"Just as well we've both got the whole week off though." Andy slides off the top of the bench to pack the dishwasher and put it to work. "We've still got some decorating and some gift-buying and…"

She gets cut off by an arm of Sam's that winds its' way tight around her waist. He tugs her into the standing position and whispers in her ear. "You can put all that on your wish-list of tomorrow, McNally. We…are having the rest of tonight off."

Andy smirks as she remembers that for at least tonight they have their whole house all to themselves. She turns in his arms and grins up at Sam with some attempted waggles of her eyebrows. "We could seriously, like. Have sex right here, right now…without even thinking about the _prospect_ of Gail walking in. I mean. Even Boo's upstairs and asleep."

Sam snorts. "Taking advantage of our tired dog and the extended Peck family Christmas. Shame on you, McNally." Still - he tilts Andy's chin up to get at her mouth and follows through with a long, languid kiss. He tastes like a mixture of their Christmas treats, and steps back only when Andy is moaning into it and waiting for his next move.

Instead of anything smooth though, Sam cocks his head _this way_ and tugs at her hand.

* * *

Where he takes her is the living room, and as he slides the doors open, Andy gasps. It's –

"What…" Andy breathes out – beyond surprised and delighted. Her senses are immediately overwhelmed. The room is…._beautiful._

They had decorated the tree together over a week ago, but until now the living room hasn't been touched. He must've done this when she dropped over to visit her father much earlier in the day…although that doesn't explain how all the candles are lit.

A series of stockings hang near the fireplace - one for each of the guests that will be with them on Christmas Day. The picture rail and windowsills are strung with fairy lights, and the lounge, and rocker have an assortment of cushions and throws that spread their own Christmas cheer. The fire is crackling and almost every solid surface is covered with Andy's collection of candlesticks and lanterns; each containing an assorted shape and size of candle that burns bright in the dim light of the room.

To top it all off, the sweet and spicy smells from the kitchen have filtered in, along with the soft sound of Christmas carols that they've been playing all night.

The room is so spectacular that Andy can't move from the spot. This is by far the most romantic gesture that has _ever_ been given her way. (And, okay. Sam has had his moments; simple bunches of flowers just because, the occassional elegant dinner at some swanky joint that's beyond their budget - and the odd weekend away). But this. This –

Is something in its own category of romance:

In Andy's book it gets an 83 out of 10.

"I hope you don't mind that I finished the decorating in here by myself," Sam coughs out nervously, breaking Andy from the reverie that has got her currently overwhelmed.

She whips her head to take a good, long, hard look at him. "Sam…" Andy bites her lip as she feels some tears well up in her eyes. She'd tease him just for fun, given how nervous he is…but that would be ridiculous, given the sincerity that's etched all over his face.

She throws her arms around him and manages to speak through a half-laugh, half-cry type of sound. "I…this…oh my God. Sam." Andy buries her head in Sam's neck and feels his chest shake with a chuckle.

"From past records of that statement, I'll assume you like it," Sam says, kissing the top of her head.

Andy keeps her face hidden, as her smile breaks into something very big. "I love it," she chokes out eventually. "I love _you_." She breaks from her hiding spot to shoot a series of kisses all over his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Andy tells Sam through the barrage, before finally letting him catch some breath.

"Thank god," he tells her dryly as he manages to get his emotions in check. "'Cause do you know how many damn candles I had to light within a short space of time? Surprised I didn't burn the house down."

Sam breaks his stony features after a nano-second and gives Andy a warm smile. He plucks her hands from where they've landed on his shoulders then, and walks her over to the fireplace, where he gently motions for her to sit on the rug. All of a sudden, he seems a little nervous again. "I thought before the masses hit us…we could maybe just have a quiet night to ourselves."

Andy nods her whole body in approval; a quiet night alone is something they've done without for the past bunch of weeks. (Between late night conversations with Gail about her nightmare of a mother, and not one, but _three_ work Christmas functions, Sam and Andy haven't had a full day alone since way back when.)

Andy sits cross legged with the fire front and centre. She peers into the flames and thinks about how _nice_ all of this is.

* * *

Sam sits beside her after going back out to the kitchen for a couple of glasses and a bottle of red wine. He places them down carefully to pour and then clears his throat. "We agreed to hold off on the eggnog until tomorrow, so…."

Andy reaches for the glass that he hands her and leaves her fingers paused on top of his. "It's perfect," she tells him – knowing how special _that_ bottle that he's chosen really is. (They treated themselves to a top-shelf mixed dozen for the holidays. Suffice to say; Andy is really, really looking forward to popping some bubbles on New Years Eve).

"To our first Christmas…together." Sam holds his wine up for a _cheers_ and looks Andy dead in the eye. She detects his expression as somewhat serious and pensive, and then realizes –

She can't help but avert her gaze away from him for a fleeting second or two.

(Andy's noticed that with people she interviews, actually – how the eyes flicker up or down or to the side when they recall where they were on the 'night in question' –

Andy hasn't been anywhere _near_ Sam the previous two Christmases. Last year she was still UC, the year before that…well…she chose to leave the city to ensure she would keep her job).

Andy bites her lip as she re-engages eye contact. "Sam, I…."

But, Sam shakes his head. "You don't need to…" He has a habit of reading her mind and this time is no exception. "We wouldn't be where we are now…without all of that."

They sit, just watching one another for a while. Eventually, Sam points his glass at Andy's and clinks at it once and then twice.

Andy smiles small. "To the first of many," she affirms with a voice barely at a whisper, before she takes a sip.

She closes her eyes as the drop of peppery Shiraz warms its way down her throat. When she opens her eyes, Sam's still looking at her, the tiniest twitch making an appearance at the edge of his mouth.

There's an intensity and charged space in the room that reminds Andy of other times when the passion (ugly or good) has exploded between them. She can't quite put her finger on what the reason might be, but –

"When'd you get time to do all this?" The question comes out as a demand, which Andy doesn't really mean (but, hello. Her nerves have for some reason cranked all the way up, and are now lingering toward _no return_.) It's one of the many moments in her life when her mouth moves before her brain catches up.

Sam swishes his wine like a pro before he takes a sip. His eyes crinkle at the edges as he gets that look on his face that spells out a: _seriously, McNally? Are you __**trying**__ to ruin the moment here?_

"There's a reason I was good at UC," is all he supplies eventually, with a slight quirk of one eyebrow.

Andy takes a swig of her wine and looks at him sideways. "Hmm. Well given the number of times I ruined _those_ for you, I'm surprised I didn't manage to spoil _this_." She rolls her eyes and snorts at herself recalling her first..and second…efforts of screwing up Sam's time undercover.

"Nah," Sam grins with his eyes still fixed on her face. "That was all _fate_."

Andy spins her head to look at him properly – now she's the one turning things all serious again.

She smiles small at yet another memory and reiterates quietly: "The universe _did_ have a plan."

"It _does_," Sam echoes softly; his voice gone excruciatingly gentle and warm. He casts his eyes down as Andy watches a swallow of his throat. He seriously has…_something_…on his mind –

"I. um. I have a confession to make." Sam bites into his lip, seemingly trying to tamp a grin down.

Andy raises her eyebrows all the way up in curiosity; unsure of whether to be excited, nervous, or worried -

"I got a present for you that you get to open _tonight_." Sam finally looks up as he tells her – now with the weird secret grin actually spreading all over his face.

Andy can't help but smile back big at him. They agreed only to get little things for one another to open on the day; what with the money they've been pouring into the house and other holiday needs. Still, the prospect of opening something tonight… and with no one around is making the wine rush to Andy's head. Her immediate thoughts are of the sorts of things that they wouldn't want the general populous to see –

(She is fully prepared and committed to the task of trying something sexy on for him – right here by the fire.

Andy is all up for a fashion parade before..)

* * *

When Andy finally breaks from entertaining the inside of her head, she catches sight of a sparkle coming from the direction of Sam's hand –

The thing that he's holding seems to cast a spell on time;

It literally _stops_.

* * *

Her eyes bounce between the object and Sam's face more than a billion times as the room spins around her, yet somehow everything in the world suddenly makes sense.

"Marry me, McNally?"

It's entirely possible that Sam's actually now asked her a similar type of question several times in the minutes and minutes it's been since Andy's brain has been offline.

But, her eyes can't seem to stop blinking and her mouth has been opening and closing at a rate of knots - each a desperate gasp for some air.

She tries to focus on something, anything; the delicate and stunning diamond…or the white gold band…or his hands… and then, finally, finally she moves her gaze up –

Her eyes locking with his, Andy finally exhales one single, happy breath.

* * *

"I know I've struggled in the past to tell you…

I know I've been a fool…

I know I still can be a whole lot of _other_ ridiculous things….

Even now…"

Sam searches her eyes, and swallows to slow down his pace.

"But…I'm _done_, Andy.

I'm _done_ with not wanting everyone in the world to know how much I want you…

_Done_ with you not knowing exactly how much I need you…

How much I _love_ you."

Andy opens her mouth to say something, but she can't. She really, really, can't. But it appears that Sam doesn't want her to yet, and so he goes on. Every word and syllable more passionate than the one before:

"I'm done with us being _just_ partners.

I'm done with _just_ living with you."

His eyes flicker to the fireplace briefly as he shakes the thoughts into the sense he seems to want to make, and then he looks square back into her eyes.

"Before you…I couldn't get my head around what a family should be…

Or _could_ be….

I _miss_ you when I'm not with you…"

Sam mouth starts to twitch in a smile as he speaks, as though everything that's coming out is loosening a whole lot of things. He almost laughs, but catches himself just in time.

"I…I can't get enough of you –

Even when you _are_ by my side….

I love _you_ more than_ anything_, Andy…

And I am more than grateful that you tackled…

That you keep on _tackling_ your way into my _life_.

I want to keep being a better man for you, McNally.

I want us to keep pushing one another and to be…

For us to continue to be…one another's rock."

Andy feels Sam's hand warm on the one she once had holding her wine glass. Quite frankly, she doesn't know how long it's been there; she's been so caught up in his voice and his eyes. She remains silent as Sam goes on, barely blinking her eyes. The next four points he makes are big ones, and she wants to let them course through her veins:

"I want us to have kids – some day – when you're ready…

I want us to grow old together…and just…and just…never stop….

I'm askin' you to _marry_ me, Andy.

I want you to be my _wife_."

* * *

Whenever Andy thinks back to Sam's monologue in the future, she knows she will remember all of it – not just the words. Andy will remember:

Every nervous stutter;

Every croak;

Every swallow;

Every breath;

Every pause;

Every twitch of Sam's face.

She will remember that it's the most words…sentences…that he's ever strung together in a single space of time.

She will remember the passion that he delivered it with –

And she will remember the wide open _smile_ on his face when he said that last line.

Andy will also remember…very clearly…what _her_ reaction was –

* * *

Never before has Andy been _so_ certain, _so_ sure, _so_ completely and utterly –

She moves herself over and up into his lap and stares him square on.

She puts her hands firm but gentle to both sides of his warm, stubbly face.

Despite the thousand and one things she _wants_ to say to him, for once in her life she can only muster a few. After all, she knows there is limited time before she dissolves into a puddle of mush –

"Sam Swarek, you are _perfect_." She holds the eye contact with him, making sure he knows exactly what she means. "Irrespective of_ any_ mistake that _either_ one of us have ever made…_you_ are the _only_ one for me."

Andy clears her throat, willing herself to give Sam all that he deserves in a response. "_You_ have become the _only_ thing that matters to me when it comes to making a plan," she tells him clearly, confidently, as she leans in to place a soft kiss on his lips before she pulls away – nothing short of elated:

"Yes, Sam. I _will_ marry you."

She lets herself breathe and relax and finally –

Giggle out at the goofy grins they're both wearing.

"Oh my God," Andy looks up to the heavens as she tells Sam in her happiest voice: "_I'm _gonna be _your_ _wife_."

* * *

Andy glances back down at Sam again – who by now is laughing at her – his dimples on full display.

The tilting and spinning room comes to a stop again as she watches him watching her; as she feels his hand stroke light and gentle on her cheek.

He nods and pulls her face to his eventually, so he can nudge at her nose.

"Um." Sam coughs, still a little nervous and poking something sharp into her rib. "You, ah. Wanna try this thing on for size?"

Andy grins brightly and nudges her nose once more at his. She shuffles back on his thighs enough for some room between them to extend her left hand. Sam looks up at her and smiles again as he gently slides the ring into its place.

Both of them just sit there, still –

For a _while_.

Just _looking _at the ring on her hand.

"It's perfect," Andy beams out loud in the silence – about both the ring and its size. It's the second time she's had one of these things there…but this –

Everything about _this one_ is just _right_.

She can't get the smile off her face as she continues to stare at it. The sparkling princess-cut diamond rests centered and sturdy, the light catching it from all angles and any which way. Tiny round diamonds sit both sides of it, each nestled safely into the band. Andy bites her lip, inspecting each and every one. It must've cost him a bomb –

"This thing why you've been workin' a few extra shifts?" Andy holds her hand up high to view the prettiness from afar.

Sam pinches light and friendly at her waist. "Well. It didn't fall off the back of a truck, if that's what you're askin'?" He reaches one of his hands up to pull hers back down. He runs his thumb along the length of her ring finger, and tamps down his grin as he takes in its appearance on her finger. "Looks even prettier on you than I thought…"

"You picked this all by yourself?" Andy grins, stupidly pleased at the images that come to mind with Sam trawling jewellery stores. She wonders though whether he may have asked Trace for advice –

Sam grins quick and gone at her. "I didn't trust your best friend not to blab."

He pulls Andy's hand up to his mouth to put a kiss on it and then interlaces their fingers one by one. "I dunno. I came across it a little while back…and it was still there the other day. Figured it was the one."

Andy's mouth opens wide in surprise. "You've been thinking about this for a while?"

Sam does a half-snort (more to himself than the rest of the room). He looks shy like he hardly ever does as he unwraps his hand from hers to scratch at his chest. "McNally. Despite my caveman protestations in the past, it's a little embarrassing how long I've wanted…_this_." Sam looks at Andy intently as he says that, making her think he's not necessarily referring to the official engagement as such.

Sam bites his lip before continuing with his confession: "I was..ah…I was gonna hold off a while longer…find an alley I could tackle you in, and ask you there…but…yeah, turns out about an hour ago that I just _had_ to do it tonight."

Andy stares open mouthed at him, he truly is something else. "Well. When you see something you want-" she twitches her mouth thinking about her life with Sam and it's constant array of surprising twists and turns. "Um. Yeah, anyway…I'm glad you didn't wait another day," Andy tells him quietly, right before she plants a delicate kiss on his lips.

Sam runs a hand down her thigh and then pauses for a brief moment before he takes her by surprise once again. "Um…and in case you were wondering…yeah. Ah. Your dad approves."

Andy is completely delighted by _this_ particular confession as well, and makes a mental note to talk about details later…but for now, well –

For now, she wants to _show_ Sam how _happy_ she is that he wants all of it..of this...with her – for the rest of their lives.

Andy laughs brightly, and tumbles Sam to his back with a light shove to the shoulders.

Very carefully she goes about the business of getting everything off of her –

Everything that is…except for the ring.

* * *

The next morning is not snowing quite as heavy as the one before. There's the slightest stream of sunlight showing its face at the outermost edge of Sam and Andy's bedroom window – just enough for the shine of her new diamond to produce a wake-up call.

Andy stretches her arms and body as much as she can, letting a feeling of contentment grow over her as she thinks about last night. She peers closely at the ring that circles her finger, before she turns her face to get a good look at her fiancé –

_Fiancé!_ Seriously. Andy could squeal.

Sam is as naked and tangled up in the sheets as she is, but somehow he's managed to take up most of the bed. He's lying on his stomach with his face in her direction and one of his arms is tucked beneath the corner of a pillow that's still under her head. He looks…peaceful; his features all soft and loose and relaxed.

She wants to kiss him, like. _Badly_. But on second thoughts she thinks it's more important that he gets a little more sleep – yesterday was big, and the next few days will be bigger, so Andy figures letting him sleep-in is the least she can do.

She rolls off the bed silently, putting a finger to her lips as she spots Boo at the end looking up at her. She throws a robe and some bed-socks on to ward off the chill of the floorboards and then pads quietly out of the room.

Boo follows her down stairs and into the kitchen - the two of them yawning out tiny puffs of condensation before the heating kicks in. Andy opens and closes cupboards softly as she rummages about for the contents of breakfast – for both humans and hound.

She hums softly to herself because she can't help it. Between the silence and Christmas and the fact that some day soon she will be Sam's _wife_ –

Andy considers calling Traci while she's preparing the batter for some pancakes, but after an extensive internal debate she decides against it. Their friends will know soon enough…and she wants for Sam to be with her when they find out.

But, because she just has to tell _someone_ –

"You know your dad asked me to marry him, right?" Andy grins down at Boo who is still wagging his tail in anticipation that she may drop something he likes on the floor. She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Okay, mister. But only a little bit. And only 'cause you're no longer going to be a child out of wedlock," Andy tells him as she scoops a finger into the bowl and points it in the direction of the dogs nose.

* * *

Andy stacks a good pile of pancakes and puts the plate on a tray with a side of maple syrup, two forks and two cups of coffee before she cautiously makes her way back upstairs.

Sam's still asleep when she walks back in, but not for much longer when Boo decides to bound onto the bed.

Andy purses in her lips and holds back a grin at the sight of her two boys squabbling for the duvet; although Sam barely moves an inch – merely reverting to the tactic of swatting his hand around to shoo the dog away. His hand obviously detects an empty space where Andy normally is, because it's at that moment he looks up.

His face is marked with a few linen creases and his hair is all mussed up, but without a doubt he is still the most gorgeous man that Andy's ever known. "Hey," Sam croaks out with a smile.

Andy takes that as her cue to tiptoe back in his direction, the tray still carefully balanced in her hands. She's a touch wobbly as she gets it down on the side table, but it gets there safe and without any spillage – eventually.

Andy rolls herself over the top of Sam to get onto her side of the bed – and then reaches back over him to pick up the plate and the forks. As she does so, he slips his callused fingers inside the edge of her robe and tickles his way across the underside of her breasts.

"You want me to drop all this on you," Andy giggles as the plate starts shaking in her hand.

Sam quirks an eyebrow. "Wouldn't be the first time you got food all over me…and I dare say, it won't be the last."

The timbre of his voice is still like Sam in the mornings…and between that and the recollections of their past adventures with food, it makes Andy blush. Sam, of course, picks up on this immediately. "No point going all shy on me, McNally. Especially not now that you've agreed to be my _wife_."

The grin Sam has on as he says that is doing a whole lot of things to Andy's insides.

Eventually, Andy smiles big in response because she has no other comeback: after all, what he said is right. "Yep. I did. And if I'm not mistaken, you promised to be the father of my _children_ some day." She raises some eyebrows at him and clucks her tongue, teasingly.

(That was some other dialogue of late last night they had - between the several times they made love through the house. "I say we go for four," Andy told him at one point – probably the last time he had her close to the edge.)

She knows it's a topic for slightly more serious conversation some time later though – some time when they've gotten used to _this_…them being _engaged_, holy crap.

Sam nods his head earnestly. "True. But I might need some breakfast before we debate nursery plans _again_…" He grins cheeky like a schoolboy and snatches the fork from her hand.

* * *

Over mouthfuls of pancakes and between make-outs, Sam and Andy finalize a plan of attack for the day. They will go to the stores early to pick-up the final batch of presents on their gift list as well as any last minute groceries they might need. When they get home, they will finish wrapping and decorations and bunk down to wait for the first of their visitors who will arrive some time tonight.

They also decide _not_ to say anything to anyone about their engagement until tomorrow - after Christmas lunch. As much as they're both bursting to tell _everyone_ that they're getting married (on a date that is yet to be determined – other than the fact it'll be ASAP), they want to keep it just for _them_, at least for today.

The other thing is, according to Sam: "kill as many birds with the one stone while they're all in the same room…. together…" –

To which Andy responds with a faux swoon. "Used up all your romance last night, huh?" she teases.

It's a question that dies on her lips though, Sam wrestling her onto her back and planting a hot kiss on her mouth that tastes like maple syrup and Sam.

* * *

Sarah and her brood arrive just after 6, mere minutes after Andy has carefully placed the final wrapped present in the stocking that happens to be Rob's.

"Lynn, the basement studio is all yours again," Andy tells Sam's mother warmly as she welcomes each of his family in with a hug.

"The rest of you are upstairs and can fight over the other bedrooms – and the pleasure of resting closer to us." Sam grins at Sarah as he helps Rob haul their bags upstairs. "You guys are only staying two nights, aren't you?" Andy notices the way Sam's eyes widen as he looks at all the luggage they've bought.

Sarah smirks and gives him some payback. "Meh, we thought we'd wait to see just how comfortable you've made this place first."

"Grand tour!" Andy pumps her fists up in the air. "Let me show you the fabulousness of our new bathroom - and the paint job we've done on those two spare rooms since last time you were here."

She trots past the string of people on the stairs, pushing past Sam with a big smile and a kiss on the way. As she looks back to tell them _c'mon_, she notices the look Sarah is giving her – that suspicious grin that Sam sometimes gets on his face. "What?" She asks her soon to be sister-in-law a little snottily. Andy knows her ring is nestled safely alongside the locket she wears around her neck…knows that both of those precious pieces are well hidden under a couple of high-necked layers –

"Nothing," Sarah responds slowly, with her eyebrows up high. "Just wondering if you two have been snorting happy gas all day."

Sam grins big and false with his teeth and pokes his sister hard in the ribs. "We're just super _delighted_ all of you are here."

Sarah leads the charge the rest of the way up the stairs as she gives Sam a shove. "Ooookay." And then Andy hears her mutter a "nutjobs" under her breath.

* * *

Andy shows Sarah and Rob and the kids to their two rooms while Sam heads back down to help get his mother settled.

"Oh, God. I'm so happy with this set-up. I could do with a good soak," Emma advises everyone in all of her tween wisdom as she gets a good look at the master bathroom. Andy giggles pleased, as the others look at the young girl with their mouths all agape.

"This is amazing, Andy." Obviously Rob is impressed with Andy's handywoman skills. "Sam mentioned on the phone how good you were with tools."

Andy bites her lip and blushes profusely, remembering the number of times Sam's shown her how to do something or other – and how many tantrums she's thrown when she hasn't got the knack first time around. "Well. Sam's a patient teacher," Andy informs them all dreamily – with her thoughts drifting off to other things Sam does well with his hands –

She's brought back to the moment by a loud snort from Sarah. "Alright. What's going_ on_ with you two?"

Andy whips her head around to see four faces peering back at her; at least three that bear some resemblance to Sam. "Nothing," Andy stutters sharply. "We..I…we just…we're enjoying some time off…and are excited that we're all having Christmas together…" is what she finally, somehow, manages to splutter out.

"Uh-huh," Sarah accuses as she walks past Andy hiding a grin.

* * *

"I think Sarah _knows_," Andy whispers through gritted teeth to Sam much later that night when they've finally gone to bed, having nestled herself all the way on top of him to steal some of his body heat.

Sam scoops her hair up in a ponytail and then lets it drop. "And I think you drank too much eggnog tonight," he teases, running her necklace through his fingers until he locates the ring and the locket and spins them both around.

"I'm serious," Andy spits back quietly. "God. It's like your family has spidey-senses when it comes to me and my feelings…"

Sam chokes out a laugh. "Spidey-senses, huh? Is that even a thing?" He walks his index and middle finger down her sternum, pausing somewhere parallel to her heart.

"Anything goes in_ my _vocabulary," Andy giggles, feeling the _tap tap tap_ of his fingers light on her skin_._ "You should know that by now."

Sam rolls her over until he's on top, but from waist down he's between her legs. "You do remember how to be real, real, quiet though…don't you?" Sam whispers right onto her lips.

She bites on his words, trying to stave off her laugh as he grabs for her singlet and pushes it all the way up. "Saaammmm…" comes out as a sigh and then a giggle as she feels his warm mouth on her chest.

"_Shhh_, pretty girl," he demands softly as he works his way down. "No words tonight."

* * *

Andy and Sam scramble under the blankets the next morning in a desperate attempt to re-clothe themselves when they hear a knock at the door.

"C..come in," Andy calls out as Sam finally pops his head out from the bedding and gives her the nod.

It's Mason – and Boo. Both of them looking the pure picture of excitement that only Christmas can bring. "He's been!" the boy explains loud and happy. "And it looks like everyone's been real good."

* * *

As they follow Mason and Boo downstairs toward where all the loot is held, Sam pinches Andy on the backside and mutters in a barely audible voice. "Santa obviously missed seeing what _we_ did last night."

Andy whacks a hand back into Sam's stomach – but still, it takes a great deal of effort to stifle her laugh.

* * *

Andy wraps her robe up and tight to ensure no jewels are on show when she spots the rest of Sam's family walk down the stairs.

"Remember the drill guys." Sarah rallies the room like a staff sargeant. "Presents from Santa can be opened this morning before breakfast…but the stockings have to wait until after Sam and Andy's other guests have arrived.

Emma blows at her nails and rolls her eyes around at the information, clearly too old for Santa kind of stuff. She gives Sarah two thumbs up anyway, and then pats Mason on the back. "Hang in there, little bro'".

At that precise moment Sam walks in with his mother and guides her toward the rocking chair. The rest of the family take their vantage points…reasonably close to the tree – and mostly with crossed knees on the floor.

Andy perches herself between Sam's legs as he sits on the couch. It turns out that's the best position, actually; he places his hands on her shoulders and gently rolls his fingers along the knots in her muscles until she has to stifle her groan.

"Alright, Mase," Sam grins across at his nephew. "You're up first. So, let's see just _how_ good you've been."

It turns out Mason must've been really good this year; the boy is ecstatic about the bits and pieces that have his name on it under the tree – a stack of X-Box games, a new football, and an ice-hockey jersey in the colors of his favorite team.

Everyone else in the room has one gift to unwrap oddly enough. Andy has no idea who put a present for her under the tree –

Well, actually it's a joint one. It's clearly labeled on top with a very pointed message: _To Sam, Andy AND Boo. Ho Ho Ho this is something you can all use! With love from Santa._

Mason and Emma both clap with excitement as Andy passes the parcel to Boo. The dog shakes his head a few times with the gift in his mouth – and then he puts it down to scratch at the paper until it comes off.

"Now that is _one_ fancy Frisbee," Sam grins when the present is finally revealed.

"Somebody knew exactly what our family needed," Andy joins in big and exaggerated and genuinely excited. (They actually managed to lose their old Frisbee in a lake just the other day).

She feels Sam's fingertips stroke through her hair in response to her statement; the affectionate gesture prompting her eyes to close for a few seconds and keep a hold on her smile.

* * *

With all the presents under the tree unwrapped, the whole family moves on to the kitchen for a quick, light breakfast and to put the turkey in the oven in preparation for what will be a lot of other eating later today.

Each person showers and gets ready in their own time; the house and bathrooms bustling busier than Jarvis in rush hour.

Sam catches Andy by the elbow on her way out from their ensuite while he's having a shave. He grins and whispers at her like they're the worlds' greatest undercover agents. "So. I noticed Sarah was closely inspecting your moves-"

Andy pushes up on to her toes to kiss him above the white lather on his face. "Told you so," she hisses back at him and then scoots out of the room before he can flick her with his towel.

* * *

When Andy dresses, she takes the ring off the necklace and holds it in her palm out toward Sam. "Put it in your pocket," she murmurs quietly. "Let's get it back on me after dessert." She motions to him to help with the zip on the dress she's wearing.

"Ooh. You're crafty." Sam smirks at her like he's more than pleased with the idea, and then zips. He looks her up and down and then catches her eye in the mirror, and gives a more genuine smile. "Ps…you look…beautiful."

Andy smiles that he's noticed the number. She bought the cute vintage dress with retro motifs at the start of winter. She knew how great it would look with boots and a coat, but put off wearing it at the Christmas parties, as they've needed more layers than the occasion today.

Andy winks at him_ job well done_ as she turns in his arms to flip the collar of his dark blue button-down shirt. She turns them both to face the mirror and sighs at how handsome he looks. "Hmm. We're both pretty hot." It sounds a little ridiculous coming out of her mouth, but she just doesn't care; Andy's convinced that not even Brad Pitt has a thing on her man.

Sam grins in the mirror at her and then smacks her ass. "Let's get down there again…Mrs Swarek-to-be."

Andy beams up at him and ropes her arms tight around his neck. "In case I don't get to do this enough throughout the course of today…" She stands on her toes and kisses him long and slow and with a whole lot of tongue.

Sam pulls away from her gentle but breathless after the longest of times. "_Jesus_, Andy," he moans out with a nudge to her nose. "Swear to God… I'll ask you to marry me _every_ damn day for the rest of our lives."

Andy wipes the lip-gloss off Sam's face and reapplies more to her own. "And I'll keep sayin' yes," she gloats – and she really, really cannot get this ridiculous smile off her face.

* * *

When they get back down the stairs Sarah has _still_ got both eyebrows quirked. "I think some of your folks are here." She hitches a thumb over her shoulder and walks on through toward the kitchen to make sure Lynn is still up for other guests.

The rap at the door is from Traci and Chris, who have both Leo and Christian in tow. Andy opens her arms to all of them, giving each a big hug.

"Man. Thanks so much for inviting us," Chris tells Sam as the two guys shake hands.

Traci looks Andy up and down and spreads a cheesy grin on her face. She nudges Andy in the ribs and speaks so only the two of them can hear. "Swarek been giving you something extra special out of Santa's sack?"

Andy's eyes widen as she cracks Trace with some elbows of her own. "Ahem. Children around," she hisses quietly at her friend. But it's too late, the blush has spread all the way up and down Andy. Both Sam and Chris definitely heard the comment…and there's a strong possibility some others heard.

"What did Uncle Sammy give you, Aunt Andy?" Leo enquires, poking his head up from petting Boo.

Andy looks over at Sam for some support…which is useless. Her husband-to-be simply bites his tongue and stifles a snigger as he shoves Chris in the kitchen, and glances toward Nash with a stupidly bemused kind of look.

"Um," Andy starts weakly. "All the presents are still in the stockings, we're just waiting for-"

And then Andy is saved (somewhat) by the bell. She flings the door back open to show her father and Amy as much gratitude as she can.

It appears everyone has arrived at the same time, actually –

Dov and Chloe and Nick are hot on their tails; each of them hugging, kissing and shaking hands with one another as all types of Christmas pleasantries are exchanged. Andy shuts the door after everyone, what with her roll call now done.

As she walks into the kitchen, she notices how full the house is. Despite that, she can't help but feel disappointed that Gail and Frank and Noelle and The Shaws' aren't there. Obviously they all have their own family functions to attend, but it would be nice if they were here for the announcement; after all 3 of them are Sam's closest friends –

"_Psst_." Andy waves a hand to get Sam's attention. He squints across the crowded room and raises his eyebrows at her. Eventually, he shuffles his way through the bustle of activity and people comparing the oven or fridge requirements for dishes they bought along to share.

Andy keeps an eye on the room as she tugs Sam around the corner.

"Probably we should wait until they leave," he mutters huskily as he pulls her into his chest. He winks down at her and gives one of those teasing grins that he's stupidly good at.

Andy smacks his arm playfully. "Not why I dragged you out here, Romeo." She cranes her neck again to make sure no one is within earshot. When she turns back to Sam she fiddles with the collar on his shirt. "I feel bad that some of our friends will lag behind…in terms of our news…"

Sam runs a hand down to her waist and draws some little circles into the fabric of her dress with his thumb. He clears his throat and nods his head, realizing exactly what the problem is. "How about this for a plan: we make some phone calls either before or after we tell this lot?"

Andy sighs. "Before. Let's tell them before…just…for like, compensation type purposes." She looks up and pouts. "But they'd better swear with their _lives_ that they won't spill the beans."

Sam grins on reply. "I highly doubt that _my_ friends would know _how_ to do a group SMS."

"Ha! I'm surprised _you_ even know what that _is_." Andy teases brightly, taking Sam's hand in hers to lead him back into the kitchen.

She raises her arm to get everyone's attention: "Present time!"

* * *

A Santa Hat is about as much as Andy manages to get Sam in - and only because she's wearing one too.

The revealing of what's inside stockings takes _forever_ because everyone wants to watch what everyone gives and receives.

Andy sits on the arm of the chair beside Sam's mother, holding her hand during the proceedings. Lynn's doing really well, considering she's only just met most of the room. Every now and then she squeezes Andy's fingers gently – but it's more like Lynn's doing it to keep Andy assured.

The two of them watch on as Sam mediates proceedings – well, helps out Dov (who doesn't normally do the Christmas thing but seems to be caught up in the spirit…if the gift he gave Chloe is anything to go by; a bracelet that signals this definitely is _not_ their last date).

When Andy reaches into her stocking, she's pleasantly surprised; she's treated with all sorts of goodies – most of them sweet. Right at the bottom of the stocking are two presents she assumes were the ones that were put there from Sam; one is a large bottle of her most favorite perfume, and the other is a pair of her own riding gloves.

(He's been threatening to teach her with riding the bike on her own for weeks now – and it's a thing she'd really like to achieve. Aside that, his old leathers' are far too big for her so they've been slowly building her own collection of gear since they first took a long ride.)

Sarah and Traci have been huddled up over in the corner whispering all the way through her revelations, so Andy decides to watch them more closely when Sam finally takes his turn.

Like Andy, other gift givers have loaded Sam up with confectionary and a range of odds and sods that are in some way practical…especially when it comes to renovating their house.

He looks over at Andy when his hand gets to the bottom of the stocking. His grin blooms slowly and then he sends her a wink. The object is heavy in his hand and he's slow in pulling it out. When he does he quickly unwraps it - and holds it aloft as though it's the torch from the Olympics. The expression on his face matches a similar triumph. The gift is an original speedo, hard to come by; the bike until now only making do with a replica in its place. It's the final part to complete what has been his meticulous renovation of the machine.

He mouths a _thank you_ to her and bites down on his lip. Andy smiles soft back at him; herself caught up in the emotion now on his face.

The rest of the room has gone quiet all of a sudden, aware enough of the significance of the piece; how he started working on the bike alone when Andy was gone – and how it now features as one part of their lives that they share and enjoy.

"Is that to tell you to go faster, or remind Andy to slow down?" Dov quips innocently to break the tension and silence.

Traci and Sarah snort loudly in unison, which breaks everyone else into a laugh.

Sam stands up from his crouch near the fireplace and steps over the bodies in front of him to get to Andy. He leans down and kisses her soft and warm on the lips before he puts his mouth near her ear. "Perfect…" is what he murmurs, an echo back of a moment from two nights ago. "I love you."

Andy feels the tips of her ears go pink; it's not that she's embarrassed by his intimate gesture in front of their friends…far from it, actually. It's because of the…sincerity and honesty in his tone. She smiles up and announces happily: "I love you too."

Andy catches sight of Chris, Nick and Dov out of the corner of her eye; each of them smiling like goofballs, (Chris with a blush).

"_Awwww_." That's Chloe Andy hears, her big exaggerated sigh. "Now, that there is _hot._"

"Hmmm," Sarah pipes in. "You two are more mushy than usual. I guess it must just be that time of the year…." She sounds even more suspicious than before – but is obviously biting her tongue or biding her time…

Andy wouldn't be surprised if Sarah and Traci ganged up and ambushed Sam even before they leave this room –

* * *

While the crowd busies themselves in the kitchen and dining area to finalize preparations for lunch, Andy and Sam sneak upstairs to the bedroom to make their "_Merry Christmas…by the way, we're about to tell every other fool that we're getting married_" phone calls.

They manage to get the job done within an impressive 15 minutes of going missing. Each phone call strategic in its direction; _we'll see you tomorrow, don't ask any questions, don't make any calls…._

When the words:_ We're getting married_ finally appear, the reactions vary; Gail and Ollie both screech (or something to that effect)…and then immediately hang up; Noelle relays the information to Frank who's in the background and then tells Sam and Andy: "It's about damn time." The final phone call to Andy's mother is met at first with silence, but after a few beats she congratulates them both warmly with several sentences including: "I'm so happy for you both."

* * *

When they get back in the kitchen, Sarah and Traci have got Tommy cornered. Andy having remembered that he's the only other one that knows…well, he knows Sam was proposing _some_ time soon.

Andy's dad doesn't look like he's too freaked about any interrogation that may be leveled at him though; he just keeps smiling at the two vultures that are Sarah and Traci, and eventually winks over at Andy and Sam.

* * *

Lunch is _loud_; a hundred different conversations are happening all at the same time and spanning both the tables that have been set.

The food is delicious…and Andy's pretty sure everyone here will be able to take advantage of leftovers for at least the next two days.

Every now and then she exchanges a sideways glance with Sam. He's kept his arm around Andy's chair the whole time, or his hand on her knee.

When they get up to clear the plates they lock eyes for a very long second – it's like some kind of secret signal that the countdown is on. They serve the pudding without too much fuss, and pass the plates around.

When they're finally back in their seats, Andy puts her hand on Sam's leg. She feels the slight shift of his body as he digs for the ring.

After a few moments he slides the ring on her finger gently. It's pretty apparent that both of them are holding back grins, despite their desperate attempts at poker-faces. Fortunately for them, everyone is distracted with conversation, and Nick and Dov are doing some sort of weird double-act that involves spoons.

There is one silent observer though; someone who's picked up on the fact that something…extraordinary…is about to transpire. Andy glances over to the head of the table where Sam's mom sits just to the left of him. _Of course_, Lynn's been watching their faces and movements the whole day –

Andy bumps Sam with her elbow and both sets of eyes are met with Lynn's. She gives them a small, knowing smile before she takes a peep toward Tommy and then focuses on eating the rest of her dessert.

Sam takes a lull in conversations while people are eating their final mouthfuls to clink his glass with a spoon. "I…"

"Holy crap!" is what everyone hears next. It was Traci…and that damn eagle eye she developed sometime after she had Leo-

Andy slides her hand down off Sam's arm quickly, having now realized her mistake. (She had rested it briefly on his forearm as an automatic reflex – wanting to help calm his nerves).

But.

It's too late. Trace's eyes are wide…and Sarah noticed too. "I _knew_ it," Sarah exclaims loudly as she bangs down her spoon.

Both parties sit across from Sam and Andy; Sarah with her mouth wide open and Traci having just smacked a hand across her own.

"What…?" Most of the table asks in unison; perplexed looks on the sea of faces in front of them greet Andy and Sam.

Sam narrows his eyes at Traci and Sarah, his face developing the tiniest of scowls. Andy quirks her eyebrows too – and throws a glare in for good measure, despite how stupidly pleased she feels that everyone is about to know –

"I…um," Sam clears his throat and puts his hand to where it's safe, which is around Andy's back. "I asked Andy to marry me…"

"And I said yes!" Andy blurts out in between trying to manage her face-splitting grin. She sticks her hand up so all parties can see the sparkle that comes from there.

From there, things get…deliriously messy. Their family and friends break into applause and cheers and various other noises that all become a blur. Before they know it, Sam and Andy are surrounded on their side of the table, people pulling at them for attention and handshakes and hugs.

Andy is…shocked at Traci's reaction; her best friend bursting into tears when she gives Sam a hug.

Andy is embraced by her father as she watches Sam whisper something in Traci's ear.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Tommy croaks out eventually as he continues to hold on tight.

* * *

Amidst the scramble for hugs and good wishes, Andy does manage to get a quiet and sincere message from Lynn. "I'm so pleased you're going to be a part of the family, officially….Andy. My son is a lucky man."

Andy puts her arms around the frail woman. "I think_ I'm_ the lucky one."

* * *

Eventually Andy worms her way back toward the arms of Sam…and Traci.

Trace is still wiping tears from her eyes. Andy is feeling just a little concerned; the holy crap and silly grins she did expect from her best friend, but she's unsure about the volcanic eruption of waterworks that _isn't _Traci's style.

Traci makes a grab for Andy's hand and holds it up to her face so she can take a good look at the ring. "Jesus, Swarek. Who woulda thought you had so much style?" The friendly barb is matched with Traci's lopsided smile and a not-so-gentle elbow into Sam's ribs.

Sam smirks and nudges Traci back. "You do realize it was _me_ that taught Jerry good taste?"

Traci's smile drops the smallest amount and she becomes almost wistful. "No doubt he's looking on from wherever he is right now…"

Andy throws herself at Trace and squeezes her tight. She should've realized earlier the memories this would prompt. Even though time has passed and her best friend is moving forward with life, Andy knows that Jerry will always have an extra special place in Traci's heart. "Jerry would be real happy that you're happy too," Andy whispers to her (a sentiment that Andy will find out later, was the exact same thing that Sam told Traci when she gave him a hug).

Traci squeezes back and speaks to Andy's ear. "God. I love you two so much." She pushes Andy off her gently and looks between her and Sam. "Have we got a date?"

Andy shakes her head. "No. But we want it to be soon. And besides, we wanted you to help us plan."

* * *

Saying goodbye to the lunch-time guests takes forever. Andy didn't think about the barrage of engagement and wedding related questions that would be thrown her and Sam's way. They really didn't mean to detract from the spirit of Christmas quite this much –

But. Everyone leaves elated – and with threats to drop by for all the latest updates very, very soon.

As Andy fist-bumps Nick goodbye he smiles warmly at her and winks. He's already told her how thrilled he is for her and Sam, but his parting words have more to do with Gail. "I hope someday we can work our way toward something like what you guys have got. Yeah, uh. I hope I still get that chance". (The two of them are at least _talking_ now; Gail is very, _very_ slowly letting Nick know about some of the issues she has with trusting him…or anyone at all).

* * *

Late that night after most of the family have turned in, Sam and Sarah and Andy sit around the fire finishing off the last of the eggnog and picking at crumbs of Christmas cake.

"I really don't think I'll be needing to eat for at least another week." Andy rubs at her very, very full stomach as she wonders about how much weight she's gained in the past 24 hours.

Sam smirks at her and runs a hand down her back. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna marry you…even if you're fat."

Andy whacks her hand into his stomach in response.

Sarah grins at the two of them. "You pair really are something else…" She takes another sip of her drink and then rolls her eyes: "I can only imagine what you're going to be like as an old, married couple….and I really can't wait."

* * *

"Where did you manage to find the speedo?" Sam asks as they're getting ready for bed.

Andy's in the ensuite getting herself into a pretty sexy piece of nightwear that she got as another Christmas present for Sam. "I have my ways," she tells him – with a grin to herself.

(Since becoming more and more serious with Sam, he's actually introduced her to a couple of his long-term friends that some people may consider to be from the wrong side of the tracks –

They're nice guys, actually…and don't seem to be doing too much harm. Sam mainly keeps in contact with them because of their common interest in cars and bikes. One of them is JT…who, of course…she met before… for other reasons. Well, suffice to say that she had to make him swear and promise on his mother's grave that everything about the speedo was well above board…

"C'mon now, _Officer McNally_. Do I look like the kinda guy that'd bring Sammy trouble?" JT grinned at Andy the day she picked it up.

"McNally." He called out as she was leaving. "You…ah…you look after him, alright? He's one of the best."

Andy smiled warmly at the sweet sentiment from the tough guy. "I will." She turned one last time before she hopped back in the truck. "By the way: come visit us soon, or else.")

"I bet you do," Sam says breathlessly now – having just appeared at the door and noticing what Andy's got on.

Andy pouts at him for spoiling the surprise early. "I was meant to come out and do the big reveal," she sighs at him exaggeratedly, as she puts her hands on her hips. She hardly ever wears this color but, after all, red is very Christmassy, right? ("_Scarlet_, actually.." the shop assistant informed them snottily, when her and Trace were trying different things on). The lace and mesh chemise drops to just below her hip (aka, it barely covers the thong underneath) and the ruffled hem helps to accentuate her curves. "You like it?" Andy grins up at Sam – feeling pretty damn smug about the obvious effect that it's having on him.

"That…you…" Sam's got two shaky fingers feeling out the little satin ribbon that secures the keyhole sitting below the teensy garments triangular cups. The look on his face is priceless; his eyes have gone insanely dark and his mouth is hung open – Andy thinks she may have to catch the drool. He's gob-smacked. "We're not on the honeymoon, yet…right?"

Andy contains herself from laughing. "Oh no. I'm pullin' out the big guns for_ that_. And. Just think…we keep ourselves in good shape and we'll have…oh, I dunno…at least another 40 years of this." Andy's enjoying teasing him, but freakily enough the mention of long-term seduction seemed to haul his brain back online.

He moves his hands to glide over the places the fabric clings most to her body, causing Andy to shudder and take a long breath in and then out. "Let's set a date," Sam demands firmly, with a sharp nod of his head.

Andy opens her mouth to respond, but stops when he hoists her up into his arms.

She guesses her eyes have gone pretty dark too…especially when he places her gently onto the bed and gets his mouth on her neck.

* * *

_A/N Have a happy, peaceful and safe Christmas/ Festive Season everyone! _

_Next up in The House of Boo...New Years!_


	4. Celebration

_A/N Hope you're all enjoying the festive season so far! This story continues on the light and fluffy side (at least for Sam and Andy), but hey. I figure they deserve a break from angst!_

_Anyways, it's a new years special edition...they're just a year ahead of us is one thing to note ;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**December 31 2013 - 1 January 2014**

**cel~e~bra~tion (n). The action of marking one's pleasure at an important event or occasion by engaging in enjoyable, typically social activity.**

* * *

Andy blows a party whistle just east of her good friends ear. "You think we should invite Cruz?" she asks as Traci shucks away the offending object from her face.

"I thought tonight was open invitation?" Traci asks surprised – at either Andy's question or the taste-test she just did on the large jug of sangria they just made.

Andy rolls her eyes and takes the jug from Traci's hands in order to get it in the fridge. "To the wedding." She pushes aside the various cheeses and nibbles and bottles of Champagne to make room for the first of the pre-mixed cocktails.

At that moment, Gail walks through the kitchen entry with assorted bags of fruit – most of which appear to be lemons and limes. "You don't think it might be mean if she was the only one from 15 _not_ there?" the blonde accuses with an eyebrow up high.

Andy leans back against the fridge as she closes it and lets out a snort. "Well. She did try hit on my fiancé…"

To which both Gail and Traci snort in return. "Oh, you mean that time you ran away on him and he had no idea if you'd ever return?" Gail asks in her most sincerely faux sweet voice.

"Not to mention he wasn't your fiancé back then.." Traci mutters under her breath.

"Whatever." Andy rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time and sounds like a jealous brat – even to herself. "It's not like she's a _friend_…"

"Didn't you say Sam okayed Callaghan being on the invitation list?" Gail peers over at Andy with a very large knife in her hand.

And that there would be the end of _that_ part of the conversation, Andy thinks.

* * *

"Maybe we should try set her up with someone tonight?" Andy ponders out loud about half an hour later as she throws some chicken pieces into a marinade that Noelle gave her the recipe for.

"You _still_ on about Cruz?" Traci laughs. Her and Gail are on the other side of the bench putting together the last of the smoked salmon canapés and experimenting with some of the dips.

And Andy knows it's ridiculous, okay – she knows how much Sam loves her…She trusts him with her life for godsake, it's just –

Well. Sometimes she has some difficulty when she notices _any_ woman looking at him. (And God knows a lot of women do give him more than a second glance. A _lot_. Andy likes to latch on to him tight when they do. Sam is completely oblivious to everything going on of course. Well, if he does notice, he doesn't let on.)

"Hey. I'm tryin' to be nice," Andy tells them as a cover. "From what I understand, she hasn't been in a relationship for a while…"

"Alright, so who exactly do you propose we set her up with?" Gail asks, licking something off her lips. "Oh, hang on…is Luke coming tonight?" Gail smiles at Andy wickedly and wags an eyebrow or two.

Andy growls at her friends – they really aren't being helpful at all. "No…but Sam says Oliver and Zoe are officially splitsville again, so I thought maybe…."

"I thought you said Sam didn't gossip." Traci smirks as she bumps Andy out of the way to get at some skewers that need a soak.

Andy flicks her hair back and strides across to the dining area to start clearing all the bits and pieces that have ended up on the table as the girls have gone about preparing their masterpieces for tonight. "He doesn't," Andy says simply – with her nose in the air. "He just shares everything with _me_."

"Uh-huh." Traci grins with some teeth. "'Specially when you threaten him that you won't take your clothes off unless he tells you what you want to hear, right?"

"Eek." Gail screws up her nose. "Can we please not make any mention of McNally and Swarek's over-active sex life? I get enough of the damn thing right under my nose."

Andy blushes, but plucks up the courage to grin big at Gail. "You can move out any day, you know?"

* * *

"Shaw okay with this latest bust-up?" Traci asks in a low voice as the girls sort out their decoration plans.

Andy bites her lip and thinks for a while. "I think…he's coming to terms with the fact they just don't work together anymore?" She runs the nail of her index finger down the large shiny number 4 she's holding and wonders briefly about whether her and Sam will always be on the same page. It is a brief thought though, with how things are now she can never imagine that they will _not _be on the same team.

Andy breaks from her thoughts to reach for some gold colored ribbon to hang the new year numbers up. "Um. He's probably goin' to be staying with us for a while though…just until he sorts out what comes next."

"You're not kicking me out of my pad though, right?" Gail asks between taking breaths to attack some balloons.

Andy grins and rolls her eyes. "No. But you are closer to moving on…_soon_…aren't you?" She uses a tone on her friend that is somewhere in the middle of joking and serious, just to remind her that this living with them business really cannot be a permanent arrangement.

Gail let's the air of the balloon that's in her hand whizz out noisily. "Sure. As soon as Sammy stops serving me breakfast in bed."

Andy and Traci laugh themselves silly at the thought of Sam tending to Gail's every need. Although, he did take her down some tea and toast that one day she was sick in bed with the flu –

("I want _Sam_ as my brother," Gail told Andy later that morning. "Not that jerk that is actually mine.")

* * *

Sam gets home shortly after 4 and brings Oliver with him.

The girls have decorated all the essential rooms and spaces outside by the time they get there. It probably will be too cold to even venture on to the porch at any stage, but Andy put a few things up anyway…she wouldn't mind getting Sam alone out there just before midnight…even if it is stupidly cold.

They're clustered around the kitchen bench having a pre-party cocktail when they hear Sam tell Oliver before they enter the room: "We'll take your bags up later, just…. come and have a drink."

Sam comes over to kiss Andy on the cheek, and as he does so her two friends rush him – both flinging their arms around for a group hug. "Honey, you're home!" Gail teases, rustling at Sam's hair.

Both Sam and Oliver's eyebrows go way up high. "Started the party already I see," Sam's voice is amused, and he flicks his head Oliver's way as though to say: _what do you do?_

Oliver pouts, looking on at the flurry that's taking place in the kitchen as a result of Sam coming home. "Hey. Don't _I _get a hug?"

All of the girls leave Sam's side then, mobbing Oliver like he was the biggest movie star they'd ever seen.

Sam smirks and rolls his eyes and then stares into the fridge. "Um. _Exactly_ how many people are coming tonight?" He's still coming to terms with the way Andy does her social engagements; she knows being amongst crowds of people is not really his thing.

Andy sidles back up to him and puts her arms around his waist. She pushes up on to her toes to whisper in his ear. "A few. But don't worry…later on it'll be just us."

He pinches at her hip and gives her another quick, friendly kiss. "Right. Just us…and Peck…and Ollie…and no doubt some other drunkards that we can't let drive home."

Andy rubs a hand over his chest in sympathy as she murmurs the rest of her train of thought. "I'll still make it worth your while. You'll see."

Sam's only response is to tamp down a grin and give her a light tap on the ass.

* * *

The boys all arrive together with Chloe; Dov holding on tight to her hand. Chris moves up behind Traci to give her a long and warm hug. Nick walks in more tentatively; he strikes up a nervous conversation with Oliver before he says hello to Gail.

Andy overhears the fragile maybe-maybe not couple as she helps Sam cook the chicken skewers. It's actually Gail that breaks the ice first: "I think everyone's going to have a good night."

* * *

There are about 12 other colleague/friends that arrive for the party – including Marlo..and Noelle and Frank.

"Our babysitter wants to be out the door by 12:01," Noelle rolls her eyes around as she stomps through the dining room.

Sam catches the senior officer by the elbow. "You coulda bought Ninja with you…the baby and I could've gone and snoozed in a quiet room while all this…" he gestures around to the crowd: "was goin' on."

Andy smiles to herself at the thought of the baby on top of Sam's chest, both of them sleeping peacefully and oblivious to the havoc around them.

Noelle looks between Sam and Andy and quirks an eyebrow at them. "How many times do I have to tell you two fools to go and make some of your own?"

* * *

Andy's possibly had one too many Mojito's and is feeling a little tipsy already a couple of hours later. She shoves some more cheese down her mouth though, and tells herself to buck up and carry on.

She cocks her head and watches the back of Sam as he carries on a conversation with Marlo and Oliver; the three of them have been standing in the corner of the living room for a while talking about God only knows what.

Andy slinks away from the conversation between Dov and Chris that she's been standing next to and trots out to the kitchen to pour a couple of drinks. Sam's been drinking beer, but she decides he should try one of the cocktails…before they pop the champagne. On second thoughts, she pours 4 mojitos and gives them each some extra kick.

* * *

Her UC waitressing comes in handy. Even through some wobbles she manages to get to Sam's side with everything in one piece. "You all look like you needed another drink," she tells them brightly – saving her biggest smile for Cruz.

Sam gives her an eyebrow….but helps to hand the glasses around.

Andy snuggles into Sam's side and waits patiently until he puts his arm around her before she takes a swig of her drink.

It turns out the conversation is about Oliver's marriage, which –

Is not exactly party material.

Andy shuffles in her heels uncomfortably and does her best to look concerned. (She is okay, she is. She just-)

Well, her mood is growing sillier…and friskier…and for as much as she _loves_ Oliver, and is concerned about him…this is new years and Andy just wants to suck on Sam's face. Besides –

Oliver and Marlo _do_ seem to be getting along.

"You two seem to have a lot in common," Andy says abruptly and out of nowhere when the conversation lulls. She swings a finger between Shaw and Cruz and grins big at both of them.

All three of the people standing next to her drop their mouths open…most of all Sam. He turns his face to stare her down…which only prompts her giggles to erupt.

"You'll have to excuse my fiancée," Sam gives a roll of his eyes to Marlo and Oliver. "I guess I just don't let her out in public enough."

(Andy thinks that might only be the second or third time he's referred to her as that to other people…and it really isn't helping with quelling her desire to kiss him a lot.)

Sam clinks his glass at Oliver's and then tugs at Andy's hand. "Sweetheart, why don't we go plate up those little cheesecakes that Noelle bought for dessert?"

* * *

"Oh good. We're alone….at last," Andy whispers like a secret squirrel to Sam when they make it into the kitchen. She puts her glass down to throw her arms around his shoulders and then launches herself at him so she can nibble on his chin.

Sam humors her by laughing and returning a couple of missed kisses back. "Hey. You were the one that wanted all these people here," he murmurs in her ear as he runs a hand down her front. "By the way…what was _that_ back there."

Andy sucks on his neck before answering. "What. I think Oliver and Marlo could be cute together."

Sam snorts at her and pushes her off him (yep. That could be a mark she just left there). "You don't even like Cruz."

Andy scrunches up her whole face and then makes a move to get back to marking Sam up some more. "Yeah…but I might if she hooks up with Shaw."

Sam lets Andy kiss him and fawn over him for at least another five minutes. When his face has been completely kissed off, he steps back and pets his hands all the way down Andy's sides. "McNally, we should get back out there…before you become the death of me."

* * *

When Sam and Andy finally, finally…finally make their way to the living area with tiny cheesecakes in hand, Nick and Gail are the first party-goers they come across.

Gail is more than tipsy too as it turns out. She picks up a cheesecake and pops it down whole as she looks between Andy and Sam. "You know the kitchen is for eating _food_, right?" she jokes with her mouth full. She bursts into fits of giggles about her observation of what might have happened to Sam's neck.

Sam rolls his eyes and scowls. "Yeah. And you know where your bed is…_right_?"

Andy and Gail both giggle hysterically at that. Andy doesn't know why it's so funny, but –

It just is.

The group is interrupted by a chuckling Dov then. "These girls bothering you two gentlemen?"

Nick smiles warmly with what Andy thinks is actually a pretty goofy gaze at Gail.

Sam just rolls his eyes about some more. "Bunch of freakin' kindergarteners," he informs them with some mild frustration - and then walks over to join Frank and Noelle.

* * *

Everyone's dancing and talking and carrying on between the kitchen, dining and living room by the time Andy manages to catch Sam's attention again.

She tugs him down the hallway and then out the back door. It _is_ freezing out, but nestled into the corner of the porch sharing some body heat for a couple of minutes really won't hurt –

(Besides. Andy is a planner – she hid their coats out here earlier today).

Sam smiles big at her as he helps her get hers on.

Andy smiles back at him warmly – despite the cold chill that just hit her face. "It's a couple out from midnight," she advises him quietly (tripping over some of her words.)

"Keeping an eye on the time closely were we, McNally?" Sam murmurs as he spots the two glasses and exceptionally good champagne.

Andy bites her lip and puts the palms of her hands flat to Sam's chest. "It's nice that our extended family is here and all…" she grins. "But I wanted it to be just us to start the new year." Andy feels drunk on more than just alcohol; she truly is besotted with this man.

He moves in tight to get his arms around her and whisper into her hair. "I think that…is the best idea you've ever had."

Andy hikes Sam's wrist around and up to her face to get a look at what it says on his watch. She didn't really need to though; there is a muffled countdown going on inside.

"Should I pop the…" Sam starts to ask her, but she puts a finger on his lips.

For the next 10 seconds they just stand there holding one another…and staring into each others' eyes.

Some fireworks go off somewhere in the distance – lighting up the sky in all sorts of shapes and colors that Andy really loves.

And as Andy thinks about how far they've come this past year, Sam leans in for a kiss.

"Happy new year, Andy," comes out from him soft and light – just like the start of his mouth moving on hers. As they hear the pace of the cracks in the sky slow down then so does the kiss. It deepens and deepens and deepens…until both of them simply have to pull back for air.

Sam lets go of her gently as he reaches over for the bottle and then pops the cork. He pours the glasses silently and then hands one to her.

They lock eyes for their cheers before both take a sip.

"I'm glad we saved _this _good champagne for tonight," Sam smirks at her before he leans over to give her another kiss.

Andy grins back at him and remembers Leslie and fire trucks and all those nights ago. She can't help the tears that spring to her eyes; the intensity of the memory of what happened then..and after…catching up with her in waves.

Sam pulls her in for another hug, which gets both their glasses bumping into their chests. "Here's to you and me…and the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives…" Andy echoes quietly, before she reaches up for yet another kiss.

* * *

When they walk back inside they are confronted by a sea of friendly, happy faces; no one jokes or teases about the previous absence of the hosts. Everyone appears too caught up in the prospect of all the good things the new year might bring to each of them.

Sam and Andy make their way around the room holding hands. They hug and kiss and shake hands with all the people that have celebrated with them over the course of the night.

* * *

The party carries on for another couple of hours; although it dwindles in numbers – what with some people having to work tomorrow, or simply deciding it is time to go home.

Andy and Sam are slow-dancing cheek to cheek to some corny number when she feels a tap on her shoulder from Cruz.

"I'm off now…but I just wanted to thank you both for inviting me…and for putting on such a great night." Marlo gives them both a lopsided grin before she leans in to give Andy an awkward kiss on the cheek. She clears her throat as she looks up at Sam, and then gives him one too.

Andy and Sam thank her for coming and see her to the door. A cab has pulled up outside, which manages to fit in Dov and Chloe as well as Marlo…

On returning to the living room they realize it's only the die-hards left. Gail slinks up to them quietly, leaving Collins in the final circle that contains Oliver, Traci, and Chris. "Um," Gail squeaks out eventually with the most pained expression in the world. "Would it be okay if Nick stayed the night?"

And. This would be quite possibly the most embarrassed that Andy's ever seen Gail. "Well…young lady…" Andy starts teasing, making her voice older than basically anyone she knows.

Sam crosses his arms and looks Gail up and down. "Jesus. Just – make sure you do your own laundry this week."

Oliver has heard everything that's just been said and is giving the rest of the group a look like Andy's never seen. He puts his hands over his ears and starts _lalala_-ing before he screws up his nose. "God. I've moved into a den of iniquity, haven't I?"

Traci raises an eyebrow and grins sassily at Shaw. "Don't you talk, lover boy…I saw Cruz plant a sloppy one on you at midnight."

"She was just being friendly with her new year best wishes…" Ollie puts his hand up to argue, giving Traci a frown. "Anyway, this love schmuck that those two slather about," Oliver grins over at Sam and Andy, trying to divert the attention away from himself: "seems to be contagious. So. Blame it on them."

* * *

"We shoulda got ourselves a room somewhere in the city," Sam tells Andy while he's lining them up. He's had her sighing and moaning for the past half an hour and has obviously just decided he can't hold out anymore. "Leave the tribe here to fend for themselves," Sam groans softly as he gently works his way in.

"Mmmm," Andy moans back at him quietly, her fingers sifting through his hair. What with the way he's moving inside _and _outside of her, she's simply not game enough to open her mouth and say any more.

* * *

Andy smiles against the pillow as she basks in Sam's fingers tracing abstract patterns across her back. They've been awake for a while and are fully aware it's well after noon.

Their soft whispers a couple of hours ago agreed they needed some more time just for them – before they tend to what their house guests may need.

"I suppose we should get out there," Andy mumbles eventually. "At least to feed Boo."

She closes her eyes as a hand of Sam's strokes the length of her back. She feels his breath around her neck just before he plants a kiss. "In a couple of days time, both of us will have three whole days off…at the same time…" He moves her hair to get better access to her skin.

Andy shivers under the warmth of his mouth; she feels tiny goose bumps spreading across every single part of her. "You thinkin' maybe we take off again for a couple of days."

"I know we're breaking the bank a little…" Sam's kisses reach the back of Andy's shoulder as one of his hands creeps around to rest on her stomach. "But no doubt things are gonna get even crazier with planning for a wedding over these next few months…"

Andy's grin brightens at the thought of it. She tries not to think about how frustrated Sam might get with some things…but. The truth is: she's excited. She may have been prepared to go quick and quiet with Luke, but this is Sam…and she thinks their occasion deserves something incredibly special… even if it's not stupidly big.

Andy rolls on to her side to face him. "We have been working really hard…." She nods her head at him, like it's already decided. "And we always have fun…irrespective of cost."

"We do," Sam affirms with a smile as he tugs Andy in closer to tickle some more at her ribs.

* * *

"You two always wear matching nightwear?" Oliver quizzes as Sam and Andy finally make an appearance downstairs.

He and Gail are propped up at the kitchen bench feeding themselves toast and leftovers, like pigs at a trough.

Andy scrubs a hand through her hair to untangle the mess that it's in. She gives herself and Sam a quick once over to double-check they actually are decently dressed. It's only then that she realizes what on earth Oliver is on about; Andy is in a pair of Sam's track pants and one of his academy t-shirts – Sam is dressed in startlingly similar attire.

Gail smirks over the top of her coffee cup. "Better that then them rocking up nude."

Andy quirks an eyebrow at the two guests and decides that nothing they've said so far deserves a response. Instead, she walks across to where the coffee pot sits on the bench and frowns at the state of its emptiness: "I see you didn't bother making enough for us."

"Hey. Woah up there Rookie. For all we knew, you coulda been up there all day." Oliver points a finger to the ceiling and does his best to look put out.

Sam's had his arms across his chest during the entire interaction, but then walks slowly to the stove. He gives Oliver and Gail a bit of a scowl before he turns to rummage for a pan and what not. "Well, I guess neither of you want any of these pancakes I'm about to make."

Both Oliver and Gail's eyes widen as they crane their necks to watch Sam prepare the batter. Oliver bites his lip and swallows as some of the gooey goodness drops into the hot pan. "Aw, geez…c'mon Dad. We promise we'll clean our rooms."

Andy rolls her eyes and pokes her tongue out in the direction of Ollie before she gives Sam a quick peck on the cheek and then goes about the business of sourcing a variety of toppings they can have. "I thought Nick was staying over?" Andy asks out loud suddenly (remembering the turn of events from last night).

Gail nods imperceptibly. "He's on shift shortly. Left with Traci and Chris a couple of hours ago."

Andy turns in her spot to try and get a read of Gail's expression; she's wondering how things might've gone.

Gail looks up from the piece of cheese she's inspecting closely. She gives Andy some wide eyes and then an exaggerated shrug. "We're not back together. If that's what you want to know." She shows Andy the cheese that's now in her mouth as she says it – causing Andy to do some more rolling of her eyes.

"What are you. A guy?" Oliver asks Gail in an entirely bemused voice.

Sam ambles over and pushes a stack of pancakes to the center of the bench. "She'll figure it out," he mumbles…possibly mostly to himself. He doesn't look at anyone – just goes about putting a couple of the pancakes onto Andy's plate and then a kiss on her ear.

Gail nods in agreeance and points a fork in the direction of Andy. "You're marrying a very wise man, McNally. A very wise man."

* * *

_A/N Happy New Year everyone - I hope it brings you much joy and many great adventures._

_Next up in The House of Boo: A little escape...and an undercover..of sorts ;)_


	5. Trust

_A/N Thanks for continuing to read, and big thanks to all those dropping by to review! Special thanks also to Hawley for inspiring this particular Sam/Andy getaway spot :)_

_Once again, this chapter takes place over a few days._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Early January 2014**

**Trust (n). Firm reliance on the integrity, ability, or character of a person or thing.**

* * *

"It kind of feels like we're goin' undercover." Andy is beside herself with excitement about the potential of their little break away. After a day of deliberation and consideration of various factors, it was actually Sam that came up with the best suggestion. And, even though she knows he's a man of action…until he mentioned it, she honestly had no idea that he could…or would even be interested…in the destination that's now just up the road.

Sam looks across at her from the driver's side, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Andy holds up a hand to count out her fingers. "Well...first of all: we were pretty secretive about it. I mean. No one knows where we're going." (The instructions they gave to their friends were as simple as: "Only call if there is an emergency...and here's what you feed Boo". Gail and Oliver had looked at them like they were crazy. Ollie all cheek and teasing: "You trust us alone in your house?").

"Secondly," Andy continues, feeling a flutter in her stomach with how new this all feels. "We've never been here before…well, not together…I mean…I've never been here…I mean you've probably bought ex-girlfriends here but…"

"Andy," Sam interjects gently, moving one hand from the steering wheel to rest on her knee. "I was dragged up here once by Sarah. And that was only 'cause she decided she wanted to learn to ski." Sam clears his throat before he continues: "I've been back alone a handful of times since – it's not a bad sort of activity for when you need to clear your head."

Andy's head whips around to look at Sam closely. She swears to God she learns something new about him every day. She places her hand on his and strokes with her fingers. Eventually she relaxes and sighs out loud and happy. "Even though I love us…just as we are…it's like we're on an adventure and we could be anyone…there's nothing from holding us back …"

Sam's eyebrows go all the way up as he takes a peep back at her. "Are you tellin' me you want to pretend to be someone else for the next few days?" Sam snorts loud and bemused. "What are we? Thirteen?"

Andy pokes out her tongue. "Shut up." She shuffles in her seat, feeling a little annoyed at Sam's party-pooper attitude. "Besides. How many times have _you_ pretended to be someone else?" She knows she's got him with that one. After all, Andy can still count on one hand the number of undercover operations _she's_ used as an escape.

Sam chews the inside of his cheek as a mirthless laugh comes from deep in his chest. He turns his face to look at her one more time before he takes the last left. "Okay, _Candace_." Sam grins slowly as he brings the truck to a stop. "Just don't go boring people about insurance policies up here."

Andy smiles at him like it's Christmas again. "You got it, JD."

* * *

Once Sam's in…he's all in.

At check-in for example, he goes above and beyond the call of duty; he actually requests the concierge to ensure all staff refer to them by their pseudonyms. Andy hides her giggles as Sam whispers across the counter: "No one can know our real identity, okay?" And then he shows the young guy that's looking at him curiously a quick glance at the edge of his police badge. "But you didn't see that either, alright?"

Andy smirks in the elevator as they head to their room. There's no one in there with them, but she still feels the need to whisper. "Have we known one another very long?"

Sam smirks and takes her hand as they walk toward their room. Her heart thumps as she feels him press the pad of his thumb into her diamond. "Yep. Well, long enough. Either way: I knew straight away."

* * *

The room is one of the Blue Mountain Mosaic Studios; its décor is simple but nice, contemporary but warm. It's not grandeur by any means, but it has all they need – kitchenette, bathroom, bed… Andy looks out the window. "Probably we should come back when its warmer too…I don't care if they say that pool's heated…I couldn't brave getting out if I ever got in."

She hears Sam's low voice from somewhere behind her, and then feels a long warm stroke down her back. "You tellin' me you _didn't _pack your bikini Candace?" He nips at the lobe of her ear and she grins at his smile against the edge of her jaw. "That could be a deal breaker, you know?"

Andy giggles and puts a hand over the one of Sam's that just settled on her hip. "Well, if you can manage to keep yourself out of trouble for the rest of the day _JD_, I might have some other little two-piece I can squeeze myself into tonight."

Sam laughs light against Andy's cheek and taps at her ass. "Deal," he tells her stepping back and all of a sudden serious like he is with his selection of icecream and juice varietals.

Andy smirks, and the two of them just stand there staring at one another… for a while…

Eventually, they go their separate ways; Andy flopping onto the queen-sized bed while Sam unpacks a few things from their overnight bags.

She flinches as the weight of her black cocktail dress lands on top of her. When she looks over at Sam, he's got a heated stare on his face. "Get ready," he tells her hoarsely…and very, very quiet. "I'm takin' you out."

Andy bites her lip as she feels a vibration through her body; that's the effect his voice has on her. She jumps up quickly to cover her nerves, but her mouth has gone bone dry. Sam is definitely still Sam…but. Well –

There's a specific bad boy edge to him that is … reminiscent of JD.

Andy knows the similarities though; knows that both have darkness, as well as a heart of gold. As for this version of Candace, she wants it to be known: the good girl exterior loves to have some _fun_. (She thinks it's a bit of a pity actually – that it wasn't riding weather – the bike would have totally filled the part.)

She trots around on tip-toes getting ready – every now and then flicking back her hair and tilting her face in Sam's direction…just to make sure that he is watching her every move.

He does too. Once in a while he winks at her…and gives her a killer dimpled grin. He dresses himself casually, just changing a shirt.

It's only when Andy's putting her heels on that his eyes leave her face to look her up and down.

Neither of them have said a damn word the whole time this game's been playing out.

Sam breaks the silence eventually – moving to the edge of the bed to tug Andy to her feet. His voice is _low_. "How did I land a woman like you?" Sam says looking her up and down again. And before Andy can answer, he also gives her a little bit of cheek. "I bet you like martinis Candace…even more than you like juice."

* * *

Sam plants her at the bar of the Twist Martini and Wine Lounge. He orders them a couple of classics and a variety of snacks.

"Warehouse jobs pay big these days, huh?" Andy grins as she pops an olive in her mouth.

Sam finishes chewing some bread he just put in his mouth. "Especially now I'm the boss." He winks as he says it, then leans in and kisses Andy's flushed cheek.

She takes a small sip of her martini and closes her eyes to take in the burn.

Sam wipes at his mouth with a serviette and then clears his throat. "Be back in a minute, sweetheart." He hitches a thumb in the direction of the bathrooms and then strides away.

* * *

Andy's been sitting there alone and smiling to herself for barely 30 seconds when a stranger sits himself on what was Sam's stool.

The man would be in his early 30's. He's tall and blonde and…pretty. He kind of reminds her of Luke. She'd think it was just friendly banter he wanted…except for the look on his face. He is definitely, definitely about to hit on her –

Despite the fact that the shine from her diamond is sending a blinding signal across his entire face.

"I cannot believe a man would leave a beautiful woman such as yourself alone at a bar."

Andy can't help but scoff a little. _For goodness sake._ "Well. I do let him off the leash occasionally. Especially if he needs to pee." She laughs at herself as she says it – all in all she's feeling pretty proud –

Faux-Luke seems to take it as a challenge though and leans himself right into her space. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm only here for one night…and only for some _fun_."

The use of one of the names Sam calls her by this idiot brings some bile to Andy's throat. She feels her temperature rising as her blood pressure goes to a boil. Her eyebrows have gone sky high and her mouth wide open in preparation to give him a piece of her mind. She slides off the stool and puts her hands on her hips crossly. "Mister. Trust me. You do not want to mess with me. But especially…you do not want to mess with my man."

Faux-Luke puts both hands up in surrender and then stands himself. He looks Andy up and down for a solid 30 seconds, undressing her with his eyes.

She feels Sam before she sees him – standing right up close and just to her side. She turns her face to look at him…and…well…he looks as stern as hell. (Almost dangerous really). He's staring down Faux-Luke as though he's actually the physically bigger man, which –

Well, Sam is definitely a little shorter…but, totally in much better shape.

"Back off," Sam tells the stranger coolly. The voice is enough to get the other man looking more than nervous. Sam is so completely still it's ridiculous – his lips hardly even move. "Now." Andy thinks he sounds like…like…cold metal…or a knife. But the hand he's just put on Andy's waist is warm…so warm. And so gentle. He continues to give the stranger a serve though: "And don't come within 100 metres of my fiancée…ever again."

Andy tilts her chin toward the exit to show Faux-Luke that she's as serious as JD/Sam. She leans further back into Sam's chest as she does it and lets him catch her around the waist.

"You okay?" Sam whispers quietly near her ear.

Andy sucks in a breath at the vibration and pouts before she looks his way. "I was handling it, JD." She knows her voice has a nervous edge to it…probably not because of Faux-Luke though, probably because of the way 'JD' sees straight through her act.

Sam smirks before he hands Andy her martini. "I know you were _Candy_…but you know how I like to take any opportunity I can get to claim you as _mine_." He winks at her and does his very best effort to contain the grin in his cheeks.

Andy giggles out loud and shakes her head. He truly is the most adorable dork sometimes.

They clink in a cheers before deciding what twist to put on their second martinis for the evening.

* * *

Later that night before they tuck themselves into bed, Andy looks at Sam through the bathroom mirror.

"JD ever hurt anyone?" She asks him as she moisturizes.

Sam shakes his head at her and then splashes his face with some water. "Nah. Direct bodily harm ain't his style…." He clears his throat in a show of nerves as he puts the bottle of mouthwash on the sink. "His father did though."

(And that would be only about the fourth time in their relationship that Sam's ever mentioned his father. As far as Andy knew, his dad was in and out of prison mainly for theft -)

Andy stops rubbing at her face and catches Sam's eye. "Oh yeah?" she mutters softly – wanting this to be easy on Sam. "Why'd he do that?" (There are a thousand and one questions she'd like to ask about who and when and where and how, but -)

Sam pulls his bottom lip through his teeth and looks back at Andy. He blows out a breath very slowly, and then tumbles through his words. "Dad had a bit of a temper…but for the most part it was bad guys he hurt."

Andy turns her body clockwise so her front is to Sam's side. She peers up at him wondering if Sam's father ever hit anyone _else_…

He swallows and looks down into the ceramic on the basin. "Apparently he hit mom once," Sam croaks out eventually. "It happened one of the few times he was drunk or off his face around her."

Andy keeps a watch on Sam, appreciating how difficult the confession must be…how he ever might have been afraid that DNA or something would make him turn out like his father – She knows she has to be straight up with whatever she says next. She knows Sam can't stand sympathy…but empathy between them is a different thing. Andy still wants to ask a million questions, but one thing she's learning about Sam…is that he will reveal more of himself…given the space and time. Still, she wants him to know that this doesn't make her think any less (or differently) of _him_… of who he _is_ -

Andy wraps her fingers around Sam's elbow and speaks some words softly: "Thank you for sharing…that…with me." She feels a lump form in her throat. Andy believes very firmly that Sam, despite the toughness, is the most gentle man she's ever known. Her voice is barely audible, but she really, really wants to make sure he knows: "Sam. I know you would never…." Her voice cracks finally. "I trust you with my life."

Sam's face is vulnerable and almost…lost…when he looks back at her eventually. He nods his head ever so slightly and then wraps his arms firm around her waist.

* * *

"I love you…more than anything," Sam whispers softly in Andy's ear as he makes love to her that night - this slow, steady rhythm where both their hearts are in synch. He checks her face with every movement and smiles small as she watches him in return.

For this moment in here, this night at least – they are back to being just Sam and Andy again.

When he kisses her, he kisses her soft as though she might break. And when he looks into her eyes while she wills herself to keep them open, Andy truly never has felt so, completely safe and in love.

* * *

"You ordered me breakfast in bed?!" Andy squeals delighted as she opens the door the next morning to some room service. She grins like a lunatic when she sees what's on the tray; stacks of fluffy pancakes with sides of fruit and syrup and cream. Also: orange juice…and lots of it. She sniggers as she notices the large glass of grapefruit juice that sits in the middle of it all – along with a small vase of pretty, fresh white daisies.

Sam rolls over to his side to lean on his arm. He looks up at her with a boyish sort of smirk. "Nothin' but the best for Candace." His face straightens to dead serious as he assesses the bounty of food. "Besides, I figured you'd need plenty of carbs before you set foot on some skis."

Andy bounds across the room from where the tray has been placed with care on the table; shortly after the waiter clicks their door shut she jumps on top of Sam and the bed. She wrestles him into a cuddle and then bites her wet open mouth down onto his neck. He laughs beneath her and then swats at her backside. "Should I have even bothered with the actual food?"

* * *

They pick up their hire gear shortly after breakfast; Andy has no idea how Sam's managed it, but they've got it for real cheap.

"You didn't barter him with anything illegal…did you, JD?" Andy queries with narrowed eyes at the friendly discussion that just took place over the counter.

Sam smiles in a flash at her. As they walk away he explains simply; "Last time I was up here, I fixed his car."

* * *

Andy truly feels like a Candace on the slopes; all wide eyed, short of experience…and impressionable.

Sam leaves her with an instructor to go off and do a couple of trickier runs by himself.

("Can't you just teach me?" Andy asked Sam over breakfast, as she nudged the foot that was sitting on his lap across to his groin.

He gave her some serious eyebrow. "I…don't think in this case…that would be wise.)

Andy figures he's probably right as the instructor runs through the basics. She's impatient already – and she knows Sam would be well and truly annoyed with her yawns every time she thinks she knows just what to do.

* * *

She picks it up easily enough though; her athleticism and outstanding coordination evident from the start.

Soon enough she's outgunning all the other beginners down the easiest slopes – not that it's a competition or anything (of course). Andy can see why Sam would use this sort of thing for unwinding – despite the obvious focus and concentration required - it is like you're in another world. That, and: it's fast and thrilling…and timing is key.

* * *

She spots Sam at the top of the slope she's been working a couple of hours later – just as she pops off the lift. Andy thinks Sam makes even ski-suits look…_hot_.

"You havin' fun?" Sam grins at her as she slides her way toward him.

Andy nods her head vigorously. "I know we said we'd stop for lunch now…but…you wanna do a couple of runs with me?"

Sam smirks and pulls his face-mask back down. "You wanna race?"

Andy's mouth twists in response; he knows her…well.

They do race once to the bottom. And Andy gets her comeuppance; Sam's experience and strength keeping him well ahead of her. Still –

She's not that concerned; the view she has of him as he leans his body forward and moves from side to side….

Well. Andy thinks they might try to save some money to turn this into a thing they do together a whole lot more.

* * *

They break to have a lunch of BeaverTails; deliberating over hot chocolates whether Andy should take on one of the more adventurous slopes.

"Candace," Sam warns. "You know you don't need to impress me by conquering the mountain in less than a day…right?"

"I know," Andy smirks over the rim of her cup. She can feel her milky moustache spread as she does. "But this is about impressing myself."

Sam rolls his eyes, but grins. And then sets about giving her a whole list of do's and don'ts…

* * *

Andy does take on the next run – and actually listens to Sam's instructions when he tells her: "with care." Still -

It's exhilarating – especially the moment Andy feels she's about to careen out of control. She manages it though, and is especially proud of this new skill that she's learned.

After giving the mountain a good work-out they're both exhausted – but definitely also satisfied.

* * *

Andy peels her gear off in their room sometime later and assures Sam happily: "This was a fantastic idea."

Sam kisses at her cheek and squeezes her shoulders to take her into an embrace. "Well, I gotta say. Things are even better with you here."

Andy hides her face in his neck to blush…but thinks about the prospect of other adventures they may have together in the future. Andy can't imagine that _anything _would ever be boring with Sam. "I'm really looking forward to everything that comes next," Andy whispers into his shoulder, before she looks up at him and he leans in for a kiss.

* * *

"You've got the cute ski-bunny thing down pat." Sam winks over the top of the mega-sized burger they share for dinner.

Andy takes a careful sip of the mulled wine she's got in front of her and casts her eyes between the crackling fire and Sam. She smiles as she notes the warmth on his face. Andy fears that with how good this all feels her heart might just melt.

* * *

The whole thing is just ridiculously romantic; after dinner Sam and Andy decide not to hang around with strangers – instead they make full use of their rooms' spa.

The resort has stocked the bathroom with all sorts of luxuries as part of the package – including the whitest and fluffiest towels Andy's ever seen in her life.

Andy lines the room with scented candles and gives just a touch of extra froth to the bath. She doesn't care that she's created the worlds' biggest cliche. She just stands back in awe of her creation - the ambient light of the room matching her own tranquil mood.

As Andy closes her eyes to take in the jasmine scent surrounding her, she bites at her lip - a reaction to Sam's steady, warm hand sliding its way under her robe. The way he touches her across her midriff...well, her whole being is like its _more_ than alive.

"You probably ain't gonna need this thing on," Sam says as he uses some teeth to pull the shoulder of the garment away from her skin.

Andy smiles and pops her eyes open as she helps him with getting her the rest of the way undressed. Of course, Sam's already all the way naked, (like he is a lot of the time when it's just the two of them in a room).

They stand there for a while...just looking at one another...before they get into the tub. The bathroom is at the perfect temperature and comfortable – despite the fact that the mirror is now engulfed with a whole lot of steam.

Andy wonders for a second if she should go turn some music on, everything is so very quiet. Except –

Well, more and more, she's come to appreciate _silence_ and _Sam_. (She's learned to read it - well, better than she did before).

Sam reaches out and runs his hands down Andy's sides after a few more moments, his voice serious yet soft; "You really are breathtakingly beautiful, you know that?" His eyes have scanned the length of Andy, but as always, they settle on her face.

Andy shivers under Sam's touch...and his words. And despite however many times he might say stuff like this, Andy's pretty sure she'll always blush.

(With every passing day it seems neither of them want to hide their desire for one another – ever again).

Sam helps Andy into the spa eventually, one steady hand curled around hers as he steps in before she follows close in tow.

They just stand together again for a while, both getting used to the hot water that's practically up to their knees.

Sam's careful to hold them both in place while he turns the jets onto full. On his way back up from the leaning position he leaves a trail of small kisses that spans Andy's thigh to her neck.

Andy laughs brightly at the rapid, giant bubbles - as well as the way Sam's mouth has tickled her skin. "Trust you not to go half speed, huh _JD_?"

Sam just smirks at Andy and strokes a hand down her front. "Oh, you know I can go slow…when it counts."

Andy blushes…again…at Sam's words, and the fact that he paused his hand just north of where she's now gone stupidly hot.

They sit down... cautious, and opposite one another to start with - Andy sticking her feet up to rest on Sam's shoulders - an act of bravery, despite the silly case of nerves that have just washed over her. She digs her heels into his muscles there and then taps hard with her toes.

Sam shakes his head and laughs at her not so subtle hint to massage her feet.._yet again_. He grabs at one foot to jostle it in friendly punishment, and then proceeds to _bite_ at each individual toe.

Andy breaks into the type of giggles where she's worried she won't be left with enough air. "JD," she whines through some gasps. "You know what that does to me."

"Oh, I know alright." Sam has a deadpan look on his face, even as one of his hands makes its way up from her knee to her thigh under the water…and then stops abruptly as Andy feels herself sink further down into the spa.

Sam pets at Andy's leg with a smirk and then humors her further by tickling at the arches and toes with his soapy hands until he works his way to her heels and then back to her calves. His fingers dig into the muscles that got a good workout today; long, curly strokes that remind her of the ski slopes they were on.

She closes her eyes as his hands reach the back of her knees. He rubs just gently in small, delicate circles and then moves his fingers around to a position where they can continue their journey up her thighs.

"_Mmmmmm_," Andy sighs…groans…well, really she has no idea what that sound was that just came out of her. It feels good, for sure. Everything that he's doing. But that's a given when it comes to Sam and his hands.

Andy keeps her eyes shut tight as Sam's thumbs lead the way up the rest of her thighs. Every now and then he pauses, rubbing gentle circles into where the muscles are tight.

She sighs as Sam gets impossibly close to the creases at the end of her legs – feels his whole body accordion toward her.

Andy's ready for him to move her to where he needs – heck, she was ready a while ago.

She holds tight to the edges of the spa though, in anticipation of the lift and what will happen when he pulls her back down.

It comes as a surprise and rude awakening then that... that is not what happens. Still -

Andy can't help but giggle out loud as Sam splashes some water into her chest and face.

"You just gonna sit back and be pampered huh, _Candace_?" Sam laughs back at her, trying on his best pretend-annoyed voice.

They don't do much talking after that in the warm, bubbling water – it just becomes a loved up melee of sorts...both combatants trying to please one another the most.

* * *

Sam scoops some of Andy's wet hair away from her cheek as she nestles her shoulders back against his chest. He kisses her in that spot and runs a hand up her body.

Andy tilts her chin up to kiss Sam properly. When she pulls back she looks at him earnest: "Whenever things get tricky…let's take some time out to remember moments like this?"

Sam puts a hand in Andy's hair to pull her mouth back to his and then affirms he's acknowledged her request by bumping at her nose and then kissing her _deep_.

* * *

They get up early the next morning, determined to take in the mountain just a little longer before they have to head off home.

"I can do it, _JD,"_ Andy declares to Sam crossly as she sticks her nose in the air. He's been trying to talk her out of doing a more difficult run for a good 5 minutes, and she's become increasingly annoyed. "You've seen that I'm capable," she scowls at him. "And besides. I will be careful. God."

Sam crosses his arms at her and gives her a stern look.

Finally, realizing being bratty with him is probably not the best way of going about this, Andy bats her eyelashes. She just –

She wants to try a run that's more challenging than those she took on yesterday before they leave here, is the thing. Andy peers up at him with her best doe-eyed expression. "_Babe_," Andy pleads in her best Candace voice. "_C'mon._ I promise to take it real easy." And then she gives him a final smirk. "Besides. You know how risk-averse I am. Insurance. Remember?"

Sam rolls his eyes to the extent they almost pop out of his head. He drops his arms though – and then shrugs. "Okay, Candace," he snorts at her. "But only on the condition that you follow me."

* * *

Andy_ hmphs_ and _pffts_ as they work their way down one of the steepest parts of the mountain cautiously – even though Sam can't hear her from here.

She realizes why he insisted on following him; he's controlling his own need for speed and adrenalin to ensure the safety of her.

Over halfway down she decides to be a smartass…she'll make up some excuse after the fact. So –

She digs her poles in and gives herself a fast push. She scoots past Sam easily and glides her way through a fantastic bend, as she does so she picks up pace and assumes Sam will follow –

It's only on that thought that she realizes she's spun out of control. She lands heavily and almost skims a tree as she does it; the awkwardness of all the ski gear making it difficult to get herself in a position where she can brace –

She comes to a dead stop – after a few tumbles. And that's when she feels the pain –

A hideous throb coming from her right wrist.

Sam brings himself to a stop beside her within seconds and crouches himself down. He pants out in a voice that Andy recognizes as the one where he's trying not to panic about something stupid that she's done. "McNally. You okay?"

Yep. That would be Sam ridding all trace of Candace and JD.

Andy tries not to wince as she holds her arm in his direction like a five-year old would to their mother. "Think I sprained my wrist," she informs him eventually – barely keeping her voice from becoming teary.

Sam exhales loudly and looks fairly well relieved. "We'd better get the medics…" He's concerned all right. And then some. He holds her arm just below her elbow and nestles himself in close to her to keep her warm and still. "Don't…just, don't move. Please, McNally." His voice is up and down like a yoyo, despite the fact that he's obviously trying to keep it on an even keel so they both stay relaxed.

* * *

An hour or so later Andy's in the local hospital getting a cast put on her wrist – and Sam's right beside her (with his arms back to being crossed). He went somewhere from being patient, loving, caring partner to just plain annoyed in the last ten minutes or so. He hasn't taken his eyes off Andy's face since the doctor gave her the news that she'd suffered a break…and that she'd be in this thing for 6 weeks.

"You bought us up here in the first place," Andy snorts at him jokingly, wanting to lighten the air in the room… but then she has to go and push him that fraction too much. "I mean, the probability of at least one of us breaking a bone was pretty high with this type of gig…"

Sam's mouth opens wide as he gawks at her. "Is that so, McNally?" And, oops, yep, that's the voice he uses to suggest she could be in trouble. "Well, I'd like to know just exactly what it is about the words _careful_ and _cautious_ and _follow me_ that you don't like."

"Ugh." Her own tone comes out wheezy and flippant. "You were going too slow."

Sam cocks his head at her, his eyes going stupidly dark. He makes an exaggerated gesture towards the cast that is now fresh and complete on her wrist. "Really?" comes out of him as a warning. "You're just damn lucky the injuries weren't a whole lot worse than this."

Andy growls at him as the realization begins to dawn upon her what this injury means in terms of restrictions …on the job…and with everything else…for the next weeks and weeks.

* * *

Things go even further downhill between them on the ride home. And to make matters worse, the two hour trip turns to three because of congested traffic and atrocious weather to boot.

"Thank God it's not your gun hand," Sam mutters out of nowhere after there's been a cool silence between them for the longest of times.

Andy snarls sideways at him. "What do you care? It's not going to be you riding the desk." _Jesus._ Frank probably won't even let her in booking; she'll probably get stuck with buying lunch for Oliver and babysitting Dov for the next six weeks.

Her foul mood is possibly becoming more and more enhanced due to the fact she's also PMT, but really…Sam has no excuse…

* * *

Andy practically bursts into tears when they're not far from home. She splutters out a weak and pathetic: "God. I can't marry you like this."

Sam whips his head around to take a look at her as he taps on the brakes. "What. You won't marry me because we bicker once or twice?"

Andy tries to frown and roll her eyes. "No, silly. Not…" she hoists her arm in the air to remind him. "Looking like this."

He stifles a laugh as he checks out the offending object. "McNally – you do realize we _still _haven't actually confirmed the date…."

(Well. She guesses he's at least right about that. They keep talking about it but always get distracted or sidetracked – mainly when they start discussions regarding the honeymoon -)

Still. Right now she's feeling somewhat pathetic and useless, and Sam's holier than thou attitude isn't helping things. Like. At all –

* * *

Andy gets herself out of the truck with a commotion; she makes a big thing of the awkwardness of the simple tasks such as taking her seatbelt off. It's not like it is even a problem really…her good hand…is still…good.

Not that she will let him help her with anything, even if she'd broken both wrists –

Eventually, he gives up trying to beat her to the opening and closing of doors and settles himself to unpack the truck.

* * *

Andy storms past Oliver and Gail who are in the living room watching reruns of '_Friends_' with Boo at their feet.

Sam is hot on her heels at that point, but then appears to get some second thoughts; stopping in the hallway to greet their houseguests.

Andy can hear Gail's mildly amused voice even as she stomps her way up the stairs. "Trouble in paradise?"

Andy doesn't wait to hear what Sam might say to that – so she shouts down the stairs. "Shut up."

* * *

Andy throws herself on the bed feeling all shades of frustrated, miserable…and ridiculous. She just –

_God._ This is so _inconvenient_…

(And she's so embarrassed…amongst other things).

* * *

A short while later Andy feels the bed dip down.

It's Sam…and Boo.

The dog groans sulkily as he puts his wet nose on her neck.

Sam is silent for minutes but sooner or later she feels his gentle fingers stroke the length of her arm.

"I'm sorry…I'm taking this out on you…" Andy croaks quietly as she waves her wrist about and wills Sam to understand.

"And I'm sorry you got hurt," Sam responds to her softly as he keeps his fingers tracing feather-light patterns. "And that maybe I didn't react….well…especially on the drive home."

Andy rolls her head from side to side. As she does so, she opens her eyes slowly and looks up at his face.

He's propped up by the pillows and leaning toward her, but keeping some space between them like he doesn't want to push his luck.

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "I was acting like a lunatic…there's really no excuse."

He smiles small at her and moves his hand from her arm up to her cheek. "I know it's a pain in the ass for all sorts of reasons…" He looks up toward the ceiling momentarily and then flickers his eyes back to settle on hers. "I think we can convince Frank that the D's need some help for at least the next few weeks."

Andy's smile becomes watery. "You don't have to do that…I deserve to be punished for the fool that I am."

Sam interjects her firmly; honest and sincere. "Well. It's not like it isn't _true_." Sam smirks. "About the D's needing help that it is."

Andy smiles small back, still embarrassed about the ending to their perfect time away.

"July," Andy states simply as she skims her good hand across Boo.

Sam slides his body down and closer to her, letting his hand move now to her ribs. "What. You mean you will still marry me?" He grins at her as he says it – probably knowing he's in for a lifetime of these ridiculous little fights.

Andy chokes out a laugh and tips her head back to make him kiss her. "Sure," she giggles as he pulls away from her mouth. "I can't imagine who else will put up with my crap."

Sam pinches gently at her hip as his own laugh vibrates against the skin on her neck.

* * *

They stand in the kitchen the next morning smooching like a pair of teenagers; in between Andy's gallant attempts to make Sam some coffee and toast before he heads off to work.

(She has to take a couple of sick days as it turns out; the departments 'person' that assesses what may be appropriate tasks for her to perform isn't available until then.)

"I should be lookin' after you," he whispers low into her ear before he nibbles at the lobe.

"Blugh." Gail puts a couple of fingers down her throat as she watches them. "C'mon, Swarek. We'll be late…again."

Oliver wanders in yawning. "Yeah, move along Sammy. Leave taking care of McNally to me for today." (Shaw's got a day off too, and mentioned the possibility of real estate hunting…but then Andy thinks he should live with them a while longer…at least until after he and Zoe actually make some sort of decision that is final…)

* * *

"There's a distinct possibility I could turn into Bridezilla," Andy says with a mouthful of popcorn a few hours later.

Oliver grins as he pulls the bowl further his way. "From what I saw yesterday afternoon…that is probably already the case."

Andy kicks a bare foot into his side and giggles at the memory. "Circumstantial evidence." Andy sticks her injured wrist in his direction. "Besides. Hello. The painkillers made me not myself."

They've been sitting on the couch all morning watching crappy talk-shows and a black and white movie. Both are still clad in pyjamas and they've drunk way too much caffeine.

Andy has a pile of wedding magazines at her disposal – a collection that has been building up ever since Sam gone and got her engaged. She flicks through one of them now, pausing on the page of what she realizes is _the_ dress. She snaps the mag shut like she's just been sprung; Oliver having just glanced across at the book.

"Bad luck for the groom, McNally. Not me." He cranes his neck to peek at what else might be of interest.

Andy pouts at him and furrows her brow. "As if you couldn't help but tell Sam all the details." She throws the magazine on the pile and watches Oliver closely. She's not sure if all this talk about weddings might be making him feel bad. "I can put them away, you know," Andy suggests gently, nudging Oliver's arm with her foot.

He looks at her like she might have grown two heads. "Are you kidding? I'm seeing this thing all the way through…" He shakes his head in wonder. "Sam Swarek _is_ getting hitched, no two ways about it." Oliver screws his nose up at an errant kernel.

Andy bites her lip and frowns thinking about the procession of women that Oliver has likely seen Sam with across all of these years. "You've known him a long, long time, huh?" Andy knows the answer, but she can't help herself…can't deny she's curious about what might come out of Ollie's mouth.

Oliver's on to her though and he stares her straight in the eye. "It might be true that a few women have fallen for him along the way McNally….but the only thing that matters is that he belongs with _you_." His face works its way into something even more serious then. "And I know for a fact, that he's never given himself to anyone else completely….Let's just say there's a reason beyond love that makes him want_ you_ to be his wife."

Andy blushes profusely thinking about all the things Sam has said to her…ever since she got back from that UC. She knows he loves and adores her and…little by little, he has genuinely come to _trust _her with his life. She clears her throat to lighten the moment and stares across with a mock threat to Oliver. "Still – you get him strippers for his bucks' night and you'll have me to answer to."

* * *

They're still in the same positions when Sam gets home late that afternoon.

He squeezes himself between them, lifting Andy's feet and planting them back on his lap. He rubs the arch of her right foot gently and reaches across to tweak her ponytail with his other hand. "Looks as though you aren't too bummed about not being at work today."

"Ssh," Oliver and Andy chastise Sam in unison – their eyes fixed to the screen. (They're watching the tail end of 'The Notebook' and neither is coping so well.) Sam takes the box from the coffee table in front of him and pulls a few tissues out. He divvies up the cluster in his hand – giving Oliver and Andy a few pieces each with which they dry their tears.

"Where's Peck?" Oliver sniffs as the movie credits roll.

"Dropped her at The Penny. Said somethin' about meeting Collins-" Sam scratches at his chest as he investigates the array of crumbs left from all the movie-watching snacks.

Andy and Oliver's heads whip around comically to get their eyes on Sam.

"What?" he snorts at them. "Now you both wanna talk?"

Andy climbs herself all the way into Sam's lap and she gets her arms around him. "Only if you've got good gossip." She grins at him teasingly and then bumps her nose and gives him a proper hello kind of kiss.

"You taste like Doritos," Sam advises her flatly. He turns to look at Oliver then and motions his head toward the leftovers. "And are you gonna clean up these crumbs?"

Ollie rolls his eyes and sighs exaggerated as he stands up: "Alright, loverboy. I can take a hint." He clicks his fingers at Boo to get the dog to follow him out the room. "C'mon pooch, Mom and Dad want some time alone."

* * *

"How's the wrist?" Sam asks Andy after Oliver and Boo leave the room. He runs a hand up and down her arm and squeezes her shoulder softly as he gets to the top.

Andy smiles small and nestles further into his arms. "Better," she advises as she hides in his neck. "Those drugs really work." She inhales the scent of Sam and his aftershave and closes her eyes and then remembers she hasn't yet asked him: "More importantly: How was _your_ day?"

Sam runs a hand down the length of her back. "S'okay…a little long," he tells her around a yawn. He jostles at her shoulder. "Frank is definitely in favor of you helping us when you're back."

Andy perks her head up as her smile breaks big at Sam. "Well. At least some good has come of _this_." She bumps her cast against his shoulder and plants her mouth on his.

* * *

_A/N This chapter has an extended scene of Sam/Andy spa times with an M rating for those that are so inclined: 'More Than Ever Now'. A heads up though: it's probably in the vicinity of Hard R in rating..or beyond._

_On a lighter note...Next up in The House of Boo...Sam & Andy: partners who are partners - again...are they up for the challenge this time around?_


	6. Encouragement

_A/N Thanks for continuing to read and review, the support is truly appreciated._

_For the purpose of this story, I don't delve too deeply into the details of cases - this chapter is purely a glimpse of the continuing evolution of Andy and Sam and their 'partnership'. That said, I hope it's not too convoluted and confusing. My inspiration is drawn from a couple of friends; one a police officer, another a prison guard. Any references to any cases are embellished ones of their stories to become complete and utter fic :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Early January (the following week).**

**Encouragement (n). To inspire with hope, courage, or confidence; hearten. To give support to; foster. Stimulate; spur.**

* * *

"You think the three cases are connected?" Andy asks as she sweeps her eyes over the files in front of her and the photos that are pinned somewhat strategically up on the board. She's been sitting in Sam's chair most of the day reading all the case notes; familiarizing herself with the details Traci and Sam already know.

(They've been working on a case from over 9 months ago that is still unresolved. It's come to the very top of their workload again because of another similar attack that happened in a neighboring division just last week; the sexual assault of a woman in her 20's that was walking home late one night after a night out with some friends. The description that victim gave is the most detailed to date, and even managed to lead 53 to make an arrest. The suspect is being interviewed over there now as it happens…and there is a distinct possibility that 15 can tie these cases to him too…if all their details are straight.)

Sam takes a bite of his apple and gets up off the desk to walk toward the board. He swings a finger between some of the images. "The first two definitely are." He crunches again as he turns back to Andy. "What are _your_ thoughts on the third?"

* * *

(Andy packed a series of 'gifts' for Sam her first day in the D's office. The apple was one of them. Other items of interest included his favorite sandwich, a new fancy pen engraved with 'Detective Swarek', and a notebook with a love note from her on the opening page; a ramble about how great he was in general and how much she was really looking forward to working in close quarters with him again.

He smiled as he read it this morning then gave Andy a slight shake of the head to suggest he thought she was a dag. "You know you've already got the job, right? You don't have to schmooze me any more than you do. Besides…maybe it's Nash you should be sucking up to -"

Andy knows Sam doesn't take compliments easily – despite all of his cocky bravado. "Nah, you're the only one I wanna impress." She pushed to her toes and gave him a quick kiss before Trace walked through the door).

* * *

Traci walks back in again now as the question leaves his mouth. She blows a breath out loudly and then flops onto the seat opposite Andy. "It's got to be, right?" She gives a bag of sandwiches to Andy and then opens one for herself.

Andy hands over the top triangles on her pile to Sam. "I get why you say it's the same amo." She takes a bite into the ham and mustard and chews as she pauses to consider some more. "But the woman in the third is just that little bit older…just…different…in more ways than one." Andy knows Sam and Traci are mindful of that – but something in her gut makes her think it's worth the reminder –

"But the attacks are…like, identical." Traci peers over her sandwich to stare down Andy. Traci is convinced all three attacks in division 15 are connected – more so than Sam.

Andy shrugs, suddenly doubting her theory that one of the assaults was not the work of the same man. "Okay…so…how can I help?" She looks to Sam as she asks the question – because he's the lead.

Sam drags an empty chair and places it at the corner of the desk so he's between his partner and his…partner; it's the first time he's actually been seated and still for the day. "I was thinking it would be good if you and Nash could interview each of our victims again."

The request comes as a surprise to Andy. Of all the jobs she thought Sam or Traci would trust her with…this was not one of those. Coming into this gig, she was fully prepared to trawl through crime scene photos and witness statements –

Sam leans his elbow onto the desk and looks Andy straight in the eye. "Back when Frank handed me this case, it was because Nash already had her hands full." He clears his throat to explain his rationale further. "I got Peck to help me with the victim interviews at the time…" He glances over at Traci, whom Andy assumes Sam's already filled in on where he wants to head with this. "They gave a lot to us…I just thought they might also benefit from a…_different_ approach."

Andy keeps her eyes focused squarely on Sam's. They're both being the utmost professionals when it comes to working together these days, but something about his face right now makes her want to reach across and touch it gently –

She has to break eye contact and fidget with her cast to squash the feeling…she really has no idea why the wave of emotion hit her like that. When she looks back up, she looks to Traci – who apparently is also waiting for some sort of response.

Andy decides to get over herself and show Sam that she respects him - and the fact that he has faith in her. She looks back at him and nods in understanding.

(She might have an inkling at the subtext of what he was saying; of how both he and Peck may still have their own demons when it comes to being overly-sympathetic to women that have suffered…well, that have been victims to similar crimes…that maybe they avoided asking just one pivotal question for fear of the trauma it might cause.)

"You want us to interview all three?" Andy asks – firm but with an edge of softness.

Sam nods and then gets back to his feet. He looks up at the board and scans the images with his eyes. "Let…let's just be sure."

They decide to get to work on the task immediately; they want to get everything in order to interview the suspect immediately after 53 have got what they want. Sam instructs Traci and Andy to re-read the interview transcripts – asking them both for an assurance that they won't double up on questions that _aren't _required.

* * *

Sam pulls at Andy's elbow as she comes out of the bathroom, ready for her and Traci to hit the road. He tugs her into an interview room and nudges gently so she's got her back resting on the door. He's _close_ – especially his face. Andy can feel his breathing in the mere inch of space that rests between his and her chest. He's making it _really_ hard for her not to take up the position that's usual when they're standing this way.

Andy bites her bottom lip hard as she tries not to think about the way he kisses her. For goodness sake, if he doesn't get to his point, she won't be able to stop herself from tipping her chin up –

Sam does speak eventually, those warm dark eyes still intent on drilling into hers. "You know I didn't put you on this just because you're my-"

The question hangs mid-air as though he doesn't know how to finish it. But…Andy knows his quandary, she feels it too. What they are is even _beyond_ the fact that in just six months from now they will be husband and wife.

Andy can't really find the words to give him an answer at the moment, but her head and heart do some trippy things when he steps back suddenly – her hands twitch in tremors by her side as it becomes apparent that Sam is finally giving her some space.

He clears his throat and tries to get his professional self back online. "I know you'll be good with these women, McNally." He gives her a small smile eventually to assure her: "I know you won't give up until you have answers that maybe we didn't ask the right questions for."

And. Yeah, okay. He's being Detective Swarek, senior officer all of a sudden… but that….is a thing that is really not helping Andy's current predicament a whole lot. She doesn't know if it's the dark jeans that highlight how good his ass is, or the blue button-down shirt that complements his olive complexion, or the way the badge hangs off his hip…or how he's being the boss and giving her orders…but probably she's going to have to take a cold shower now before she goes to do her job.

_God._ The thoughts are inappropriate – especially given the circumstances of this case. She closes her eyes as a punishment, but yep. No cigar. Even though he's more than a metre away now, the waft of his aftershave hits her sharp under the nose. She blinks a couple of times to try and will away the sensations coursing through her body. _Ugh._ If only Sam knew about her lack of self-control, he wouldn't let her within a kilometer of the D's office –

"McNally." His voice is firm when it interjects her reverie. "Nash is probably waiting for you…"

Andy nods in fits and starts as she fumbles for the handle and then somehow manages to stagger out the door. He's got to be onto her though – especially when her body turns in the direction of the _opposite_ way that it needs to go.

Ever the gentleman, Sam places his hand on the small of her back – just lightly – to orientate her toward the exit. His thumb scoots a tiny curve into her with some pressure though, enough to remind her he's with her every step of the way -

She decides not to turn to him…or even say _see you later_…she just keeps walking, determined to get the facts of all the cases firmly back and at the front of her mind.

* * *

Andy does manage to haul her brain online; the cold air before she gets to the car Traci's waiting in is a particular useful source of help. But –

She may still look a little _something _when she plonks herself into the passenger seat.

Traci examines the profile of Andy closely, and tries to hide the corner of a smirk. "Ready to go…_Officer_ _McNally_."

Andy whips her head around to face Traci and then narrows her eyes. "Of course I'm _ready_."

* * *

The interviews, whilst they don't go on forever, are even more difficult than Andy could've imagined.

Each woman is angry and distraught about the fact that the perpetrator has still not been caught. Despite that, none of them hold a grudge against Sam and Gail…or the police in general, and they are willing to do what it takes to help prevent other women from being attacked.

Traci and Andy know their best shot is trying to get the woman to focus on any physical (or other) characteristic of their attacker – to not only build themselves a more detailed description, but also see if those descriptions still match.

Somehow between the two of them they build up enough trust with each to get them to the point where they are relaxed enough to close their eyes and try to remember details they'd previously chosen to forget.

It's a tattoo that turns out to hold the key; a basic letter J on the wedding finger that two of the victims recall seeing as the man covered their faces with his hand. The other woman is convinced the man who attacked her didn't show any ink whatsoever –

* * *

It gets more interesting when Sam checks with the head detective at 53; the man they have now charged with assault has no tattoos either – but he does match the description well of the woman that Andy and Traci spoke with last.

* * *

But what that also means is that Sam can run the description of the tattoo described by the other two women through the system – which gives them their double-breakthrough as it turns out.

The tattooed perpetrator turns out to be the older brother of the suspect that's currently in holding - and he's known to police for a series of other, previous offences.

* * *

Sam asks Andy if she wants to co-interview the men that are charged with Traci, a show of faith in her ability to close the case.

She looks up at him as he suggests it; Trace having just gone in to prepare Interview 1. "Sam, I appreciate the opportunity…"

"McNally. It's because of you and Nash that we've got them both finally lined up. You deserve it."

Andy frowns a little; she doesn't like the thought of him not getting his names on these collars. "Sam," she approaches him gently and scrambles her brain to find the voice that once upon a time would've called him Sir. "_You_ did all the original leg work. This is_ your_ case." She stands straight and keeps her shoulders back as she waits for a response. When it looks like he's going to argue with her, she interjects like a good Rookie would: "Besides, _Detective_ _Swarek_. I would really like to watch you interview these guys. I haven't seen you in that kind of action for a while…and I think I could learn a thing or two."

Sam keeps his eyes on her as he lets out a small smile. He shakes his head at her minutely. "Okay, _Officer McNally_. But rest assured, I commend you on your efforts in this case."

* * *

Andy looks on from behind the glass with pride for the next several hours as the two detectives she loves work both interviews smoothly, and as a great unit.

Andy wonders whether maybe some day that could be a path in her career; she's enjoyed working with Sam and Traci…and she has to admit, she feels a pang of hope at the thought that two Detective Swareks' would make an awesome crime-solving unit.

Maybe, Andy ponders…maybe when they're ready to send their babies off to crèche…

She snaps her head out of that particular line of thought quickly, in no way is she ready for pregnancy or beyond. Well –

Not just yet anyway.

* * *

"To us and our ability to put dead-beats away," Traci clinks a cheers and smiles across at her friends.

Sam and Andy have been huddled in together on the other side of the table since he got back from the bar with their beers. He puts his arm around her now and runs a hand down the length of her back. He motions to Traci and Andy with the beer that's in his hands. "It turns out you two might be the best rookies I've seen come through the ranks." He grins at the pair of them and on Andy's shoulder nudge at his cheekiness he just gives them both a "what?"

"We learned from the best," Andy and Traci respond in unison – prompting them to look at one another and laugh.

Sam looks to the heavens and tips his bottle in that direction too. "Hearing this Jer? Turns out our efforts haven't been in vain, after all."

Traci glances at Sam with some friendly affection. Andy leans the rest of herself into him and plants a tender kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Wow. Gail. This is…delicious…" Andy takes another scoop of the cacciatore from the pan and holds the spoon up to Sam for him to have a taste.

"I hope you're not eating all of that before it gets served." Oliver walks into the kitchen with his nose in the air. Both he and Gail were home well before Sam and Andy, and it looks as though they've decided to start pulling some weight around the place. "That's my mother's special recipe, I'll have you both know." He dips a finger into the tomato-based sauce to get himself a taste too. "Peck doesn't deserve _all_ the credit for this."

"He's right," Gail confirms with some boredom as she puts a skewer into the chicken, testing. "I mean. I never would've been able to open that bottle of wine by myself." She jostles the pan over the heat like she's done this before and puts it down again carefully before she picks up her wine. "Speaking of which." Gail shunts the glass in Oliver's direction. "Pour me some more."

The four adults sit down at the table to eat under half an hour later. Sam and Andy give one another a few wide-eyed exchanges as Oliver and Gail serve them up dinner and wine – and wait on them hand and foot.

"You guys break something before we got home?" Sam asks them finally, suspicious of the overt helpfulness no doubt.

Oliver feigns an expression of heartbreak. "Sammy. Brother. Peck and I are just trying to thank you both for all your support."

Sam looks to Andy cautiously and raises an eyebrow, suggesting he's not entirely convinced. Andy smiles small and shrugs her shoulders high – she just wants to move this along so they can get to dessert.

Andy claps her hands when the apple pie and icecream gets served. Sam on the other hand, still can't seem to let go of the unusual behavior being exhibited by their house guests. "You had time to bake too?"

Gail rolls her eyes around a few times before she responds with her mouth full of pie. "I'm not Martha Stewart, Swarek." She gulps some wine down before she explains further. "Shaw picked it up from the bakery down the road."

"Huh." Sam seems content with that answer –

And Andy's definitely not complaining…about any of this. "Well, thankyou. Dinner was a lovely gesture. We _both_ appreciate the thought…" As she says it she knocks Sam's knee with hers under the table, making sure he doesn't ruin the moment with a sarcastic remark.

Sam turns to her and grimaces - and then kicks at her foot.

Oliver and Gail look over at them with matching grins on their faces (which is a little weird, actually.) The pair of them continue to be pleasant and helpful though; washing dishes and congratulating Sam and Andy on their big success at work today –

Gail also brings up the topic of the wedding, evidently having decided to take her role of bridesmaid more seriously than Andy thought. "Hey, ah. If you guys are still thinking about The Berkeley as a potential venue…well, let's just say I know someone there."

Andy twists her mouth and an eyebrow considering. "We worried The Church might be too big for what we want…"

Gail shrugs. "The Field House is an option there too…maybe we can all go have a look on the weekend…drag Nash along too." There's a soft edge to the blonde as she says it, like maybe she just really wants to help out. She covers it up quickly though, throwing the quirk of an eyebrow their way. "God. I can't let you two get married in some dive. Imagine how the photos will turn out."

Sam's mouth is well and truly gaping by now…but then again, Andy's is too. "Is there anything about _our_ wedding that doesn't need your official approval, Peck?" Andy nudges him on the leg, knowing that's not exactly what he meant. Both Sam and Andy like that their friends feel like an integral part of the event.

"We'd love you guys to come look with us, Gail," Andy says, stepping in to play peacemaker. "But at the end of the day, remember Sam and I will make all the decisions, okay?"

Both Sam and Gail settle back into their seats then, staring one another down – probably just for the sake of it. Oliver just raises his eyebrows and shoves another piece of pie in his mouth.

* * *

When Sam and Oliver head to the living room to check out what's on television, Andy grabs Gail by the wrist and stage whispers just so she can hear. "Hey. Ah. Gail. Y'know…if you want to use our kitchen to impress Nick one night, I can sort it so the rest of us are out…" Andy winks exaggeratedly at Gail, because she's super pleased with her cupid-style idea.

Gail rolls her eyes and yanks her wrist out of Andy's grasp – clearly unimpressed. "Hm. Gee. Thanks for the offer, McNally. But if Collins wants romance, _he_ can court _me_." Gail prances off to leave Andy to ponder once again about where the unpredictable couple actually stands. Clearly, there's _stuff_ going on, but Andy is getting impatient. She thinks they both need a push.

"Penny for 'em," Sam sneaks up behind Andy and puts his arms around her waist. She assumes he was on his way to the fridge to pick up some beer for himself and Oliver, but apparently that isn't what he was after…well, not now that he's got his mouth behind her ear.

Andy sighs loudly, a consequence of Gail and Sam getting under her skin (albeit in different ways).

"Gail's so stubborn," Andy suggests to Sam as she puts her hands over the top of his and leans back to nestle into his chest.

Sam's light snigger vibrates through her. "Well. You'd know all about that."

Andy would take offence, but the way he says it is playful and suggestive – and it does remind her that maybe…sometimes…she can be a little bit stubborn herself. Still –

Andy nudges her elbow backward so it bumps at Sam's ribs. "I know _we_ agreed to stay out of their romantic life…but I'm gonna see if Traci can help."

Sam laughs louder at her and pulls her in tight. He shakes his head against her, hardly able to regain control of himself. "McNally…let me take you to bed."

* * *

Some time later when they've well and truly tangled themselves up in the sheets, Andy runs her fingers along Sam's chest and decides she wants to talk.

"Thanks for having me on that case," she tells him softly, looking up at him to check that he's definitely not asleep.

Sam clears his throat and runs a hand down her back. "S'good to have you on it, McNally."

Andy chews at her bottom lip as she continues a pattern on Sam's chest. "You think I'd make a good detective?" She doesn't look at his face until after she's finished asking the question.

Sam's mouth twitches like he's not too displeased. "You want to be a D, McNally?" His voice is soft and lovely. It gives Andy the confidence to quiz him a little more.

"I…I dunno…but. Maybe some day?"

Sam's smile goes just a fraction bigger. "Andy, sweetheart. I know how important your career is to you. I'll support whatever decision you make." He rubs her back in assurance and leans in to kiss the top of her head.

Andy's glad he's not looking at her at that point. She can't help but think about the times she didn't include him in her decision-making…even if they were the right decisions at the time. Her heart pangs at the thought he might even have a passing thought that her career means more than him –

"But you know that you…our life together…comes first, right?" she asks him quietly, willing him to keep his hands on her still.

Sam nods his head minutely. He puts a hand into her hair and massages at the back of her skull. "Andy…we're in a great place...and I'm sure whatever we decide down the track will make us better still."

She smiles up at him happily, letting tiny episodes of their next 40 years flash before her eyes. "Well. Aside thoughts on my career…I did do some daydreaming of our potential babies today."

Sam's eyebrows climb up on that – just like she knew they would. He coughs out an: "Okay…" eventually, and then starts nodding his head and growing a grin on his face.

"Oh. And I have another confession to make," Andy giggles lightly after some comfortable silence between them where Sam focuses on skimming his fingers up and down her back.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks hoarsely, his hand stilling between her shoulder blades.

Andy rolls until she can work her way on top of him and straddle his waist. "Um. Well, I have told you this before…but I think it deserves another mention." She's sort of glad it's dark enough in the room now for him not to see just how much she's blushing. He'd tease her for sure.

Sam laughs a little at her anyway. "Come on, McNally. Spit it out. You've already mentioned babies for godsake…there's no going back."

"Well….okay…." Andy wiggles on him, pleased when it elicits a groan. "Obviously I had a thing for you when you wore the uniform…" she rocks her hips ever so slightly back an inch or two, just testing –

It serves Andy right really…whatever's going on with_ his_ body causing _her_ to gasp.

Both of Sam's hands respond by sliding to hold her backside in the position – and then he thrusts his hips gently up.

Andy makes some noise as she feels the connection – and the incredible yearning that is close to becoming out of control. She puts her fingers over Sam's lips as though to hit the pause button, she just wants him to know –

"But when you wear your badge on your hip…" she croaks out helplessly. And then she can't help it; her upper body goes to 90 degrees because it's a reflex…she needs his mouth on hers… "Totally hot. In fact: It drives me insane." She's messy when she says it, but that's only because she's more focused on lining them up.

* * *

_A/N Next up in The House of Boo: More wedding preparations...and yet another freaking guest that gets to stick their nose in too ;)_


	7. Patience

_A/N: Thanks for the continued encouragement and support of this story. We've got a way to go yet ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Mid January 2014**

**Pa~tience (n). The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset.**

* * *

Andy hesitates, worrying about how Sam might react with the news.

She decides to hedge her bets and break it to him gently, and in a round about kind of way.

"Okay. Here's the thing. We. Um." _Shit._ This is actually a whole lot more difficult than she thought it might be. She knows how he feels about –

She tries again.

This time Andy decides to add a little bit of physicality to the revelation. He normally can't say no to her when she's got his mouth on him. She nips a little at the back of his shoulder and works her body in close behind.

Sam keeps his toothbrush in his mouth as he looks at her through the vanity mirror. "What's up, McNally?" He squints his eyes and scrubs some more before he offloads the frothy white that was cleaning his teeth. "Spit it out."

Andy pauses, and smiles, and then -

"We're probably gonna need to get that new mattress and frame for the 3rd bedroom quicker than we thought." Andy blurts it all out at the speed of lightning; quick smart so Sam can't interrupt.

He dumps his toothbrush in the holder and turns to face her properly. His eyebrows are…high…to say the very least. "Oh yeah. Why's that? You plannin' on movin' Epstein in to add to our…brood?" He grins at her like their full house is _her_ fault.

"Hey." Andy jabs at Sam with the pointier end of her toothbrush. "I wasn't the one who told Oliver he could stay as long as he liked." She hisses the accusation out in a whisper, making sure her colleague down the hall can't hear. It's not that she doesn't love Oliver…or Gail…but it's starting to feel like the whole of division 15 is taking over their house.

Sam counts the thumb, index, and middle finger of his left hand out to her one by one. "Three months Peck's been here. And not once has she mentioned anything about movin' on."

Sam sounds like a freaking know-it-all, is what Andy thinks.

"Ahem," Andy tilts her head like Boo when Sam whistles at him real loud. "That's your fault too, _remember_?" She clears her throat to delve into the lowest octaves she can reach: "_Take the time you need_…" and then she brings her voice back to its normal self. "You're words. Not mine."

Andy is pointing her toothbrush around like it's a baton – until she nearly pokes Sam in the eye.

He grabs her hand just before it gets lethal. "Would you just brush your damn teeth, McNally?"

Andy bumps her chest against Sam indicating he's at fault there too. "You're in my way," she growls at him and then shoves some more.

He doesn't move an inch.

Andy doesn't know how this conversation has escalated into one of their heated little spats, and it could be her imagination…but the bathroom has gone all steamy -

And Sam's eyes have turned very, very dark.

There's a tension between them that is palpable. Possibly one wrong word or a single false move will set them both off like it's the 4th of July.

Sam straightens his posture and looks Andy square in the eye.

In the background, Andy hears one of the taps drip –

Just once.

Sam murmurs at her after the long stretch of silence, his voice barely audible – but it still spreads goosebumps over every part of her.

"Thought you liked when I was a good guy, McNally." His tone isn't threatening or patronizing actually, it's –

_Hot._

That's probably all Andy can think in terms of describing it right now – especially with the way he's looking at her. Still –

This is one argument that Andy needs to win…so –

She sniffs and huffs and flicks her hair to break his spell. Which –

Causes Sam to make a face that looks to Andy like he's trying desperately not to laugh.

He bumps himself off the vanity and takes a small step forward, a move that only serves to get them impossibly closer.

Andy tries very hard_ not_ to think about the fact that Sam's chest is bare and his muscles are so stupidly well defined.

She tries _not_ to think about his damn face and how he's looking at her and how he kisses her and how he –

But.

She is only human after all.

There is, like. At least a _few_ seconds where she doesn't tilt her chin up for him to kiss her.

But then she does. And she can't _help_ it…

She even closes her freaking eyes.

Andy's body hums as she feels Sam's mouth hover over hers, the way his fresh breath tickles at her lips and that _warmth_ that's radiating from him –

He whispers to her. In that soft, gentle voice that he has when he shows her that he loves her.

"Why do we need the new bed, McNally? What's wrong with the old one that's in there now?"

Andy's eyes pop wide open – and she snarls at him again.

_Whatever._

She is not opposed to using her feminine wiles as a last resort.

She slinks around the non-existent space between them (making sure to skim her breasts across him wherever she can).

She gets to where she's going eventually; squeezing herself between Sam and the sink.

When she's nestled in there nicely, Andy squirts some toothpaste on the brush. She also proceeds to wiggle her ass against the silk of his boxers…just a little bit.

And, yep.

She felt a fairly sizable response.

Sam catches her by the hips before she can do it again.

He holds her firm against him – and lets her feel just _how_ hard he is.

Andy closes her eyes and tries to regulate her breathing, but he's making it nearly impossible – especially with the way the tips of his fingers just ducked under the edges of her boy shorts.

"Who?" he demands when he's got her flustered to the point where she just wants him to take the damn things off.

Andy squeaks as she thinks of what she's about to miss out on –

"My mom."

Sam lets go of her and jumps back like he's just been burned.

And it's a problem for Andy too because…

Well, _because_.

Andy swallows hard and turns to look at Sam. "It's only for a week." Truly, she sounds pathetic and pleading even to herself.

"More like 168 potential hours of her chastising me." Sam is somewhere near the door jamb as he says it – he's gone well and truly cold.

"Babe." Andy tiptoes over there softly.

"C'mon. She's not _that_ bad." Andy does her best to level a voice at him that will reinforce that she's on his side, but it's also important that Sam and Claire get over this stupid grudge match –

"She gonna give you any more pearls of wisdom this time?" Sam cocks his head and chews the inside of his cheek. His arms have been folded for a while, but now they drop so his hands can get on his hips.

Andy rolls her eyes and then stretches her mouth into a grimace that's not quite. "Unfair. You broke my heart back then."

Sam's whole body leans to the right and thuds on that side of the door frame. He keeps looking Andy's way, but something about his face changes.

"I wasn't just talking about _that_ time, Andy."

He looks up at the ceiling before he looks her in the eye again. "It's been something or other ever since…and you know it has."

Andy lets out a loud and noisy breath as she moves closer to him still. "Sam." She pleads with him softly. "You know _you_ don't say many good words about her either." Andy puts her fingers on Sam's bare chest, testing –

He lets Andy fumble around there, watching her face closely while she tries to find the right words. "I know she's not perfect, okay. I know she's taken the easy road more than once already…" Andy bites her lip. "I'd just like you both to _try._"

She feels the muscles in Sam's chest relax after her request.

He puts a hand in her hair and strokes his way through gently. He clears his throat as he keeps a few strands between his fingers and after an eternity of silence -

"I…okay, sweetheart."

Sam leans his face to Andy's forehead and kisses her gently where she's held a frown. "When's she here?"

Andy twists her mouth and peers up through some eyelashes hoping this look will get her by. "Before the end of the week."

Sam's jaw drops open. He looks as though he's about to say something but he doesn't. He just grins and shakes his head.

* * *

Sam does make an effort as it turns out; starting with putting up with Andy's decision about exactly which bedroom setting and mattress to get.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Sam tells her as he looks at his watch. "Just remember we told Noelle we'd be at theirs in time for dinner…_tonight_…"

They've been standing in the middle of InStyle for well over an hour…well, save the few times that they've walked out when Andy decided she wanted to try another store.

"Fine, fine." Andy points to the very first setting she liked. "Let's take this one…" She grins at Sam and quirks an eyebrow, knowing what might help to keep him relatively cool and calm. "But lets just roll around on that mattress once more…just to be sure."

Sam doesn't do a very good job of giving her a '_seriously?'_ look; his mouth twitches and his eyes twinkle as Andy flips backward onto the bed.

* * *

"Ugh, could you be any more adorable?" Andy coos at Olivia as soon as Noelle answers the door to them with babe on hip.

Noelle motions with her free hand. "You sound like Frank." She pats at Sam's cheek before she gives Andy half a hug. "When he's talkin' to me."

"It's the dimples, Noelle" Sam smirks and gives her some of his own. "They work without fail."

Andy watches on, um -

Flustered and…something…as Sam reaches for the baby and gives her a gentle kiss on the head.

Andy can't handle seeing him with anyone under 16 without feeling like…well, without feeling like she wants to jump his bones.

If it's one thing Andy realizes more than ever…it's that she _couldn't_ really see herself as a mother _before_ her love for Sam came along.

(Oliver, Traci, Chris, Noelle and Frank have all made fun of her in the past – the way she _stares_ at Sam when any of their little ones come within cooee of him. Come to think of it, so have Dov and Gail.

For _godsake_. Andy can't help it if Sam is good with kids).

She tries not to look at him now as holds the baby up, but then she sees Noelle smirking at her and all she can do is blush.

"Ninja, princess. You gonna show me how _your_ dimples are coming along?" Sam asks the baby with his biggest smile. Olivia giggles with delight as she looks down at Sam and wiggles her chubby baby arms and legs as some sort of indication to fly her up in the air some more.

"My turn," Andy demands abruptly - before she has to take anymore of this scene.

"Jesus, McNally. Can you at least wait 'til he gets you home?" Apparently Noelle is on a roll tonight with her droll sense of humor – possibly a punishment she's dishing out to Andy for distracting Sam from the weekly dinners that he used to have with them.

Sam smiles soft at Andy and gently passes Olivia across. "C'mon, Williams…you'd better feed us before we turn your place into a zoo." He puts his arm around Noelle's shoulder and they head toward the kitchen, where there are some truly delicious smells coming from.

Andy follows close behind, bouncing the baby on her hip. "Olivia, it smells like your mom and dad are good cooks."

The little girl smiles up at Andy – and makes a grab for her hair.

* * *

Andy's only ever been to Frank and Noelle's a couple of times before this –

Once upon a time she would've sworn it would be awkward having dinner with all these officers that are superior in rank. But, it's relaxed and casual and a lot of fun…and Frank and Noelle really _are_ good cooks.

(One thing Andy found out about Sam's rookie days: He, Jerry and Noelle were housemates for a while…Noelle and Sam occasionally having bakeoffs to release some stress, when the boxing ring wasn't free).

Apparently spending time in the kitchen together is something Frank and Noelle share in common with Andy and Sam now too. As a result, the four swap recipes and tips over dinner and generally talk a lot about domestic kind of stuff.

Frank is also pushy when it comes to talking wedding plans (he was beside himself with happiness at his own). Apparently they're good friends with a local florist (who would've thought), so he insists to Sam and Andy that he will line them up for a chat and a quote.

Sam just looks at Frank bemused during the entire discussion about daisies and other flowers that are Andy's favorite sort.

* * *

Just before dessert is served, all four adults take part in the ritual of putting Olivia to bed for the night –

"I'm surprised she can feel damn sleepy with you mob breathing down her neck," Noelle hisses at the other three as she tucks the baby in.

Andy feels the touch of Sam's hand on her back as Noelle _shoos _them out of the room.

* * *

"So." Frank ponders over some pudding 5 minutes later. "Should I be expecting some maternity and – or – paternity leave applications anytime soon."

Without even looking, Andy's pretty sure she has the same expression as Sam.

She swallows hard at the lump of dessert that just got stuck in her throat and blinks her eyes a few times.

Sam splutters out some water as the other hand that was previously on Andy's leg under the table now flinches away like it might've been burned. "No boss," Sam tells Frank seriously. "Well, at least not in this calendar year."

Andy looks at Sam and bites her lips and wonders.

She knows they both have come to terms with the fact they do want a family…but they haven't discussed the _when_ that might be. She tries not to let her thoughts run away now, here at the Staff Sergeants…

Tries not to let any of that mild panic show on her face about the mixture of feelings she gets about _anything_ to do with the reality of becoming a mom.

It appears that Noelle is watching Andy's thought processes, but instead of her usual humorous jab, she smiles warm and genuine – and her face goes very soft. "You've got time on your side, McNally." She casts her eyes from Andy to Sam and back again. "And whatever - or whenever - you do decide….well, I know you'll make a great mom and dad."

Andy smiles at their hostess, appreciative of her thoughts.

She knows a little about the wait Noelle had to endure when she decided she wanted to be a mother. "Thanks," Andy responds finally, quietly….and then she looks again at Sam.

He seems to have relaxed a little more too, thankfully; his warm hand back to rubbing gently above Andy's knee.

* * *

"I had a really nice night," Andy tells Sam later as she curls into him and his side of the bed.

Sam turns slightly to face her and runs some fingers through her hair. "Andy, you know I'm not in any hurry either, right?" he whispers to her soft and calm. "I mean. I'm still tryin' to wrap my head around the fact that _you're_ my…life."

Andy smiles at the expression.

To Sam, that's what he meant….that's _why_ he wanted her to be his wife. "I know…me too," her voice is quiet as well. "I mean…I know I'm a girl with the plan…but some things…kinda freak me out...even when I _want _them so much."

Sam strokes at Andy's hair again and then kisses her cheek. "Me too." He clears his throat and swallows audibly. "But Noelle was right. You _will_ be a great mom."

Andy smiles at him, but feels a little pensive nonetheless. She wonders not for the first time whether she'll inherit some of Claire's 'motherly' traits.

She shakes her head to stop those thoughts, before Sam can ask what's in her head. She doesn't want to think about it now. She doesn't want the grudge building again just as her mother is about to arrive back in town.

Instead, Andy uses a distraction – for Sam and for herself. She rolls on top of Sam and pushes down on him. "But God. I just have to tell you. When I look at you with kids? Ugh. It feels like my hormones are on fire."

Andy cuts off Sam's laugh abruptly by thrusting her hips over his.

* * *

"I…I didn't realize you had such a full house." Claire smiles nervously at Andy as they walk up the stairs to put her luggage in the room a couple of days later. "I'm not...putting you out am I…being here?"

Her mother has been giving profuse thanks and checking in to ensure she's not being a burden ever since Andy picked her up at the airport a couple of hours ago. Andy smiles at Claire to try and assure her that this isn't an inconvenience. "We're happy you could come and stay…mom. And Gail and Oliver being here…it's temporary, but…Well, you'll see…we all make it work."

Claire clears her throat and looks around the room. "Well. The house is wonderful, Andy…from the original pictures you sent me, I can tell you and Sam have done a lot of work."

Andy smiles; pleased with the approval of her mother. "There's not a lot more we want to do on it now. After the honeymoon….well, after we can put some _life_ back into our savings account, we want to change some of the light fittings and curtains…but that's about it."

Claire turns in her spot and fidgets with the hem of her cardigan. "About that. I'd really like to contribute to the wedding…"

Andy puts her arm that has a cast on it up to stop the flow of conversation. "Really, it's not necessary. Not that we've made definite plans yet, but we're keeping it low-key and simple. We have enough for that put aside."

Claire folds her arms in front of her and speaks with some gentle assertiveness. "Andrea…I really want to help out in some way, shape, or form."

Andy knows that Claire's expensive gift for their housewarming was a way of making up for not being around for it…and probably a small thing to make up for the other times she wasn't around too.

Andy reaches her hands up to pull her hair back into a ponytail (a task that Sam, Gail and Trace have had to help her with lately), all of a sudden feeling a little unsure –

"Well. You will _be_ at the wedding, right?"

Claire frowns and keeps her arms folded. "Andy…" her voice waivers as she says the name she doesn't prefer to use. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Andy's fingers slide through her hair and twist at the ends. She nods in fits and starts and bites at her lip. "Well. Okay. Great. And, um…you know Ed will be invited too…and…?"

Her stomach turns, thinking after all that it may not be such a great idea – she did meet her mother's partner once…but hasn't even had the opportunity to meet her two half siblings yet –

Claire casts her eyes down and then back up. "They'd like that, I'm sure…we'll arrange for you to meet them before then of course." She smiles small at Andy, testing: "That's if we can ever drag Daniel away from his travels in Europe…"

Andy swallows a lump as she thinks about these two young people that grew up with the mother that walked away from her – of how her life might've been different if that wasn't the case.

"Jennifer is very eager to meet you, you know?" Her mother speaks softly – but it's like she's stuck to the floor. "Actually, I'm going to fly to Ottawa on Sunday to visit her for a few days too."

(Of the little Andy does know about her 20 year old half-sister, she knows that by all accounts she's highly intelligent – she's studying neurology and is headed for a career in treating disorders related to nerves, which –)

Andy thinks that could be ironic, given her own current state, but she bucks up and brushes at the sides of her sweater. "Well…maybe we can meet halfway some time."

Andy notices Boo in the doorway waiting and feels a sense of relief that the topic can change. She looks over at her mother and tilts her head in the direction of the dog. "Would you like to come for a walk?"

* * *

"Does Sam always work this late?" Claire asks as they prepare dinner later, the house otherwise very, very quiet.

Andy knows for a fact that Oliver and Gail are eating at The Penny with a few of the others tonight. She also knows that Sam and Traci are stuck in Interview 1 with a suspect, and have been for the past few hours – save the minute Sam took a break to get some coffee and text Andy to let her know he could be another hour or two.

Andy whips her head around to look at what expression Claire might be wearing – she'd better not already be on the case of Sam.

Claire has the peeler in her hand poised above a potato, and quirks an eyebrow in Andy's direction.

Andy feels herself flush with annoyance, she really doesn't think she should even justify Sam's absence, but –

"He's working a little later than usual. Sometimes one of us needs to do that…comes with the job, you know?" Andy's tone sounds snarky, even to herself. But she won't just stand here and let Claire come across as a know-it-all. Not when she isn't even in their lives in any regular way.

"I was just asking, Andrea," Claire says with some nonchalance as she goes back to peeling vegetables. "I mean. I know how cases ate up your father's life once he made detective…"

Andy gawks at her mother.

If that's what this is about, Andy is even angrier. "Well. I guess it's fortunate that both Sam and I know what the job is about…and that's why we support each other…every single day." She says every word almost like it's a sentence, and they each cut like a knife.

Claire turns to face Andy properly, a somewhat resigned look on her face. "I _did_ try to support your father, Andrea…"

But Andy cuts her off quickly, not wanting to hear a diatribe about how much Tommy failed.

"I'm sure you did. Now, can we please just finish preparing dinner…Sam will be home soon."

Andy does her best to go about setting the table one-handed and mutters a final sentence before some extended silence is sure to fill the room: "And I'd really prefer that you not call me that."

* * *

The atmosphere in the house is still very cool when Sam walks through the door under half an hour later…but somehow he manages to make things warm.

He runs a palm from the back of Andy's neck to her waist as he leans in to kiss her hello. "Sorry, sweetheart. That turned out bigger than we thought."

He keeps his hand on her as he turns to Andy's mom and greets her with…well…with what for Sam is a really friendly voice. "Hi Claire…good to see you here." He has to know there's some tension in the room, but if he does, he's not letting on.

"Nice to see you too, Sam." Claire pushes off the bench to walk to Sam slowly and hold out her hand.

Sam does well to disguise the way he rolls his eyes – at least to Claire.

He takes a couple of his own steps forward and gives Andy's mother a not totally unawkward hug and a kiss.

Andy plucks at Sam's shirt so he has to come back in her direction. "You get a confession?"

Sam smiles small and rubs his hand gentle over the top of her hip. "We did. Guy even spilled the beans about the whole damn ring."

Andy grins, pleased about her partners most recent success. She pushes to her toes and kisses him fondly. "Proud of you."

She can't help but peer over his shoulder as he wraps her into a hug.

Andy gives her mother a silent look that says _I'm not you_, _and I never will be._

* * *

"Everything okay?" Sam asks quietly as he walks up behind Andy when she's at their dresser later that night. He kisses her soft on the top of her shoulder and puts his hands light on her waist.

Andy gives him a crooked grin through the mirror. "Oh. What. You mean you didn't notice me shooting daggers at my mother all night?"

She rubs her good hand over her face to moisturize and then turns to pat at Sam's chest to get the excess off.

His own smirk matches hers now. "Oh. I noticed alright." Sam's hands move to cover and still Andy's. "Anything you want to talk about?" His face turns serious with the question and he makes sure Andy looks him in the eye.

She sighs long and loud and then butts her head into his shoulder and keeps it there. "It's not that I don't appreciate her concern…" Andy is unsure of whether to tell him the details of the interaction; she really doesn't want him to have any excuse to not make the type of effort that she's happy he made tonight (despite her own issues with Claire). In the spirit of honesty though –

"I think she's worried we'll end up like _them_."

Sam nods because he understands the reference. His hands slide up the sides of Andy until they're standing completely still in a hug. "That's 'cause she doesn't know _us_."

Andy squeezes some fingers into Sam's shoulders and she closes her eyes; she's breathing steadily now and feels calm and happy for the first time tonight.

"True." She sighs again as she remembers the conversation from the earlier part of the day. "But despite any reservations she might have…she wants to kick in some money to make sure we get hitched." It's a thin attempt at humor and she knows it, but she would like to know Sam's thoughts on it anyway.

Sam is one step ahead though: "What'd you tell her?"

Andy looks up at him and rolls her eyes. "That we've got it covered…and to make sure she gets her sorry ass there."

He smiles down at her and laughs out a snort. "Couldn't have put it better myself."

* * *

"I don't even want to try on anything else," Andy twirls and grins at herself in the body-length mirror as she gets a good look at the back (or partially non-existent back in the case of this dress).

The three faces staring back at her look on in awe. "Holy smoke, Mrs-Swarek-to-be…we may have to pick Sam up off the floor," Traci announces with a huge smirk on her face.

Andy beams back. "It's pretty special, huh? I fell in love with it the second I saw it in the magazine."

Gail's mouth closes shut finally and when it does, Andy notices how she bites on her bottom lip. "Yeah…it's…you look smashin' McNally…and it doesn't look like it'll need to be altered at all?" Gail shakes her head marginally and then corrects herself: "Well. Unless he gets you up the duff between now and then." Peck flashes her teeth briefly at Andy before she continues on, back in her coolest and couldn't give a damn voice. "Still. If you don't break any more limbs, I think you'll scrub up okay."

Claire chokes on a cough as she looks at Gail, mortified. She turns her face again to Andy slowly and then trawls her eyes down. "But Andy…a part of your tattoo is visible."

Andy gazes at that part of her body over her shoulder. "Yeah, and? Sam loves my ink."

Once upon a time, Andy might've thought this look was a little…adventurous, but the gown is just so beautiful and she thinks her tattoo just adds to the effect. Besides, she's never been a girly girl – and this is about as good as it will get. Andy didn't want big frills or trains or anything too lacy because they just aren't _her_; she wanted _this_. It's simple and silky and elegant, and she knows it will be comfortable and…well, it will be _her_. (And for once in her life, she's not afraid that all eyes will be on her – especially Sam's).

Andy can literally hear Claire bite her tongue during a long silence that her mother eventually breaks. "Okay then…but are you at least getting a veil?"

"Nope," Andy replies immediately. "I want Sam to see _exactly_ how big my smile is when dad walks me down the aisle toward him."

Claire blinks a couple of times, perhaps the realization that Tommy will play a big part in Andy's special day hitting her at last. She breathes out shakily. "Okay, well. It sounds like you're putting a deposit on this one then?"

Andy grins again and nods. "But first of all, my bridesmaids have some decisions to make!"

The four women fuss about in the boutique for another two hours before all manner of decisions are made; the bridesmaid dresses being the most important of these – of which it turns out everyone (especially Andy) is happy for her bridesmaids to wear mint green dresses…that are slightly different in style, but both short, simple, elegant one-shoulder numbers. The look will tie in well with what she has in mind for the summer occasion; fresh white flowers and the basic charcoals that she wants to accessorize the boys in.

Andy stops dead near the exit as she looks over some of the men's attire. It's only then that she begins to fathom _exactly_ how handsome Sam might look.

She's yanked out of her daydream by Traci with a hand that hooks around her elbow tightly. "C'mon, McNally. Let's go look for our heels."

* * *

"Rub my feet?" Andy requests as she swings her legs up onto the couch and into Sam's lap.

"What did you lot do today? Run with the bulls?" Sam gives Andy a bemused grin as he massages into her arches anyway. He looks over at Claire who is snoozing in the rocker after having helped with dinner preparations again.

(Gail walked straight past Sam to head for a rest when they got through the door: "I can't imagine what it's like when she drags _you_ to the mall.")

Andy twists her mouth in a pathetic attempt not to reveal too much, but really she just can't keep her damn mouth shut. "We may have ensured we all rocked up to the wedding fully dressed." Andy plucks at the seam of her jeans in an attempt to keep her eyes off his – just so she can contain her smile.

There's some silence. Which –

Was a trap.

Andy looks up to see what Sam's doing, his fingers have stilled on her instep and –

Well. His eyes have gone really _dark_ it turns out.

Sam clears his throat and starts rubbing Andy's feet some more.

His voice is low and quiet – practically a whisper (possibly to ensure Claire doesn't hear). "Dress in this house?"

Andy rolls her eyes about and giggles. "No way. And don't even think about asking anything else." She wiggles her foot from his grasp to get him to work on the other one. "Besides. It's on lay-by. That way it's safe."

Sam runs his bottom lip through his teeth and keeps Andy appeased with his hands.

They hear the timer go off in the kitchen - the sound waking Claire. She looks over to them and smiles. "Sam…would you mind taking the meat out of the oven. I'll go and wake Gail."

When Claire's out of the room, Sam asks Andy cautiously: "You enjoy having her there?"

Andy smiles and nods at him. "Yep, we all had a nice day. Better still when I made her eyes pop."

She laughs loudly as Sam pouts and flips her legs so her feet hit the floor. "If you're gonna tease me about the damn dress, you can rub your own feet."

* * *

It's not until Claire's second last day with them that her mother and Sam have a run in. Apparently it starts just before Traci drops Andy home from her shift.

She walks into a standoff that has Sam on one side of the kitchen, Claire on the other, and Boo and Oliver somewhere in between.

"So, you're telling me how to do my job?" is the question that pops out of Sam's mouth as Andy rounds the corner.

She cops some wide eyes from Ollie and the dog.

"No, Sam. I was asking if you're sure that what you're going to do is wise?" Claire is fiddling with a pair of tongs and looking like she might be trying to gauge just how far she can push Sam.

"Am I sure…what the…?" Sam crosses his arms and legs and leans back on the bench that's behind him.

Oliver and Boo look like they're watching a tennis match and now Andy gets the distinct feeling that she does too –

"What…what's going on?" she asks them both nervously, her body frozen on the threshold just shy of the kitchen tiles.

Sam looks over at Andy and swallows, visibly trying to calm himself down. "Claire just walked into a conversation that Oliver and I were having about the Hastings case. I think she wants to give her expert _opinion_ – keep us on the right track." His face is somewhat contorted as he informs her of the situation – to hazard a guess, Andy would say he is…torn.

(Andy knows the case he's referring to; she was doing some of the leg-work with Traci today; charges of pedophilia were laid against a clergy-man by a couple of teenagers that had attended the church's youth group a few years ago.)

Sam's explanation doesn't help to clarify Andy's confusion about what her mother has to do with all of this, so she figures she'll get the witness statement from the other party in the room –

"Mom. Do you know the case? Were you involved before you left - ?"

Claire visibly cringes. "No, Andy. I just heard Oliver and Sam talking about interviewing another potential victim…."

Andy stops her dead in her track, but her annoyance is also leveled at Sam and Oliver – they should know better…

"Probably they should not have been discussing the details of this within ear-shot of any civilian." Andy catches Sam's eye and she watches on as his mouth drops open to argue – and promptly closes again without saying a word. "But…I really don't think you have any right to give an opinion on the matter Claire…irrespective of your adolescent professional expertise." Andy tries very hard not to let her statement drip with sarcasm, but –

She doesn't _completely_ succeed.

"I…" Claire stutters, evidently trying to find the right words.

Andy snaps curtly; "No." She glares at everyone in the kitchen individually – including Boo just because he was privy to all of this. "Just…No. I think we should drop it. If Sam and Oliver wish to spend their down-time discussing cases, they can take it somewhere private – where no one else can hear."

And…she knows this is a little unfair, she knows that it's carte blanche around here normally about what can and cannot be discussed – what with everyone that lives in the house, hearing the detail at work anyway. But, it's really not appropriate to disclose anything in front of anyone that _shouldn't_ know.

Sam huffs and rolls his eyes at Andy, but his shoulders sag just the slightest…like other times he knows he's at least a fraction in the wrong.

Oliver coughs and splutters and clears his throat about a hundred times before he has anything to say. "Of course, McNally. Good point." He wipes a finger under his nose and peers from beneath high eyebrows – first toward Andy and then toward Sam. "We'll be more mindful with all this cop talk next time around."

Andy crosses her arms and waits for some acknowledgement from Sam. And, seriously –

Sometimes he can be such a jerk. He just stands there and scratches at his chest and stares at her…and finally tries a feeble excuse in his most irritated tone: "Well. We did think we were alone - "

Andy quirks an eyebrow and stares him down until he concedes the point.

"But, yeah, um. Right – sorry. Won't happen again."

Andy nods and swivels to face her mother, ensuring Claire knows it's her turn to step up to the plate.

Claire looks over at Sam and uses what Andy assumes is her clinical face. "I shouldn't have interfered with your conversation. I really didn't have any business expressing anything about your job."

Sam nods at her, accepting the apology like she was his rookie that just made a mistake.

With the room eventually in some sort of order, the group gets on with the business of dinner –

Conversation however, remains stilted – with chatting relegated to spits and spurts about the school excursions of the Shaw girls…and how inconvenient Andy's life will continue to be until her cast comes off.

* * *

"One more day, Swarek. One more day." Andy comes up to Sam from behind as he spits some toothpaste down the sink.

He pops the cap off some mouthwash and gives Andy a fake grin.

"C'mon, Sam. You know my sermon this afternoon was appropriate." She slides a hand around his stomach and feels a knot form in hers as his muscles twitch about.

He swills what seems to be a quarter of the bottle and gargles. When it's out, he wipes his mouth with his hand.

Sam turns to face her with that same deadpan stare he had earlier.

"Oh, I know, McNally. I know."

He takes her hand and plants two of his fingertips on her engagement ring, sliding it best as he can - this way and that. "But you do realize we weren't talking vital detail at the time, right?"

Andy rolls her eyes halfway and then looks up at Sam.

She mirrors his expression and then pulls her hand out of his and forms a loose fist. She edges the diamond somewhere just below his heart and then skims it…very lightly…all the way down. "I figured that, but you know what she's like." Andy smiles small as she watches the goosebumps spring up across his shoulders.

Sam chews at the inside of his cheek and tries very hard not to break into a grin. "She's got an opinion on _every_ damn thing." He wedges one of his legs between both of Andy's and then wraps his hand around the one she's stroking with to tug her into his chest.

Andy bites her lip at the sudden rush to her head – a result of the heart to heart contact that Sam's just enforced. "One more day, Swarek…" Andy echoes. She pushes to her toes to get her lips onto his. "I've _really_ appreciated your efforts so far…"

Sam bumps his forehead to hers. "I'll be good tomorrow," he murmurs to Andy between some brief kisses he places across her nose and her cheek. "But if she was stayin' any longer, I'm pretty sure my patience'd run out."

Andy smiles into Sam's chin as she bites there. "Speaking of patience…" she breathes with a giggle. "I like – really, really, really want you to take me to bed. Now. Please?"

Her giggles turn into a shriek as Sam hoists her up over his shoulder and then pinches at a cheek of her butt.

* * *

_A/N: Next up in da house: In sickness and health. A little drama for the McNally-Swarek's as one family member faces a scare._


	8. Companionship

_A/N Thanks for continuing to read and review. This story is way too much fun for me to write. Also: I make no apologies for how much I enjoy continuously conjuring up images of Sam in the presence of kids._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Late January 2014 **

**Com~pan~ion~ship (n). A feeling of friendship or fellowship.**

* * *

They're at their favorite park when it happens.

_God._

Andy didn't even know bees came out at this time of year. Bee, wasp, spider; _whatever_ the hell it was that has done this to Boo. (She figures they accidentally woke _something_ from its hive).

Leo's gone from wide-eyed confusion to hysterical tears in a matter of a minute; his tiny hands are now rubbing frantically over the dog's tummy like he's done to his own the few times Andy's seen the young boy get sick.

(She worried Leo might get thingy this morning when Traci dropped him off, actually; his mom having a quick getaway with Chris for the first time. But until two minutes ago the boy was beside himself with excitement - playing fetch with Boo, and telling Andy he couldn't wait to see Sam later this afternoon.)

It's a task and a half getting Boo up and over to the truck – especially with this stupid damn cast in the way. "Leo, sweetie. Take the keys out of my pocket and press the button twice." Andy uses the calmest voice possible, despite the panic that's swallowing her too. She'd cry but for the fact that Leo and Boo are dependent on her.

He does real well, Leo; he sucks up his little boy tears as best as he can as he runs in front of her and heads to the vehicle they need to get into – and fast.

"Stay on the footpath!" Andy yells to him as she struggles with the weight of the dog and moves her feet as fast as she can. _Shit_. She couldn't live with the outcome of two tragedies in one day.

* * *

Somehow or another they get Boo on the backseat and then on their way. Fortunately their vet is only a couple of blocks down the road from here.

Leo watches Boo the whole way there and informs Andy of the dog's status at every turn; the good little rookie that he is. She knows Boo is barely breathing – but any breath he _does_ manage to take Andy figures has to be a good thing.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Leo sobs eventually - those big brown eyes of his two puddles that break Andy's heart.

She bites her lip. She doesn't want to give either of them false-hope. Leo's been around the honesty of Traci long enough to know when someone is lying or not. "Boo's….strong …." Her chest is restricting as she tries to force the words out, and suck in some of her own air. The dog has become her baby….not to mention the fact that he is also Sam's….

"His doctor is really wonderful, you know?" Andy pulls herself together enough to find a park right outside and then go into incident control.

She gets Leo out of the truck first, holding his hand as they rush into the surgery and signal for help.

* * *

Andy and Leo watch on with wide eyes inside the surgery; both clinging to the others hand. She's got her phone in the other – already having left two voicemails and a text for Sam. She's got no response from him yet, but she knows he would want to be interrupted from whatever he is doing for this, in case -

The vet is so focused on giving Boo the appropriate needles and monitoring his reactions that Andy's too afraid to interrupt for a condition report. She doesn't want to be the one responsible for causing a mistake to be made.

Andy dials a familiar number, knowing that the person at the other end will know where Sam is, at least today –

"McNally?" is the curt response she gets on the second ring. "Thought you weren't in the field today." Luke sounds both surprised and annoyed to be hearing from her, the tone in his voice suggests he knows its Sam she's after.

"Luke. Um. Yeah, no. Day off. Look, sorry to bother you….I just…I just need to find Sam." The words are a rapid series of bullets; Andy would normally try to exchange pleasantries and to enquire after the health of her ex, but –

Right now there are more pressing matters. And she really wants Sam.

Luke clears his throat. From here on in, all in all it sounds like he's picked up on the fact that Andy's not calling for the fun of it, so he shows some concern. "He's been stuck in an interview for the past hour or so…Andy…is everything alright?"

Andy feels some tears burn in her eyes. "It's Boo…" she says quietly.

(Luke knows the dog; he's been around at the station when the Boo comes for the ride to pick either Sam or Andy up.)

"Luke…we're at the vet…just…tell Sam to come…when he can…" Andy's voice is shaky and uncertain. She just doesn't know what else to say.

Luke's goes to all the way gentle – like some other times that she's known. "Okay, Andy…I'll go pass a message on now." He pauses before continuing. "But you know better than me, that if Swarek's going to get there with some sanity intact, you're going to need to give me a little more info to work with here…"

Andy nods her head. She does know.

She tells Luke the detail about the park and what's happening now – just like it was evidence from that huge UC case that she worked.

At the end of it, Luke uses his calming voice, telling her it sounds like the vet is doing everything that they can. He finishes with a quiet: "Andy. I hope everything turns out okay."

* * *

It's less than 20 minutes later when Sam gets there; evidently he passed the interview over to Luke….and then broke every traffic law getting here.

Thankfully, by the time he does get there, Boo has been stabilized – albeit looking completely and utterly zonked.

Sam has that look on his face that he does when he's worried Andy has put herself in danger (again). When Sam gets to beside her and Leo he is very clearly focusing on slowing his breathing and getting his other faculties under control.

"Hey buddy," Sam smiles small at Leo and puts his hand light on top of the boys shoulder. He clears his throat and looks at Andy; his eyes going the fullest shade of warm. "Andy. Sweetheart. You okay?"

Andy gazes up at him properly and sucks at her lip as she tries not to look too upset. She nods her head eventually, but then lets go of Leo's hand to move her body to where Sam is, and gives him a hug.

Sam kisses at the side of her cheek as she wraps her arms tight around his middle. He runs his hand up and down the back of her as his voice stutters: "Boo gonna be okay?"

* * *

"Probably you are gonna turn me into the most neurotic parent in the world come spring and summer young man," Andy looks into the rearview and teases Boo and herself. She watches on with a tiny smile as Leo comforts the very groggy dog on the back seat of the truck, finally safe on their way home.

Sam looks across at her and smiles – the relief still evident in his eyes. He extends a hand out and strokes his thumb in a loop that extends from her collarbone to just shy of her neck. "Well. What are the chances of a dog being stung by three bees at once ever again?" Sam smirks as he turns his own face toward the back of the cabin. "And hey. Maybe he's built up some damn tolerance now."

Andy rolls her head from side to side as she stretches out the sensation that Sam's causing on her neck. She pouts and fixes her eyes on the road. "Still," she declares firmly. "Every place from hereon in will get a perimeter check." Andy signals to merge and glances at Sam. "I'm not takin' any chances by putting my baby's life at risk."

Sam's smile goes bigger then as he shows Andy some dimples. "Be sure to remember that the next time _you_ put _yourself_ in the line of fire."

Andy _hmphs_ at her fiancé and decides to change topic. "Should we have been dropping you off back at work?" She's practically already got them back home without even thinking -

Sam shakes his head. "Nah, Callaghan's got it under control." He blows out a breath and fixes his eyes on Andy's face as she pulls up into their driveway. "You did the right thing today, McNally. He made sure I was in the right place."

* * *

With Boo out of action and in recovery by the fireplace for the rest of the day, Sam and Andy are left to ensure Leo is kept entertained.

Today's emotional rollercoaster has evidently had a toll on the boy too though, as it turns out. He patters up the stairs to the room he's staying in and returns with a book that he promptly hands over to Sam. "Uncle Sammy, remember those two times you read to me with the funny voices?"

Andy watches on bemused (attempting to stifle those hormonal feelings – again), as Sam inspects the tattered book cover with a grin. "Thought your mom said you were too young for this one?" The two boys in front of her exchange cheeky grins.

"Nah. She said you'd know which parts to leave out." Leo points to the couch. "Can we read it here? Maybe Aunt Andy can do some of the voices."

Andy wipes her hands against her jeans for no good reason and then crosses her arms. She quirks an eyebrow at Sam who is looking on with a gleam in his eye, and then she turns to the boy. "Actually, how about I prepare us some dinner while you two get started? And then I'm all yours."

* * *

A few hours later after dinner and just before Leo's bed time, it's not only Andy and Sam doing the voices, but Oliver and Gail too.

The four adults actually have a lot of fun; although it's a long and difficult process given the fact that there's only one copy of the book – which in itself, given its condition, needs to be handled with a great deal of care.

Sam, of course is narrator – and it turns out that he likes to boss the others about in terms of how they should deliver their lines.

Leo sits on his lap giggling and clapping and gasping in all the right parts at the action around him – as awkward as the actors all are.

Andy and Oliver take on several roles, each playing at least one main character as well as a few minors to boot. Andy rolls her eyes about every time Gail says a line though, she just can't help it. Her blonde friend is taking the part of Long John Silver a little too seriously, is what Andy thinks –

In fact, she wishes there was a plank around just to push Gail off.

* * *

The troupe only manage to get through a couple of chapters essentially – before Leo falls asleep on Sam.

Gail scowls at the boy as Sam carefully stands with the precious treasure that's in his hands. "Jesus. Anyone would think we were boring. I'll bet my ass Nash doesn't pull this sort of caper off." She gestures around the warm living area that was only moments ago full of action. "See. Even the delirious hound thought I was great." Gail points accusingly at Boo, who looks back up at her with a groan.

Andy puts her hands on her hips and scowls at the cool looking blonde. "He was probably tired of you hogging the stage."

Oliver stands between the two women and holds his hands up to a stop. "Settle down ladies. Backstage bickering will be inappropriate at the 15 pantomime I'm thinking we need to put on."

All the adults swing their heads to inspect Oliver's face to see if he's serious. Which –

"I mean. My girls would love to see us all dressed up and pretending to be someone other than ourselves-"

Andy's heart skips a beat as it goes out to Oliver…how he can't be with his girls every night to do this kind of stuff…or just be there for him.

She puts an arm around to rub at his shoulder. "I think that sounds like a fun idea. Maybe we could do something for charity, or -"

Andy notices that Gail is looking very…nervous…all of a sudden.

_Of course. _

It's all very well for Gail to be a diva in the presence of her friends, but then there is that problem she has with stage-fright and public events.

Andy would make fun of Gail's expression, except she knows Peck's fear is very, very real. So, instead. Andy decides to be a compassionate friend: "And for those that don't want to star, there's always backstage."

With the look of relief spreading across Gail's face like wildfire, Andy decides to ease everyone out of the event planning (for now) gently. "Anyway, details, details. We should put this little guy to bed."

* * *

Andy follows the magnetic pull that is Sam and Leo quietly up the stairs a moment later.

She watches on as her husband-to-be places Leo down gently and goes about the business of tucking him in. Andy holds her breath as she tiptoes toward Sam and the edge of the bed. "You gave him that book, didn't you?" Andy murmurs as he touches Leo on the forehead with a delicacy no one else is privy to knowing about Sam.

Sam stands straight and hitches a thumb toward the door, suggesting he and Andy take the conversation elsewhere.

"I…ah…I bought it back with me when I visited St Catherines…" Sam whispers. He glances at Andy as they walk into their bedroom. "The time you were UC."

Andy nods slowly; she knows well that the bond Traci, Leo, and Sam have was born out of the support they gave one another back –

Back then.

She smiles at him, thinking, wondering about those other times he read to Traci's little man. "So. You got Leo hooked on the classics too?"

Sam grins at her all bashful; that adorable cute look he gets. He clears his throat and adjusts his face quick smart though, not wanting to let her tease him too much. "Well. For as old as I am McNally, I do remember _some_ of the things I liked when I was his age."

Andy bites her bottom lip as she ponders – again – their respective childhoods; how messy they both were. In this moment though she also feels kind of…elated…with the knowledge that there were some _good_ memories for Sam, amongst all that was dark.

"You're good with Leo," Andy blurts out proudly.

Sam blinks a couple of times and smiles at her.

He takes a couple of steps toward her so they're sharing the same air. He looks at Andy's face intently and then he's soft and quiet when he tells her: "So are you."

* * *

"I love all of you guys," Leo tells the bustling kitchen the next morning as he's shoveling some cereal into his little face.

Andy looks up briefly from the production line of travel mugs that are in front of her and smiles big at the boy. "And I think I speak on behalf of all of us, Leo…when I say: and we love you!"

Leo smiles back at her with a slightly milky mouth. "I love Boo the best."

Sam snorts as he walks past the boy and ruffles up his hair. "Figures."

"I just combed that mop, Swarek," Oliver chides as he checks everyone's bags for their lunch (hopefully ensuring they all have something – not just to compare notes for later use).

"Chop, chop you lot. I told Luke I'd talk to him about an arrest I made yesterday – before we go into parade." Gail crunches on a piece of toast as she stands at the entry of the kitchen tapping her foot impatiently on the tile.

Andy doesn't miss the sideways glance that Sam gives her, like –

Well. If she knows Sam, she'd have to say he looks a little annoyed. He picks up Leo's school bag and then Andy's bag in his other hand. "Didn't realize it was relevant to Guns & Gangs, Peck."

Gail rolls her eyes and twists her mouth. "Well. Apparently it is."

Andy keeps her mouth shut as she listens to the interaction. She knows Luke is heading back to G&G as of this afternoon, it's just –

Well, she has no idea about what this arrest was of Gail's, so she probably shouldn't speculate.

"Hm. Interesting," Sam muses as he notions to Leo to take his plate to the sink. "But you may have to talk to him later…'cause our first priority is getting Leo to school."

Okay. So now Andy is really intrigued. She knows that Sam hasn't had an issue with Luke being back at 15 for this current stint; the two have actually worked really well together, and along with Traci, they've make a good team. But, it appears Sam may have another issue with whatever is going down between Gail and Luke.

Andy dismisses the thought for now, she'll talk to Sam about it later, for now: "Yeah, come on everybody. We really do need to go."

* * *

It's because Andy's still assigned to the D's, that she gets a taste of what might be going on that's got Sam mildly annoyed.

Andy's sitting at Traci's desk going over case files while Sam goes out to get them a coffee when she sees something of interest with her own eyes.

Luke and Gail have just come from somewhere and are standing just outside the window to the office. They probably don't realize Andy's in there because the blinds are at an angle that doesn't lend to them noticing her seat.

They're chatting and smiling.

_Gail_ is smiling, for godsake.

Whatever they're talking about does not appear to be an exchange about this perp that is apparently of interest to G&G.

Andy's heart nearly comes clear through her chest as she watches Luke lean his upper half down and whisper something in Gail's ear.

_God_. It's not that Andy feels anything for him anymore…it's just –

Well. This feels more than a little _weird_.

Andy furrows her brow. Aside from the fact that her good friend seems to be flirting with the man she almost married, Andy was convinced that Nick and Gail were slowly beginning to make some inroads again –

(She did enlist Traci's help after that particular conversation with Sam; her best friend managing to drop some hints in code once in a while to let Nick know maybe Gail wanted courting of the romantic kind.

Andy swears blind that Nick and Gail have been out on a few proper dates, even as recently as last week -)

It's at that point that Luke's phone rings, and as he answers Gail touches his arm and mouths what appears to be a: _see you later on_.

Andy cocks her head as the two walk off in different directions, Luke almost bumping headlong into Sam.

Andy can see from here the way that Sam raises his eyebrows, and how they climb further when he spots the retreating figure of Gail.

* * *

"What's going on between Luke and Gail?" Andy hisses at Sam as he puts one of the coffees in front of her.

Sam gives her an unfriendly grin and roll of his eyes. "What. I don't get a _thanks_?"

Andy tries to remove the scowl from her face as she takes a sip of the creamy, sweet goodness that's got a touch of caffeine. She peers up from under her lashes and takes in the crossed arms of Sam. "Thanks honey, just the way I like." She flutters her eyelashes at him like a schoolgirl and gives him her best effort of a genuine smile.

She's not fooling Sam though; he's picked up on Andy's edge of impatience for sure. He snorts at her. "Real charming, McNally."

"C'mon Sam. I just wanna know." Andy sounds snappy even to her own ears, and she feels like a douche immediately – this is not Sam's fault. She arranges her face and calms herself down accordingly, but by the time she looks up at Sam again –

His eyes have gone stupidly dark, and he's wearing a frown. "_I_ don't _know_ what's going on between your ex-fiance and Peck, McNally. But why do _you_ care?"

And obviously that was the danger in this situation if Andy didn't take the right approach.

She huffs out a very large sigh and pushes herself up from her chair, walking around the desk slowly to stand in front of Sam.

_Close_.

In fact, it's possible what they would classify as inappropriately close since they're at work. But, right now Andy doesn't care; she just needs Sam to know –

"Sam," Andy starts. Softly, gently. "You _know_ this isn't about me feeling anything for Luke, right?"

Sam doesn't respond with words, or anything really. He just watches her face closely.

He tips his chin up eventually and lets out a mirthless, quiet laugh. "It's okay McNally, I'm not a _completely_ insecure breed of freak." He puts one hand at the back of his head and scratches, and then drops both to his side. "But, clearly you've picked up on something going on between the two of them…so, yeah. I guess I'd like to get a gauge of how you _do_ feel about that."

Andy screws up her nose and scrunches her face. "Ugh, I don't know, Sam." She fidgets her fingers into the thin air at the sides of her slacks. "In all honesty, the thought of any friend of mine being in a relationship with him is a bit…. weird, you know?" She bites her lip and searches Sam's eyes. "And. God. I really had my heart set on Nick and Gail." Andy laughs at herself as she says it. _Seriously_, it's like she's back in high school.

Sam's mouth twitches to a crooked grin. "If it's worth anything to you, my thoughts were on the same page." He chews at his lip as he looks down at her. "Except for the heart bit. I really couldn't give a damn about the romantics of Peck's life…I just…I'd just like her to sort her crap out."

Andy grins. She'd really like to get her arms around Sam, or…kiss him…or something. He's so cute with his concern about her good friends. Still, she knows it's not just because of Andy that Sam gives a damn about Gail. She suspects he senses that although he and Peck have very different backgrounds, they shared in common a tendency to deal…or more is the point - _not deal -_ with things the same way.

Sam shakes his head and sighs after they've stared at one another a few moments longer. "I think we're just gonna have to let it run its course, McNally…whatever it is."

Andy grimaces as she thinks about Nick – about how much he loves Gail.

"Still," Sam interjects that pattern of thought. "You might wanna give Callaghan the same _no airing of dirty laundry_ talk that Peck gave to you."

Andy can't help but lean the rest of the way into Sam's chest. All these couplings at division 15 certainly rear the uglier parts of their heads every now and then. Andy puts her face in the safe spot between Sam's neck and shoulder and mumbles into his skin: "I know we're on the clock, but …can you give me a hug?"

Sam does more than that. He wraps his arms tight around her and holds Andy until her head feels clearer. He rocks her in tiny movements that have them swaying minutely from side to side.

And when he knows that its time to let go, he puts his lips to the side of her forehead and kisses her stupidly light.

* * *

Andy sits on the edge of Sam's desk late that afternoon, musing about the testimony of a witness in a current murder case when Traci stops by.

Leo bounces by his mother's side and smiles widely, telling Andy and Sam: "Mom and Chris bought me some books as souvenirs."

Andy grins big at Leo. "Is that so? I can't wait until we give them a read!"

Traci smirks at both Sam and Andy. "I heard all about the performance." She straightens her face then as she obviously remembers Leo's other news of the day. "And, I'm so glad Boo is okay."

Andy blows out a loud breath at the reminder of Boo's misfortune. "So are we."

* * *

"Hey," Andy calls out as Traci and Leo walk out the door. "I trust you had a lovely couple of days?" She grins at her friend and gives her a subtle waggle of the eyebrows.

Traci laughs at her good-naturedly and keeps on walking. It's the back of Traci's head that tells Sam and Andy. "I totally owe you guys something awesome for helping make it happen."

Sam puts some fingers in Andy's belt loops and yanks her into his side. "If you're not careful Nash, McNally will have you babysitting Peck and Shaw as well as Boo."

* * *

"I think we deserve a treat," Sam tells Andy as he tucks her under his arm to walk them out of the precinct.

Andy looks up and beams at Sam, already guessing what that might be. She's distracted by the form of Oliver who's already waiting at the truck. "God. Seriously. It is like we've got kids already."

Shaw nods his head at them. "I'm ready to go home ma and pa. It's been a big day."

"Peck not around?" Sam asks as he opens the passenger side door for Andy.

Oliver coughs out a grunt as he gets himself onto the backseat of the truck. "Gone to The Penny with Callaghan. God only knows what _that_ is about."

Andy and Sam share a silent exchange of looks, encouraging one another not to spread their gossip about.

Sam starts the truck up instead, and turns to Oliver before he reverses. "You mind looking after Boo tonight? Andy and I are going out."

* * *

They keep it casual and go to their favorite pizza place, not too far from home.

Andy is beyond excited though; it's been over a week since they've had dinner alone – and to be out, together, on a date…

Well. The atmosphere still makes Andy's heart flutter and her stomach churn.

They're holed up in a booth together – way up in the back corner, talking quietly about wedding invitees, and except when they're distracted by the wait staff, they're being very handsy in between bites of pizza and sips of wine.

* * *

Andy's half on Sam's lap and giggling into her pizza crust over some corny joke he just told about ham or some other cold cut when she feels a gentle nudge to her ribs.

Her eyes follow Sam's to spot the couple that just walked through the door.

Andy frowns with confusion as she drops the remainder of crust on her plate. She watches as the pair walk to a table by the window.

She watches closer still as Nick pulls the chair out for Gail.

* * *

_A/N: Next up - A surprising someone from Sam's past moves into the neighbourhood. _


	9. Honesty

_A/N Thanks again for the interest in the story! I'm glad the little teaser prompted some intrigue in terms of WHO might be moving in next door. If you read 8 Days of Boo you might've guessed ;)_

* * *

**End January 2014**

**Hon~es~ty (n). The quality of being honest. (Synonyms: integrity - rectitude - probity - sincerity - candour).**

* * *

Andy peers through the blinds cautiously; her thumb and index finger careful in just how far they pull apart the slats.

"They look a little older than me…maybe Sam's age." She has no idea why she's talking so quiet – it's not like the new neighbors can hear from their spot near the removalist van on the street. Habit, Andy guesses; one too many UC ops, or something of the sort. "Yeah, um. Probably Sam's age."

Andy hears the clink of bone china, and then Thea's cheerful voice. "Any little ones on the scene?"

(She bought muffins with her this afternoon. Andy is convinced their elderly neighbor from the other side knows exactly which shifts Sam and Andy work – especially the ones when either is at home during the day because of how late they worked the night before –

Sam and Andy were both on a case late last night – the only reason he's back there now is because Trace called in sick.

Andy didn't get up until noon - even then it was only to answer the knock at the door that was accompanied by Thea and her freshly baked goods.

Andy doesn't mind the company at all; the house always so much quieter when none of the mob is around. Besides, Andy knows Thea gets a little lonely – and she's always so helpful, especially with stupid, niggly things since Andy's had the injured wrist.)

Andy twists her mouth and peers through the frosty glass again. "Nope. Well. Not that I can see."

The last neighbors had teenagers, but Sam and Andy really didn't get to know the family at all, they kept to themselves and went about their business quietly. Andy didn't even know they were leaving; one moment there was a 'for sale' sign, and the next there was not.

"Well, I hope they're as lovely as you and Sam," Thea relays warmly, helping herself to some more tea before she pours a splash into the cup that Andy hasn't touched for a while.

Andy leaves her surveillance position long enough to go and pick up what will be her third choc-chip muffin. She pinches a large chunk out of the fluffy goodness and stuffs it into her mouth. "Hmm. Maybe I'll get in early. Get 'em over for dinner, when we're all around – make sure you're here too." Andy has no earthly idea how she will fit another three adults around the dining table, not to mention if it does turn out that they have kids…

She hears a low groan from Boo at the fireplace; the dog obviously speculating about how much attention he'll get that night.

"Oh shoosh, you," Andy teases, raising her eyebrows at Boo. "You're sounding more and more like your father each day."

* * *

Andy's hovering over Sam's backside giving him the shoulder massage to end all when she gives him the news. "New neighbors moved in today," Andy tells him with some grunt, before she leans across to pick up the bottle of oil once again.

Sam gives a long _hmm_ in response, but it sounds more like a reaction to the fingers she just dug all the way into his skin.

Andy squirts some oil just south of his neck and grins very pleased when he shivers under the liquid cool.

She goes about her business of rubbing again, perhaps a little more distracted now than before. "I'm organizing a dinner party: all of us - and all of them."

Sam literally groans this time; and yes, that _is_ the sound Boo makes. "You're makin' it sound like War of the Roses already. Don't you think maybe just a friendly gesture like taking out their garbage and waving isn't enough?"

Andy rolls her hips forward like she knows Sam likes, and it –

Does the job.

It settles him back down within another moment or two.

"Want to meet them," Andy tells him as she takes off her top and flings it to the floor. "Thea does too."

She leans all the way forward then, gets her breasts right up and onto the centre of Sam's shoulder blades.

He flips her easy and quick, eliciting a shriek and a giggle. He puts his mouth on hers to _shoosh_ at the noise coming out of it (it _could_ be loud enough for Oliver's ears after all).

"You gotta stop using sex to get what you want," Sam grins down.

All in all, Andy would say that is a thing he _doesn't_ actually object to. After all, he uses those damn irritatingly adorable indentations that adorn his face all the freaking time. Now, for instance. He's doing something with them _now_ that takes Andy's breath away.

She rolls her hips at him demandingly and exhales loudly when he thrusts his own in return.

* * *

It's two days after _that_ that Andy finally meets the new neighbors – well, the husband at least; turns out he is around Sam's age. He's a fraction taller than Sam is, and skinnier…well. Less well defined. He has soft, dark features though… that kind of remind Andy a little of Chris.

He's out yanking up weeds that until about a week ago were probably hidden well by some snow. Andy's just back from walking Boo; she's got today off so she decided to walk him in the middle of the afternoon when it wasn't unreasonably cold or busy out on the roads.

Andy and her neighbor get to talking easily enough.

Cal, his name is, and he works a lot from home - graphic design or something similar that Andy has no idea about. He seems real friendly, and appears interested in Andy's factual dissemination regarding the house that he's near being full of cops.

She hurriedly pops out a loose invitation that they should come to dinner later this week.

Cal goes to say something in response, Andy thinks…but is distracted by a ringing in his pocket; a mobile phone as it turns out. "Hey honey," he says into the receiver. "Just hold on two secs." He puts a hand over the mouthpiece and smiles toward Andy. "Sure, Wednesday or Thursday would work well for us."

"Thursday it is," Andy grins back. She does a mental role call and knows that it's a night when everyone's home, they should all be there early enough to help out with dinner preparations as a matter of fact. "Um, 7pm?" and as a cursory check: "oh, and…do you guys have kids?"

Cal shakes his head at the last part, and then smiles again "7 sounds great."

* * *

"You, ah…you wanna bring anyone to dinner tomorrow night?" Andy asks Gail on shift the day after, both of them helping out with the D's and the large case-load they seem to have on.

What Andy is really angling for here is some sort of confirmation about what's going on between her…and Luke…and…Nick. She hasn't seen much of Gail since the other night at the pizza joint, their house-guest keeping a relatively low profile for the past couple of days.

Gail glances, very briefly, and sideways at Andy. She pulls out the filing cabinet drawer and deliberately rolls it a few times on its tracks to enable the squeaking noise that Andy really hates. "Thought it was just the fam-jam," Gail answers eventually, popping some gum.

"No. Well. Yes, um kind of." Andy stutters…trying to think of some sort of excuse. "I mean…there's Sam and I, and Cal and his…wife…and Thea…and Oliver…and…"

"Oliver bringing anyone?" Gail quirks an eyebrow and stares down Andy with the beginning of a smirk.

Andy cocks her head – she hadn't considered…

_God. _

And Sam's pretty sure Oliver is somewhere in the vague ballpark of wanting to take Marlo on a date. ("He says they're just _friends_…y'know…but…well, with Zoe rubbing her …whatever he is… in Ollie's face…" Sam said about a week ago, one late night when it was just the two of them and Boo, alone in the house and curled up by the fire).

Andy shakes her head to return to the moment, feeling more than hearing the tap, tap, tap, of Gail's boot. "I…" Andy squeaks.

"Didn't think so," Gail muses, teasing. "Looks like I'll settle to being Shaw and Thea's third wheel."

(There's no way around it, Andy's just going to have to probe Gail directly when the timing is right.)

* * *

"What's the wife's name?" Oliver asks, melting some chocolate for a pudding they've decided to put on the menu for the dinner party that's happening in just a couple of hours time.

Andy single-handedly cracks some eggs into the bowl before her, and then looks for the whisk. "Lucy. Pretty sure I remember Cal saying it was Lucy…we didn't get much further than that."

"Well, I hope Cal and Lucy aren't hungry," Ollie says with a whistle as he watches Sam check on the pork belly that's been in the oven for quite a while now. "Cause that baby and its crackling have my name written _all_ over it…"

Andy rolls her eyes and smiles. She nudges at Sam with her elbow, wanting to ensure they've got their timing right on all matters related to the kitchen tonight. "How much longer you need that thing in the oven for, babe? I don't want our pudding smelling like pork."

* * *

"I could've done the dessert, dear," Thea suggests, looking somewhat worried at the commotion that continues in the kitchen about an hour later.

Andy smiles warmly as she lets her friendly neighbor do the place settings at the table. "Goodness, Thea. I was hoping that tonight would be one that we could let you put your feet up. You do so much for us already. Especially, what with being my right-hand," Andy giggles at herself, waving her cast about.

"You should know by now that I like to feel useful," Thea says with a nod and a look of quasi-concern, on her way back to the kitchen to try and mediate the argument that's going on between Gail, Oliver, and Sam; something or other about how long the pork should rest.

* * *

"Shoot." Andy pipes up, skidding down from her place on a stool as the doorbell rings – right on seven. "We ready troops?"

Multiple sets of eyebrows look up from what they're doing to inspect whether Andy's serious.

"Are these people more important to what you've led us believe?" Sam smirks, that look on his face like he does sometimes when he's highly amused by Andy's actions.

Andy throws a tea towel at him and rushes toward the door. "Best behavior. Every single one of you," she calls over her shoulder in all seriousness.

* * *

"Hello!" Andy doesn't even sound like herself when she answers the door. It's weird, but for some reason she feels the need to impress her new neighbors instantaneously. She beams at them and exchanges other pleasantries as she takes their coats and tries to help Cal juggle the wine.

Cal's wife is _pretty_. She's around the same height as Andy; fairer in complexion, but still with dark hair. Andy's fairly envious of her eyes straight away; they're a stunning and striking shade of green…kind of intense. Andy can't help but stare straight into them and want to know all there is to about this woman who has just moved next door.

Lucy smiles at Andy and holds out a hand to shake firmly. "Andy, I assume. It's so lovely of you to welcome us to the neighborhood like this." Lucy has a slight huskiness to her voice. It's warm and friendly…but with a hint of some strength. Yeah, Andy thinks she likes this couple already - she gets a good vibe about them -

Sam comes around the corner on cue to help with the greetings, but as he does he stops dead in the middle of the hallway – at least a few feet away. To say he looks stunned would be an understatement.

But then again, he shares a similar expression to the one on Cal's wife.

Everyone stills then, or at least goes in slow motion. Oliver, Gail, and Thea have come out as well, and stand just behind Sam – curious looks on their faces.

The look on Oliver is just as priceless; his eyebrows go up and stay up, and it looks like he's about to let out one heck of a loud whistle if he can regain some air. Aside he, Sam, and Lucy though, everyone else appears to be completely confused.

* * *

Andy's heart and stomach flip and fall to the floor as it dawns on her. There's one possible explanation for the atmosphere of shock in the room. _This_ Lucy is the _same _Lucy that was at least for a couple of years running, a significant other of Sam's.

Andy's head flips between the two as though she is at a tennis match, even though neither of the players have said a single word to one another just yet.

It appears Cal is in a similar predicament to Andy, not knowing which way to look. Andy tries to say something, she really, really does. But, yeah, no, she's got nothing…aside the good grace to hold tight to the bottle in her hand.

Sam straightens his posture eventually, having just looked like the wind was taken out of him for the past minute or two. He manages to give half a grin and take a few steps toward their new neighbors, evidently trying very hard to share eye contact between the pair of them.

"Lucy…hey…" and then comes the telltale clearing of the throat.

"It's uh. It's good to see you." He puts an arm around her shoulder briefly and kisses her quick on the cheek. He steps away from her casually enough, all of a sudden composed and holds his hand out to shake with Cal.

Cal, like Andy, is surely up to speed with what the situation is here. But, he's polite and cruisey, and if he does have the pangs that Andy does right now, he isn't letting on.

* * *

Introductions are a bit of whir from then on. Although, Oliver definitely knows Lucy pretty well – he gives her a genuine hug and a smile and whispers hoarsely: "Real good to see you again, Luce."

It's really not that Andy should feel jealous here, it's really, really not. Sam has filled her in on the general details of his relationships before now.

(She demanded it, actually – way back, when they first decided to give _them_ another go. She knows for the most part that he was uncommitted and unavailable with some flings here and there. But she also knows that Lucy was around for longer than that…longer even than Monica who was around for a while on and off.

They were actually partners on the job for a while. "I _guess_ I loved Lucy…but it was…a lot different to _us_," Sam told Andy awkwardly, one night out over pasta. "We…had stuff in common…but in the end…it just didn't sit right. Uh, I dunno. Maybe we were too similar in some respects."

"She wanna marry you?" Andy remembers asking, because she really, really wanted to know if Sam Swarek had ever even contemplated going down that path.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah…I…think she wanted a lot of things I didn't think were right for _us_."

Andy felt relieved by the way he said it, the way he looked at her…as though what he felt for her was a completely different kettle of fish. "Andy, what I feel for you…it's not something I've ever…ever felt before," Sam confirmed gently, reaching out to take a hold of her hand.)

Back here in their house though, well. It's just…surreal.

Andy has only ever lived with the fact that Sam knows all of her…history…and watched a large chunk of it go down. This is like…maybe she's about to see a part of him that she never fully grasped.

* * *

It's Gail that takes control of proceedings, gesturing everyone to move along to the dining area. Sam and Andy are the last to follow; Sam resting a hand on the small of Andy's back for the entire walk down the hall.

He pulls at her sweater a little to hold her out of view of the others as they round the corner into the room. "I assume you've guessed the connection," he murmurs to her softly; this voice that is undoubtedly trying to steady her out.

Andy nods and tries on her best poker face, which may not entirely work. She doesn't even know really what she's feeling here…but whatever it is, is irrational no doubt.

"Okay," Sam says lightly, bending his knees to get to her eye-level. "I love you."

They stare at one another too long, probably. Their guests have likely guessed there's a transaction taking place in the hall.

Andy smiles as much as she can as she runs her hands over Sam's shoulders to remove some imaginary lint. She fusses over his body a little more until she locks eyes with him again. She only manages a nod in the end; fearing anything that does come out, might be too high-pitched at this time.

* * *

Lucky for Andy, the seating configuration means that she's right up against Sam, between he and Thea.

Cal and Lucy sit opposite them, Lucy being in their direct line of fire.

Oliver and Gail are at the heads; two umpires is what immediately springs to Andy's mind. Neither can seem to take their eyes off Andy at this stage, as though they think she'll be the first to get yellow-carded out of the game.

Andy gives them both a stern look, as does Sam once he finally sits back down having just poured everyone's wine.

"I'll get the bread then, shall I?" Ollie pipes up after some initial silence that is awkward, his chair moving back on the floorboards and making the most annoying sound that Andy's ever known.

Gail hops up at the same time, glancing sideways at Andy with a slight smirk on her face. "Good idea, Oliver…I'll help with that."

Andy fidgets at the hem of her sweater and smiles nervously at them, wishing they'd just stay and start the conversation.

Sam puts a hand on Andy's thigh and rubs his thumb in small strokes more than a few times.

Andy breathes out a little after a while, and jostles into a position that will make it more comfortable to start chattering away –

"So, Cal and Lucy, where were you before here?" That's Thea, god bless her, with the icebreaker.

* * *

It turns out that Lucy had moved to Ottawa right after she left Division 15 – it was something Sam didn't know, although he knew she transferred to a position that would keep her away from the goings on at any of the operations Sam was involved in.

The only reference she makes to the split with Sam is "I needed a change…I really needed to stop looking for what wasn't here in Toronto at the time." From the look on Sam's face when she says it, he agrees – probably aware that the relationship wasn't everything either of them wanted it to be.

She's been on task forces ever since, her and Cal moving back here because Lucy's parents are needing some support at the moment. They're not sure if it's a forever thing, but it suits them for now; Lucy being offered a project with Guns & Gangs and Cal always having done most of his work remotely – he already has a couple of big clients in Toronto as it turns out.

"So. How'd you two kids meet?" Gail asks with a twitch on her mouth as she points between Lucy and Cal.

Andy would kick her under the table, except she's afraid of what the blonde may come up with if that hurts in any way.

Sam keeps a straight face though, he just keeps looking at their guests politely, as though the answer won't bother him one way or another.

"Bumped into one another at a local coffee shop," Cal chimes in with a smirk. "Literally."

Lucy rolls her eyes and takes a long sip of the white wine she's been holding in her hand for a while. "I spilt a large cup of black all over him…just before he had to meet a client for lunch."

Ollie snorts aloud and takes a swig of his own wine. "The clutz is still there huh, Luce?"

Andy bites down on her bottom lip wondering about all the history of small, insignificant moments that she has never been privy to…of Sam's.

Lucy bares some teeth at Oliver, oblivious to Andy's quandary. "If we're going to start spinning stories…I have a _long_ memory Shaw."

Oliver puts his hands up in surrender and casts a quick glance at Sam and Andy. "Well, at least Cal didn't have to tackle you."

Lucy quirks an eyebrow in curiosity before something passes her face suggesting she knows Shaw is referring to the way Sam and Andy met. She smiles big and runs her tongue along the bottom edge of her top teeth as her eyes flicker between the couple opposite her. They settle on Andy eventually. "I can't wait to hear the extended version of _that_."

* * *

Sam and Andy have had a few people ask them about their beginning…well…their story really. It's always been a little quirky and disjointed the response; neither quite knowing exactly how much they should or shouldn't say. There is, after all…a fair smattering of pain along the way.

They do it together this time though, and somewhat seamlessly – all things considered.

They tell the table of that fateful day when McNally tackled Sam in the alley, of how their stubbornness kept them apart, but how fate…and love…kept bringing them together again.

They don't go through all the gory, torturous details, but they are honest and do divulge some of the heartache it took to get them to here.

They finish the story gently; general details about the proposal at Christmas, and sketchy details about what will be their simple, but important and beautiful July wedding.

"McNally keeps knockin' me off my feet every day," Sam says quietly at the end of it all, looking into Andy's eyes like it's just two of them in the room. "But she keeps me on them too."

Andy feels a tear well in one of her eyes. She barely manages to keep it at bay.

As she breaks from her reverie, she looks around to the silent guests at the table; all faces looking at them with what look to be some tears in their own eyes – even Peck's.

"Let me do the invitations for you," Cal interrupts gently.

Everyone's gaze moves from Sam and Andy to their new neighbor, the husband of Sam's ex.

"Just tell me what you like, I'll do the design – and we'll get them printed. That can be our gift to you."

Andy looks at Sam, who is looking at Cal, no doubt sizing up the seriousness of the man.

After checking in with a glance at Andy, Sam smiles and nods. "We'd really like that."

* * *

The rest of the dinner party is relatively relaxed and casual.

Thea informs everyone about the goings on in the neighborhood, Ollie gives the ins and outs of gossip from 15, which –

Almost merges into dangerous territory regarding Gail.

And aside the fact that Andy thinks Lucy gets incrementally prettier, smarter, and funnier by the time they get to dessert, Andy does suspect all is not as perfect and well as it sounds.

Shortly after Oliver has finished filling everyone in on the goings on of his girls, he pops the question to Lucy and Cal: "Hey, you guys got plans for kids?"

Lucy casts her eyes away fleetingly, but long enough for Andy to notice there's a touch of sadness there. "We miscarried last year," she tells the table quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Andy squeaks out amidst the hushed condolences of everyone else. She squeezes Sam's leg unwittingly, and then feels the warmth of his palm on her back.

"You, uh. You okay, Luce?" Sam's voice is a little shaken. (Andy knows that Sam knows kids some day were front and centre of Lucy's plan).

Lucy sucks in some air and gulps at some water. "Yeah…we…ah…my body obviously wasn't quite up to it then. We, um. We're talking about trying again soon."

Everyone else at the table just nods, obviously at a loss for any words that would sound right.

* * *

After some silence and quiet eating of dessert, it's Gail that is able to lighten the mood. She distracts everyone with impersonations of her mother and the tales of her family at Christmas time.

It does work too, everyone laughing at the goings on at a very indulgent Peck family affair.

* * *

The exchange of farewells at the door is warm and friendly; Andy's observation is that everyone is feeling neighborly and happy enough about who's looking out for them in the street.

As Andy finishes up her_ 'see you soon'_ with Thea, she turns to find Cal with a hand out and a smile. "It's been a really lovely night, Andy. Interesting…"

Andy blushes for no good reason other than the fact that their current partners were once intertwined. She glances quickly toward Sam who is somewhere in the vicinity of Gail, Oliver and Lucy. She watches on as Lucy grins at Sam, and overhears her words to him:

"It's really good to see you Sam…really good to see you so happy." She clears her throat before she continues; "And, um. I know Sarah and I weren't bosom buddies or anything, but…say hi to her for me…and everyone at 15 too. I've thought of you guys a lot over the years…was going to come to Jerry's funeral when I heard….but was unwell at the time."

Andy looks back at Cal and gives him a nod. "Well…who wants boring, right?" She smiles small at her neighbor and then leans in to hug him. "Thanks again for the offer of the invitations. And I'm really looking forward to seeing some of your work."

Cal pulls back and smiles big this time. "Come over whenever you're ready…it shouldn't take too long, but I'm guessing you want that sorted out so you can exert some energy with other wedding-related matters."

Andy smirks. She's actually enjoying the process so far – it's been pretty relaxed really, although – "We do still have a little to do."

It's on that note that Lucy catches Andy by the elbow, tugging her to one side while Cal locates their coats and says goodbye to the others. After thanking Andy for the invitation and promising to return the favor soon, Lucy speaks soft and with a smile:

"The way Sam looks at you Andy…well, until Cal came along, I always wished that someone would look at me like that. I think it'd be obvious to anyone that you two…you're pretty special together...I'm really happy for you both."

Andy smiles back at her neighbor and nods sincerely. "It looks like you found who you were looking for too."

* * *

"Well. That was…fun?" Sam smirks minutely as he clicks the bedroom door shut quietly behind him and follows Andy into the ensuite at the end of the night.

Andy shakes her head and laughs at herself, putting her face in her hands. "I can't believe that of all the people that had to move next door to us…it was your one and only significant ex." Her back thuds against one of the tiled walls before she dares to reveal her face again. She looks up at the ceiling and keeps shaking her head.

Sam is right in front of her already, and of course stupidly close. "Hey. How you think I go workin' with Callaghan in my face every damn day." He's teasing as he says it, but yeah. Andy gets his point.

She smirks at him and rolls her eyes. "Man. We…us…" she says motioning between them. "We are quite the ride, huh?" Andy giggles, still not believing who is living right next door.

Sam takes a final shuffle in to reach her then; the way Andy has herself poked out gets them chest-to-chest. He leans into her slowly and nudges her nose with his softly, before he gives her a long, warm kiss.

"We are," Sam confirms quietly, but firmly. "We really, really are." The _smile_ he gives Andy then would be heartbreaking if it wasn't so…giving. "And every single day…I'm lovin' it more and more."

Andy beams back at Sam - bright and happy. She knows she doesn't have to pin him down on details about Lucy…or any of his exes again, she _knows_ that Sam loves her…more than anything. "Me too," she whispers, quiet…finally nodding her head.

She loses train of all thought immediately then, Sam lifting her and making her legs wrap around his waist. He carries her into the bedroom like that and tips her back on the bed gently. He laughs against her neck as she feels his fingers get to work on buttons and zips to get her clothes off. "But don't think this means you can invite all your damn ex-boyfriends around."

Andy laughs loudly and snorts as Sam starts to tickle her; "Shoot. And here I was thinking I might parade you in front of them to show why I left 'em in the first place."

Sam grins back, pleased, as he manages to get Andy's jeans the rest of the way off.

* * *

_A/N Next up: There's another surprise in store for Sam and Andy. This time around though, it's thanks to a whole bunch of friends._


	10. Friendship

_A/N Thanks for continuing to follow this story! As always, your thoughts and comments are appreciated. This chapter and the next are even bigger buckets of schmoop than the ones before - so, watch out for that ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Early February **

**Friend~ship (n). A relationship between friends. (Synonyms: amity - fellowship - companionship - comradeship).**

* * *

"Maybe we should just find 'em a place they can share… together…get 'em out of our hair, but where we can keep an eye on 'em still." Sam murmurs his ponderings into Andy's stomach. He's had his mouth all over her for some time now…hot kisses into her as Andy's breathing keeps her steady and under control.

Andy sniggers quietly at the thought of Oliver and Gail setting up house together, of what domestic arguments might be exchanged. Although, she has to admit: It would be entertaining to watch on…with a little more space than they watch it all now.

(Not that Gail and Oliver are in Sam and Andy's faces _too_ much…they're great house-guests actually, and Andy thinks the brood has become a real family of sorts. Still –

Andy suspects her and Sam probably need to be…_alone_ (together) again soon.)

She turns her face toward their bedroom window and looks out toward the darkness. All neighboring lights are out now, well past midnight and everyone probably asleep. She makes a mental note to duck over and see Cal about the wedding invitations before the week is over, they really need to get the things out _soon –_ more so now, that they've decided on the 50 people actually getting one.

("Just…don't go with anything too…girly," Sam said when Andy tried to ascertain what his thoughts were the other morning over breakfast in bed.

Andy frowned in return and pointed a thumb sharp into her own chest. "And what on earth makes you think I would bring pink to this party out of the blue?" –

Sam has been happy to go with the flow of organization and details of the day, generally speaking. He genuinely seems pleased that Andy is beside herself with excitement about all the preparations…and that she hasn't got herself into a tizz –yet. She's kept him up to date on the details ever since they secured The Berkeley Field House that day with Oliver and Gail, and he's been enthused hearing updates about catering, flowers, and fittings more than Andy ever imagined he would.

"Fair call," he replied with a nod eventually, before he took the glass of juice from her hand and finished the rest off himself).

"Maybe I can suss Gail out at the same time I grill her about Nick and Luke…" Andy whispers airily as Sam works his mouth across her abdomen, his kisses getting more and more open mouthed with each one he takes.

Sam bites into her hip gently. "I think direct is the approach with Peck…but leave Ollie to me." He nudges Andy's legs apart with a shoulder and settles himself all the way in between, kissing across her stomach again as she sucks in a breath.

Andy sifts her fingers through Sam's hair and closes her eyes, no longer wanting to talk about how they might encourage Oliver and Gail to spread their wings from this house.

* * *

"We thought we might have a night at home alone tonight since all of you…will be out and about…" Andy whines at Gail as the blonde stops her near the locker rooms mid afternoon to ask her to come to The Penny tonight.

Andy had visions of her and Sam and Boo and some takeout, all curled up by the fire…and maybe a hot bath afterward…well…just her and Sam. Andy's surprised actually, truly thought that Gail would want to keep some new company occasionally – since they see one another all the time.

Oliver pops out from nowhere, flustered and holding on tight to a donut. "What. No. I've already told Sammy he _has_ to come to The Penny tonight."

Andy blows out a breath, exhausted. These two housemates of hers are just _odd_ she realizes. Aside from Sam, Andy doesn't want _anyone_ else in her life 24/7; she decides then and there that the two of them not only need their own places to live – but new hobbies. Stat.

Andy spies Traci wandering past, her eyes cast down to a file. She decides to enlist the help of her best friend to get her two roomies off her back. "Trace. Hey. Hey," Andy calls out, waving her arm for attention.

On Traci's turn of her heel, Andy smiles: "Sam and I deserve a quite night at home…right?" She's expecting Traci to look at her like she's a weirdo, wanting support of this kind. That isn't the case however -

There's a split second moment where her best friend doesn't look as composed as she usually does, her eyes going very wide and her jaw slack. It's only a second or two…but something about Traci's reaction is off.

Traci walks over toward the group casually as she flicks the file in her hand shut. "Sure…sure you do…" she confirms weakly. And then she drops her eyes down.

Andy's brow furrows, concerned at the sudden dismay of her friend. "What's wrong?"

Traci looks up, with a resigned half smile. "I just thought…" she looks around at her colleagues, before staring into Andy's eyes with her own hound-dog pools: "I mean, we haven't caught up in _forever_, Andy."

Andy squints at Traci as she pulls her neck back. "We're working cases together every day…and we were at your place two nights ago…"

* * *

(Traci's passion for dinner parties since hooking up with Chris has become infamous. Andy's not sure whether her friend has just upped the anti with her domestic desires, or whether it's a ploy not to spend _too_ much time alone with Chris –

They appear to be happy and having fun, but by some of the things Traci has said…and some of the looks Diaz has been giving, Andy is thinking Chris may be wanting to take the next step along…

Of course, Andy tried to subtly suggest to Sam that he ask a couple of questions of Chris, man-to-man about where his head was at. But Sam just glared at Andy like she was some freak of nature. "Not gonna ask your friend what his intentions are for Nash, McNally."

Andy only just bit her tongue in time to stop herself from hitting him below the belt with: "But, it's what Jerry would want." She realized as she thought it, what a pathetic excuse to humanity she sometimes is.

"He's your friend too," she squeaked out instead, knowing Sam couldn't argue with the fact that whilst he and Chris aren't exactly best buddies, they actually quite enjoy one another's company while the girls are hanging out.

"Maybe so, McNally. Still. I ain't sticking myself in the middle of whatever they're trying to figure out there."

Andy pouted in response. She took the bottle of beer Sam was holding out of his hands and proceeded to walk away with a flick of her hair.)

* * *

Andy has no idea what's going on with all her friends right now. Sure, in the early days of Sam and Andy's relationship, part two…or…three…or whatever …they were caught up in their own little world, but right now they're generous with their time to all those that are important in their lives. "And you dropped by our place last night…"

Traci grits her teeth now, clearly not amused. "Not the same," she tells Andy, shaking her head a couple of times. "I heard Sam tell Oliver he was in for a drink…" Traci sighs and stares straight at Andy. "I just thought we …could catch up…just us girls…"

Andy rolls her eyes. She's really too tired for all of this. Still, she guesses one drink won't hurt. But –

She's going to kill Sam for agreeing to Oliver's request.

* * *

As it turns out Sam and Andy get stuck in Interview 1 all afternoon; a witness in a new case that landed on the D's desks a few days back coming in with something they had conveniently forgotten until late this afternoon.

By the time they come out, everyone on their shift is gone…the station unusually dark and quiet – for this time of the evening at least.

Dov's there though – working some overtime in booking and looking utterly bored. He practically stands to attention when he sees Andy and Sam on approach. He blinks a few times and checks over both shoulders as though he might be about to let Sam and Andy in on some big, fat secret. "So….you're off to The Penny then." His voice is all sorts of high-pitched and tentative, like maybe he's been left with a task –

Sam stares at Dov as though he's grown an extra head on his neck. "Is there a reason…you need to know the details of our social calendar, Epstein?"

Andy hides a smirk, pinching Sam's ass in the process to remind him: _be nice_. "Well… we were going to go home…" Andy informs Dov friendly. "But Sam here set off a chain of events that means we _have_ to go for onedrink at least."

She notices as Dov's eyebrows go a little way up before he schools his features again.

"You nearly finished here?" Andy asks because she wonders whether Dov was maybe looking forward to catching up with his friends too.

Dov nods – rapidly. "If you guys are there, I'm there…." He clears his throat and looks between Andy and Sam. "Half an hour…and um, yeah…and yeah…I'll be there."

Sam grins quick and gone and rolls his eyes as he tugs at Andy's hand to get them moving along. "Okay then, Epstein…we'll… see you _there_."

* * *

Andy giggles into Sam's mouth, trying to contain his kiss to something that won't have her on his lap and wanting more.

They've been parked outside The Penny for a good 10 minutes or so, necking like a pair of teenagers and debating whether they should just drive home. The only thing that's really preventing them from doing that is that Andy feels bad about leaving Trace in the lurch.

"I don't know why you said yes to Oliver, anyway…you see him practically every night at home…" Andy hisses at Sam as he feeds a warm hand under all of her layers and keeps his mouth near her ear.

"I wasn't listening to him properly." Sam grins into the words, and then _licks_ at her lobe. "You were walkin' past at the time."

"Ugh," Andy laughs out loud and blushes profusely. She is sort of concerned that someone might catch them fogging up the windows of the truck. "Seriously, you are a whole lot cheesier since this whole engagement thing happened to us."

Sam moves his mouth down a touch and bites into the underside of her jaw, muttering: "Haven't heard you complain."

"Well…we're stuck with the crowd for at least an hour now….Traci wants to catch up on girl stuff." Andy twists her mouth to stifle a sigh as Sam moves his hand further up under her top.

"What girl stuff could you two possibly be talking about that you haven't already said in front of me?" Sam's hand and mouth are incessant, working a hot trail across Andy's neck and chest. His voice is in that low, low pitch that she hears when they're in bed -

She smacks Sam's hand away, feeling overheated and all kinds of worked up.

"God, let's just. Let's get this done and then let's get home." Andy is frustrated now and is hoping the short walk across the carpark will serve to cool her down. If it doesn't, Andy suspects she might cop some teasing from Traci and Gail about whatever look she's got on her face right now.

* * *

Andy gets out of the truck quick and slams the door shut, leaving Sam in there with that stupid grin he's got on his face.

He follows behind eventually, catching at her arm before he puts his hand around hers. "Maybe tonight's the night we can gauge where Ollie and Gail are at with their real estate plans – you know. Since we'll be on neutral territory and all?"

Andy nods. "It's not like we're kicking 'em out, right? We're just enquiring how things are with regard to their ….transition to independence…"

Sam laughs loud and surprised – at Andy's turn of phrase, probably. "I'll be sure to use that gem on Ollie if he gets too upset."

* * *

Sam and Andy don't get to interrogate Gail and/or Oliver about their thoughts on moving on or out….at least not that night.

As they walk through the doors of The Penny they're greeted with a series of loud whoops and hollers, a festive style party –

A _surprise_ engagement party.

_Their_ engagement party.

That they had _no_ idea about…at all.

Andy grips Sam's hand tight as she observes the shocked look on his face. She smiles broadly at the sea of faces before them and then looks up to the decorations that have turned The Penny into some sort of shrine to Sam and Andy…well, at least to their love.

"We know you both wanted to skip the official engagement party," Traci says above the noise as she sidles up to Andy and Sam. "And…well, obviously this is not official per se…but your family at 15 wanted to celebrate the fact that you're…well…that you're taking the next step."

Andy can practically hear Sam chewing his cheek from where she stands. He really…really does not like anyone making a fuss about him…

"This is…" Sam starts up by clearing his throat. He manages _not _to pinch the bridge of his nose as he swipes a hand across his face. "When the heck did you get time to do…all of this Nash?" He gestures around to the room and its decorations; the most significant being some theatrical lighting that shoots a crisscross of colors all the way across the room. Two projectors are shooting rotating images up against opposite walls that are draped in white sheets.

Most of the pictures they see are of Sam and Andy together and unaware of the photograph that's being taken – Andy can't begin to fathom where half have come from.

She stares up in awe though, the looks on their faces in those pictures reflect the many emotions that have been at play this last few years.

Andy feels a single tear run down her cheek as she looks from the images and around the room. A couple of officers are helping bar staff to serve up finger food and drinks, a large, long table is against one of the walls, decorated with flowers and what appears to be a guest book. The other tables each have their usual array of pub paraphernalia replaced with small, eclectic glass bowls, each with a floating candle or two. The walls have strategically placed poster size printouts of Sam and Andy with their various friends, in between other posters that just comprise simple congratulatory quotes.

* * *

Andy feels a lump form in her throat, a response to the care and effort that their friends have put into showing how much _they_ are excited for the next step in Sam and Andy's romance. It's as plain as day that everyone just wants the best for her and Sam. She releases Sam's hand to wrap her arms around Traci. "This is amazing…you're amazing."

Traci laughs and rubs Andy's back as she squeezes tight. "I know. Still…we all pitched in…"

There's a commotion after that…all their colleagues coming up to wish them well as they prepare for married life.

Sam takes it in his stride – he looks truly happy about it all even… offering up a teasing tone as he corners Traci, Oliver and Peck shortly after Noelle's punches him in the arm. "But we are gonna get a say in the wedding…right?"

"Sure you will, buddy," Oliver pipes in, slapping Sam on the back. "As long as you're both there at the end of the day - we don't care how many balloons you wanna blow up."

* * *

"So…" Traci starts up as she pops a spring roll in her mouth. "Venue, check. Dress, check…."

Andy exhales happily, watching Sam with Frank and Oliver at the bar, chatting and laughing.

(He officially asked them both to be his groomsmen not that long after the engagement announcement, with Ollie staring him down: "Only if I'm the best one though, yeah?" –

He's been through some tough moments on a few days since then – occasions where Jerry not being here really gets him frustrated, angry, or so…_sad_; everything and anything starting to remind him of what happened…and what happened before and after Jerry died.

For a good day and a half Andy wondered what the heck the up and down moods were about. She hadn't actually realized he had spoken to Ollie and Frank – he'd done it on the spur of the moment just before they settled into their annual day-after-new-years-day poker tournament.

She thought he'd just had too much to drink, or lost money – but when he wasn't in their bed early the next morning as expected, she panicked – especially when she couldn't reach him on his mobile.

Eventually he walked through the door; cold and heartbroken after being at Jerry's gravesite.

For a good solid minute Andy thought he was just going to end it between them, decide again that he couldn't handle whatever the fuck.

She remembers the look on him as he petted Boo's head on the way past Andy and over to the coffeemaker. He stared into a cup in front of him for an eternity, Andy not speaking because she could only just breath. That, and the fact that she knew it did no good to push.

"Went to see Jer," he said eventually, his voice shaky and his eyes still staring into the cup.

After another long two minutes or so he finally turned to her, those watery dark eyes that Andy would've done anything to wipe.

She walked over to him cautiously, stopping far enough away to still give him some space.

He met her the rest of the way a few seconds later, his arms going so tight around Andy and his face buried deep in her neck. "I just…I still miss him, is all."

Andy nodded minutely, running her hands up and down Sam's back as he breathed into her. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

Twenty minutes later they were still standing there holding one another, the coffee gone brutally cold.

They didn't talk about Jerry that day, but some days they do…she knows that he's relayed a lot of the Jerry 'stories' to Traci across time, but with Andy…he's slowly talking about the effect that Jerry had on him….who he was in Sam's life, and why Sam misses him so much.

Those stories are one of the ways that Sam has shown Andy more of _himself_.)

* * *

She loves seeing him like _this_; that carefree laugh he has that doesn't come out easily, but when it does…it makes Andy laugh too.

She smiles at the smile that's on his face now, and feels everything inside of her whir.

Finally Andy snaps out of her Sam-induced haze and remembers that her friend is sitting by her side and wanting her attention. "Um. Yeah. We've pretty much got everything underway….except for the rings…which we're kinda hopin' we'll just…find."

Traci quirks her eyebrows. "What. You and Swarek waiting for the right burg to come up?"

Andy laughs. "You know what I mean…"

Traci elbows her hard. "And the honeymoon?"

Andy smirks. "That - we're still debating. We can only take a couple of weeks max…" Andy looks in Sam's direction once again. "I'm trying to convince him to skip the country…maybe go somewhere the weather is still fine there too…"

Traci twists her mouth and blows out a long, noisy breath of air. "Ah. Swarek and his fear of flying."

"Yup." Andy catches Sam's eye and sends him a wink, thinking of how they might work through _that_ particular issue any time soon.

(Andy doesn't want to make Sam do anything he doesn't want to do, but she has dreams of travelling the world is the thing -she kind of hoped that Sam would come too. She knows he'd love it, he is a man of action after all).

"So." Traci butts into Andy's thoughts as Gail sits down with three more glasses of champagne. "I guess that just leaves us to sort the Hens' night until our duties on the big day itself."

Andy giggles and peers at her friends. "Just…don't go with anything…too daunting, okay?"

Gail smirks. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, McNally. I mean…you've seen what greatness we created with short notice here."

(They have too.

Despite how tired and unwilling Andy and Sam were before they stepped through those doors tonight, both have got their second wind – and have clearly had a wonderful night milling with their various colleagues and friends.

Even the speeches a few moments ago were…not too out of line:

Ollie of course working his way through a series of wisecracks about how he was going to move hell and high water to make the wedding happen, and Traci balancing things out with her words of wisdom to make Sam and Andy know how loved they both are.)

* * *

Andy feels Sam's hands work their way over the top of her shoulders from behind as Gail rattles on about potential Hens' Party options. (Andy's pretty sure Peck's popped the word 'stripper' in there more than once – just to annoy Sam.)

Andy rolls her head backward gently to peer up at her fiancé; he looks amazing – even from upside down.

He's looking at Gail with a single raised eyebrow, but other than that, he's keeping a completely straight face.

Eventually Sam and Gail call a truce – or at least end their stand-off; her blonde friend huffing out that she wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize the wedding: "on strict instructions from Shaw."

* * *

By the time everyone leaves The Penny, it's the early hours of the next morning. Sam and Andy have today off, thank God. (They are definitely doing nothing but being lazy for the rest of that time).

Andy yawns long and loud, one of her hands barely managing to cover it as she puts her seatbelt on in the truck. She puts her head back against the headrest, well and truly exhausted…but happy:

"We have really great friends," she tells Sam quietly, gripping the guest book in her hands.

(The tidy up of The Penny was done by the staff, but it took Ollie and Sam a good half hour to collect up all the paraphernalia that Sam and Andy now get to keep).

Her eyes close now - despite how hard she's trying to keep them open.

Sam strokes a thumb over her cheek and jaw gently. "We do."

He moves his hand down to her neck and massages at a crick there. "Now, let's go home."

Andy smiles and relaxes into the seat as Sam starts the truck. She will never get tired of him saying those words to her – safe in the knowledge that it means they will always have that to go to…and to be together…whether it is together, and just with their pooch – or with their seemingly growing orphan brood.

She lets the heat of the truck get the blood circulating through her tired body, and reaches a hand over to Sam's leg – just because she can and he lets her do this sort of stuff with him all the time now. And because she likes it a lot.

* * *

Andy wakes just as they pull into their driveway, instinct she guesses.

"I'd carry you in, you know?" Sam grins across at her, a shy bite of his lip.

"I know." Andy's voice is barely audible, her body and head still in a sleepy state. She smiles at him gently. "You carry me all the time."

Sam smiles small back at her. "Not all the time," he whispers quietly – a tone that suggests that sometimes Andy 'carries' him instead.

She's really not sure what it is about today, these loved-up gestures toward one another that are so acute. Maybe it's the fact the wedding event itself is really coming together now, all the pieces to the puzzle making the expectation of it very…real.

Whatever the case, Andy thinks life is perfect.

Well, maybe there's no such thing as that, but she is certainly the happiest she's ever been.

"Andy." She hears Sam's voice outside the passenger door, holding it open for her – grinning like a fool. "Come on sweetheart, let me take you to bed."

Andy smiles even bigger.

That's another sentence she loves hearing Sam say.

* * *

_A/N Next up: The day that starts with a big letter V gets a do-over Sam/Andy style._


	11. Romance

_A/N: Thanks again to those taking the time to drop a review, this one's especially for each of you! Happy Valentine's!_

_This chapter also has an extended scene (M Rated) - you'll know where that fits in when you get to the spot. If you want to read those particular moments, go to my M rated fic 'More Than Ever Now' CHAPTER 2. That story is being updated at the same time as this, so hopefully it won't be TOO hard to find). Apologies if that's annoying, I just wanted to respect T-only audience views here._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**February 14, 2014**

**Ro~mance (n). A feeling of excitement or mystery associated with love.**

* * *

Andy stretches out languidly as she wakes up to Valentine's Day.

She pats at the other side of the bed, not quite ready to muster the energy to roll on top of Sam, or even open her eyes.

Instead of his warm, muscular body however, she's met with cool, empty sheets. It's -

Entirely disappointing.

She turns her face to look at the clock on the bedside table, noticing it's still way too early for anything other than bed. She wonders whether she's going to see Sam come back in the room any second, OJ and toast, and that killer smile.

She rolls back to face his pillow, grinning at the thought of morning Sam.

It's then that she sees it –

A small scrap of paper from the bottom edge of a page that appears to be out of his notebook for work.

A bunch of scrawling letters that ooze the sex appeal that he does, are inked on in black:

_Morning sweetheart._

_Got a call from Nash to get to 15 early._

_Didn't want to wake you._

_Love you._

Andy stares at the note and feels a pang in her heart. It's a good one, but she also can't help but feel the tiniest bit disappointed; not that she is into the whole Valentine's Day thing…but, she thought maybe a card…or some small gesture from Sam might've been nice.

She sighs and figures she maybe didn't drop enough hints that she would at least like for them to use this particular day to acknowledge what a great place they're in –

_Ugh._ She's being ridiculous. They're forever doing little things for one another that are incredibly sweet and filled with love. She doesn't need anything commercial to prove the point. Besides –

Sam isn't really the type of guy to think much of that whole side of it…at all.

She folds the small note in half, opens her bedside drawer and places it on top of the Valentine's Day card that she's got tucked away in there for him; one of those funny ones that is simple, but the gesture is all up front…leaving her scribbled and personal thoughts inside it to tell Sam how much she loves him and the fact that he's in her life every day.

* * *

After another 10 minutes of just staring at their bedroom ceiling, processing her 'to do' list for today, Andy finally gets herself out of bed and puts on a robe.

She shuffles out of the room and down the stairs through the quiet house.

Boo joins her at the entry to the kitchen, having just come there himself. She gives him a pet on the head and tells him they'll have a game in the yard before she has to go out.

Gail is eating some toast in the kitchen itself, a large mug of coffee on the bench next to her and her phone in her hand. She is very, very focused on whatever's on her screen; messages or tweets, Andy couldn't predict.

Her blonde housemate-colleague-friend is already dressed and groomed, despite not having to be on shift for another few hours.

Andy quirks an eyebrow to herself more than anyone, considering whether maybe Gail has 'plans' for this morning before she heads off to work. Not that Andy is _that_ curious about this whole Nick/Luke situation, but –

Yeah. She totally _is_ curious.

"You heading out?" Andy asks with her most casual voice. She forces a yawn to add some effect and rubs at her eyes. When she's met with silence, she makes her way to the pantry.

"Swarek reminded me I have to take you to the hospital this morning. Hold your hand while the cast comes off." Gail's voice is monotone, and even when Andy looks in her direction, she's still running an index finger over her phone, her eyes fixed on it.

Andy scratches at her head, remembering the appointment. She also remembers that Sam has to be in court this morning, and could be there for most of the day –

She frowns to herself; disappointed that they won't even be able to take a half hour to go to that deli they like and grab their favorite sandwiches for a quick lunch together.

Gail looks up at Andy finally, and takes a large slurp of her coffee. When she puts her cup back on the bench she quirks an eyebrow and sends a half-smirk Andy's way: "Everything okay, McNally? Swarek not give you enough of a Valentinesing last night?"

Andy scowls and huffs at her blonde 'friend'. "That's not -"

(He did. He totally did. More than twice.)

"I just forgot he had to be in court…" Andy pushes on. "You, um. You saw him this morning?"

"We crossed paths," Gail replies coolly, casting her eyes back to the matters of greater importance that are on her phone.

Andy blinks.

Gail is really not the sort of person to be up and about early. And if Sam left here early…

Well. Andy is _more_ than curious now.

Still, she figures she's going to have to play this cool. "Oh yeah? He say anything else?"

Andy pours herself a coffee and offers Gail up some more. When she's done with the pleasantries, she wraps her hands around the warm cup and waits for the Peck response.

Gail's eyes flash up to Andy's briefly, enough of a tell to alert Andy to some kind of transaction between her fiancé and Gail, that maybe Gail doesn't want to talk about.

After another short stretch of silence, Gail widens her eyes and pouts, a ridiculous look on her face. "To tell you that he wuvs you…" The blonde's voice goes Betty Boop as she flutters her eyelashes. "Vewy, vewy much."

"Why were you up so early?" Andy interrupts abruptly, stern as all get out. She's no longer able to contain herself and keep playing these games. Gail is meant to be her friend, she thought her and Sam had earned her trust and respect. And sure, Gail's private life is really none of their business, but she's concerned about her…

Andy just wants to know what's going on.

Gail takes another sip of her coffee, glaring at Andy over the rim in the process.

"We know you're seeing Nick…and Luke…and…" Andy's hands flap around as she works her way into a mild state of frustration, wanting to know what Gail's doing about her life in general terms.

Gail puts her cup down again and interlocks her hands out in front of her and on top of the bench. "Jesus. Chill, Andy. If you really want to know about my romantic liaisons, I'll tell you. I just didn't think it was that big a deal-." She gives a slight shrug at the end of the sentence, like it's not anything important in anyone else's life.

Andy collects herself and her voice, forcing herself to display a calmer exterior. "It is a big deal, Gail. You're a big deal. You're living with us. We care about you. We love you, okay."

Gail's face turns less stony on Andy's words, her shoulders slumping a fraction. "Okay, okay. I get it. You're interested in my life choices."

The two women lean on the bench and eye one another up for a minute, Gail noticeably less terse and in control than she was moments ago.

"I'm…taking things _slow_ with Nick, okay. I kind of just want to not let myself get caught up in a flurry of passion…all over again." Gail peers into her mug as though it might give her some answers. "I'm still trying to figure out whether we're good together, okay?"

Andy nods silently, hoping her friend will sense that she really does empathize with her about all the complex things she's probably feeling. Still, she can't help but wonder –

"What about Luke?"

Gail rolls her eyes. "Pfft." She shakes her head and lets out a mirthless laugh. "God, Andy. I dunno. Look…I'm a sucker for a pretty boy paying me a little attention okay?"

Andy quirks her whole head and raises her eyebrows in a challenge. "What does that even mean, Gail?"

The blonde stares at her coolly. "We've hung out together a few times…had some beer…flirted. Nothing else has happened…yet." She licks her lip and leaves it with a bite. "I know that's probably weird for you, okay?"

"I…" Andy starts up but can't follow through. "A little…but…" Andy racks her brain trying to think of an appropriate question or response. "Do either of you want more than that?"

Gail's mouth twitches. "I like being around him…we kind of get one another in a different way, I guess." She peers back into her cup and sighs. "I care about both of them…"

Andy feels a sudden and completely unexpected pang in her heart for her friend. She was fully prepared to go into this conversation making some sort of judgement call and tell Gail to be careful and what not. But what she's realizing from the increasingly earnest look on Gail's face…is that her friend is…torn.

Torn about who and what is 'good' or 'right' for her. Torn maybe about what 'love' really is at all.

Something inside Andy feels bruised for her friend. Andy recognizes that what she's feeling is empathy; memories of her own two years of her feeling _things_ for two very different men.

Andy swallows, a harsh dose of reality of having cast any aspersion over what Gail might be going through. "You sound a little stuck," she croaks out to her friend eventually.

Gail gives a crooked smile and nods. "That could be the right word."

Andy blows out some breath and walks around to Gail's side of the bench. She leans at the same angle as her friend and bumps shoulders with her. "Want some advice from my personal experience?"

Gail quirks an eyebrow, and steadfastly does not look Andy's way. "Do I get an option?"

Andy lowers her voice and speaks as softly and with as much encouragement as she can: "Be open and honest about all of this with both of them….and with yourself?"

Gail sucks in her cheeks and finally looks at Andy. She blinks once or twice, and then finally, finally… gives an imperceptible and brief nod of her head.

* * *

It's shortly after Gail and Andy leave the hospital that her phone rings, its Rush tone telling her that it's Sam.

"For godsake, make him a new song, will you?" Gail rolls her eyes, getting into the drivers' side of the car and giving Andy the hurry up too.

"Hey you," Andy eventually answers the call a little breathless, attempting to juggle the paraphernalia she was given regarding physiotherapy and what not.

"You back at full capacity yet?" Andy can hear the grin on Sam; he's got to be relieved too. It's not that Andy was a bad patient, or completely useless, but there have been occasions when she felt like she was.

"Totally gonna get _both_ my hands on you next time you're in front of my face," Andy quips with her own smile, forgetting where she is and whose company she's in.

"Ugh," Gail groans, indicating a lane change and accelerating; clearly unimpressed with the visuals that promotes.

"Can't wait," Sam says quietly. It's probable he's still at the courthouse and only phoning because he's found a chance. "I…ah…it might not be 'til later tonight though?"

Andy bites her lip, calculating what time they're both meant to be off shift –

"How late?" Andy tries to keep her voice steady. Sam rarely works around the clock, but he sounds like he's under some pressure –

"Um…I'm gonna be here for the rest of the day, then I gotta get over to 15 and spend a few hours there."

She knows she's being selfish. She knows Sam wouldn't be doing anything unless 15 was being pumped. It's just that she's missing him today, a little forlorn that they won't see one another _at all_ on the supposed day of love.

She resigns herself to cooking dinner for him late and helping him relax and unwind as quickly as possible. They can share a bottle of wine, maybe a bath –

"Sorry sweetheart…I'll keep you posted, okay?" Sam's voice goes quieter, a hushed tone that makes Andy think he might be being called for again.

"Okay…" Andy replies softly, an internal debate over whether she should bring up the topic of –

"And Andy?" Sam interrupts, his volume a little louder.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." When he says it, he is apologetic and uncertain of how Andy might react.

It's enough for Andy. It's enough that he's recognized it as at least somewhat important to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam" Andy echoes quietly, a blush growing on her features for fear of being caught out.

After a short series of _Love You_'s they hang up at roughly the same time, Andy beaming and her mood having taken the most delightful of turns.

"Ugh." Andy hears another groan from Gail. "I might need to pull over and puke."

* * *

When they get to 15, there is another small surprise in store for Andy.

She's assigned to desk duty for a week, until the Health and Safety Officer can clear her to go back out on the beat. She will also be able to still help with some of the D's cases, meaning maybe she can help Sam and Traci with whatever's causing them some grief today. But, that's not the surprise –

The surprise is with Oliver, who is perched up on the desk she'll be based at.

He is holding a white box in his hands that sort of looks like a cake box from Andy's favorite –

"It is only the fear of God that Sammy put in me, that has made these goods last." Oliver smirks at her. "That, and the fact he said you'd probably be kind enough to share." He extends the box in her direction, not taking his eyes off it.

Andy's own eyes go wide with excitement. "This is from Sam?"

Oliver nods. "The man tempts fate, McNally. What can I say?"

She grins as she snatches the box from Ollie, and opens it eagerly.

Her jaw drops open as she sees what's inside. It _is_ from her favorite bakery, and _these_ are one of her favorite things.

Inside are a whole dozen baby-cakes; one of every flavor they sell there, each decorated with its pretty icing and making Andy's stomach growl.

As she lifts the lid further, she spots a note taped under it; another piece of paper from Sam's note book.

_Thought you might need at least one of these this morning. No doubt you were brave as that damn cast came off._

Andy can't contain the grin that takes over her face, nor the giggles. She can practically hear the sarcasm dripping from the note.

"_Now_ do I get one?" Oliver asks with a straight face, staring into the box.

Andy laughs a little harder and shakes her head at Oliver's penchant for food.

She nudges the box back in his direction. "You can have two for your troubles. But not that one or that one," Andy says as she smacks away Shaw's stealth fingers from the one that's chocolate, and the passionfruit that is close by.

* * *

Not five minutes later, Andy is swiveling on her chair looking blankly at the boring data on the screen in front of her.

She pops the passionfruit baby cake in her mouth and closes her eyes, relishing the burst of flavor and trying not to moan.

"I'll have what you're having," is the snicker she hears out of no place, Nick's voice when he's at his cheekiest.

When she opens her eyes and peers at him, her eyes go wider still with what's in his arms. It's the biggest bouquet of flowers that Andy's ever seen; roses and lilies and a range of other colored petals. He's almost swamped by the size.

"For Gail?" Andy asks with cake in her mouth as she gazes into the vibrant mass, impressed with Nick's efforts on a little romance.

"Well. As much as I'm fond of you Andy, I figure I've already got _your_ vote that I actually am a good guy."

Andy smiles crookedly at her friend, tilting her head and giving him a look of some sympathy. "She'll love them."

"She'd better." Nick looks around the room, evidently on the watch for who he's trying to win over still. "Between this and the dinner I've got planned, I'll be doing overtime for the next two weeks."

Andy quirks an eyebrow; hopeful that today's events could tip Gail in a decision toward Nick. "You're taking her out tonight?"

Nick nods and bites his lip. "Yeah…well…assuming she hasn't changed her mind since last night."

Andy realizes Gail didn't tell her about the invitation for exactly that reason. Still, she's pretty sure Nick can be convincing. This bunch of flowers should be a clincher for sure.

"Oh." Nick lets out a breath suddenly. "I can't believe I almost forgot." He reaches into a pocket and pulls out an envelope. "I was asking Sam some advice on flowers to get Gail yesterday…which…yeah, he looked at me like I had two heads…anyway…" Nick is babbling, but he hands over the envelope to Andy as he does so. "He called me this morning, asked me to pick this up while I was at the florist…and then give it to you."

Andy's brow furrows as she looks at the cream colored envelope; blank except for the florists' logo on the outside.

"Gail!" Nick yells across the room, noticing his romantic interest heading toward the exit.

Andy looks up and notices the surprised expression on Gail's face as she spins on a heel.

Andy casts her eyes back to the envelope quickly though, wanting for Nick to have his moment in the sun in some sort of privacy.

As her two friends make their way toward one another in the middle of the room, Andy opens the envelope carefully.

She pulls out another scrap of note with Sam's handwriting, and is surprised when a few small black seeds fall to the desk at the same time.

_Just wanted to pick something we could watch grow together._

Andy beams brightly, realizing suddenly what the seeds are. A couple of tears spring into her eyes before she can stop them -

(Way, way back, first time around before everything went south…one lovely summer with Sam and icecream and driving around; one particular street they'd go down on the way to work from his place there was a small house with the loveliest garden in amongst others not so well maintained –

It had sunflowers out the front, a few of them reaching for the sky brightly…not a care in the world.

Andy would stare at them and smile absently. "One day I want an actual non-apartment garden. And it'll have those," she reported quietly before licking at the chocolate that started dripping down the cone in her hand.)

Her suspicions are confirmed when she reaches into the envelope further and pulls out a small tab that advises on best planting times and other facts.

She decides then and there that she'll drag Sam and Boo out to the right space at the right time, and the three will plant them together. It can be another family ritual of theirs to water and care for them. Andy can't wait.

She puts the seeds back into the envelope with the instructions and the note, and then puts it in her own pocket, making a mental note to keep them safe.

* * *

It's lunchtime before Andy hears any more updates from Sam; she's plugging away on the paperwork – bored but completely happy just to spend much of the time daydreaming about Sam and how their wedding and honeymoon might turn out. Her mobile beeps loudly, alerting her to an incoming message.

_It's murder over here McNally. Wish I was there to kick your shin underneath the desk._

Andy smiles like a lunatic and stares at the text for too many minutes for other people _not_ to notice. She punches at some letters in an effort to reach him before he gets caught up in the courtroom again:

_Ouch. PS Thanks for my cakes and future flowers. You are my top favorite best ever Valentine. And I love you so much. X_

Andy is interrupted from constantly checking if Sam gives any response by the sound of Diaz and Epstein's clowning around.

"Yo. Andy. Who's the best driver between me and Chris?" Dov taps on her desk loudly; it's a beat that sounds sort of familiar…some boy band thing she might've heard on the radio.

Andy cocks her head and thinks a while. (Although: totally not thinking about the two friends that stand in front of her. Totally thinking about Sam and _his_ changing of gears). "Not sure…." Andy waivers, finally looking between Chris and Dov. "Maybe we can do a test run some day?"

Dov fist pumps the air. "Woot. Bring Swarek too, he'll make a good judge."

Chris thumps a fist friendly into Dov's shoulder. "Dude. Stop trying to impress Andy's fiancé already. He's _taken_, remember?"

Andy laughs brightly, and pinches at her engagement ring…and then mentally pinches herself. Sam_ is_ taken…_she _is taken _with_ Sam.

_Ugh._

Valentine's day schmoop has definitely gone to her head.

Chris breaks into her thoughts with an entirely proud as punch voice. "_So_ taken in fact, that he sent me a message earlier and asked me to pick this up for you."

Andy is surprised as Chris puts a brown paper bag before her. It looks suspiciously like –

"He'd ordered and paid for it already. Hope it's not soggy…we sat there and had lunch ourselves," Dov pipes in with a grin and a few extra annoying taps on her desk.

Andy opens the bag and peeks inside, a huge smirk forming on her face as she spots her favorite deli special. Her stomach growls on a reflex as she pulls out the large salad roll on crusty white. All of a sudden she feels completely ashamed that she only thought of cooking something special for Sam tonight…that and giving him the good bottle of Scotch she bought.

Andy takes a large bite into the roll, not caring if it's a little impolite to the colleagues standing in front of her and staring. "What?" Andy says with her mouth full, a burst of flavor in her mouth that is threatening to induce yet another unfit-for-public type of moan.

Chris points an index finger at the wax paper that's acting as a catch tray for loose lettuce and whatever else is falling out as Andy works her way through her lunch greedily. "You didn't notice that?"

Andy quirks an eyebrow, and looks down at the paper that was once containing her roll. It's not Sam's writing, but they are his words. It seems he got the deli-hand to scribble something before her food made its way over here –

_Wish I was there to watch you wrap your mouth around this thing. Sam._

Some of the food that was in Andy's mouth is spit out in surprise. Not so much that it's completely gross.

But still.

She blushes profusely and peers up at Dov and Chris. The two boys are still watching her, matching smirks and a pair of schoolgirl giggles for goodness sake.

"Haven't you two got work to do?" Andy glares at them, swallowing as fast as she can and giving them a: 'hurry along', so she can enjoy her lunch and Sam's pseudo-appearance all by herself.

Her two friends depart with a series of laughs and high-fives.

She can still hear them as they enter the hallway, chatter about cars again…and looking forward to the next poker night.

* * *

Andy ponders some more over Sam's sweet gestures for the next few hours. As officers come and go and her paperwork dwindles, she comes up with the only thing she can think of that may make his day end better than the stress he no doubt will continue to have for the next few hours.

* * *

It's after 5pm when he and Traci walk through the door, heads together in a quiet chatter and tired looks on both of their faces.

Trace looks at her watch and frowns, grabbing Sam by the elbow and saying something to him that has her features appearing slightly panicked.

She watches on from a distance, sees Sam look Traci in the eye, talk to her calmly, and point in the direction of the exit.

The two continue to interact with some level of animation, Traci finally giving Sam a small wave as she heads in the opposite direction – to pick up Leo, Andy assumes.

Normally, Andy would shout out to her best friend, at least give her a hello and a wave. But she figures she will catch up with Traci tomorrow, maybe even set a date for the next girls' night out.

Instead, Andy remains silent, watching and waiting for Sam from behind her computer screen.

She's sitting in a spot he won't see her if he heads straight upstairs to his office –

Which he does.

She watches his retreating figure and smiles crookedly, slowly and quietly getting out of her chair to follow behind so she's close the moment he walks in his office door.

* * *

Sam's stopped just inside his doorway by the time Andy gets there too.

He's standing and looking at his desk silently, a small smile on his face.

He turns to face her eventually, obviously having heard…or felt…her walking in. He takes a couple of steps closer in and reaches out, taking the arm of Andy's that until this morning had a cast on it.

He lifts her hand very gently and inspects her wrist closely. When he's done, he raises it further and plants a series of tiny soft kisses, in a long line against the bone that was once broken.

Andy's skin tingles, and she smiles big at Sam.

"You, ah. You got a plan for me here, McNally?" he asks eventually, as his mouth becomes free. His free hand gestures toward his desk, which has been converted into a dual space:

One half of it is clear for work, the files Andy knows Sam's working on at the moment neatly stacked in the centre of the square.

The other half is set for a romantic dinner, albeit the take-out that Andy will order just before they're ready to eat.

(She pinched a whole bunch of stuff leftover from the catering of one of the Division 15 Christmas parties; a white table cloth, cutlery, plates, and even some red candles. It's all set nicely in the tight spot in the second half of his desk.)

"Not that I'm wanting to make a habit out of putting work and romance side by side…" Andy takes a step closer herself, her chest now grazing Sam's ever so slightly. "But I know you have some things to attend to, and I want to help."

Sam swipes a thumb over Andy's knuckles. His mouth goes slack, possibly unsure what to say about Andy's gesture…like maybe he doesn't quite get the extent of 'help' she's talking about here.

Andy looks into his eyes, searching them as she tells him: "All I want tonight is to be _with_ you Sam. I'll help you do your work; let you boss me around and get me to do the boring bits. We'll take a break and eat some take-out here, I'll massage your shoulders, I'll do _anything_…"

Sam cuts Andy off with a hot kiss on the mouth. It's fairly chaste considering what their normal mouth-to-mouth action is like, but it's firm and…promising.

"I'd…" Sam stutters to start with, looking back and forth between Andy and his desk. "I'd like that a lot."

Andy beams up at him and gives his palm another squeeze. "Besides…just 'cause we're working, it doesn't mean we can't play footsies under the desk. Right?"

Sam lets out a dry, fast laugh and shakes his head at her, good-natured. "Yeah, no doubt there's a bunch of drug barons that are gonna totally get us in the mood for some romance tonight."

Andy places her body all the way into Sam then, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Well. Wouldn't be the first time a criminal was responsible for bringing us together like that." She smiles wistfully at the thought of the Brennan days, closing her eyes to focus on Sam's steady heart beat as they stand here together now. Ready for marriage. After all that happened…after all of that.

Sam runs a hand up and down her back lightly, rocking her a little as he goes. He kisses the top of her head after a few moments. "Okay, McNally. Let's roll."

* * *

The case is pretty boring, actually. Well…not exactly boring. Drug dealers never are. It's just that the work they're getting through tonight is all paper-based; dotting i's and crossing t's and other things that clearly don't inspire Sam.

Andy watches his frowning face for a moment, as he concentrates in the quiet – and yawns once or twice.

She gives it another moment or two before she reaches across under the desk with her sock-clad foot and rubs up his calf.

She doesn't take her eyes off the paperwork that she's got in front of her, but she smirks when her peripheral vision catches sight of the grin that crosses Sam's face.

* * *

A half hour after that Andy stands up abruptly.

"Okay, since you're gonna need a break soon, I'll go out and get us some food, okay?"

Sam puts an elbow on the desk and places his hand in his chin. He looks up at her, eyes shining and the corner of his mouth smiling. "I ever tell you I love you?"

Andy twists her mouth and hides a blush and smirk. "Took you a while," Andy says with a wink. "But, um. Yeah. I get the picture now."

The room falls silent as the two stare into one another's eyes for a while; ridiculously goofy grins taking over both their faces. Eventually, Andy snatches the truck keys off Sam's desk and rushes out of the office with a "back soon." She's in a hurry because there is more to her plan, and it requires finely tuned action and the help of at least one other soul.

* * *

Two phone calls, a food pick up, an exchange of goods and a quick trip to the locker room later, Andy finally makes her way back to Sam and his office.

She clicks her way up the stairs and in the door carefully, balancing the plastic bags containing boxes of hot noodles in each of her hands.

(Only two officers noticed as she walked past: both giving her wide eyes until they realized exactly where she was headed…_who_ she was headed toward.)

Sam looks up when she enters.

His eyes widen as well.

There's a sparkle that shines through the weariness though, a minute grin _almost_ there on his lips.

"Uniform wasn't helping you with the workload, McNally?" Sam is definitely looking curious, despite the cool, calm, collected exterior he's trying to exude.

Andy grins back but doesn't answer, simply placing the cartons of food on either side of their desk. She plants the cheap chopsticks there too – figuring they're a better option than the knives and forks after all.

She pours them both a half glass of red, assumes that much won't hurt. She lights the candles with a single match and tosses the stick in a bin.

She then walks to the windows, firm and decisive when she shuts tight all of the blinds, closing them in from anything and anyone outside.

When she's done with the preparations, she points for him to roll his chair and himself to the dining side of the desk.

He's been watching every move she's made in silence; his hands stacking and closing his files early on, a pen slotting in to whatever place he's going to open up when they're back to it again.

* * *

They eat their food in silence too.

Every now and then smiling, one or the other shaking their head the slightest.

"You, ah. You wearin' anything under that coat?" Sam asks quietly eventually, sucking a noodle down his throat as he gives Andy a heated look.

(She is trusting Gail with her life on this particular secret -

She made the call to her housemate friend on her way to pick up the noodles; knew what time Nick was picking her up for their date, and figured they would be the best option in terms of getting Andy's change of attire to her quickly –

The phone call also served to make sure Boo was fed for the night, Oliver apparently out already wining and dining a new lady friend.

"Are you serious?" Gail laughed in response to Andy's instructions on what to get and where from. "Andy. Have you been reading too much fanfic again?")

Andy doesn't even care that the trench-coat, heels, and sexy lingerie are cliché. She happens to know that this is a fantasy of both hers and Sam's.

(After making Gail swear and promise that she wouldn't divulge what was in the bag they met Andy with, not even to Nick, she was settled –

Her locker room transformation ready for Sam to unveil when he's …

Ready.

When his work is under control.)

Andy shrugs and flutters her eyelashes at Sam. "I guess you'll find out a little later." Her voice is dry from attempting to swallow too many noodles at once, but it just adds to the effect.

Sam puts down his chopsticks and glares at her, chewing on some tofu or whatever was left in his mouth.

"You think I can focus on work with you…lookin' like…that?"

It's not often Andy sees Sam rattled, but he's looking somewhat tetchy from where she sits now.

"Lookin' like what?" Andy keeps a straight face and continues to eat, slides a hand down her trenchcoat to make sure the buttons and belt is done up.

Sam lets a snort and then picks up his glass to swallow his wine.

"Smokin' hot," Sam croaks out eventually, like maybe he'd taken pause to find the right words.

Andy tamps down a grin and looks up at him, her own voice going some weird variation of Marilyn Monroe: "You think I look sexy or something, Detective Swarek?"

Sam rolls his eyes and chews the insides of one cheek. "You _are_ sexy, McNally."

Sam blinks a couple of times and holds his hand out. "Now. Can you _please_ come over here?"

The grin on Andy's face finally cracks open. As she gets up, she takes a peek over her shoulder to make sure the door is closed and trots around to Sam's side, taking care not to trip over the stupid stilettos she's wearing.

Sam rolls his chair out enough to let her stand in front of him…enough for Andy to lean a fraction forward and get her fingers in his hair.

He just sits there, looking up at her face for the longest time, his hands smoothing over the sides of her coat.

After a long quiet he plucks at the belt of the trench; unraveling it carefully like he wants to relish in the surprise.

He slides a warm hand through the space between two buttons gently, grazing the palm of his hand onto the goosebumps that form near Andy's bare abdomen.

Andy thinks it's highly, highly likely that she will never _not_ shiver under Sam's touch. Her lips part on reflex as she watches and feels him trace patterns across her with his fingers until they finally come back to unhook the buttons and free them from the holes.

Andy looks into his eyes as the trench slips apart, feels her body start to hum louder with the way he trawls his eyes all the way down.

(It's a skimpy number she's got on underneath; black, lacy, matching. But the bra and panty set is all there is, and neither leave anything to the imagination).

Andy slides her hands in the direction of Sam's shoulders, allowing herself to follow the deep, slow breaths he's taking.

She bites down on her bottom lip hard as he guides her by the waist; first to stand nestled between his legs so he can plant a series of delicate, soft kisses at her stomach, and finally to inch her down and have her sit on his lap.

He keeps a hand on her front and the other on her back, holding her close as he puts his lips to her ear. "Top favorite best ever Valentine. And I love you so much." His whispered words take Andy by surprise…not the sentiment so much, but the fact that he's apparently burned her text from earlier in the day into his brain.

She smiles with some goofy shyness and tilts her mouth towards Sam's, stealing anything else he might come out with away from his lips.

Her mouth gets greedier still when his hand skims up to her breasts, those calloused but gentle fingers of his wedge their way under one cup of her bra.

Andy takes a couple of attempts at swallowing when Sam pulls back from the kiss…and gets his mouth on her neck. He speaks against her there, sending a vibration that sparks every end of every nerve that she has. "No idea how the hell I've ever, ever got any work done around you."

Andy pants at the thought of how many times they've _wanted_ one another in situations they really, really _shouldn't_ have –

She figures maybe tonight is one of those, but hey. They did need a break.

She tries to talk back at Sam, tries to tell him they can stop and wait until later. But then she feels his hand scoot all the way from her breast to the elastic of her panties –

And _that_ spells the end to that particular train of thought.

* * *

"I. Um. So I got you something else," Andy tells Sam croakily some twenty minutes later, Sam gently re-buttoning her trench and looking into her eyes.

His eyebrows go up as he grins at her. "Seriously, Andy. More than happy with what I already got."

She giggles happily and pinches at his shoulder. "Oh. Okay then. I'll give the bottle of scotch to Oliver than, shall I?"

Sam lets out a loud snort. "Hm. No you won't." He bites at her jaw a little and tickles his way around her waist, catching her there when she goes to jump up. "Don't move yet…"

"Shouldn't we get back to it…so we can get home…?" Andy flaps her hands about in the loose vicinity of the paperwork they're yet to finish.

"In a minute." Sam rolls them a few steps so he can get at a desk drawer. "There's one other thing I want to give _you_ today…"

"Oh, yeah?" Andy smiles with some wide eyes, wondering what on earth could put the icing on her day –

"This is about as corny as I get, McNally…" Sam's voice is neutral, but his eyes are warm. He reaches into the drawer and clenches his fist around something that fits easily into his palm. "Sorry I'm not a wrapping and card kinda guy…"

Andy shakes her head, she loves that Sam doesn't sugarcoat things. She kisses him on the cheek softly. "You have given me more than enough hard _evidence_ already today…"

He takes her hand and transfers the cool object into her palm. When she looks down, a heavy and chunky sterling silver heart shape is shining back up at her.

She giggles and beams back at it, the significance of the item a callback to the evolution of their relationship. It's something that doesn't discard the more painful parts of their history; it serves as a reminder of who they were then…and who they are now.

The keyring is beautiful; solid, sturdy, and bright. The heart isn't perfectly shaped, it's really odd actually. In such a way that makes it almost a chipped diamond, rather than a heart. But it is perfect.

Andy notices it opens in a much similar fashion to the locket that's hanging around her neck (the gift from Sam that holds the picture of them and Boo). She assumes he may have inserted something similar here –

It doesn't though.

And Andy smiles at that too.

Instead it contains two images, one taking up each side. One is a picture of the truck, the other is an exterior shot of their home – the back porch.

A couple of wayward tears streak down Andy's face as she continues to gaze at it.

"I…uh. I got one for me too," Sam tells her quietly. "Was gonna get 'em engraved…but I thought it might be better if we picked some words together. You're better than me at that sort of stuff."

Andy lets out a wet whimper and a shaky smile. She can do nothing much at all except turn and hug Sam tightly and tell him how perfect it all is.

The next few minutes are spent in quietness, the two of them in an embrace that means more than any Valentine's Day ever could. Some soft "I love you's," get whispered into the dark of the office once in a while, none of them are schmoopy or cheesy though –

All of them are just Andy and Sam.

* * *

_A/N Next up: Not everything can be perfect always, try as hard as Sam and Andy would like it to be._


	12. Independence

_A/N: thanks for the lovely reviews for the v day chapter! We take a little turn/change of tone in this one, but I hope you continue to enjoy._

**Disclaimers: I do not own Rookie Blue. (Nor am I am expert on Toronto's drink driving laws, but from what I can understand, what is mentioned here would suffice).**

* * *

**March 2014**

**In~de~pend~ence (n). Free from the influence, guidance, or control of another or others.**

* * *

It's less than a few weeks after Valentine's Day that things start to develop a pear-shape for Andy and Sam.

It's late one afternoon when they're both just off shift that they get a phone call from Noelle; their colleague one of the attending officers at a car accident not that far up the road from Division 15.

Andy answers the vibration of her mobile with some gigglish puffs of air; her and Sam and Boo in the middle of some wicked ball action in their favorite park. "Hey…"

Noelle cuts in pretty quickly, that no-nonsense but naturally empathic voice of hers sending alarm bells off in Andy straight away.

There are no quick-witted quips or barbs about just how much sun Andy and Sam will actually see on their honeymoon that fill Andy's ears. In their place is the cautious but entirely professional voice of their colleague. "Andy. Your Dad's okay…but I wanted to let you know that he's been in a car accident."

Andy drops the tennis ball she's holding, and swallows hard as she looks 20 metres in the distance to get Sam in her sight. "What…"

"I'm telling you he's okay, McNally. Trust me on that. Just…head to St Pat's. He's on his way there for a check-up." Andy hears some voices and sounds in the background of wherever Noelle is. She is snapped into action with her colleagues' next question. "Is Sammy with you?"

Andy nods, the pang in her stomach growing by the second. "Yeah…yeah."

"Okay, good." Noelle responds calmly. "Let him drive, okay? I'll meet you both there."

It's only a few seconds after Williams has hung up that Sam and Boo are by Andy's side, Sam with a warm hand on one of Andy's shoulders and that careful voice he has sometimes when she's in a bit of a daze. "Andy. You okay?"

* * *

The drive to the hospital is almost silent.

After a quick stop to drop Boo home, and Sam's insistence on filling Andy's water bottle up, they are back in the truck, both sets of eyes fixed to the road.

"Noelle said he's okay," Sam reminds her at every red, his voice quiet and gentle and his eyes inspecting her face.

Andy nods each time he says it, and holds back some tears.

(She can't help the nagging feeling that's now settled in different parts of her body; one that she has to confess has been growing for more than a few days –

Amy called it quits with Tommy just over a week and a half ago, and her Dad's been down in the dumps pretty bad ever since. Also: He's been avoiding Andy's calls for the most part, only talking to her once for more than a minute in the last few days).

* * *

Andy doesn't notice when they actually come to a parking spot that's not really a parking spot at the hospital. She looks up at the 'No Parking' sign, then pitches her eyes toward Sam.

He gives her a half smile as he gets out of the truck.

Andy figures the dimples have let him park wherever he wants whenever he wants in the past, so she just lets the matter slide.

He opens the door for her and catches her hand as she gets out, her brain still foggy in a panic induced haze that she's almost ashamed of. It's just –

It's her _Dad_.

And…

Well. It's not just the car accident per se that is worrying her.

* * *

Andy clutches Sam's hand tightly as they gather some pace toward the entrance of the hospital, her eyes searching for any trace of her father or Noelle.

"McNally. Sammy. Over here."

Andy lets out a breath as she hears Williams, whose form has just appeared in a corridor that leads to Emergency.

Sam tugs at Andy and pulls her in the direction, eventually stopping just short of Noelle.

Noelle gives them a half-smile. "Wasn't too serious, but enough for some potential whiplash and a bump on the head. He's in good hands."

Andy feels the palm of her hand sweat inside Sam's. "Can we. Can we, um. See him now do you think?"

Noelle looks between Sam and Andy and doesn't answer for a moment. "Before you do, you should know we're testing his blood alcohol level. He appeared as though he may have been affected." She licks her lips, a small breath passing through her teeth that makes the tiniest hiss. "He blew a low level reading at the site, we have to check it again."

Sam nods slowly.

Andy feels numb.

She feels both sets of warm eyes on her; Sam and Noelle's. Everything is a little surreal at the moment – the way she wanted so bad for her dad to keep being…_okay_. Happy even.

It's two long, gentle thumb strokes over Andy's knuckles that have her blinking and forcing her brain to switch to a place where it's not jumping ahead of itself.

"I'll come in with you…unless you prefer to see him alone for now, sweetheart?"

Andy stares up into Sam's eyes on his question.

She thinks of times passed when they've hidden their respective vulnerabilities from one another. Times they've both wanted to remain up on the pedestal the other has had them on. A part of her is still worried that Sam will jump the gun and do or say something to Tommy to try and knock some sense into him…because of how much he wants to protect Andy. But –

She _trusts_ him.

And she wants his support.

"I…yeah. I want you there." Andy barely manages to get it out as a whisper, her throat gone ridiculously dry. She remembers the water bottle that Sam shoved back in her bag and makes a grab for it, dropping the lid as she opens and skulls about a quarter of the liquid inside.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Andy greets her father hoarsely, taking a few tentative steps in his direction once they get into the room.

A nurse is taking his blood pressure, a stern and serious look on her face.

"Sweetheart," Tommy looks up at her and then acknowledges Sam who is a step behind Andy at the time. "Hey Sam."

The room is so quiet, Andy wonders whether it might even be sound-proofed; a vacuous space for a patient to ponder how they ended up in here. It's stark and starched, and the hospital smell sends her brain on freefall.

A thousand and five questions tumble around in Andy's mind in the first five seconds she stands in front of her father. She remains quiet for all of them, concerned that if she opens her mouth every single one will stutter out at the same time.

Andy feels Sam's hand on her lower back; one of those gentle but firm gestures he uses whenever she is anxious at all.

In the next few moments, Andy breathes and steps forth.

She continues to take steps toward Tommy, finally landing in a position that gets her body close enough to lean in and gives him a hug. "You okay?" Her voice wobbles near his ear while she's bent down there. Also: Andy can't deny that her nose is fairly blatant about looking for 'signs'.

"I'm fine, kiddo." Tommy's voice is at the very least it's normal crackly self. She wishes he wouldn't call her 'kiddo' right now. It makes her remember times when he thought he knew what was best for her. Andy also knows "I'm fine"...she knows it so well. In fact, Andy has known it all of her life. Has promptly gone on to perfect the art of "I'm fine" herself -

She can practically hear Sam blink his eyes once and heavy in the background.

She stands bolt upright, but keeps a hand on her father's forearm. "What happened Dad?" Her attempt to keep her voice neutral came off reasonably well, all things considered. Still – a couple of her back teeth bite into the inside of her cheek.

Tommy's face is tilted in a way that makes him have to look up from underneath his eyebrows. His posture is stiff, his arms bracing at his sides to hold the edge of the narrow check-up trolley the hospital probably calls a bed. "I wasn't paying attention. Ran up the back of the guy in front."

Andy looks at her father's face closely for another few minutes, listening again to the silence that is filling the room. She focuses on breathing…and not turning around to Sam. (She kind of wants to ask _him_ to ask 'the' question for her -) Instead, Andy sucks in some air and just comes out with it:

"Dad. I'm sorry, but I gotta ask. Had you been drinking?"

Tommy's eyes fall to the floor.

The gesture is a dead giveaway. Andy has seen it before, the way he tries to hide his feelings of guilt and shame.

Eventually Andy's father gives a single nod; "Two drinks," he says quietly. Every crease of his face softens in resignation. "I promise you sweetheart, it was only two...and…today was the first day."

Andy can't help but feel gutted. She knows it's not the end of the world, especially if he's telling the truth about this being the moment he fell off the wagon. He's done so well in the past couple of years. That said –

Andy knows it will always be there for her father -

His one convenient crutch for coping when the chips are down.

He may have managed to stop at two this afternoon, but who is to say what was going to happen tonight...or beyond.

Andy nods in return, feels Sam's hand at her waist again.

"You, ah. You want us to take you home when you've got the all-clear, Tommy?" Sam's voice is kind, soft...careful.

That's all Andy can think as she blinks her eyes a few times and wonders about the time and energy she might have to devote to making sure her dad doesn't keep using his crutch.

Tommy nods again, giving a crooked, not-quite smile to Sam. "Yeah…thanks Sammy."

Sam nods and looks toward the door, rubbing Andy's back as she continues to contemplate the latest twist in their life. "We can sort your car later," Sam continues. "And anything else you might want some help with."

* * *

Andy wraps herself tighter under Sam's arm as they stand in the hallway waiting for Tommy's check-up to finish. About the only saving grace to the whole situation is that Tommy is okay…and Noelle giving them an update that suggests he wasn't over the legal limit.

"He'll still be charged with negligent driving," Noelle relays empathically. "And no doubt his insurance company will want blood. But. Things are not as bad as they could've been."

Andy is robotic in her response, nodding and refusing to release any sort of emotion that has built up.

Sam kisses her on the temple gently, squeezes her tighter. "Tell me what to do, McNally. Just…tell me what you want me to do. For him. And for you."

Andy closes her eyes and tilts her head, resting it on Sam's shoulder. She lets Sam's love wash all the way over her. She whispers into his neck: "Just be there, okay?"

* * *

The following days are completely draining; on Andy, Sam…on everyone it seems.

Andy is determined to provide as much around-the-clock support to Tommy as she can. In actual fact: she watches him like a hawk. And if it's not her watching, she makes Sam.

His sponsor seems wonderful, but it's difficult to accept that _that _process is enough to keep her father focused on being happy and _not_ in a place that would make him turn to drinking again.

Andy pretty much wants to kick Oliver and Gail out of the house now, let her have some privacy with her family…maybe move her dad into the basement where she can keep an even closer watch.

Tommy won't have a bar of it though; he wants to stay in his own place.

It's a point that causes more than one tense argument between Andy and Sam. Well- disagreement at least.

* * *

_"Sweetheart, he's just trying to hold on to his independence. Keep some sense of control over whatever he can," Sam tried to reason with her one morning before work after Andy had spent the whole night prior at her father's apartment a couple of nights after the accident. "You gotta let him live his life, make his choices. I know it's tough, but you gotta try trust him…okay?"_

_Andy reacted badly and she knows it, snapping and yelling at Sam. "Trust. Trust. What the hell, Sam? You don't know him like I do. You weren't there all those times I had to try save him from himself."_

_Sam nodded helplessly, grimacing through his teeth. It was the first time in a while that Sam had raised his voice about something…serious. (They occasionally have had the odd screaming match when they did have a tiff…but those were all insignificant, really. This time around, he's definitely doing it to get a point across -)_

_"You're right, McNally. I wasn't. But you're forgetting that I know what it's like to have someone that you should be able to depend on, have to depend on you."_

_And…it's the first time Sam's walked out on her since –_

_Well. Not exactly walked out per se, but he picked up the keys and the dog leash. "I need some air, okay? I'll be back in an hour…I just – I really don't want to argue with you about this, McNally. I just need you to try see things from **his** point of view. He already knows we're here for him, he's linked in with his sponsor and he's working things through." With that, Sam walked past Andy, giving her arm a brush with his hand before he and Boo walked out the front door._

_Andy stood fuming in the kitchen for at least half an hour. _

_Eventually she made herself a cup of tea and sat on the porch out the back, replaying the argument in her mind over and over again._

_Gail arrived home before Sam returned. "You okay, Andy?" her friend asked cautiously._

_"What do you think?" Andy snapped back._

* * *

_By the time Sam returned, both Gail and Oliver had made themselves scarce. (Andy's pretty sure that Gail had called Ollie, and told him not to come home)._

_Andy was still on the porch, her tea untouched and stone cold. The only thing she'd done aside stew about Sam disagreeing with her idea, was to call her father and check in with him._

_She'd just hung up from Tommy telling her that one call a day was enough, when Sam and Boo sat beside her on the love seat._

_Andy waited a good two minutes, assuming Sam was going to apologize – but nothing came._

_She turned her face to stare at him._

_By the way he was chewing inside his cheek, it was obvious he wasn't sure what to say first. His eyes were fixed on a spot across the yard, unblinking._

_What bothered Andy the most was that he wasn't touching her. He'd placed himself with at least a good two inches between their legs. One of his hands was on his thigh, the other at the scruff of Boo's neck._

_Andy looked down and frowned at his hand. More than likely she would've actually been cross if he'd tried to touch her, tried to fix things with their physical force. But it's just –_

_She's used to it. Used to the comfort she feels through having his body on hers. His actions always speak louder than his words._

_"Honey, I'm home." Sam's voice was quiet, neutral. His eyes stayed fixed to the yard._

_Andy blinked. There was a distinct sliding doors moment that day. It was a split second and instinctive decision that she made. On the one hand, she wanted to fight Sam; take her anger and frustration about her father's situation out on him –_

_But as she went to accuse Sam of something he didn't deserve, she did the complete opposite. _

_Andy put her hand over Sam's. _

_After a second, Sam turned his face to the direction of hers._

_"I don't know what to do, Sam." Andy's voice was choked, pleading. "God. Sam. I…I **can't** trust him with this...I guess I've never been able to completely trust-"_

_"I know." Sam's voice was gentle, assuring. He did know, and Andy knew that. He knew what it was not to have people in your life that **should** be trusted, only to have them throw it back in your face._

_"Andy. You trust **me**? Right?" he asked softly, his eyes searching hers._

_Andy nodded immediately. "Of course, Sam… with everything…"_

_"And I trust **you**," Sam responded simply. "We trust one another, **despite** all the stupid decisions either of us have ever made…or the hurt we've inflicted on one another in the past. **Why** do you think that is?"_

_Andy's jaw dropped open as the series of flashbacks of her and Sam walking away from one another sped through her brain. She sat there, confused, for minutes that felt like hours- _

_Her and Sam just sitting in silence, and Boo watching them both._

_Andy let out a breath, the realization of what Sam was trying to say finally dawning on her. "Because at the end of the day, you **are** here. You stayed – even when you left, you always came back."_

_Sam smiled small. "For me it's the same. I can count on one hand the number of people that have had my back when I've done stupid things. And even though I've felt abandoned by you in the past too, you've more than proved that **that** isn't the case. You came back. Always." At that point Sam shifted his body up against hers, the warmth bleeding through their layers and uniting them. "I'm not saying I've got the answers about your dad. But despite what's going on with him, he is here too. He lives with alcoholism, sure. But. He's always been here for you."_

_Andy rested her head on Sam's shoulder. She closed her eyes, grateful for making a decision to not keep fighting Sam.. "What made you so wise?" she asked in a whisper._

_"Ha," Sam snorted in return. "Experience."_

* * *

_The following night, they sat down with her dad – giving Andy the opportunity to tell him how his problems affect her, and how she worries about him so much._

_Tommy took everything on board, assuring Andy that he knew his behavior didn't just affect **his** life, and that he wanted to do whatever it took to not hurt himself or his family. _

_In the end, the three decided it was a good thing for Tommy to maintain his independence, but it was also important to ensure the appropriate supports were in place. They also agreed to spend more time together as a family, and that either Sam or Andy (or both) would join him on some outings of his choice._

* * *

_Within a fortnight of Tommy's accident, a routine had been negotiated between Andy and her father, as well as Sam, and Tommy's sponsor._

_Regular phone calls checking in on Tommy's health and state of mind, along with having him over for dinner, and taking him on outings helped to ease Andy's anxiety. She gained confidence in him again as she watched him trying really hard to move forward with his life, find some new friends and be a bigger part of Sam and Andy's life too._

* * *

It's within this period of time also that Oliver approaches Sam and Andy to let them know he is out house-hunting for a place for himself.

"I finally figured out that if I was settled and making a new life for myself, that I'd have space for my girls to come and visit regularly…and, ah…well. You know…I could have some privacy to entertain other guests," Oliver says to them over dinner one night – while Gail is out on a date with Nick.

Both Sam and Andy almost choke on their wine.

Sam looks up after a good twenty seconds, both his eyebrows fixed high on his forehead. "Is there a reason you need to relay every intimate detail of your life while we're at the dinner table?"

Andy takes another swig of her red, curious. She'd like to know more about how Oliver is coping with the separation – now that it's this far down the track. She admires him for holding himself together, when his situation could've well led to other things –

In hindsight, she knows her father had a lot of issues before Clare left him, but Andy can see how the rejection and abandonment would've made those problems feel a whole lot worse.

"Well, I'm just telling you how it is brother…" Oliver smirks. "Saw a place today that I really like…I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

Andy smiles softly. "But you will still visit us often, right?"

"Are you kidding me, McNally?" Oliver scoffs, wide eyed. "I'll be bringin' the girls over every second week for Swarek to feed 'em."

Andy grins back at her friend, pleased. "Any time. We love having you here."

Sam looks at Andy with his mouth half open. "Seriously, McNally. Are you afraid of being alone with me?"

* * *

"_Always_ want to be alone with you," Andy smirks into Sam's bare chest a few hours later when they've turned in for the night.

She props herself up, seating herself on Sam's waist. She takes his wrists in her hands. "I just…well. I'm glad Oliver's okay…I'm glad he's working things out."

Sam nods. Aside the teasing and jesting, he would do anything to make sure his good buddy is alright. He swallows and croaks out a; "me too."

He keeps his eyes on Andy's as there's some silence between them. "You okay with how things are with your Dad right now?"

Andy bites her lip and thinks about it. "I'm still really scared you know…" she focuses on her breathing before she continues. "It's like I can't predict…or control…what might happen next."

Sam gives her the tiniest upward curl of his mouth. "Yeah…it's, uh. Hard not being able to control anything other than yourself, huh?"

Andy looks at Sam's face closely, thinks about how they both have had to hand over the reins to one another in different circumstances. She also thinks about the prospect of one of them **not** being there for one another again…for any reason. She hates the thought.

She can't quite come up with the words she wants to say to Sam right now, how she's all of a sudden feeling the need for a little reassurance…but she doesn't have to in the end, it's like Sam reads her mind:

"You and me. We're a team," Sam says clearly, with his eyes still on Andy's face.

Andy's smile grows bigger, on memories of the times when they've worked so well together. How they complement, and balance one another out…every time they give being a team half a chance. "We're individuals, but we work _together_ to work stuff out," she whispers, as though reiterating it to herself.

"We do," Sam says, his grin going slightly goofy.

Andy beams down at him, her hips rolling over his. "We do."

* * *

"I'm giving my 14 days notice," Gail informs them the next morning as she crunches her way through an apple.

The blonde has been leaning over the island bench in the kitchen scrolling through her phone for the past ten minutes, evidently somewhat bored with Sam and Andy's breakfast conversation about maybe taking Tommy fishing one weekend soon.

* * *

("How hard can it be?" Sam snorted at Andy when she quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion. "You know how good I am with my hands…"

"Nope. Too much information," Gail interjected, as she kept her voice flat and her eyes on her phone.

Andy rolled her eyes at her friend and turned on her heel to smirk at Sam. She has to confess she was thinking about Sam and her being out by some lake together, and what fun may come of that…even if her dad was in the _general_ vicinity. They could always send Tommy into town for supplies on more than one occasion after all. "I do," Andy said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows to get a response.

Gail piped in with a bit more force however, interrupting the grin that was growing on Sam's face. "Ugh. I cannot wait to leave _this_ freaking nest.")

* * *

"You found a place?" Andy speculates now, backing herself into Sam's arms.

Gail nods, without looking up. "Studio style apartment. Not far from here. Figured it was time to get my own pad…do my own thing…let you kids do yours."

Sam rubs down Andy's sides and kisses the shell of her ear. "Aw, look sweetheart. All our kids really are flyin' the coop."

That makes Gail peer up from the important things on her phone. "Don't think I won't be making regular appearances here though, Swarek. You two need my sensibilities in your life. A _lot_."

Sam and Andy snort in unison. "We expected nothing less, Peck. We expected nothing less," Sam says in all seriousness, but not.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after that conversation, Sam and Andy find themselves alone in the kitchen; Oliver and Gail on an early shift.

Andy hops up onto the kitchen counter and grins at Sam. "Soooo," she says, eyes flickering around the room. "All alone, huh?"

Sam's eyes send a heat through Andy's body as he walks toward her slowly. He nestles himself between her legs, and gets his palms on her thighs.

He leans into her carefully, and stops infuriatingly short of giving her a kiss. "Well. Not exactly," he breathes onto her lips. "Boo's here."

Andy laughs as she feels the dogs tail wag and brush against her foot as it rubs up Sam's thigh. "I'm thinkin' maybe now that the rest of the kids are leaving, we can get him a playmate?"

Sam pushes Andy backwards and cuts that thought process short with a searingly hot kiss.

* * *

_A/N: coming up- you seriously don't think I'll leave them in peace, do you? The House of Boo gets another visitor. And this one isn't exactly made to feel as welcome as other house guests._


	13. Wisdom

_A/N Thanks for continuing to read and review. I haven't delved too much into the newest guest for this story as I wanted to continue for things to be more about how Sam and Andy deal with life's adventures together. That said, I hope you're intrigued enough with this person to be happy that you'll see her again at their wedding in a few months time ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Early April 2014**

**Wis~dom (n). The quality of having experience, knowledge, and good judgment; the quality of being wise.**

* * *

Andy barks out a bright and loud laugh. She has been _wrestling_ Sam from his position on the couch for over half an hour now, the two of them rough-housing like a pair of preschoolers –

Sam even yanking at Andy's ponytail once or twice.

(They may have become a whole lot more boisterous in the 8 days since Oliver and Gail finally moved into their respective new abodes.

Andy especially –

Her giggles and squeals would be embarrassing under normal circumstances, but now that they have their house to themselves, it's like Andy is making the most of the 'freedom'.

No longer do they have to worry about looking over their shoulder, or having to behave a certain way to ensure she is respectful of other people who share the house.

Of course, it's not like she doesn't love Oliver and Gail. She really was happy to help them. She also loved the 'family' the four of them had created. But, yeah –

Andy didn't realize just _how_ happy she would be to regain control of the house. Also –

If Sam and Andy were having a _lot_ of sex before, well…

Let's just say that practically every encounter now leads to something more than a chaste kiss and promise for more later (when they manage to get in a room all alone). The thing is…they are in a lot of rooms alone now, and it's –

_Novel._

Even Boo has learned to read the signs and make himself scarce.

It's like everything before was filtered. Now they can fight loud, make love even louder, and –

Make a mess whenever and wherever they want.)

* * *

"I'm tryin' to read my book, McNally," Sam grins and smacks her on the ass with the hardcover. They've had a lazy day; one of few days off they've had together in the past few weeks. It started with a walk to the park with Boo and taking advantage of a perfect spring day, but that's been about the extent of the action they've had.

Until half an hour ago, Andy had been content to be up one end of the couch watching reruns of Seinfeld and channel surfing whilst Sam sat up the other, reading some Pulitzer prize winner he was trying to talk to her about last night.

* * *

(Every now and then, Andy dug her toes into Sam's jean-clad thigh, just to remind him that she was there.

Finally, she became bored with the television and sighed.

She watched Sam for a while; got a little turned on, actually. What with the way he was so intently focused on the text in front of him. She watched his face to start with; the way his eyes flickered over the pages at a fast, steady rate. After a while, her eyes focused on his fingers and hands. It's possible she became a little obsessive really, watching on as he turned the pages…

She bit her lip and started considering ways in which to get him to take his hands off the book and on to her.

Easier said than done though…apparently. She tried a subtle kick, clearing of the throat, and nudging her foot right into his lap.

She even slid a hand down her body to try and distract him at one point –

Her fingers paused on top of the fly of her jeans.

If Sam noticed he didn't let on though, even when Andy made a huffing noise.

It was only when she actually _unzipped_ her fly, and plucked at the elastic of her panties that Sam paused in the middle of a page.

He held his expression fairly neutral, but his eyes definitely grew darker. His face turned slowly to see for himself if what he thought he heard was right. "I'm busy here, McNally." His voice was a warning tone, but there was definitely the faintest edge of a tease there, like he might be more than vaguely interested in what Andy was going to do next.

"Give you busy," Andy squawked, sitting bolt upright and smacking at Sam's arm…right before she pounced on to his lap.)

* * *

He's refused to let go of the book this whole time, teasing her with it by keeping it out of her reach.

He also refuses to kiss her, or touch her properly, only using wrestling tactics to pin her down and practically laugh in her face.

"Want me pretty bad, huh?" he smirks at her now, rolling her underneath him on the floor and finally letting go of the book to grab at her wrists.

Andy glares at him and thrusts her hips all the way up, which –

Well.

She gets her evidence that she's not the only one that might want something more than a roll on the floor.

Andy knows her cheeks are flushed. She also knows how wild her eyes might be. But. She decides to try and fight her feelings to plead with him, make Sam give her what she wants pretty badly –

"Ha. _Who_ wants _what_?" she smirks, thrusting her hips up again once and hard and then releasing them just as suddenly only to feel Sam's hips chase her all the way down.

He goes to kiss her then, but Andy escapes his grasp and feigns right. Her strength manages to free her enough to roll them so she's on top of him and sitting upright again.

She blows some air at her bangs and rolls her hips slow and dirty over the top of Sam's. The pleasure courses through her whole body as she does it, but what pleases her the most is the way Sam's jaw clenches as he tries not to give in.

It's at that precise moment when there's a knock on their door.

Out of Andy's peripheral vision she sees Boo amble down the hallway in the direction of the offending noise.

Sam makes a grab for Andy's hands. "Leave it. It's probably some salesperson, or -" He grinds himself up into her, causing Andy to gasp.

She is on the brink of thinking to hell with it and lunging forward to steal a kiss off Sam when there is another knock, this time louder.

"It could be Thea…or Cal…or Lucy…" Andy whines, racking her brain as to whether she's promised anything to any of their neighbors lately. She comes up with nothing though, and it seems everyone in their neighborhood and 15 knows that this is one of the few days Sam and Andy have off together…so…

Sam snorts. "More likely it's one of our ex-housemates. Discovered they can't live without us and wanna move back in."

Andy grins, and then her eyes go very wide. She jumps off Sam like she's just been burned and does up her fly. "God. They still have keys…"

"You think they'd be knocking?" Sam grins up at her and gets one hand on her calf muscle. "C'mere, McNally."

Andy laughs at the pout on him. "Go back to your book." She jostles her leg free of his grip and skips down the hallway.

"Remember what we said about new house-guests, sweetheart…they have to sign a contract saying they won't stay longer than a week," Andy hears Sam call out.

She laughs loudly, resulting in her being breathless as she finally gets to the front door.

Before opening it, Andy checks that she's fully clothed and done up, and pats down her hair in a feeble attempt to untangle the nest that has been built in the past little while.

* * *

When she swings the door open, she's met with a familiar face.

Well.

Not familiar per se. But the young woman reminds her of –

Andy frowns, her mind ticking over furiously as she tries to figure out whether any loose arrangement had _ever_ been made in the end to meet with –

"Andy?" the woman checks, a nervous smile on her face.

Andy tries to neutralize the frown she's had growing. She shouldn't be upset that her 'sister' has decided to pay her a visit. But a little notice would've been nice.

(They had invitations done for both of Clare's other children, but neither have left the top of the fridge).

_Seriously._ They've never even been introduced. Andy wonders if Clare knows anything about this visit, and just hasn't bothered to tell her -

Andy's younger sibling holds out her hand to shake. "I'm Jennifer…"

"Uh-huh." Andy cuts in abruptly. "You look a _lot _like Clare."

* * *

The spring afternoon seems to have turned markedly chilly with the arrival of Andy's half-sister, the two of them standing on the stoop. Andy's at a height advantage, Jennifer being slightly shorter, and a fraction more petite.

Andy looks at the face of her…sister…closely, inspects for any sign of similarity to herself. She sees nothing there. Well, of course there is _something_…she just…she doesn't know what to make of anything right now.

Jennifer's hair is pulled back tightly into a long brunette ponytail that looks as though it might go halfway down her back. She's dressed pretty casually; jeans and a long-sleeve tee, much like the fanfare that Andy is in now.

Andy crosses her arms. She has no idea why she has no desire to be polite or excited to see this person that is connected by blood, but she really doesn't. Andy wants to shut the door and finish what she just started with Sam.

Boo is at Andy's side, seated and staring up at the stranger – his head cocked like Andy's was when she first answered the door.

Jennifer opens her mouth, appears to be about to say something –

"I didn't know you were coming. We're kind of in the middle of something right now." Andy's voice is terse and blunt to her own ears. She puts her bad mood down to the fact that Jennifer has simply caught her off guard.

"Sweetheart…" Andy hears Sam's voice call out, and then his footsteps come up the hall.

He stops just shy of Andy's shoulder. Andy can't see his face because of where he's standing, but she's imagining it's the epitome of curiosity. Andy may not see the similarities in looks between her and her sister, but she's beginning to think there are possibly enough for anyone to notice the two woman are related.

Jennifer looks toward Sam and gives him a smile. "You must be Sam."

Andy's mood grows even darker then. God only knows what Clare has told her second family about her 'other' one. She hates the thought of her mother telling anyone _anything_ personal about her, because she feels that Clare doesn't know Andy well enough, that she has no right -

(It's something she's wondered about frequently_ before_ Clare came back into her life… how her mother might've explained leaving one family behind…what she might have told her other children about Andy.)

In this moment right now, for whatever reason…Andy cannot help but feel pangs of abandonment and rejection acutely, and all over again.

Sam moves a step closer to Andy, his whole body engulfing her back. He hasn't got a hand on her, but Andy can feel Sam and that protective stance he often gets himself in.

"I guess you should come in," Andy says quietly, looking up and down the street – speculating the likelihood of whether any other surprises might pop out.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask if I could come," Jennifer says, avoiding eye contact all of a sudden.

The three of them are in the kitchen, drinking some very strong coffee that Sam has just made. Boo is also there; still stuck by Andy's side and staring at the stranger. He's practically sitting on Andy's foot. Sam is standing on the other side of the bench to where the girls are half perched on stools. Andy wonders whether he's chosen that position to ensure he has the best view, keep an eye on things and be ready to pounce.

"Would've been nice," Andy replies quietly, dunking some shortbread that her and Sam baked last night into her coffee.

There's a real presence about her sister that reminds Andy of Clare. She comes across as a little forthright, potentially bossy, perhaps a fraction arrogant.

Andy knows she shouldn't be judging the young woman just because of who her mother is, but her whole demeanor seems to scream something along the lines: _If I want something, I'll take it_.

Jennifer clears her throat. "To be honest, I was worried you'd say no…and I just really wanted to meet you… I uh. I've wondered about you for a long time."

That gets Andy's attention. "How long?" Her eyes settle on the features of her sisters' face again.

Jennifer looks to the ceiling, bites her lip. "Um. I think mom told me about you when I was about 10. Maybe before, but if she did, it wasn't direct…or made no sense to me."

Andy snorts out a laugh. "Well, you weren't the only one that couldn't make sense."

Jennifer sighs. "Please don't blame me for mom leaving you."

Andy gets that statement rationally, but it irks her. "I'm not blaming you, I'm just-" Andy huffs out a breath. "Look, I'm still trying to come to terms with all this. You've had a decade or so to deal with having another part to your family... out there…I've had less than two years. I'd even given up all hope of my _mother_ coming back into my life…" It's a rant that Andy's tumbled through. She knows she's flushed and rambling and riding a rollercoaster that has her sounding somewhere between flat and angry, but –

She really doesn't want her sister to be another person who just walks into her life and _expects_ something from her.

"It was a mistake me coming here like this…without warning…" Jennifer says neutrally, getting up from her stool. "Have you got some paper and a pen?" she asks Sam.

Andy's eyes flicker up to watch Sam retrieve the sticky notes and pen that they keep on the fridge. He's remained silent the whole way through this brief interaction, but Andy has felt him watching her, and watching Jennifer too.

He puts the paper and pen on the bench, pushes them in the direction of Jennifer with a firm hand. Then he moves around the bench to stand alongside Andy, so she's surrounded by the energy of both he and Boo.

"Here's my number…and the hotel I'm staying at. I'll be here for the next two days, then I fly back."

It's Sam and Boo that lead Jennifer out to the door. Andy just sits there and watches as they go, then stares at the piece of paper on the bench.

* * *

Andy has her chin in her hands, elbows on the bench and eyes still on the note when Sam and Boo get back into the kitchen.

As he walks past, Sam picks Andy's ponytail up in one hand, slides his fingers through it just gentle. "You okay?" he mutters.

Andy grabs at his hand, keeps it close to her cheek. "I was a little rude to her, wasn't I?"

Sam slides his hand down to cup Andy's jaw. He tilts her face to look into her eyes. "Sweetheart, You don't have to drop everything for her just because you feel obliged. She should've called...Clare should've called…"

Andy leans further into Sam's touch, so much so that she tips and buries her face in his shirt. "I think I _do_ want to know her…I just…God. Sam. I can't help that I feel jealous of the fact that she's had Clare in her life all the way through. That she…she was the daughter Clare _chose_ to be there for…no matter what. And don't tell me that it's not her fault. I get it. I do. Of course it wasn't _her _fault -" Andy's babbling and she knows it, but her thoughts are like a big puddle of mush – not a coherent one amongst them.

Sam puts a hand on one of Andy's shoulders, and rubs. "So. What are you gonna do?"

Andy shrugs, decides she wants all the answers from Sam. She feels like she should be excited about having a sister…about having a sister that she didn't know - that wants to get to know her. "What would _you_ do?"

Sam takes Andy into an embrace, kisses the top of her head. "Sweetheart," he whispers. "You already know how wary _I_ am of people…and you already know one of the things I love about you, is that you're…more open…trusting than that. Maybe this time around…there's something in between that will fit?"

Andy sneaks a hand up Sam's sternum to feel his heart beat. She closes her eyes and just stills for a while. After some silence, she looks up at him. Gives him a crooked smile. "I guess a coffee on my terms can't hurt. Take things slow."

Sam kisses her on the top of the head again. "Sounds like a plan." He tips her face to get some eye contact between them again. "I'm here, okay? Whenever you need."

* * *

Andy meets up with Jennifer the next day, just after shift.

Sam drops her off at a coffee shop that's only a couple of blocks from The Penny. That way - they decided - if it all gets too much, he can interrupt his game of pool and come pick her up.

The conversation between Andy and Jennifer to start with is very awkward. It's like neither know quite where to start. In the end, Andy decides that there's nothing like the present, so she shares a small amount of information about what it's like being a cop. Andy also talks about the fact that she's looking forward to her upcoming nuptials with Sam.

Before Jennifer can delve too much into her private life and things about Sam, Andy asks Jennifer a series of nervous questions; what it's like to study to be a neurologist, whether she's enjoying living on campus, if she has a boyfriend…

Jennifer for the most part, answers everything freely. The answers are pretty simple and clear. She's wanted to be some form of doctor for as long as she can remember, and the neurology thing came about because of a mentor she had.

"No boyfriends," Jennifer says at the tail end of things. "Don't have the time or inclination for a steady relationship right now." As she explains, she looks out to the road, watching a car speed by…and a police car chase it with the sirens on.

Andy recognizes that it's Dov and Gail in pursuit, smirks a little at the fact Dov is driving and it's probably the most exciting thing he's done all day.

When she looks back at her sister, Jennifer is staring into her half cup of mocha. "Everything okay?"

"I've wanted a sister forever," she says quietly. "Talking to mom or dad …or Daniel…just." She clears her throat, looks up at Andy. "To be perfectly honest, Andy. I love them all of course, but I've always kind of felt…a little different to them…the odd one out, if you know what I mean." She smiles at Andy, bites her lip. "I know it's a little stupid, but even though there have been times I've been scared that mom would leave us and go back to you, I've always wished _you_ were there...with us. I hoped you could be someone to share stuff with…that I couldn't tell them…that you'd understand."

Andy frowns, the atmosphere having gone very heavy within the space of a minute or two. She doesn't want to dive headlong into an intense friendship with Jennifer. She really wants…needs…to take this slow. But there's something about her sister's once confident posture that's now sagging that makes Andy think Jennifer might be needing a person to listen to her. Without judgement. Andy doesn't know what she might be in for here –

"Is everything okay?" Andy repeats again quietly.

Jennifer blows out a breath, laughs a little. "God. I need you to know I'm not a freak, okay? I need you to know I didn't just come to find a sister I don't know, just so I could share sisterly stuff with her. I really do want to just..._know_ you...okay?"

Andy's brow furrows. "Okay…"

There's another long, long pause between the two, until -

"I'm kinda in love with someone that I shouldn't be in love with." Jennifer blurts, looking square at Andy's face. "I'm having a fling…for want of a better word…with one of my professors."

Andy's mouth drops open a little. She tamps down a smirk that almost pops out.

(Feelings for superiors that you're not allowed to be in a relationship with. Yeah. Andy can think back to a certain situation….she, uh. Can kind of relate.)

"You're actually _involved_ already…they're not just feelings?"

Jennifer nods, blows out some more air. "Yup. And it gets worse. She's kind of got a girlfriend already…."

Andy's brain doesn't catch up for at least a minute or two. And then it does. So, in the space of less than half a cup of coffee, her sister has divulged that she is in a relationship with one of her female professors…who is already in a relationship with another women.

Andy twists her mouth, casts her eyes skyward…

Aside the fact that there are a whole lot more women involved in Jennifer's scenario, than there were in Andy's…it's still feels vaguely familiar to that whole debacle where Andy had feelings for both Sam and Luke, and Luke had feelings for Jo. She shakes her head, thinking of how she was so stupid to say 'yes' to Luke, no matter that she thought she 'loved' him. It should've been a dead giveaway that she had to keep resisting feelings for Sam.

Ugh. It's like the universe is now asking Andy to pay back some sort of debt – just because her own mess eventually got sorted out.

Andy looks back at Jennifer, sees the younger woman's eyes fixed on hers. "That's crap," Andy huffs. "That really, really sucks for you."

Jennifer bites her lip. "Any advice?"

Andy smiles. "First things first: If that woman loves you, she'd better dump her girlfriend. And _soon_."

Jennifer raises her eyebrows. And then she laughs loudly, snorting once or twice. For now at least, it looks like she's had a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Andy smiles, finally seeing a resemblance between her and her sister.

* * *

Andy walks through the doors of The Penny about an hour later.

She watches on from the back of the room and smiles as Sam sinks the black ball and then pokes Chris with the cue, giving him a signal to pay up.

Sam high fives Traci, who is evidently his partner in this game. Then he pats Nick on the shoulder as he heads to the bar.

Andy smirks as she watches that solid form of his strut in a straight line; confident and all-knowing. There's a distinct possibility he knows Andy's arrived, even though she is tucked into darkness and behind a few people. He has that uncanny ability to know just where she is and what she's thinking - now more than ever before. She likes watching him though; how he is with other people, how he is on the job.

She thinks not for the first time about how lucky they are to be where they are now, to have moved through the type of mess that Jennifer is currently in.

Andy's anticipation of their wedding is almost at boiling point. She wouldn't have thought it would be that big of a deal...that it would be a huge difference between marriage and living with him. But. She wants it badly. She wants them to keep moving forward and never go back.

There's a burn that spreads through her body as she watches him raise a hand to get the attention of the bar. She can't wait to tell him some of the things she's learned about her sister, about some missing pieces of her past.

Andy keeps on watching as a woman sidles up next to him, gives Sam a huge smile. Andy smiles small despite the tiny pang of jealousy that courses through her, smiles bigger when Sam smiles politely at the woman but turns back to wait for his drinks and places his ring hand right on the bar.

* * *

Andy makes her way over to Sam eventually without any fuss.

She catches him around the waist and unaware as he leans in to pick up a jug of beer. She kisses the back of his neck.

"Yeah, look. I'm getting married in a couple months…but, I'm sure my fiancée won't mind-" He turns around in Andy's arms, a huge, dimpled grin on his face. "Oh. It's _you_, sweetheart." He winks at Andy, teasing. "And just when I thought I might've had _options_."

Andy laughs brightly, punches at his shoulder. "Dork." She snuggles into his chest and lets him wrap his arms all the way around her and kiss the top of her head.

"I see you're doing well with setting up the college fund for our kids," Andy mumbles with a couple of tired giggles as she looks up to him.

The smile Sam gives Andy then completely kills her. Her knees practically give way.

The two of them continue gazing at one another, until Nick breaks them from their reverie, snatching the jug of beer that's getting warm on the bar. "Thirsty over here, guys."

Sam rolls his eyes. "I thought you were leaving? Nash and I have cleaned out your pockets, remember?"

Nick grins. "And now it's time to drown my sorrows." Their colleague walks back in the direction of Chris and Traci, holding the jug up in victory as he nears the smiling couple who are wrapped up in one another's arms and laughing brightly.

"How was coffee?" Sam asks quietly, tugging Andy back into his chest.

Andy smiles. "It was..." she bites her lip and considers the best way to explain where her feelings are at now. "She's young, she's intelligent, she's…going through some stuff." Andy thinks some more –

(Before they parted ways, Jennifer and Andy agreed to correspond by phone and email whenever they could; keep in touch and build the relationship slowly.

Andy told her that she was still struggling with some things about her own relationship with her mother, and asked Jennifer not to talk to Clare about anything they spoke about in confidence. Jennifer was more than happy with this, and begged Andy to do the same. She doesn't want her mother finding out about her affair with the professor at this point.)

Andy hugs Sam a little tighter. "If it's okay with you, I will invite her to the wedding? Maybe Daniel too?"

Sam nods. "Course, sweetheart."

Andy bites her lip and flickers her eyes to Sam's chest. "Is it okay if she comes to dinner tomorrow night – before she flies out? She really wants to meet you properly. And I want that too."

Sam grins. "She seemed a little bossy….she anything like Clare?"

Andy rolls her eyes. "A little opinionated maybe, but much more laid back when you get talking some more."

Sam nods again. "Okay. You cookin'?"

"Saaaam," Andy whines. He knows she doesn't like doing all the kitchen stuff for guests by herself.

Sam laughs, shoulders shaking. "Tell you what. You help me beat Nash and Diaz in a final showdown, and I'll do _anything_ you ask."

Andy's eyes light up. She hasn't played pool with Sam for a while, and the idea of bossing him around in the kitchen tomorrow night is very appealing. Also: she's not as bad at pool as she used to be -

Let's just say, Sam has been a very, _very_ good teacher these past months regarding a few things; one of which is pool.

Sam winks at her now, puts his hand at her back and nudges her forward. "Let's go get 'em, McNally."

Andy giggles, and tugs Sam by the hand.

* * *

_A/N: Next up on The House of Boo: Just a couple of months out from the planned wedding, the dangers of the job are catapulted to the foreground for Andy and Sam._

_Also a note that the next chapter will be a little later up next week than usual...I'm about to go headlong into a shifting of house. UGH._


	14. Tenacity

_A/N: Apologies again for the few days delay in posting this one. The postings for this story will probably happen later, rather than earlier in the week for the final five chapters too, but I'll see how I go._

_I do hope this chapter is not tooooo helter-skelter. I really wanted to experiment with the use of several flashbacks to add to the mood. They are a little back and forth so I hope it doesn't confuse you too much! Thanks again for continuing to read and review!_

* * *

**~ Early May 2014 ~**

**tenacity (n). The state or quality of being tenacious. (Synonyms: courage, determination, doggedness, persistence, heart).**

* * *

Andy's riding with Gail the day they hear the call for assistance come over the radio.

She doesn't really hear anything of what the operator says, other than the initial details of "Officer down" and the location.

Her mind races for a minute or two. After that, everything goes fuzzy –

It's just as well Gail is driving, because Andy can do not much except hold on to the door as they speed through the streets.

"Andy…it might not be Sam." Gail's voice is calm, authoritative, reasoning. But even it has an edge that makes Andy even more nervous than she already is.

Andy doesn't know why she knows it _is_ Sam. For all she knows, it could be Traci. It could also be a uniform that they called for an hour earlier, things at the 'gentleman's establishment' going down a little differently to how the detectives might've expected when they first planned their visit.

Andy tries desperately to remember if she saw Sam put on his vest before Gail called her to the cruiser. It's not something the detectives would normally do if they're just going to make some loose enquiries –especially about white-collar crimes.

* * *

_"An hour max, Sam. All we're gonna need. This guy's not gonna give us much without a warrant." Traci jabbed a stirrer into Sam's arm. "We just need him to say something that will trip him up, help us **get** that warrant."_

_Sam nodded at Traci. "Got it, boss." He passed the first coffee he'd stirred over to Andy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let Peck fill your head with any ridiculous ideas for bachelorette parties today."_

_Andy grinned, sipped at her coffee and gave him a moan. She reached over and tapped at his chest, cautious about how loose they were starting to get with the 'no fraternizing at work' rules. "You guys wanna meet us for lunch?"_

_Sam reached into his pocket for the car keys. "Sounds good." He looked up in the direction of his office. "Have we got everything, Nash?"_

_Traci screwed up her face. "I suppose so. Can't imagine anything else that we'd need."_

* * *

"And…and if it is Sam….well. He'll be okay, Andy. Sam will be okay." Andy looks over at her blonde colleague, who is controlling the vehicle like it's one of her limbs. Still. Andy wonders whether Gail might be trying to convince herself more than anything.

A whir of images flash in front of Andy as she watches her friends' face; the way Gail felt comfortable talking to Sam last night at The Penny about her recent decision to finally, finally give her relationship with Nick another…and more serious…attempt. The way she seems to respect Sam, really relate to him – kind of like the kinship that Andy has with Nick.

* * *

_Andy and Nick stood at the bar waiting for the next round of drinks to be served. Both watched on as Sam nodded at Gail over at their table - the pair deep in a discussion that didn't contain a whole lot of words._

_"Sooo." Andy bumped at Nick's shoulder. "Back on for real and certain and serious, huh?"_

_Nick smiled, the most confident one she'd seen out of him for months and months. "We're finally on the same page. There's still work to be done, but we're actually enjoying it most of the time."_

_Andy nodded, grinned in return. "Just keep her talking…but give her time and space when she needs it. Apparently** I'm** getting better and better at which of those should happen, and when."_

_Nick bumped her shoulder in return. "Remind me to thank Sam later for the time he spouted a whole bunch of sub-text at Gail, urging her to give me a proper shot at this thing."_

_Andy smirked, happy that Sam had helped play a very cool cupid in the whole Collins/Peck thing._

* * *

A block out from the scene, Andy and Gail find themselves right behind the cruiser that Ollie and Noelle are in. Andy thinks she sees both sets of eyes in the front car peering into the rearview mirror and straight at her.

Andy's stomach churns relentlessly.

She sees Jerry's face very clearly, hears Sam's voice replaying the stories he's told her of his near misses on the job over the years.

She thinks back to Ollie's birthday barbeque a week ago. How Sam's friends joked about his 9 lives, and how his successful escapes from dangerous situations must've rubbed off on Andy.

* * *

_Oliver had just finished joking, one hand still held up with each digit in the air. "You're gonna break Sammy's record for near misses, McNally."_

_Noelle rolled her eyes. "We probably shouldn't be jokin' about this sort of crap," she muttered. Her eyes fixed on Frank who was holding Olivia at the time. "All of us have done well to keep bein' here."_

_Frank smiled small at his wife, looked around at everyone else. "I'll toast to that."_

_Sam raised his glass quietly, dug the other hand into the back pocket of Andy's jeans. "And a toast to Jerry, for making the ultimate sacrifice. Takin' one for the team."_

_Andy's heart had skipped a beat as soon as he said it, she still felt at least some level of guilt for how Jerry died. For as much as Sam tried to convince her it wasn't her fault, Andy had no doubt both her and Sam would place some blame on themselves for the rest of their lives._

* * *

As they pull up curbside to the building, Andy is out of the cruiser without thinking. She rushes to where she can see police tape, ambulances, familiar faces…and unfamiliar ones.

Tears burn her eyes as she starts to crumble with the realization that this perfectly imperfect life she is building with Sam could be over, in this moment. Her cop senses are obliterated; there is nothing rational about how she is going to respond anymore.

Andy could care less though. For all it matters, they can suspend her for not following protocol here. In fact, they can take her badge forever. She just wants her Sam alive, in her arms, quiet words, those warm eyes and dimples aimed her way.

* * *

_"Oh yeah?" Sam kissed at Andy's nose late last night after The Penny, slid his hand around her waist and tugged her all the way in to his chest._

_Andy smiled up at him, a little tipsy from one beer too many. "Yeah. **Everyone** knows that you are." She put her hands on his smiling face, stroked her thumbs across his dimples and went weak at the knees._

_("A softy at heart," is how Andy had just described him, thinking of her earlier conversation with Nick about Gail at the bar.)_

_"You been talkin' outta school again, McNally?" He rubbed his hands up and down her back, looked down at her with impossibly warm and dark eyes._

_She pushed to her toes and nipped at his jaw, a goner anytime he looks at her that way. Andy whispered into his ear. "Don't need to." Kissed at the spot. "It's in your actions, the way you are with the people...especially the ones we care about. You're a dead giveaway."_

_He lifted her off the floor in a bear hug. Looked her straight in the eye. "What can I say, McNally?" He muttered back at her, bumped his nose into hers. "You make me wanna be a better person…no…strike that. You make me wanna be who I really am."_

_The kiss that ensued went on for a long time. It wasn't the usual lust-filled thing they normally work up. Nor was it the friendly, affectionate tease with a promise that they do other times. The kiss was pure love. Mutual admiration and adoration. It was soft and careful and beautiful, and it squeezed Andy's heart._

* * *

Andy knows now that she can live with _not_ being a cop.

She cannot live without Sam.

And so she _runs_ in the direction she think Sam will be.

It's Chris that catches her. That imposing, tall, muscular form of his coming from somewhere she didn't see. He practically plucks her from the ground, holding her tight in his arms.

"Not that way, Andy," he tells her, hard breaths like he's just been running too. He rotates her in a semi-circle. "C'mon, c'mon." He grabs her arms, gets them moving at a walk with some pace. "They're still securing the scene."

"WHERE IS HE?" Andy's scream is furious with the world. If Sam has been taken away from her again…if he is gone, she will never forgive the universe. Never. Sam belongs with her and she belongs with him, and now that they know how perfect they are together, she doesn't think she can breathe if he's –

* * *

_"You ever think about life without me?" She asked him not long after he proposed. Some night when they were wrung dry with emotions from rehashing Sam's grief over losing Jerry in the most traumatic of ways._

_Sam tucked her under his arm, the two of them sprawled out on the couch and Boo watching on near the fire. "I…I can't." He turned his face to look at her eventually. Shook his head slowly, his eyes blinking at her. "Andy, sweetheart. I really can't think about that happening again."_

_Something in his voice and eyes broke her, splintered something inside. She climbed into his lap, cautious. Got his face between her hands. "Sam. I promise. I'm never leaving you. Never again."_

* * *

"WHERE…?" The tears are freefalling from Andy when she sees Traci near the back of an ambulance, arms crossed and talking to a paramedic.

Oliver has joined Chris, both men holding Andy up now and trying to placate her with a lot of "be okays."

"McNally, come on. You need to breathe. Sammy needs you in tact. He needs **you** okay." Oliver is trying so hard to be calm and gentle, but the reality is that it sounds like he's in shock himself. Perhaps he's just more experienced in reacting and responding his way through it.

* * *

_"No strippers," Andy scowled at Oliver when she overheard he and Frank making plans right over the top of the kitchen bench in her house…in her and Sam's house a few nights ago._

_Sam had his head in the fridge, looking for the beer that had run dry almost an hour ago._

_Oliver gnawed on a pretzel. "You think I'd send my best buddy in the world into the doghouse before he'd even got the damn ring on your finger, McNally?" Oliver shook his head fiercely. "'Sides. I think I could fill the room with 100 of the hottest and most naked women in Toronto and Sammy wouldn't still be too busy drooling over photos of you on his phone."_

_Andy smirked, tried to hide a blush unsuccessfully._

_Sam came up behind her, wrapped a friendly arm around her chest and kissed the shell of her ear. "Ollie's right. Not gonna drool over anyone but you, sweetheart." He pulled back and smacked at her ass. "Specially not with your Dad in the room," gave her a teasing wink._

_She gave him a glare in return. "Noelle won't stand for it either, you know."_

* * *

It's Traci that's in her face next, shock and tears in her eyes. She pulls herself together some composure as soon as she sees Andy though.

"He's okay, Andy. He's gonna be okay."

She looks at the stress on Traci's face; a far cry from the tears of laughter Sam had her friend in at the coffee station at work just hours ago.

* * *

_Andy heard Traci's cackle as soon as she left parade. Made her way over to them to see what the fuss was about – and pick up the coffee she knew Sam was preparing for her._

_"You're fiancé does a crazy-good impression of Epstein, you know that?" Traci's smile was a face splitter, tears in her eyes and the works._

_Andy grinned. She'd been privy to Sam's impressions of Dov before. He never did it to be mean, it was more payback for Dov's man-crush on him. Imitation is the highest form of flattery, that sort of thing..._

_Sam sucked at his tongue after sipping the hot coffee. He kept his voice low and informed Andy; "Just caught him and his rookie in the men's locker room. Thank god she was fully dressed. Struck out with Epstein though. Was blinded by the damn glare off his chest." Sam pulled out his best Dov voice and facial expression to give her the running commentary; "Sam...uh, Sir. um, Sir. Sam. uh, um. Chloe…uh um. Price and I were just discussing today's speed traps and routes."_

_Andy snorted trying to hold in the laugh, screwed up her nose. "God. Sam. Hot liquid on hand."_

* * *

Andy is certain the blood has drained out of her face. Her brain too. She's on a one-track mission, and not even her best friend will get in her way.

"I know he'll be okay," Andy snaps.

She doesn't mean for it to be an attack on Traci, but she's gone from shock to grief to anger to desperation in under half an hour, and the emotional rollercoaster is taking its toll. She shakes her head, puts a trembling hand on her friend. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Trace, _please-_" her voice weakens again; "Tell me where Sam is. I need to just - just. I _need_ to see him right _now_. I need to be with him..."

Traci puts her arm through Andy's, tugs her closer to the back of the ambulance she was at not long before. "We weren't in vests…it wasn't meant to…it was a simple interview on site…the place got raided by some assholes from a gang that didn't know we were there."

Andy doesn't want those kind of details right now; she can barely make sense of the words. She just needs Sam warm and under her hands. "Where was he hit?"

"Lower left side. Somewhere just above his waist. There's an exit wound. He lost some blood pretty quickly…but they're saying he's gonna be okay."

Andy nods, focuses on her breathing. A quiet starts to fill her senses. This one sounds like it might be in a similar place to where he's been shot before. Opposite side though.

* * *

_"And this one?" Andy poked at the scar above his left hip gently, nudging herself closer to where he was hard._

_It was a night back in the early days. Well. Early days of their second go 'round. He wanted the ins and outs of what she went through on Dakota, she demanded in return that he give her an itinerary of every damn scar she'd inspected on him before._

_Four bullet wounds, two burn marks and one stab scar later Sam still insisted he'd "got off lightly after all these years. Figure my chances are even better now I'm makin' myself wear a suit."_

_The final bullet wound she'd pointed to was from years and years ago, his second job UC. "Some punk did a bad job of shooting me. Thought I was a cop…'til the boss set him straight". He winked up at Andy, gave her a smirk. "Now. You promised you were gonna make 'em all better-"_

_He tugged at her arm until she fell on his chest and kissed him, made love to him for the fourth time in less than 24 hours._

* * *

A paramedic jumps out of the back to greet them. He looks familiar, but Andy's pretty sure he's still new on the job.

He smiles at her, reassuring. "Andy?"

Andy nods, peering over his shoulder to barely make out the laid down form of Sam.

"He's stabilized, so we're heading him to the hospital now." He motions to Traci. "His partner here did a great job of keeping him safe for us."

Andy bites her lip, nervous and anxious still but increasingly relieved with each moment passing. She nods again.

"Jump in the back, ride with him. Should warn you though…you won't be seeing him awake until after they do what they need at the hospital. He was unconscious, but when he came to, he was in a lot of pain. We gave in to his demands to dope him right up."

Andy smirks despite herself; thinking of Sam barking orders even while he was on death's door. He was probably sarcastic about it too. Still – he must've been in a lot of pain, the guy is the toughest person she knows. The only thing that ever makes him whiny is when he gets man-flu. Even then, it's only to run Andy around.

* * *

_"Sweetheart, c'mon…" he whined at her a couple of weeks ago, struck down for three days that felt like three weeks to Andy with some fluey thing that had gone around 15. "Fresh grapefruit juice is the ONLY thing that'll work."_

_Andy rolled her eyes and covered him with a blanket, Boo nestled alongside of him up on the couch too. She kissed both of them soft on the top of the head. "This stuff I got from the deli is good as." She pointed to the banquet of her love and care through sickness and health that was sitting on the coffee table; three kinds of home-made soup in thermos', some dumplings and noodles from their favorite take-away, home-made lemonade and bread she got Noelle to make him, as well as the pulpy juice recommended at the deli, some peppermint tea bags, two boxes of tissues, and an array of pills that Andy was sure could cure anything._

_"I'll swing by and check on you again in a couple of hours, okay?" Andy draped a cool washer over his warm forehead. "Call me if you need anything else…but I am not pickin' fruit," she called over her shoulder, relieved to be hopping into the relative quietness of the cruiser and the company of Dov._

* * *

"He didn't make you go squeeze some grapefruits did he?" Andy feels something loosen in her chest as the smile on the paramedic grows bigger.

Traci catches Andy by the arm as she starts to walk off. "Want me to come with you?"

Andy turns and hugs her tightly. "We'll be okay. I'll call or message you with running updates." As she takes the final steps to the ambulance, Andy turns and calls back to her friend. "Thanks for being there for us Trace."

* * *

She can't quite bring herself to look at his face until she's seated and stable, strapped all the way in.

The paramedic, Dave, sits beside her as a precaution to monitor Sam as they move.

Andy closes her eyes for a few seconds as she hears the sirens start up, the van on its way. _He's alive He's alive He's alive._ _ Sam. Sam. Sam._ She breathes his name in and out another few times.

When she opens them again, the tears have returned. In a couple of months they will be married. Flowers and dresses and fancy stuff she could care less about, she just wants to be his _wife_. She's seriously considering getting married in the back of this ambulance if he wakes up.

She leans forward, as far as she can.

It's enough to have a full view of his beautiful face, enough to hold tight to his hand.

She runs her thumb over his knuckles. "Sam. Honey. I'm home." Despite her best efforts for it not to, Andy's voice cracks.

She clears her throat to try again. She needs and wants to pull herself together, to stay strong for Sam. Be thinking clearly for when he wakes up.

"You're on your way to hospital, honey. You're in really good hands. And, I...I'm gonna be with you all the way...'cept when they kick me out of the room. But even then, I'm gonna make their lives hell. Be pacin' the floor waiting. Get ready to pounce on you..._gently_...when you wake up..but only 'cause I love you, okay? And I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives making sure you know that. That's right. Yup. 143 years of me chewin' your ear off about how you make me laugh and cry and want and try and push and yell. You're gonna know in intimate detail why I love every single inch of you...including how sexy hot I think all of it is..."

She stops rambling for a moment, her throat gone bone dry. She reaches up and touches his face, runs her fingers through his hair. Obsesses momentarily about the fact that she wants their kids to have his eyelashes, his dimples, his eyes, and his mouth. Hell. Andy wants their kids to have his _everything_….

There's a distinct possibility that Andy still thinks she may be a horrible mom. But Sam. He will be an awesome dad. She wants a truckload of his kids. She wants to try to be a great mom. The best wife she can. She wants to watch Sam with a bunch of little Sam's playing with Boo.

Andy shakes her head, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

Despite the fact that Sam's body has suffered a horrible trauma, he looks as good as he always does. They've covered him in a way that she can't see where he was shot. It's probably a good thing. Probably for the best. She _desperately_ wants to see it, but she's worried that she might fall apart if she does -

"We're here." Andy hears a male voice from somewhere beside her.

She forgot Dave was there too.

* * *

Andy does do everything she told Sam she would:

Runs alongside the trolley as they get him down through emergency; clutches his hand as a lightning fast prep is done for surgery; and then paces the hall waiting for news.

Tommy appears with Oliver less than 15 minutes into the wait, both men pale and visibly shaken.

"Dad!"

Andy practically jumps into the arms of her father, similar to times she remembers from so long ago. "He's gonna be okay, dad." She believes her own words, despite the fact they're shaking.

She feels a long breath release from the chest of her father. Tommy pulls back and looks into her eyes, some color going back into his cheeks. "Figures." Tommy winks at her. "I'm convinced nothin'll _ever_ bring Sam Swarek down."

* * *

_"You ever hurt my little girl again, I will kill you. You do know that, don't you, Swarek?" Tommy laid down one simple rule when Sam and Andy confirmed they were back together again._

_"I...not gonna happen, Sir. Besides the fact I love her too much, hurting Andy in any way, ever again would kill me. You wouldn't have to do the job. I'd already be dead."_

_It was the first and only time Andy could remember Sam calling Tommy, 'sir'. But she knew the men had a mutual and fond respect for one another - despite and because of the fact they were both flawed and damaged in different ways, probably._

_"Okay then." Tommy nodded, indicated at one of the bottles of juice on the breakfast table he had set for his daughter and her on-again boyfriend. "Pass me the cranberry, would you Sammy?"_

* * *

Ollie lets out a nervous chuckle. "The man is made of iron, I tell ya. Iron. Or somethin' like that."

Andy feels a grin form on her mouth. "Yeah. Somethin' like that."

Her eyes widen as she considers an important duty for Sam that she's yet to fulfill. "Will you guys stay with me while I call Sam's family?"

* * *

There's a steady stream of visitors in and out over the next few hours. Every officer from 15 drops by at various points. They bring Andy their best wishes, food, coffee, offers to help in any way they can. They also bring very tight hugs.

Gail doesn't let go of her. Considering she's not normally the touchy-feely type, this gives Andy some level of concern. She rubs at her blonde friends back. "He's gonna be okay," she tells Gail soothingly – convincing herself still.

Gail takes a step back, wiping her hands down the sides of her uniform pants. "I know that," she declares sternly. She looks around to make sure Oliver or anyone else is not within earshot. "I'll move back in if you need. I'll make Nick move in too. We'll take it in turns to help out -however you guys need. While you're not there, we will make Swarek heal faster than was thought human possibly."

Andy chokes out a laugh; surprised at the lengths Gail is prepared to go. She decides to play along, enjoying the lightest moment of the afternoon. She puts on her best serious voice. "Sam'd love that, he really, really would." Andy peers over Gail's shoulder, then steps in close to whisper. "The whole of 15 can move back in. My dad, Sam's family. Everyone. We'll decorate the house for his homecoming, and make him batches of soup for breakfast, lunch and dinner. We'll set up a rehabilitation regime, have him working around the clock 24/7 – "

"OUCH!" Andy rubs at the spot on her arm that Gail just punched.

"I'm just saying, Andy. Just. Whatever you need."

Andy smiles, more seriously. "I know Gail. Really. Thankyou so much."

* * *

Sarah arrives shortly after Andy has heard Sam's all-clear from the surgeon.

Andy is actually in the bathroom throwing up when Sam's sister arrives, the doctors words about "lucky on a whole lot of counts" bouncing around in her head. "There's really no best place to get shot, but if there was…this might be it."

Yeah, right. 'Lucky' for Sam the bullet hit him somewhere below his ribs and above his pelvis, no bone mass was hit. 'Lucky' for Sam there was an exit wound. 'Lucky' for Sam, Traci and another bystander managed to stem the blood loss as quick as they could.

Oh yeah. Well, 'lucky' for Andy there was a whole inch that saved Sam from a completely different kind of fate that wasn't so 'lucky' at all.

Sarah hugs her tightly. On first appearances Sam's sister is calm, but without a doubt there is a tremor in her voice. "When the heck is he ever going to stop scaring the shit out of me?"

Andy blinks and bites her lip. It's one thing to know, really know what it means to have a loved one face danger on the job every day...because you experience it too. But the reality that hits home for families that are given bad news must be –

Truly mind and heart bending.

The two women link arms and wait to be let in Sam's room. "The rest of the troop will come as soon as they can…the kids were at school…I just...I jumped in the car straight away. I had to be here now...in case..."

Andy nods, holds Sarah tighter as they walk through the door.

* * *

They walk toward Sam's sleeping form together, supporting one another physically as they hover close to the bed; inspecting the machines and what not that he's hooked up to.

Andy fixes her eyes on the monitor that gauges the rate of his heart. She looks to Sarah, notices she has her eyes fixed on it too.

Andy thinks they might all be breathing in unison now.

Sarah nudges Andy into the seat near the bed. "You sit, I've been sitting for hours."

Andy settles herself in, reaching both hands toward Sam. She places the back of her fingers of one on his cheek, the other skims down to get a hold of his hand.

Sarah moves around the other side. "Hey, Sammy. You gave me a scare."

Andy watches on as Sam's sister bends over, places a delicate kiss on his forehead. "Wake up for us soon, okay? Just got to check that you're still the same." Sarah's voice is wavering. "I, um. Just have to use the bathroom. But I'll be right back. Waiting for you."

* * *

Andy uses the minute or two that Sarah's out of the room to tell Sam what the doctor said about his injury.

"You're probably gonna be off work for more than a month, but you'll make a full recovery. And on the bright side -because I know you'll want stuff to do-I have a whole list of bits and pieces to check off for the wedding -and you can even make lists for what we need to pack for the honeymoon. I don't even care if you tell me I'm wearing a different bikini every day...or nothing at all. -And Boo will be so happy you're home with him days -but don't let him wear you out - not allowed to play too much ball with him while you're trying to recover, okay?... And -and -we'll play poker and watch porn when you get super bored..."

It's unfortunate that Sarah chooses that particular moment to walk back in...with a nurse by her side.

Andy blushes furiously, keeps her eyes on Sam and tightens the grip on his hand. "I, um-"

The two women behind her laugh freely. "Hey. Whatever it takes to get him back in full form." Sarah pats a hand on her shoulder. "But take it a _little_ easy on him, yeah?"

* * *

It takes another few hours and a steady stream of more visitors for Sam to open his eyes, slowly.

Andy's mouth drops open as she watches on when he does.

She looks across at Sarah, who is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed, her head lolling about and fast asleep for the past half an hour. Andy herself had been half asleep, has been fighting exhaustion for a while now. Refused to give in to it until she saw Sam wake up.

Her fingers clutch into his. "Sam…? Sweetheart." Her voice is completely wrecked, the day and its emotional rollercoaster finally taking its toll.

He blinks his eyes a few times, obviously adjusting to the weird hospital lights.

"S'okay, Sam. You're in the hospital. You had surgery for a bullet you took. You're gonna be okay." She speaks to him soft and quiet, as calm as she can. She knows how hazy things can be after trauma and shock. Knows how groggy things are after operating theatres and scalpels and that sort of thing.

Andy watches Sam swallow a few times.

His voice is dry, raspy, and raw as he speaks. "I dreamt you wanted to play poker and watch porn."

Andy catches her laugh in her throat. But, she can't help the giant smile that takes over her face.

The pair of them burst into short fits of quiet laughter, Sam squinting through some obvious pain as his own laugh bubbles out.

"C'mere." He tugs her hand until she takes the hint and climbs up into the narrow space on the bed and beside him. He turns his neck slowly, sees the other presence in the room, the one that is still fast asleep. "She okay?"

Andy walks a couple of fingers over Sam's chest and shoulder, rests her hand up near his neck. "You scared us," she whispers onto his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Sam kisses at the top of her head.

Andy bites her lip, tears springing into her eyes as she shakes her head. "You were doin' your job, Sam. You were being a good cop. I just…I just thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't handle it, Sam –I love you, okay. I just…I want you with me for the rest of my life…"

Sam kisses her again, this time even softer and lets it linger in her hair. "Love you too, sweetheart. And there was no way I was gonna leave. Not without a fight."

They spend the next little while talking about the incident, and what it will mean for them for the next month or two. Sam apologizes in advance for how grumpy and frustrated he might get at times.

"S'long as we're not grumpy and frustrated at the same time." Andy winks up at him, gives him another smile just because she can, and because Sam is alright. "We can work this through Sam. Time, space, help, porn…whatever you want."

"You still rattling on about porn, Andy?" Sarah laughs, finally awake. She reaches over to her brother, holds tight to his hand. "Glad you're still with us, Sammy." Her voice cracks a little. She clears her throat and goes deadly serious, a similar tone to something Andy's heard out of Sam before. "Now. Don't _ever_ do that to us again."

* * *

_Next up: Back to our usual programming with some lighter fanfare. Sam's healing is well underway as bachelor and bachelorette parties, and last minute wedding to do's go full steam ahead (kinda…well, as best as they can ;) Oh, and there's a birthday thrown in there too!_


	15. Fun

_A/N For those reviewers that were pondering about whether Andy was pregnant, what with her throwing up after Sam got shot. No. Well, at least not that I know of yet ;) My intent with that mention in the last chapter was purely to show that her whole system was working overtime coming to grips with almost having lost Sam._

_Anyways, obviously this chapter takes place about 5-6 weeks after Sam was injured, so we only hear snippets of what happened in the time between then and now. This one is busy instead with keeping up to date on some more fun things they go through._

_Thanks again to those dropping a line to let me know you're enjoying the story. This one is a joy to write because it helps keep me 'up' in the long wait to S4, but multi chapters do take a whole stack of commitment that I didn't know I could have, so the feedback is very much appreciated!_

* * *

**Early through to Mid June 2014**

**Fun (n). Enjoyment, amusement, or lighthearted pleasure.**

* * *

"We can celebrate your birthday while we're at it!" Traci sips at the glass of wine Andy just handed across the island bench in the kitchen.

Andy twists her mouth. They've been discussing potential dates for her bachelorette party for more than 15 minutes, all the guys out on the deck making their own plans on behalf of Sam as though he's not in the room.

(He hasn't been either. Well, for at least half the time. He's been ambling backwards and forwards between where he's supposed to be and the kitchen, on the pretense of getting more food and drinks to keep Ollie appeased –

Andy's pretty sure he's just trying to get the lowdown on what mischief the girls are going to get into. Also –

They have been a little clingy with one another, seeking each other out even more so than usual since he got shot.

Last time he came in, he came up behind Andy and held onto her tight. Threatened Traci and Gail that he'd press charges if they didn't keep Andy safe through the night.)

"Make it a couple of days after my birthday, I'm spending _that_ with Sam. Every minute of it."

Gail rolls her eyes. "You two are ridiculous. You do realize we're not letting you spend the eve of your wedding together, right?"

Andy snorts. "We're not 21, Gail. We live together and have sex all the ti—"

Gail holds up a hand as Traci cackles with laughter. "_Shshh_, McNally. How many times do I have to tell you about planting images in my brain that consist of you and Swarek naked together?"

Traci comes around the bench, pours some more wine. "It's tradition. And we're using _that_ night to pamper you up, make you relax and be ready to walk down that aisle."

Andy shrugs. She guesses it'll be fun to do that. Build up the anticipation some more. Still – she's probably not going to be able to help herself sending Sam a blow-by-blow commentary of the whole thing.

* * *

The guys come back into the room right on cue, decisions made.

Sam is recovering well from his injury, but he still gets tired a little easier than usual. He looks worn out now. Although. That could be from the badgering he's probably taken from Oliver, Frank, Chris, and Nick.

"Details swap?" Andy curls herself under Sam's arm as she glares at Oliver, daring him to mention any bachelor party details that aren't to her liking.

Oliver shoots a look back at her, eyebrows up high. "Keep your knickers on, McNally. We're stayin' in. Keepin' Sammy wrapped up in cotton wool at your marital abode. Keep him safe like you want. Gonna massage him with endless games of poker and ply him with scotch, though. So. Watch out for that."

Andy nods; figures that's fair enough. There's no way that Sam will let them cause too much damage in here.

Oliver puts his hands on hips. Actually, the whole row of the guys do that. All of them staring down their respective partners and Andy for news of what the girls are going to do.

"Alls you need to know is that we're taking Andy to a fancy new restaurant and cocktail bar." Gail grins at Sam. "Then we're gonna go dancin', pick up as many strays as we can."

Sam rolls his eyes and sets his jaw. "You're gonna get her home to me in one piece and untouched in time for breakfast the next morning. Otherwise your life is over, you hear that. Peck?"

Gail sneers back at him. "Breathe, Swarek. We all want you two on your way to being an old married couple. We all want you both off our hands."

* * *

A week and a half after the deliberations of pre-wedding parties, they take the bike for a ride less than a few hours away.

It's the first longer ride they've been on for a while; Sam's injury putting him out of action, and before that, things with the wedding preparations and work being busy. Andy gives him several chances to opt out of the outing, but he says he's feeling great –

And he desperately wants to get out of the house to somewhere that is not work.

(He went back a week ago, and has been trying hard not to work around the clock on getting his head back in the game –

The recovery period _was_ frustrating. For both of them. But it wasn't quite as bad as Andy thought it might be. He was only a difficult patient in that he was aggravated by not being able to do _anything_ for weeks; had to take it easy on his body until he was under the strict guidance of physiotherapists and every other practitioner that the force threw his way.

All he could do for the first little while was read books and catch up on daytime TV. They did play a lot of poker too. But forget porn, or anything remotely related to sex. They had to do everything in their power to _not_ get one another off every day. Well. Sort of. They did their best –

Compromised a little, did enough not to aggravate his injuries).

"Besides. Want us to do _something_ a little special to celebrate your birthday," he said to her a few days back, a plot clearly already ticking over in his head.

* * *

(Andy woke up to freshly squeezed juice and a warm kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

And despite the fact they agreed not to get one another birthday presents this year because of all the great stuff they're already doing, Sam did present her with a gift. "I like watchin' you unwrap things, okay?"

Andy squealed with delight after she tore off the paper of the oddly shaped object. Staring back at her was a ukulele. "I figure now, you don't have to hog Leo's."

With that, Andy may have accidentally made Sam wince –

Tackled him to the mattress with her knees and elbows to plant a hard thanks all over his face.)

* * *

They set off right after the romp, when they're finally showered and dressed; first stop the Nash's - so Boo and Leo can have a play date today.

* * *

"Y'now you didn't have to feed us," Traci says with a mouthful of pastry, bathrobe wrapped around her, and hair still a little wet. "We love looking after Boo...any time."

Andy chews on some croissant herself. "Well, we're getting in early. Making sure you still feel that way when we take off for the honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon, Uncle Sammy?" Andy hears Leo's voice from behind. The boys have just returned from his room; Sam, Leo and Boo holed up in there on 'men's business' for the past five minutes or so.

Andy smirks at Sam as he pats Leo on the shoulder. "It's a holiday you take after you get married, buddy."

Leo's eyes widen. "Sounds fun. Why don't they just call it a holiday, though?"

Traci joins in with Andy's snickering, the pair of them already amused at how Sam might choose to handle this. The smiles are wiped off their faces when he elects to be a smartass about it though. Andy is tempted to throw the pastry she's got in her hand at him, actually.

"That. Is a really good question, Leo. I read somewhere that it's called that because people think it's the most fun time for a married couple, and that the fun will wane…just like the moon does after a while – "

Andy glares at Sam. Trust him to be read up on these sorts of things. She'll give_ him_ 'fun' when they're alone. _God._ She can't even imagine the pragmatics and life truths he'll fill their kids heads with.

Traci raises her eyebrows too, although she lets out a laugh –

Sam comes up behind Andy, and runs his warm hands over her shoulders. "Of course, that's not what it means to your Aunt Andy and I. It's not only going to be our wedding holiday that's a whole lot of fun. The rest of our life will be too. Because, as you know. _We_ are fun people."

Leo nods and smiles. "You are," he agrees. "I always have fun when you are around."

Andy leans back into Sam's touch, grinning despite herself because of memories that flash through her mind. She forgives him for the earlier teasing because of how genuine his voice is now, how soft his touch is against her.

* * *

It's a truly stunning summer day for the ride. Even the city traffic takes it easy on them as they wind their way out.

(As much as he might be a city boy, Andy has learned that Sam actually does like fresh air. The bike rides they've taken are like a compromise between both sides of life. He still gets the 'noise' he's used to, and the fast pace. But then there's the amazing scenery, and the air –

Andy's learning that she likes the combination of both as well.)

They travel for less than two hours, taking the route that Sam and Andy looked up together last night. A part of the fun is the camaraderie between the other riders that are enjoying the road.

When they get to Peterborough, it is not their _intent_ to do anything touristy. But in the end, it's Sam and his gaze out onto the waterway and his apparent fascination with the Lift Lock, that gives Andy the idea.

"Let's do the cruise." She grips his hand tight as he raises his eyebrows, looking as though he might tease her for coming up with such a schmoopy idea. She bites into her lip and then lets loose with a barrage of reasons why they should do it. "It's still early…and it's only two hours…and we'll be out on the water…together…get a view of things from that side. And then we can have lunch. And…and…I know you like boats. _C'mon_ Sam, it'll be fun."

For what it's worth, Sam looks like he's about to burst into fits of laughter. He shakes his head affectionately and clucks his tongue, tugging her close to his chest. "Warmin' me up for the wilderness huh, McNally?" He kisses her forehead; Andy can still feel the grin on his lips. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Glad you suggested it," he tells her a few hours later, nudging her hip. The two of them are sharing apple pie for dessert after having polished off a mountain of ribs at Muddy's Pit BBQ.

Andy plucks the spoon from her mouth. "Was nice out there, huh?"

Sam steals the spoon from her hand and grins. "Yeah. But next time lets get on a yacht or somethin' though. I'm a little too cool for Side Wheelers, y'know?" He winks at her, all in all not looking too phased that she made him get on the thing.

* * *

By the time they get back to Traci's, Andy feels on top of the world. And Sam looks the healthiest he has since before he got shot.

He's in the middle of teasing her about how tight she was gripping his waist on the ride home when they walk through the door. "The scar is still sensitive, McNally-"

"Surprise!" Leo yells, running over to them for a hug. He's wearing a party hat, and holding a balloon that spells out a 'Happy Birthday' that Andy assumes is for her.

She giggles, and hugs him right back. "Thanks, bud. But you already wished me happy birthday this morning –"

She's cut off by Traci belting out the birthday song. Her friend is carefully carrying a large round chocolate cake with five sparklers on top of it Andy's way.

"I get to hold Boo's sparkler as well," Leo informs everyone, nodding his head with the dog wagging his tail right alongside. Boo and Traci have also got party hats on, and Leo hands one each to Andy and Sam.

Traci puts the cake down on the table, holds two sparklers out for Leo and then another two toward Andy and Sam before she gets one for herself. "If it's okay with you, Andy…can we each get a wish?"

"Absolutely," Andy says quietly, already knowing that her own wish will be for Sam to be right about what he said before—that their life will continue to be filled with fun.

* * *

"That what you guys were talking about this morning? My surprise cake?" Andy runs her fingers across Sam's chest later that night.

Sam smiles small. "Look. I tried to insist you'd prefer carrot…but, Leo thought for some reason you'd really like chocolate. So. I let the little guy get his own way in the end. Told him I got the blue party hat though."

He rolls on top of Andy carefully, grins down at her. "Birthday's not over yet either," he murmurs, skimming his hand down her side and leaning in for a kiss.

Andy moans back at him, hooks a leg around his.

* * *

"Cocktails, Sam. Cocktails and wine and really good food. That's all that we're doing tonight. And dancing. There'll be a lot of that too. You trust me, right?" Andy fusses about the house barefooted two nights later, opening and closing wardrobes to look for the right pair of heels.

Sam's been watching her get ready for the past hour, followed her every move with his steps and his eyes. He pins her up against the vanity in their ensuite. "Uh huh," he breathes into the back of her neck while she tries to apply some eyeliner.

He sucks at a spot under her jaw that's ticklish, runs his right hand down her side. "Just…" He clears his throat as he pulls away from her neck. "You're lookin' kind of awesome tonight."

Andy smirks into the mirror. "Kind of awesome, huh?" She whistles and widens her eyes. "Nobody can ever say I'm not marrying _smooth_." It's not that Sam doesn't compliment her about her looks…her everything, it's just that he generally tends to do more talking through his actions rather than words. Even when she out-and-out asks him if she looks nice, he'll normally just grab her and get his mouth near her ear and tease her a bit; "more'n that, McNally."

Sam rolls his eyes at her reflection, bumps his groin fair in her ass to give her a good feel of just how 'awesome' he thinks.

* * *

"They'll have me home by breakfast, Swarek," Andy breathes through some long goodbye kisses at the front door about a half hour later.

Gail's been yanking at her elbow the whole time she's been attached to Sam's lips.

"C'mon, Sammy. Time to get the show on the road." Oliver barges past the figures lingering in the doorway. He has Frank, Chris, Nick, Dov, and a bunch of other officers from 15 hot on his heels. _ God._ Even Luke is there. They're followed closely by a few guys from Guns-n-Gangs, all piling out of a series of cabs now crowding the street.

Cal ambles through the door on Andy's final goodbye as Traci honks at a horn. Andy looks at her neighbor, realizing he could be the best chance she has of making sure the coppers don't get out of control. "Look after him, yeah?" She gives him a long list of demands and concerns about the fact that Sam is still kind of in 'recovery' and shouldn't be drinking too much.

Cal raises his eyebrows and grins at her, then peers into the house. They watch on as Nick and Luke manhandle Sam back toward the living room, bags of supplies in their hands. "I'll, uh. Do my best?" Cal half laughs, patting Andy on the arm. "Lucy said she'll meet you guys there. Now go have some fun."

* * *

The dinner _is_ completely classy. Although, the girls share way too much sangria between the steady stream of tapas that are served up to them.

She texts Sam pictures of every little dish that gets put in front of them, along with a few of the girls being completely goofy and already half-drunk.

She grins big when Sam messages back within a minute or two each time, different shots of the guys pulling faces – in various states of inebriation themselves... or money loss…or both, probably.

Despite one too many drinks herself already, Andy continues to think clearly - even as she joins in on the boisterous conversation that leads up to her eventual 'demise'.

Mid point re-telling the story of Sam's Christmas proposal, a pair of hands covers her eyes…and then a blindfold goes on. Traci cackles loudly. "Don't worry, Andy. We're not gonna wrap penis shaped candy necklesses around your neck…or anything as uncouth as that. Well. Not quite."

The rest of the women join in with a series of giggles that has Andy feeling slightly nervous. But. She does trust Traci and Gail. She _does_-

* * *

She gets led to the cocktail lounge that's attached to the restaurant, or at least she thinks that's where she's being led -

Traci sniggers as Andy gets the distinct impression that a crowd has formed around her.

It's Gail that makes the announcement though; "We promised Andy there wouldn't be any ridiculous games….but…well. A party isn't a party without at least _one_ little incy wincy organized fun."

Andy frowns, rolls her eyes inside the darkness of the blindfold they've got on her. She's convinced they're going to pull some stupid stripper trick on her, just to see what her reaction will be. Andy is just about to tell them she'll go home if that is the case –

It's actually Chloe that rips the blindfold off her, the gesture leaving her trying to adjust her eyes for several seconds to the dim light of the room.

It doesn't take her eyes to settle in one spot though. At the centre of the circle the dozen or so women have created is –

Well. Andy can only really describe it as some kind of installation. It's a huge pyramid made up of cocktail glasses, some hooked together with handcuffs, and all of them half full with ice.

Andy blinks. She's actually in awe of the object. The colors of the lights over the top of it hit it at different angles. She's going to take a photo of this and send it to Sam –

It's on the thought of him that she gets a closer look at what else is inside the glasses…along with the ice. Tiny scraps of yellow paper nestled inside each one.

Andy blushes furiously; she doesn't have to get closer and read them to know what they say.

"Do you wanna tell everyone about the time you put Sam Swarek on ice, Andy? Or should I?" Traci's face must be hurting from all the laughing she's doing. Still –

Andy can't help but smile herself.

* * *

What the 'game' actually turns into is everyone telling a Sam/Andy story they know of. Every story told earns a cocktail glass for the person that tells it. That in turn gets them a drink.

Of course, this ends up with people rushing to tell any and every story they can think of. Gail and Traci are obviously at an advantage, with everything that they know. Andy tells a lot herself, figures she'll need a few drinks to get through some of the stories that get told.

Andy thinks it's Noelle's stories that are the best though; Sam's good friend retelling a whole stack of moments that proved he was in love with Andy…from very, very early on.

"I'm guessing it's safe to say you've taken Sam _off_ ice once and for all, Andy?" Lucy laughs as she drinks from the two cocktail glasses she's holding (everyone thought she earned doubles for the fact she now lived right next to her ex and his soon to be wife).

Andy giggles and takes some more photos. "Best 'mistake' of my life."

* * *

The girls only spend an hour dancing before they're on the move yet again –

Traci drags Andy by the elbow and into a cab. "Clearly you can't disconnect yourself from Swarek for more than an hour any more, so I think we take the party back to your place. Let you tuck him in – obviously that's how you _want_ to end things tonight."

Andy feels kind of bad that she's been so obvious with wanting to share what she's doing with Sam. But also, she really doesn't. Her friends know she's having fun, and that's all that counts.

"I just miss him, when I'm not with him Trace. You know how it is."

Traci hugs Andy tightly. "I know. And ps. _I_ am really, really happy that Sam isn't still in that ice."

* * *

The gaggle of women barrel through the front door sometime after midnight, loud music playing through the house and the sounds of male voices coming from different directions.

Probably the funniest thing they encounter is Oliver and Nick cutting some moves in the living room…alone…the pair of them singing along to some soppy love song Andy's never heard in her life.

Most of the guys are out on the back porch, around the make shift table that's been set up for poker.

Sam's leaning back in a chair, staring her way with a silly grin on his face. "Honey…you're home…early," he says, eyes glazing over. He's as drunk as Andy's seen him. Mind you –

She fares only marginally better. She can't help but burst into hysterics when she sees what he's wearing: it's a standard black tee that he'd normally wear. But then it has some writing in white on the chest –

_McNally tackled me and tried to kiss me. Now she's my wife._

* * *

"You winning?" Andy asks between giggles, climbing into Sam's lap.

He gives her a dimpled grin that makes her warm and tetchy at the best of times. "What do you think?"

Andy tilts her head down for a nose bump, tries to form another sentence not quite so successfully; "Photos of you on ice, did you get 'em?"

Oliver comes stomping outside and points a finger Sam and Andy's way. "Hey. Party's not over yet, you two. No kissy-kissy 'til we say you can."

* * *

The 'party' doesn't actually last a whole lot longer after that, actually. Everyone's had way too much too drink…and nothing being said is making a whole lot of sense.

Andy continues to have a good time though, dances with everyone else –

Dov, Chris, and Nick should've basically been at her bachelorette party, anyway. So, it's nice to have them with her for this part of the ride too.

Most of it she spends slow dancing with Sam, though. The two of them propping one another up because they can barely continue to stand.

She wraps her hand over the scar that's healing above his hip, and nestles her face in his neck. "I can't wait to say 'I do'" she whispers at him.

Sam kisses into her hair and the top of her head. "Yeah I, uh. I guess I'm lookin' forward to it too," he teases softly, light laughs on the edge. "_Now_ can we get rid of this mob?"

Andy looks up, smiling. "Yeah. Let's go get ourselves tucked in. We've got a few big weeks ahead."

Sam grins back, still a little goofy looking from the alcohol he's had. "40 years worth of 'em. _At least_."

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Did someone say there's a wedding in town?_


	16. Commitment

_A/N: This thing probably could've been its own multi-chapter fic. But. Hopefully I've caught enough highlights to give you the gist of the big day, as well as leave some room for your imagination to fill in the blanks. Hopefully also, I've managed to reduce the cheese factor enough. I wanted this wedding sequence to 'fit' the Sam/Andy that have grown together in this story, not necessarily the Sam/Andy that frustrate the hell out of us right now. Enough of the lengthy precursor though (sorry, weddings make me nervous), I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**25-26 July 2014**

**Commitment (n). Dedication; application.**

* * *

"Well. I guess I'll see you…tomorrow…okay?" Andy whispers onto Sam's lips as he leaves her at Traci's front door.

Sam pulls back from her a little, gives her some high eyebrow. "What. You thinkin' you may _not_ be there?" His voice is a gentle tease, but there's a nervous edge to it as well. Like there's maybe a small piece of him that thinks Andy won't show.

Andy hooks her arms around his neck, reassuring. "Oh. I'll be there. Dressed and all." She grins big back at him, despite her own nerves. "I was just testing to make sure _you_ were going to be."

He leans in for another kiss, a more relaxed grin planted across his face. "Wouldn't miss it. No matter _what_ the universe threw in my way." He gives her another warm kiss on the mouth and then cheek, finally pulls himself all the way off and winks down at her.

Andy can't stop smiling, can't stop the different varieties of butterflies that are invading her stomach, her head, and her heart. "We're getting married. Tomorrow." She informs him loudly, only just stopping herself from jumping up and into his arms.

"We are," Sam replies quietly, a small smile on his face. He pushes off her gently. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Andy waves him off down the footpath, watching him get in the truck alongside Boo. She waits until they drive away with a honk of the horn until she takes a deep breath and heads indoors.

* * *

"Aw. Was Sammy okay? Did you give him a few extra hugs to get through this long, lonely night?" Gail teases as Andy walks through the door.

Andy rolls her eyes at her sniggering friends. "No doubt he'll curl up on the couch with Ollie and his girls. They'll feed him popcorn and rom-coms and send him off to bed with Boo before the clock even strikes nine." Andy keeps that mental image burned as she snatches a glass of Champagne out of Gail's hand and takes a long swig of whatever is left.

* * *

"This must've cost you guys a _fortune_," Andy gasps as she looks around the suite that Gail and Traci have booked. "You really, really. Did not need to go to this extent." She strokes a hand over the plush fabric of the fancy sofa in the middle of the large room. She gives a nod to the huge spa and bathroom as she walks past there. "Not that I'm opposed to luxury."

"Consider it part of your wedding gift," Traci replies, hooking an arm through Andy's elbow and tugging her out toward the room's private balcony.

A small table and some chairs that take in a view of the city confront Andy. Another bottle of bubbles has already been popped for the evening, and the package deal included a huge basket of chocolates, cheeses, and fruits on arrival, so Andy doubts they'll need to order dinner at all.

Traci hands over a glass she's just poured. "Besides. This is _your _night…your special day…you deserve to make the most of it."

Andy takes a sip of her drink, staring awestruck at everything in front of her – including her friends. "Well. I feel very lucky. Thankyou so much." Andy bites into her lip. She's already feeling very emotional. She really can't believe that this day has finally, _finally _come.

"You okay over there, McNally?" Gail asks quietly. "Not having any second thoughts, are you?"

Andy shakes her head, a couple of errant tears making their way onto her cheek. "Not on your life. This time tomorrow, I'm gonna be Sam Swarek's _wife_." Her eyes go very wide again. "His. Wife."

Traci chuckles. She teases, pretend disbelief: "I know, right. Who would've _ever _guessed you two would end up together?"

Gail keeps a straight face. "Beats me. I think it's a pity vote, though. I don't think Swarek likes you at all. Does _not_ adore you one little bit."

Neither Traci nor Gail can contain themselves then, both breaking into fits of laughter as though the statement is the most absurd thing they've ever heard.

Andy snorts out a laugh herself. "Shut up."

* * *

The girls spend the rest of the night giggling and making their way through the gourmet basket, occasionally reminiscing about their Academy days…and everything that's happened since.

It's like the best pajama party Andy ever had. Although, that's not really saying too much. She didn't have a lot of girlfriends when she was young. And any that she did have, well. She never invited them back to her place.

She resists temptation and only texts Sam a couple of times. Once early in the evening to tell him she has the best friends in the world, and that they are spoiling her rotten. The other at the end, a simple one that she just can't resist:

_Goodnight Sam Swarek. I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife._

Sam replies to her immediately on both counts. The early evening message tells her tongue in cheek that Ollie's an awesome friend too; _He's got me watching The Wedding Singer, for godsake._

The second one, Andy clutches on to as she falls asleep in the huge fluffy bed she's sharing with Traci:

_Love you too, Andy. You are my life._

* * *

Andy wakes early, early. In fact, it's barely daylight outside. Traci is sleeping soundly beside her, and Gail hasn't stirred on the pullout at all.

The butterflies that have been in Andy's stomach for a couple of days are wide awake though. Actually, she's pretty sure they've been joined by a swarm of bees.

It's not that she's got cold feet, but she's nervous. And that's not about marrying _Sam_, per se. No way. She wants to be his wife, like she's wanted nothing before. It's just -

_Marriage -_

What if she's no good at it? What if things change for the worse? What if she's a terrible wife? What if Sam decides she's such a horrible wife, that he takes Boo and they leave? And they never come back -

And even if she was confident about being a _good_ married person...unlike her own parents...there's _today_. She wants to share it with her friends, she really does. But it is a _lot_. What if everything goes wrong? What if her dress catches and she falls? What if her dad turns up drunk, or drinks at the reception? What if he and Clare have a really big fight? What if her brother and sister don't get along with all their friends? What if Sam's mom doesn't do well with all the people? What if someone makes a joke about that time Andy almost married Luke?

Andy works herself into such a state that she thinks maybe she'll stop breathing sometime soon. She's tempted to wake Traci. But as good a friend as Traci is, that's not whose voice Andy wants or _needs_ to hear right now.

* * *

She gets out of bed, picks up her phone off the side table and tiptoes across the room. She opens and closes the door to the balcony quietly, stands still and sucks in some air.

She looks across the city, not yet bustling, and the row of streetlights that start to switch off as the sun makes its appearance. If the warm air that lingers now is any indication, it will be a beautiful day.

She hits the call button. Only has to wait a few rings. "You scared?" She asks quietly, before Sam even has the chance to acknowledge he's got the phone to his ear.

There's a silence for a few heartbeats, and then his voice. It's quiet as well, but his is a whole lot calmer than hers. At least, it seems to be;

"No. Well, I mean. You're there."

Andy closes her eyes, takes in that memory from so long ago. She smiles small, giggles a little. He always knows the right thing to say. "Shoulda married you back then," she tells him.

She can hear the smile in Sam's voice as he responds. "Woulda helped if I asked."

The pair of them burst into fits of quiet laughter. And then there's silence - the two of them breathing together.

"We could just go to City Hall," Andy tells him, thinking of other times. It'd be a whole lot simpler, she thinks.

"Nah," he says, casually. "I've kinda built up my hopes. Need to see you walk down an aisle."

Andy grins. "I could do that on an airplane, you know?"

Sam chokes out a laugh, and then he goes quiet again. "I'm serious, Andy. I want the people we love most to be there...the _I do_'s have been a _long_ time coming. It's what all of us deserve."

Andy's smile grows big and genuine. "We do, don't we?" Her nerves have dissipated, replaced by a replica of the calm Sam exudes. "We really, really do."

* * *

"You look happy," Traci mutters.

The girls are mid massage and pamper treatment in the salon at the hotel, having just stuffed themselves with an impressive variety of fresh fruit and sides of pancakes they ordered as room service breakfast.

Andy keeps smiling, mid daydream of what Sam might be doing now. Her smile fades a little as she feels a pang in her stomach thinking about the watch he'll be keeping in his pocket all day. She didn't mean to be so self-indulgent when she spoke with him, she knows this day means a lot to him too. She knows some parts of it will strike some very raw nerves in other respects. She considers phoning him again, double-checking how he is with the memories of Jerry that may be stirring up.

"I spoke to Sam this morning," she confesses quietly, tucking her face into a towel.

"I figured you might do that." Traci's voice isn't teasing this time around. "So. I know you're okay now…uh, but how was he?"

"He was really…calm." A small laugh escapes Andy. "Determined, I think."

That catches Gail's attention, two sets of eyes fixing on Andy's face. Gail joins in on the descriptors; "Persistent, patient…."

Andy smiles broadly. "Perfect."

* * *

"I didn't want to make Sam think I was even more neurotic than he already knows…"

"McNally. Just out with it, okay." Oliver whispers back at her quietly through the receiver. "I've got best man duties to attend to. You want Sammy at his prettiest, don't you?"

Andy looks over her shoulder, checking her bridesmaids aren't within earshot. She has no idea how to convey this in a simple sentence or two. "I just…Oliver…Jerry's not here…and Sam's got his watch…but I want to make sure he's…he's…okay, you know?"

"Andy. It's all gonna be fine. Sammy is the happiest man in the world. We visited Jerry's grave before breakfast. We had a good talk." Oliver clears his throat. "Andy. Sam knows that Jerry would be so happy about today…we all know he'd have that stupid, sappy look on his face. That, whatever anyone believes, in reality…today Barber is Sammy's best man. Sam knows he's right there. Right by his side."

Andy smiles, forcing back some tears. "Thanks….Ollie. Thanks for being there…for both of us. Especially for Sam."

* * *

"Andy….you look….wow….wow…." Gail sounds more than impressed when she walks back in the room, having just gone to get some more hairspray to ensure last minute touch ups could happen.

Andy looks at herself in the full-length mirror, catches sight of her bridesmaids too. "We scrub up okay, huh?" The look they're all carrying is definitely the one Andy wanted; summery and fresh, crisp and clean…and Andy _does _feel beautiful. More importantly, despite the fact she barely ever wears a dress, in this one today - she feels like _herself_.

She's pretty sure Sam will like looking at her too. Given how much he likes touching her back, he's probably going to have a field day at the reception, actually. Not that Andy minds _at all_.

"So. You're dad's meeting us downstairs in half an hour, right?" Traci fusses with the bottom of Andy's dress; it pools on the floor enough for them to worry about keeping it off the ground until they get to the venue. Andy isn't too concerned about it getting a few marks underneath - she's just worried she'll trip in the aisle.

Gail nods. "We're all set to go. Frank's friend is down there keeping an eye on the bouquets. Everything is looking _amazing_, Andy. It's all…beautiful."

Traci smirks at Andy through the mirror, winking. "Is that a tear I see in one eye, Peck?"

"Shut up," Gail snorts, dabbing a tissue at the offending object and excusing herself to the bathroom. "I need to pee."

* * *

"Sweetheart…" Tommy reaches out for Andy as the girls come out of the elevator just over 30 minutes later. "You look beautiful."

Andy lets her father fold her into his arms, a bear tight hug just like she's his little girl all over again.

Andy notices how everyone hangs back from them, allowing a private father/daughter moment. Andy has rarely seen her father with anything that remotely resembled a tear, well. Not for a long, _long_ time. But as he bites his lip, and tries to maintain eye contact with her, it gets a little much for the both of them.

"What did I ever do to deserve a daughter like you?" He raises his head, slides his hand down her arm to take hold of her. His hand is warm and big –

Andy remembers now where she got her firm handshake from.

Andy smiles small, grips into his hand. "I am who I am because you were there, Dad. Things may not have been perfect. But. You were there." She expects her voice to crack as she speaks to him, but it doesn't. She even holds back her tears. Her lip quivers just a little though. "God. Dad. I really can't cry, okay. Gail is already annoyed that she's had to touch-up my make-up more than once today."

Tommy smiles the biggest Andy's seen in a while. "Not that you need the make-up, kiddo. But. Okay. Let's save the waterworks until _after_ you see Sam."

* * *

Two silver grey F-150's are waiting outside for them already, the morning ticking over faster than Andy could ever have imagined.

It's Nick that was chosen to drive the one Andy and her father will ride in. Chris will drive Traci and Gail.

It's a tight squeeze in terms of legroom in the back, but Andy could care less. The trucks are what she wanted, irrespective of the fact the boys will probably have to hoist her out of the thing.

* * *

The trip to The Berkeley is a short one from the hotel, the trucks getting the clear and free by one of 15's cruisers on duty that leads the way – just for fun.

Mind you, Andy doesn't even have to go around the block to be late; they already are a couple of minutes over the ETA.

"Just like always, Andy. This gives you the chance to slide in with a moment to spare, just like parade," Nick grins in the rearview mirror, gives her a wink. "Probably Frank might even take it easy in terms of giving you a lecture today."

Andy grins back at her good friend. She clears her throat and tries on her impersonation of Best; "Serve, protect, and tell Sam that you damn well _do_!"

* * *

Standing at the threshold of the decking of 'The Fieldhouse', Andy stays out of view from the gathering, breathing and collecting her thoughts.

The flowers of the bouquets and the room leave this lingering sweet scent that helps to focus her eyes.

She peeks onto the deck, the rays of sun throwing just enough light to shine on the pretty whites, greens, purple and silvers that color the flowers, plants, and décor of the room. The happy buzz of Sam and Andy's family and friends complete an atmosphere that almost makes Andy lose her breath. Everything looks and sounds as beautiful and simple as she had hoped.

She looks down at the decking, and at the sunray that hits the aisle –

She wants to make the most of that walk down the aisle, wants to pay attention to everyone that's there for her and Sam. Wants to give her father this walk. And Traci and Gail.

She wants to give Sam time to watch her, to take her time to watch him. She also wants to _run_ down that aisle…

She gives one last hug to Traci and Gail, and then holds tight to Tommy's arm as the soft background instrumental breaks to silence before it begins again, this time a little louder.

(They decided on traditional Celtic for the procession; one late night after they'd spent time with Tommy, realizing how important those Irish bloodlines still were to the McNally's. How those roots were a big piece of how Andy came to have her own lion's heart.)

She watches on as Gail and Traci walk out, both putting a hand on her arm and squeezing as they go.

_Smile Andy_, she tells herself. And look at people. Acknowledge them. Show them that you appreciate them being here –

* * *

Andy kind of forgets all of that when she sees Sam.

She's pretty sure she remembers to smile though, pretty sure that stays fixed to her face. She stands at the edge of the aisle where the chairs meet for a few long moments –

Just staring at him staring at her.

Andy chews into her bottom lip as Sam bites into his own. The smile on his face is –

_God._ Andy's thinking her Dad might not be able to catch her if she faints. She opens her mouth for some air, and to get it ready in case she has to call for the guys – get them to carry her down there to Sam.

She can't _stop_ looking at him though. Won't let herself pass out because she wants to walk to him herself. Wants to see that smile really close up. She's trying to remember if she's ever seen that smile on him before –

It's sort of like every smile he's ever given her, all rolled into one.

Andy likes it a lot.

She giggles a little, finally takes a couple of steps.

Both her and Sam are shaking their heads. Disbelief maybe. Who knows. Andy is wondering whether they're going to be able to stop themselves laughing silly once she finally gets to that spot.

It's just her and Sam -

And a room full of love.

* * *

By the time Andy does eventually get to where Sam is, she just wants to kiss him already. Probably do more than that actually.

The look on his face –

She wants to jump in his arms… or tackle him to the ground, both of those things in equal amounts. She wants to plant a series of wet, hot kisses all over him and unbuckle his belt, take off his shirt –

Sam turns slightly, faces Tommy and shakes his hand.

It's then that Andy remembers they actually have to say some…stuff…before she can do all that other….stuff…with Sam.

She looks around briefly at the crowd, smiles at them and waves a little. Let's them know she _is_ happy they're there.

A few giggles break out amongst the Shaw girls and Leo. Sarah's kids too. And Sarah. Sam's sister is sitting up front, a lunatic grin on her face as her head rests on the shoulder of Rob. Andy notices she is holding Lynn's hand, Sam's mother sitting on the other side of Sarah, wedged between her daughter and grandchildren –

Lynn looks really beautiful. Frail, but elegant in blue tones that are amazing on her.

Sam's mother gives Andy a crooked smile. There are dimples there that Andy never noticed before….

Andy feels Sam's hands wrap around hers, tugging her to face him again. He takes a step closer in so Andy is breathing his air. There is silence as the two gaze into one another's eyes.

"Andy. You look." Sam speaks quietly, swallows. "So. So. Beautiful."

One united sigh coos from the entire crowd. No giggles or anything. Just one very big _ohh_.

* * *

The stares continue between them as they exchange simple vows and whatever the celebrant tells them. Whatever rules they need to follow, they do it as a team.

Andy thinks their own words are the best though. She wasn't even ever worried about the fact she didn't know what Sam would say. She did look for notes a few times, but. That's only because she's nosy.

("Not gonna find 'em, McNally." Sam leant against the doorjamb casually, home earlier than anticipated a few days ago. "I didn't write 'em down."

Andy blushed and pouted at him. "Not looking for anything," Andy lied, flapping her hands about. "Just looking for Boo's favorite ball."

Sam smirked, nodded. "Uh huh."

Andy rushed him and gripped at his waist. "How you gonna remember what to say?" she asked him wide-eyed, fidgeting her fingers over his belt.

"Not gonna forget, McNally," Sam replied confidently. Then lifted her off the ground and carried her, tipped her back on the bed.)

* * *

"Andy. You know I'm not so good with words. You know when I do use my mouth, it's generally for the purpose of being sarcastic…or bossy…or to tell corny jokes.

But I also know you love me despite…and because of all that –

Just like I love how you talk my ear off…and how you laugh at the ridiculous things that I say….and how you smile at me just _because_….and how you snort when I'm being a grouch.

I love how you fight me for what you think is important. I love even more how you fight _with_ me…and when we fight _together_ for things.

I love your determination, your heart, your friendship, your wisdom, your courage…and the way you just….the way you just love _me_. _No matter what_.

There is no other person in this world I wanna be here in this spot with right now. No one else I wanna spend the rest of my life with. It's just you –

Only you. Always you –

There has not been a day that I can remember since I met you…not a day that I'll ever be able to imagine… that you're not in my life.

I _love_ you, Andy. And I think it's the most awesome thing ever that you're about to be my _wife_."

There are tears burning in Andy's eyes as Sam vows his love; clearly, simply…not letting his voice shy away from her - or anyone else in the room. His eyes hold her gaze the whole time, a myriad of emotion passing through them – and the rest of his face. She kind of hears the chuckles and _oohs_ and _aws_ from their audience as he talks, but really –

It's all just _Sam_.

She doesn't remember everything that she had written on her own piece of paper a few days ago, but it doesn't really matter. She just speaks from her heart -

"I love you too, Sam –

I love you so, so much.

I love you in the kind of way that I never really, really thought existed.

And I know I've spent times fighting that, but it was only because I thought it just couldn't be true –"

Her voice cracks, so she takes a few breaths. Sam squeezes her hand, his eyes go impossibly gentle. Like he's letting her know, that if she can't –

She doesn't have to go on.

She smiles back at him, assuring him that she absolutely needs to say more.

"I love the fact that you can be such a dork…and I even love it that you're sometimes a smartass and a stubborn jerk…

But I also love that you let _me_ get away with being the most ridiculous person on earth sometimes…when you know it counts."

Sam, along with the crowd choke out some laughs. His grin gets even bigger though. His dimples just stay right there, teasing.

"I love that we have such a beautiful life together already. That we are best friends. That we are…partners. That we have learned, and keep learning…so much about…about one another. And that we help one another learn about ourselves. I love it that together we already have everything that will make a great marriage…

That we are both people that are grateful and loyal and tenacious. That we are honest and patient with one another - Most of the time. Most of the time we're patient. Well. At least. We're getting better at it – um, yeah…okay.

I love that we _trust_ one another. That we trust one another with our lives –

And that we challenge and encourage one another…

And that every day we celebrate little things, celebrate in a way that is...us – and...and...

I love that we have soooo much fun. And romance. And…um. Yeah. I love that there's a lot of …..romance….and….ss..and…

Stuff."

From somewhere behind Andy, Gail clears her throat quietly. No one else except for Gail, Traci, Sam and Andy will ever know what she was about to let slip out.

Except for maybe Oliver. He's standing there next to Sam, pursing his lips with his eyebrows up high –

Maybe Frank too. Her boss is looking a little wide-eyed right now.

Also: there's a distinct possibility that everyone else is laughing on the inside. Doing their best to not make Andy blush.

Andy looks back at Sam, who is looking completely awestruck at her.

"You are the most extraordinary….the most awesome person….ever, Sam. _Ever_. And that...and _you_ make me awesome too. So. Yeah. I'm busting to tell you; 'I do'".

* * *

They do exchange the _I do_'s…and rings…and the kiss –

It's a relatively chaste one by their books, but it does have the crowd gasping and whistling for a good couple of minutes.

Andy tries to keep her eyes open for it at the start, but then she feels Sam's hand on the bare of her back, his thumb just crawling up to the edge of her ink that's poking a little way out.

His hands and mouth are gentle and soft and warm –

So. After a few seconds, Andy has to close her eyes and use all of the willpower she has in the world not to moan. No way does she want to come out of this looking - or sounding - like some trashy bride.

When they finally break apart, they nudge noses and stay still for a few moments, wrapped up in one another's arms.

* * *

"Come on you two, the rest of the crowd want some of that hug." Ollie pats a hand on Sam's shoulder, breaks them apart by reaching in to embrace Andy himself.

* * *

The congratulations carry on throughout the simple series of photographs that are taken there on the deck, and amongst the greenery that surrounds them. They're getting the wedding filmed, but Andy is really looking forward to seeing how the stills come out –

She's already decided she wants a series of her and Sam and their family and friends framed and put along the hallway of their house.

One of the coppers from 15 who was on duty, also manages to sneak Boo in for a few pictures –

The dog was trafficked from the Shaws' to the station this morning, with everyone there taking it in turns to make sure he was alright.

* * *

Andy and Sam separate briefly at some point in the reception. Some time between entrée and main. Having lost the security of his hand wrapped around hers, she feels a little lost. Still, she makes her way to where her mother and her second family are. "Thanks for, um. Being here."

Clare stands immediately, wrapping a careful arm around Andy –

(It's one of the things Andy remembers about her mother, actually. How she would often only give one armed hugs. Andy wonders if that's the reason why she goes between the extremes herself, sometimes she leans in cautiously to people, other times she's all in and clings on very tight).

Jennifer beams at her, standing and nudging her mother out of the way to embrace Andy. "If it's okay with you, when you're back from your honeymoon…sometime after you're settled…I'd really love to come visit you guys again."

Andy nods.

(She has kept in touch with her sister sporadically by email and telephone as promised. She also had her first contact with Daniel that way, only meeting in for the first time in person a couple of days ago when he arrived in town – his first day in the country after months of travelling Europe.)

Andy extends an arm to bring her brother into the embrace, closes her eyes and wonders what life may have been like if she grew up with her siblings.

* * *

By the time the first dance comes around, Andy is exhausted. She's stuffed herself with a ridiculous amount of food and exerted more energy hugging and talking to people than she ever has in her life.

The speeches gave her little reprieve at all, as brief and lovely as they were –

In usual form, Oliver had everyone in hysterics. Traci and Gail took turns in making her laugh and cry, and her father, and Sam, although both speeches were simple and short, were profoundly sincere and left Andy with no doubt as to what she was doing for the rest of her life.

* * *

"C'mon, McNally," Sam says, tugging her up out of her seat. "Time for that dance."

(Sam is considerably more enthusiastic about doing this than Andy could've ever imagined. Whilst they have danced plenty before, it's always been very ad lib –

It also tends to be more likely to be in the privacy of their living room, or kitchen…)

Neither wanted this time to be absurdly formal, either. Sam still says he's way too cool to do these types of things in front of other people. He never dances with her at The Penny, for example. Well, except for that one time, way back.

Still, tonight he's got a cute grin on his face as he spins her a little and folds her tight into his chest. "Can't believe we ended up with something this…uh. Wistful?" he mutters into her ear.

Andy grins against his cheek. "I seriously have no idea what we were thinking. It's kinda us….in the past…"

"Tried to tell ya that," he grins back, dipping her and holding her in the spot until he elicits the giggle he and the crowd around them seem to want.

* * *

_They argued about the first dance song for weeks. It was one of the few things they actually did argue about. Most of the time they were arguing for the same reasons, but neither wanted to admit that. Everything 'appropriate' was fluffy or dreary or cheesy or corny, or all of the above. They had an extensive screaming match at one point over the fact that they didn't have a song…a song that was theirs…_

"_That's 'cause we've got a whole bunch of them, McNally," Sam informed, agitated, pinching at the bridge of his nose._

_Andy snorted. Raised her voice, felt herself losing any control she had left. "Oh. Yeah. Great. Everyone'll be clapping in time around us to a mix tape of 'Stuck in the Middle with You', 'Love the One You're With', and 'All By Myself'. Nice, Sam. Real nice."_

_Sam groaned. "You know that's not – that's not what I mean, McNally."_

_In the end, it was only because they decided to go for a drive somewhere, alleviate some tension by fetching some ice-cream, that they were...given a sign by the universe._

_It happened to be playing in the truck when Sam started up, the station playing some older stuff. Both of them sat in silence on the whole way to the ice-creamery._

"_No," Sam said quietly at the end of it._

"_C'mon, Sam. It's a beautiful song," Andy huffed, frustrated._

"_It's…it says 'you haven't made your mind up yet'" he argued, shaking his head._

_Andy frowned. "It's just that one little part. 'Sides. It kinda does say something about our story. About…about how things have been…how we want things to keep being…"_

_Sam blew out a breath, looked over to her. "Okay," he agreed, eventually. "But only 'cause Bob Dylan wrote it. And sang the damn thing first."_

_Andy grinned, chose to bite her tongue over the fact that he actually knew the background of Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love.' Was worried if she said anything, he might change his mind and they'd be back to square one._

* * *

"Well. At least we're following it up with a mix of my fun pop, and your ridiculous rock stuff. That should cheer us all up again," Andy murmurs as he pulls her back up and tugs her into his chest.

Sam chokes out a laugh. "Bet my ass Ollie's gonna try on some Jerry-style moves."

Andy laughs as well, as she watches the rest of the room slowly join them on the dance floor. "From where I stand, looks like Trace was expecting exactly that."

* * *

Despite being completely exhausted for a part of it, Andy keeps a genuine smile on her face for the rest of the night. She's pretty sure she dances with every single person that's there – including half of the wait staff.

Nothing can really top off all the 'almost' private moments she shares with Sam though, the two of them wrapped up in one another even when their bodies aren't close. She keeps her eyes on him as much as she can, feels a constant something in her chest as she watches him smiling and talking with all of their guests.

Everything is her favorite about the whole event. But, aside Oliver's dance movements, the most priceless moment probably belongs to Gail –

The look on her face when she accidentally catches the bouquet is one of the greatest things Andy's ever seen.

(Her bridesmaid was standing with her arms crossed, as far away as she could get without looking like she was being ungrateful for her role in the wedding party.

Andy threw the thing high, hard, and fast –

Gail's reflexes unconscious, taking the floral arrangement in a spectacular one handed catch.

Andy looked over at Nick as soon as she'd stopped staring at Gail's mortified expression. The smile that was on his face, made Andy think her buddy was finally ready to 'finish' what he'd started a long time ago.)

* * *

"Best day. Ever." Andy giggles as she grips tight around Sam's neck.

He kicks at their door, only to be beaten through by Boo.

(They decided way back that they wanted to come home their first married night. Holidays and honeymoons and luxury are all well and good, but they love their house. They wanted to start this new chapter where most of it will actually take place.)

"I promise I did not put those there." Andy's eyes scan the hallway as Sam carries her over the threshold. They're confronted with a pathway of a variety of petals from different types and colored flowers at the entry and just beyond.

"Just as well, McNally. 'Cause I woulda annulled," Sam teases. "I may be good at cleaning. But now that we're actually married, I figured I wouldn't have to clean up your crap anymore." He swipes at her backside as he drops her to her feet gently.

Andy waggles her eyebrows. "Was it _you_? I mean. I know you've got a thing for candles…"

Sam cuts her off by shunting her against the wall, getting his mouth on hers. "Ollie and Izzy were over here this morning. He was concerned that if I attempted anything candle-related I might burn the house down. I told 'em not to touch anything in the bedroom. Can't handle the thought of him snooping about in there."

Andy laughs, biting at Sam's jaw.

He rubs his hands down her side and around her back, kisses her on the mouth again. When he pulls away, he looks as though he might be a little desperate. "Can't believe you've lasted all night in this dress."

"Wanted to get maximum usage," she winks back at him, entirely pleased with herself at how dark his eyes have been most of the day.

He runs one hand down the silky fabric, over her hip. "Uh. Would you object if I got you on our bed and took another close look at it now?"

Andy grins, lets the heat that has been building up in her body since their slow dance, all the way loose. She takes his face in her hands, widens her eyes and looks at him sincerely. She sighs. "I guess we _should_ go seal the deal. See what I've got myself into for the rest of my life."

Sam snorts, laughs dryly as he picks her up and lets her giggle and squeal all the way to their room.

* * *

_A/N. Next up: It's the wedding holiday (because Andy refuses to call it a honeymoon now too)!_


	17. Adventure

_A/N: Firstly, big thanks to Becca for inspiring the final destination here. I was searching high and low for some place symbolic, and that could signify how far these two have travelled in terms of their relationship. I was going to make Sam get on a plane, but in all honesty, he's already fully on board ;)_

_For those wanting to read the M version of this chapter, I'd suggest go directly to my M rated scenes of this story: '**More than ever now': Chapter 3**. The entirety of this particular chapter **uncensored** is posted there. It just made more sense to post it in full because…well, just because. (For those wondering about THE wedding night, that scene may still get an airing…some day…)_

_For those only wanting to read the T rated version of their wedding holiday, here 'tis! (Please note, as per...it does still contain some sexual references)._

* * *

**28 July – 14 August 2014**

**Adventure (n). An unusual and exciting, typically hazardous, experience or activity.**

* * *

"Y'know, Sudbury's not that far away. Maybe I can cash in a favor with those guards we met that time you lost a prisoner on me. Do me a deal for a few overnights."

Andy laughs brightly, launching her whole body at Sam. Not that she needed to launch that far – her 2-person tent is _tiny_, she's only ever used it by herself before. Still. It's enough for what they need to use it for, considering it's only two nights.

She sprawls her whole body out on top of Sam, laces her fingers between his. She's excited about this, and the following part of their adventure. She suspects Sam is a little too, despite how much he might protest –

"You think the first few nights of our married life in a decent bed has prepared me for _this_, McNally?"

* * *

_They packed up late afternoon the day after their wedding; this long leisurely sleep-in between make-outs and making love –_

_And a huge breakfast-brunch-lunch banquet that they cooked together, and served up in bed._

_If anyone had been looking on, they would've thought the entire production was a syrupy affair; newly married and wrapped up in one another. The number of times they referred to one another as 'husband' and 'wife' would once upon a time have made either one of them roll their eyes right out of the head._

_Still. Andy could care less. She walked about the house half-naked the entire day as though she was on cloud nine._

_Thankfully, it was only Boo watching. As it was, the dog appeared to raise his eyebrows once or twice at just how much kissing (and how little packing) was actually being done –_

* * *

"_See you soon, Boo boy," Andy hugged the dog tightly when they dropped him off at the Nash's. "We'll bring back lots of presents, okay? And next one is a family vacay. I promise."_

* * *

_By the time they got to Huntsville it was late evening, but neither Sam nor Andy cared. _

_The couple of nights at the resort they'd booked were purely for indulging in one another in some luxury before they took on the simpler reality of what the bulk of their wedding holiday would be._

_They did leave the room once or twice to take in a couple of city attractions; one of which was a game of golf that almost ended up in divorce. Neither of them even **like** golf, both far more intent on scoring an early sporting win over their betrothed. Still –_

_It ended in some scorching make-up sex that afternoon; Andy wrestling with Sam as they got out of the shower. _

_She lost that particular match too –_

_He picked her up and dumped her down on the bed, climbed on top and bit on her jaw - _

_Tugged at the towel that was tucked in a knot around her chest, and pushed himself inside of her with one single, slow stroke._

* * *

"That's _Swarek _to you," Andy grins down at Sam. "Got the marriage certificate and ink to prove it, remember?"

She strips off the light jacket she's wearing over the top of her tank, pointing to the new tattoo on her shoulder – fine but strong, clear letters that spell out Sam's surname right there where she likes.

He chews inside his cheek, looking a whole lot like he's trying to suppress a pretty big smile. He reaches up with a couple of fingers, doesn't touch, but airbrushes over the delicate and sensitive skin. "Always be my McNally," he mutters eventually –

* * *

_It was the fading hours of their time in Huntsville, on their way to their destination further north that Sam got the idea –_

_She thought he was stopping for some last minute camping supplies._

_Turned out he was stopping for ink._

_She cranked down the window as she noticed what shop he was actually headed into, a perplexed look on her face. "What arrrre you doing?"_

_Sam turned on a heel and gave her some dimples that made her want to tackle him… again. "Etchin' you on, McNally."_

_That response got Andy out of the truck quick-smart -_

_If Sam was taking the plunge there and then, so was she. She trotted up behind him, teasing. "Gonna get one of those big red hearts with a Sam 4 Andy scroll in the middle?"_

"_For sure," he teased. "Skull and cross-bone below."_

_A few seconds later he spelled out MCNALLY for the artist, told the guy he just wanted clear simple letters, no fancy script. Pointed to the shoulder opposite to where he pays homage to his fallen TO/ partner. "Put her here. Don't screw it up."_

* * *

_They drove out of town with a hers and his in plain and simple black on matching shoulders._

_Andy couldn't get the smile off her face._

_Neither could Sam._

* * *

"Tell me again why we couldn't be in a cabin every night we're here?" Sam winces, rolling so he's on top of her.

She tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulls it up to give him the hint that she's wanting a little skin on skin. "Gets us close as we can be to the water for at least a couple of nights…be out here with the stars…have us waking up in the freshest air possible…give you a taste of what _real _camping is like." The spot they've got at Finlayson Point is hardly the Temagami wilderness that Andy had originally planned to throw Sam into, but in all honesty, she didn't particularly like the idea of being too far away from a warm shower this holiday either.

He pinches at her hip. "You're not worried you'll ruin my back for the next 40 years?" he teases.

Andy snorts. "Pfft. You've gone rougher than this -"

Sam smirks, gives her some eyebrow and a pet up the ribs.

"That's not…" She rolls her eyes. Snorts again. Obviously she was referring to the fact he'd slept in dodgy bunk beds and with drug-infested UC linen before. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he grins, running his hand back down her body slowly, plucking at the waistband of the cargo pants she wears. He wedges some fingers under there eventually, smoothing over the cotton underwear until he finds what he wants.

Andy gasps a little, butterflies her hips open to accommodate him some more. "Hope canned food'll satisfy you tonight," she murmurs, biting into her lip and trying not to make too much sound as she considers how close the neighboring tent might be.

"Nope," he replies bluntly, tugging at her zip with his other hand. "But I think we can make up for that."

* * *

When Andy awakes the next morning, Sam is already up. She spots him in the distance, relaxed, semi-slouched form, staring out across the water.

She throws on some old sweats and the nearest shoes she can find.

On her way past the fire pit they share with one or two other campers, she smells a heady mix of whatever is being cooked up. She's starving. They ended up not eating at all last night; they just laid in one another's arms, talking quietly about which canoe and hiking trails they'd take on over the next couple of weeks –

(Made love a second time around in the dark, dark hours – either barely moving, and both exhausted from the rest of the day.)

* * *

She drapes her arms over Sam's shoulders, hugs her chest into his back. "Morning, husband." Can't help but smile as she says it. Kisses into his neck. "You're up early."

Sam takes one of her hands in his, plants a soft kiss on the fingers. "Decided to hunt and gather. Wasn't gonna let either of us eat your canned crap. I'm a little concerned that now you're in my will, you're tryin' to kill me somehow."

Andy smiles at the grin in his voice. "Plenty of space out here in the wilderness to hide a body too."

Sam bites gently on the fingers he's holding.

Andy replies with a gentle nip to his shoulder. "Soooo. What's on the menu? Right about now I could probably eat a bear."

"Thankfully normal food is not _too_ far away, you know how hard it is to catch the wildlife around here?" He spins in her arms, smiling down at her. "Bacon. Eggs." He nods in the direction of the campfire BBQ. "Traded some of the goods for services. We're sharing 'em with the neighbors, hope you don't mind."

Andy quirks an eyebrow. "You've got our camping neighbors cooking us breakfast?"

He grins at her. "I wanted the morning off. Figured you could do with one too."

* * *

It's a much younger couple that Sam's invited to share in the bounty, and they're on their wedding holiday too.

Andy can't stop staring at Sam and how genuinely _nice_ he is to them. He's still sarcastic, and teasing. Still himself. It's just –

Well. Andy thinks he's _content_.

She wraps herself into his side as they share a pile of what's been cooked up, laughing and sharing wedding day stories with the young couple that say they were high school sweethearts.

They're highly amused when Sam and Andy tell them their own story of how they met, the pair of them intrigued generally by the different life experience that sits across the wooden bench they're all eating from.

* * *

"You ever wonder if we still would've ended up together…if we had met under different circumstances?" Andy asks quietly, as she walks hand-in-hand with Sam back to the lake later that morning, having decided they'd go for a swim.

Sam plants his tongue in his cheek. "Probably it woulda been really, really disastrous if we'd met in high school, McNally."

Andy laughs, swings her body to stand in front of his so she can stop him from taking any more steps. "Yeah. I mean. Even if we were the same age…in the same grade…you would've been too cool for someone like me."

Sam steps into her space, shaking his head. He laughs at her a little. "Totally would not have been my type." He grins, spins her around. "Now. You wanna piggy-back the rest of the way down to the water, or what?"

* * *

It's not until the next day that they crank up the adventure – in terms of adrenalin, anyway.

Andy has packed the next week or so with a variety of activities, organizing that each available thing on the 'to do' list is done once or twice.

* * *

The day after they've moved into one of the cabins, they start walking some trails together every morning, both of them happy to be starting to shake off some of the lazier habits they've gotten into since just before the wedding.

Occasionally they do some jogging of easier tracks separately, meeting back again at the cabin for breakfast and swapping stories about things they saw, or how the run was – in terms of thinking time, or exercise.

Everything else they do together, though. And Andy is more than impressed at Sam's seemingly natural capacity for anything that involves watersports. She is also impressed about the fact he's not too concerned about wandering about in swimming shorts a lot of the time.

He's caught her unabashedly staring at him more than once or twice; watching his muscles at work as he pulls a kayak into the water, that sort of thing –

(He rocked it on her the first time, tipped her into the water on purpose before he stepped in. "You see me naked all the time, McNally. You're worse than dead weight." –

A wrestle in the water might've ensued after that particular statement, the two of them splashing at one another and ending up with water in the boat. "You stare at me _all_ the time too, Sam," she argued, trying to climb onto his back. "'Sides. I just like thinking about what'll happen when I take your shorts off."

Sam did stare at her then. For a long while. Lifted her up around his waist in the water and kissed her real hard.)

* * *

He whistles at the 'to do' list and planner she's stuck to the fridge in their cabin. "I can see how you kept yourself busy for that 3 months you were suspended, McNally. Seriously. Do you have to keep us active for _every_ minute of every day? I'm gonna need a holiday to recover from some of this stuff."

Andy rubs some sunscreen into her face and grins at him. "I just don't want us to get bored."

Sam gives her his _seriously_ stare for about a millionth time on their holiday, drops his chin down to his chest. He walks over to her, well –

_Swaggers_ actually. Snatches the lotion out of her hands.

"Give _you _bored," he tells her in a low voice, and nudges her until she falls backwards on the bed –

Proceeds to rub the lotion over every inch of her body and then tells her casually; "all set."

* * *

After days and days of canoeing, kayaking, and even shooting the rapids, they decide to spend their final couple of days in a quieter mode. It's actually Sam that suggests it –

And he's done it once or twice before. But. Andy knows the attraction of it has got little to do with the fact that he actually _enjoys_ it. It's more to do with the fact it was something he sometimes daydreamed about doing when he was a kid -

* * *

"Let's bring your dad up here soon." Sam says, focusing on threading a hook through the bait he's got in his hand.

They've been fishing for an hour on their second last day without any luck in terms of a catch, but the spot they've got is so peaceful and tranquil, Andy would be happy if they spent the rest of the day here.

She bites her lip a little, a small smile at how Sam has embraced nature. Well. It's not that he doesn't groan about _some_ of it, at least some of the time -

Like right this second, for example –

Andy watches him out of the corner of her eye as he hisses and curses in response to a prick to the finger.

"That'd be nice. He'd like that a lot," Andy says quietly, having managed to stop herself from laughing at the cross stare Sam's now leveling at the end of his rod.

* * *

On their last day in the cabin, Andy sneaks out early. It's hard leaving Sam's warm body, but she really wants things to be…even more special…today. She wants to break from what has been their fanfare in terms of camping breakfasts, and the last time she visited the small general store that's not far from them, she got an idea -

What she wakes Sam up with is the smell of freshly baked muffins and good coffee –

The managers of the store even loaded her up with a candle or two.

She sits cross-legged on the end of their bed as Sam blinks his eyes open. She bites into her lip, can't help but blush as his eyes rake over her body –

(She's only wearing the underwear from their wedding day; skimpy, lacy white things that are barely even there).

Sam swallows. Grins and winks at her. "We celebrating an anniversary already, McNally. Have I been asleep for a year?"

"Funny." She laughs, lights the candle on the berry muffin before she passes it to him. "But you chose to marry me. So you're just gonna have to put up with at least some recognition of your birthday for the rest of your life."

Sam shuffles his body up the pillow until he's upright against the headboard. He grins and takes the muffin out of her hand. "You're not gonna sing, are you?"

"Hell no." Andy shakes her head. She holds up a deck of playing cards. "But. Figured I could manage coffee, poker, and sex."

Sam grins, blows out the candle. "Sounds like a party to me."

* * *

She doesn't give him a 'wrapped' gift until much later that night. Half the day she still spent debating over whether it was a good thing to give because –

Well. Because of the loose connection to Jerry.

She even pre-empts Sam as she hands the thing over. "I just…it's alright if you get angry with me…it's just…I thought now that you've graduated into all things wilderness…"

"McNally," Sam whispers, a small smile on his face as he unwraps it, rolling a thumb over the handle. "It's perfect." He examines the different features of the multi-purpose tool. "And Barber may've been the expert with fancy blades…but we all know I'm awesome with tools."

Andy grins, relieved and happy at how genuinely happy Sam looks. "Does this mean we get to go camping more?"

He grins back at her. "Only if you bring that damn underwear and poker set every time."

* * *

"You pair even gonna be able to come back to work?" Traci asks them on their arrival at her place on the way home. She has a ridiculous grin on her face. "Seriously, you look like you've been holidaying for a _year_."

Andy sighs happily, ropes an arm around Sam's waist and leans into his chest. "It was _amazing_, Trace. God. I can't even think about being back on the beat just yet."

(She's going to have to though…both of them returning to work the day after tomorrow.)

"This guy give you any trouble?" Sam asks, hitching a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of where Leo and Boo are.

Traci smiles and rolls her eyes. "No doubt he missed you both, but swear to God…he and Leo wore one another out." She smiles at Andy and Sam. "I've decided it's time," she nods at them. Moves in closer and whispers; "gonna go to the pound. Leo's shown me how responsible he is, we're gonna get us a dog."

Andy squeals softly, inadvertent. She looks up at Sam and smiles. "Our baby's gonna have another little playmate!"

* * *

When Sam and Andy finally get home that evening, they don't bother unpacking. Instead, Sam drags both her and Boo onto the couch. "C'mon, family," he mutters. "Time to ease ourselves back into the real world."

Andy snatches the TV remote out of Sam's hand. Frowns at the black and white movie he's left on, and snuggles into his side. She clucks her tongue. "And the reality is I need to catch up on my shows."

Sam snorts. Snatches the remote back. "You can do that tomorrow when you let me sleep in."

* * *

_A/N: Next up on The House of Boo: It _**_is_**_ back to reality for Sam and Andy. Settling into it though might not quite be the 'normal' they thought._


	18. Expectation

_A/N: The final chapter is here! (Next week there will be an epilogue, but…yeah, this is technically 'the end'). I can't believe it's been over 4 months since I started posting this thing. And…I actually started writing it a month before that! Thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed along the way, I'm really happy to have shared my future hopes for this couple with every single one of you. A virtual hug to you all!_

_This chapter jumps almost a couple of months since we last saw them on their wedding holiday._

* * *

**Mid October - Mid November 2014**

**Expectation (n). A strong belief that something will happen or be the case in the future.**

* * *

"Wow…that's…um. Yeah. Wow." Andy's voice is shaking, to say the least. Her whole body is, actually. "It's a human being Sam. There's an _actual_ human being inside of me. _Our_ human being. A human being we _created_. Yep. We made it. Just like all those times we made cakes when we baked together…only this time hopefully it doesn't set off the smoke alarm."

Sam blinks. Nods. "Uh huh." Stares at Andy's face before his gaze lowers to her abdomen expectantly…like said human being might actually make an appearance right now.

They've been holed up in their ensuite bathroom for fifteen minutes. Twenty, probably. And judging by how tight they're holding onto one another right now, how excruciatingly _still_ they both are –

It's unlikely they'll be moving any time soon.

* * *

_Andy stormed into Sam's office over an hour ago, on lunch break from patrol and no longer able to handle the suspense that she'd been carrying around for a countless number of hours. _

* * *

"_Everything okay over there, McNally?" Oliver had asked every few minutes, a quick glance at Andy as she stared out of the passenger side window of the cruiser._

"_Why wouldn't it be?" she snapped a few times._

_Oliver only tried a retort about the 'honeymoon being over' **once.**_

* * *

"_Need to see you, Swarek," Andy demanded, pointing a finger at Sam. "Need to see you. In private. Right now."_

_She'd put it off for days, stewed on it without saying anything at all to Sam…or anyone else. It was only a suspicion –_

_Still. Only times she's been late before were when either her or Sam had faced death._

_This - _

_Was not that. _

' _Life' was what Andy was thinking she might've been about to come face to face with this time around._

_It's not that she was even sick or anything. Nothing. None of the telltale signs Traci had once informed her about._

_She was just –_

_Late. _

_And…there was just –_

_Something. _

_Something **different** to what her body already knew._

_Traci's eyes went very wide at Andy's growling at Sam. Her best friend's gaze quickly returned to the file she was holding in her hands as Sam looked in her direction for help._

* * *

"_Did Ollie make you jump in the garbage again?" Sam teased lightly, grinning down at Andy as she gripped tight to his elbow, marched him out to the truck._

_She got him up against the passenger side door and jabbed a finger into his chest, narrowed her eyes and peered through some lashes. "I thought we decided not to get pregnant yet," she accused. Looked Sam up and down as though he was a suspect of hers._

"_Wha—" Sam's eyebrows nearly climbed all the way into his hair._

"_Don't 'what' me Sam," Andy hissed quietly through some clenched teeth. "I think you might've gone and got me pregnant._

_Sam sucked his lips into his teeth. Got himself in a desperate fight with a cheeky grin that was about to take over his face. "You're…we're…how…wha-" He leaned further back onto the door of the truck, but reached his hands out to tug Andy with him._

"_No." Andy was annoyed. Frustrated. Nervous. Anxious –_

_Scared._

"_Remember. Remember Sam? Or have you forgotten what we discussed? What we wanted for the next year. What we planned. Huh? You don't remember, do you?" She poked a finger into him again, interrupting whatever was about to come out of his mouth –_

"_No? Well lemme remind you, Sam. I'm gonna remind you, okay." Andy tried to keep her volume down with the discussion, but it was difficult to contain really –_

"_We wanna take more holidays together. __**Alone.**__ And we want time just for __**ourselves. **__And Boo is our only baby for the next little while. We're gonna do a couple more things to the house, gonna have lazy days and sleep ins and spend more time with our family and friends and __**just us**__ –" Andy had to pause momentarily, had to swallow because her throat was going very dry. And Sam was looking…Andy wasn't sure what that look on Sam's face was. It's not something she'd seen before. It was kind of like that time she first told him she loved him, kind of like when they first locked eyes on their wedding day, but kind of –_

_Different._

_He opened his mouth to say something else. But whatever it was, Andy was not ready to hear it. She didn't want to know -_

"_And I'm gonna take the D's exam," she sniffed, feeling a little nasal and watery in her sinuses all of a sudden. "And I am on the pill. And I think maybe I screwed things up sometime around the wedding and the wedding holiday. And you got me pregnant….And we're not quite ready. I'm not quite ready…." Andy's voice faltered as she struggled out of Sam's grip._

_She bit into her lip hard, tears springing into her eyes. "And we don't have a nursery, and I'm gonna be a **terrible mother**…and you'll hate me when I look like a whale…"_

_Of course, Andy didn't really think any of that. She's not that self-centred and egotistical and insecure…_

"_Baby…" Sam muttered quietly, pulling her back into his arms._

"_Don't 'baby' me, Sam," Andy sobbed, smacking at his chest._

"_We're gonna have a…. baby?" He said again, real quiet –_

_Sam held on to Andy tighter and tighter despite the struggle she put up. When she was finally still, face hidden in his neck, he kissed the top of her head._

* * *

Andy clutches the stick in her hand. The last one of four that she pee'd on a little while back. The others lay on the floor beside them, all identical.

All positively positive that Andy is pregnant.

She picks up the other three sticks, stares at all four. "I guess I should go to the doctor. Get myself checked out for certain. Make them tell me what I'm in for, that kind of thing."

Sam rubs her back. He looks completely bewildered –

And over the moon.

The smile on his face makes Andy smile a little.

And then a lot.

They sit there smiling at one another for the next little while; Sam on his knees and gazing up at Andy who is still on the lid of the toilet.

"You scared?" he whispers at her, kissing her hand as her smile tones down a few notches.

She chews into her lip. Shrugs. Stares at him again.

Eventually she shakes her head with some false bravado. Musters up some courage to respond with one of their mottos. "No. I mean. You're here."

* * *

They walk around the house for the next little while in a complete daze.

They barely talk to one another, actually. Both shell-shocked it seems. Andy spends most of her time in the living room, curled up on the couch with Boo at her feet.

She can hear Sam pottering about in the kitchen, preparing dinner probably.

She hears his quiet voice on the phone at one point, assumes it's Traci or Frank on the other end. "Yeah…yep. I'll uh, look over it in the morning."

It's at that point that Andy decides she needs something sweet. She doesn't care if Sam says she'll spoil dinner, she wants ice cream right now.

* * *

They cross paths in the hallway, Sam catching her wrist. "Cooked your favorite," he tells her softly.

Andy nods, inspects his face some more. She's wondering how long it will take for the shock to subside for him - as much as for her.

Next thing she knows he has her pressed up against the wall; hard body across her length, his nose nudging at hers. "I know we didn't plan…for now…sweetheart." His voice is breathless, a warm whisper that breaks Andy's heart. "But _our_ kid was always gonna break every rule in the book."

Andy sinks some teeth into her bottom lip, keeps her eyes focused on Sam's. The thing she's trying to come to terms with is how she can be so nervous and anxious…and excited and happy all at the same time. It's a lot to take on –

With every passing second she's thinking of the tiny Sam she knows she will love as much as she loves Sam himself. It's just…she wants to know in her bones she's going to be a good mother, is all.

"I…I am _happy_, Sam….I really _am_….I just want to feel _ready_ already…."

Sam rubs up her arms, gentle and assuring. Kisses her soft and warm and wet on the lips.

"We are," is all he finally says in response.

* * *

Late that night he lays her out on the bed gently, gets her all the way naked. Inspects every inch of her with his eyes and his mouth.

When he makes love to her, it's heartbreakingly careful and tender –

The most beautiful thing Andy's experienced in her life.

She holds on to Sam tight as she loses herself, whimpering into his shoulder as the force of the pleasure keeps her suspended in warmth for minutes and minutes as she feels Sam lose himself too.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he chokes out quietly over and over again.

* * *

They talk in the darkness for a long time afterwards; quiet words that reiterate their values, and what they want…and hope for their child.

As she listens to him speak about how much time he wants to spend with their son or daughter, how he's going to try so hard to show them and tell them he loves them all the time, how he wants to really listen and see and be responsive to the good and the bad –

Andy falls in love with him that little bit harder, even though she thought there was nowhere else to go with her love for him.

She winds her body around his tighter. "You're gonna be an amazing dad, Sam," she whispers into his ear. "And I'm gonna do the best I can to be the best wife and mom that ever existed, Sam. I promise you that."

* * *

"I know it's a little early," Sam says a couple of days later, everything confirmed by the doctor and a management plan already on the verge of being mapped out. "But. You want to tell anyone else…now?"

Andy hops down from their kitchen bench, sticks her fingers out so he can taste the gravy she just made.

She shrugs. "Kinda. I mean, I kinda want to tell everyone…especially Dad..and your family…and Trace…and Gail…and Oliver….and Nick and, yeah. Probably everyone."

Andy grins, realizing she couldn't choose just one person to tell without sharing it with everyone they love. "But then again, maybe it's better that we wait 'til the all clear…you know…everyone's safe?" She shrugs again, looks to Sam because she figures he'll have a wise opinion on this.

He laughs as he takes the roast out of the oven. "You make it sound like you're incubating a football team in there, McNally."

Andy giggles and kicks a foot in his direction, yelps when he flicks it with a tea-towel after he's settled the chicken on the bench. "Maybe I am," she says, tipping her chin up in a challenge. "Gonna give you quadruplet daughters, right off the bat."

Sam smirks, takes a couple of stealth steps in her direction and bumps her until she's back on the bench. "I can handle anything you throw at me, McNally. I promise you that." He nips at her jaw, friendly. Then he steps away pretty fast, rolling his eyes. "Jesus. They're all gonna be stubborn like you, aren't they?"

Andy snorts. "Double the genetics there, we're both in for hell."

* * *

They do end up keeping it to themselves for a few weeks, although…it appears the whole station has got a close eye on things.

It might be that Sam's behavior is not helping keep the secret –

The way he _dotes_ over her.

He's completely frustrating, actually. Adorable, but frustrating. And sure, Andy might take advantage of it when she wants a foot rub, a back massage, or doesn't want to do any housework, but at work –

Well.

He's trying to play it cool, but is completely overbearing on more than one occasion. He reads up on _everything_. Watches her like a hawk when she's anywhere near the coffee station to make sure she's not actually giving in to caffeine.

Also: he is completely ridiculous when it comes to trying to ensure she's not out on the beat. Andy already took precautions; in fact, she's pretty sure Frank has already guessed. _Smiled_ when he assigned her to booking for the next little while.

Still. Sam is pretty relentless. Doesn't particularly like her being anywhere near criminals at _any_ stage.

More than once she nearly bites his head off…

("I can do it, Sam," she snaps, snatching paperwork for booking out of his hand and rolling her eyes.

He didn't "like the look" of the man she was processing just minutes ago, nearly killed the guy with a stare while he shielded Andy's body with his own.)

* * *

"Something you two need to share with the class?" Oliver enquires, shit-eating grin on his face and arms crossed, standing across from the squabbling couple.

Traci and Gail are right behind him too, similar expressions; eyebrows arced and their arms crossed.

"We're pregnant, okay!" Sam and Andy huff in unison, still both snatching at the paperwork that is flying about.

* * *

They're met with cheers and hollers from what seems to be the entire station, everyone turning around at Traci's delighted squeal.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," she sobs at Andy and Sam, throwing her arms around them both.

"Nice work, detective," Oliver slapping Sam's shoulder. "You too, rook." He pushes Traci aside to hug Andy as well.

Gail looks at them both, shocked. An unreadable expression on her face. She walks over to them cautiously, her eyebrows still climbing. She looks Andy up and down. "Are you telling me I'm going to be called upon to babysit some little brat McSwarek that isn't a hound?"

Andy laughs, the thought of Gail changing dirty nappies pleasing her a little too much. "Probably more than once."

Gail rolls her eyes. And then launches at Andy and Sam, giving them both a hug that's probably the least awkward show of affection she's ever given in her life.

"No wonder you two have barely showed your faces at The Penny this past little while," Noelle calls out, coming down the stairs to join in on the commotion. She reaches the huddle eventually, grabbing at Sam first and embracing him as though it might be a sibling to Olivia that is going to be born.

* * *

That night they head straight to Tommy's, and break the news to him over dinner.

The look on her father is something that Andy will remember forever. This joy and love and light in his eyes. "Andy….Sam…I…" He shakes his head, clears his throat. "I'm gonna be a granddad?" he asks, like it's something that he just can't believe, but also totally, totally _does_.

"I want updates," he informs them. "Every day." He looks over to Sam. "Don't let her do anything that might put her or my grandchild at risk."

Sam nods, both he and Andy's father completely serious and somewhat oblivious to the fact Andy is probably just as cautious as they are. "Onto it, Tommy. Not gonna let her out of my sight."

Andy looks between the pair of them, rolls her eyes and huffs a breath as she thinks about how painful their combined mothering of her might be for the next little while -

* * *

They leave it until the next day to make the rest of the phone calls –

They let Sarah chew their ear off for at least an hour about how she can help out, how she's seriously considering moving the whole family to Toronto.

Sam's mother is left speechless, save for a series of whispers about how happy she is and how much she's looking forward to meeting the baby.

Clare is stunned, as Andy expected… but appears genuinely happy…telling them she'll come stay for a while when Andy is further along. Sam just bites his tongue, shaking his head furiously at Andy, hands on his hips.

The final calls are to Andy's sister and brother, eliciting excited reactions and more offers of help.

At the end of it all, Andy's exhausted. Wrung out by everyone's excitement…including her own, which seems to be consolidated more and more with each passing minute that she comes to terms with the fact that it's actually happening –

Really, really, really happening. Andy's going to be a _mom_.

* * *

"I think it's gonna be a boy," Andy whispers quietly, later that night. Her and Sam laying on their sides face-to-face, two sets of hands gently caressing her barely round tummy.

Sam chews the inside of his cheek, pausing. "Uh-uh," he disagrees eventually. "I think it's a girl."

Andy bites her lip, feeling a little ridiculous over the fact that she feels all warm and fuzzy over the fact that Sam's even contemplating whether they're going to have a son or a daughter.

(They've already decided they want to be surprised. Already decide they want everyone – including themselves – guessing for the next half a year about sex, names, anything and _everything_ that this baby might be.)

"Should we call it something?" Andy asks, quirking an eyebrow and lacing her fingers with Sam. "I mean…you know…rather than it…just…until it gets born?"

Sam looks up, looks into her eyes. "A nickname?"

Andy nods. "Yeah, I think that'd be cute. And not just 'baby' – 'cause that doesn't quite cut it for me."

* * *

Twenty minutes of squabbling and snorting suggestions such as 'poker', 'copper', 'gun', 'basketball' and 'awesome', they both are completely surprised when they come out with one particular name at exactly the same time –

"Rookie"

Sam rolls Andy on top of him as they decide on it, both of them laughing and coming out with some predictions of how much trouble (as well as love) this particular little 'rookie' might bring to their lives.

* * *

_A/N Next up: The Epilogue - a glimpse into 'Rookie's' arrival, Sam and Andy as a new mom and dad...as well as a look at how Boo and the rest of the 'family' adjust )_


	19. Faith & Harmony

_A/N: Thanks again for joining me for the ride guys! I'm sorry to those that may have seen the season 4 promo and be feeling a bit down in the dumps…I hope this brightens your day just a bit. I'm actually really pumped for the new season, I can't wait to watch Sam/Andy work their way back to one another… I still have faith ;)_

* * *

_**(Epilogue)**_

**Faith (n). Complete trust or confidence in someone or something.**

**Harmony (n). A pleasing combination of elements in a whole.**

**May – June 2015**

* * *

Andy pads down the hall quietly, smiling despite how dog-tired she feels. She scans the surrounding walls as she walks, grins at the ever-growing cluster of framed photos of _their_ life that stare back at her.

_Their_ friends, _their_ families… _their family_.

She can't wait to put the newest ones up.

She stops at the doorframe, leans her full weight into it. Watches on quietly as Sam nurses Bella, the baby's soft body nestled against his strong shoulder, tiny face right near his neck.

Andy feels warmth run all the way through her, this…love…that almost hurts her heart.

She takes the extra few steps that get her close to her husband and baby, slow and as silent as she possibly can.

"She's ridiculously beautiful, huh?" Andy whispers, nestling herself into the other side of Sam so she can get a good view of them both. Reaches a single finger up to barely brush their little girls' cheek.

Already Bella's got Sam's absurdly long, dark lashes. Already she looks like she's got a mouth and cheeks made for dimples. Already she is some perfect mix of Andy and Sam.

Sam turns his face slightly, kisses Andy's forehead. "Good genes," he replies quietly when he looks down at her. Gives Andy a wink.

Andy twists her mouth as she inspects Bella's pretty little face some more. "Let's just hope she gets my eyebrows," Andy teases.

Sam chokes out a quiet laugh, rubs a hand down the baby's back. "You'll pay for that later, McNally."

Andy quirks an eyebrow and snorts at him. "Whatchya gonna do? Get me knocked up again?"

Sam bites his lip and looks at Andy intently, tells her very seriously; "Somethin' like that."

Andy grins, secretly suspects that with the way she's feeling about Sam and babies right now, she probably wouldn't object. (Even if it does mean that Andy will spend the rest of her life without sleep).

"C'mon princess," Sam tells a sound asleep Bella. "Time for you to get into your bed, so your mommy and me can get some sleep too." He kisses the top of her forehead, delicate, and guides her down into the crib.

"Gotta say, Swarek," Andy mutters, herself straightening up after having bent down to kiss Bella goodnight. "Every minute, you impress me more and more with your baby-handling skills. S'like you were made for this stuff."

Sam smirks, nudges at Andy's hip. "All that practice with certain other rookies, McNally. I've just learned to deal."

Andy has to admit: he's done more than that.

* * *

_"Unbelievable," Andy muttered, rubbing some moisturizer into her dry hands. She shuffled her heavily pregnant body back a little further onto the bed, sat herself straight-backed as she could against the headboard. Peered through her lashes at Sam as he leant forward, passing her a small tub of double choc-chip. "You tryin' to butter me up?"_

_Sam cocked an eyebrow, mildly confused. "Huh?"_

_"Don't 'huh' me, Sam. I know you know she was lookin' at you…and you liked it." Andy huffed out a breath. "I mean. Why wouldn't you? What with your wife being a fat whale that can barely get herself in or out of a cab."_

_Sam's mouth opened, and then trapped shut. He continued on his forward trajectory, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Eat your ice-cream."_

_Andy scowled. It was completely frustrating that he refused to enter into her vast array of pregnancy-induced moods. "Oh, sure. Yep. Get me fatter. Get it so I can't even leave the damn house."_

_Sam chuckled. "I thought you said you wanted ice-cream…"_

_"I don't care what I said," Andy growled. "Besides. That was at the restaurant. I've had time to think since then." _

_(In actual fact, her mood had changed quickly. She was actually having a lot of fun this evening, out on a date. Just her and Sam…well. Her and Sam and Rookie, who appeared to have invited the rest of the Academy to the party that was Andy's body –_

_She was even putting up with the extra attention and caution that was being dished up her way by wait staff, and other customers. Smiling politely when they stared over at her. It helped that Sam would rub at her back whenever she was asked if she needed anything else. _

_But. That was all before they were about to get into a cab to ride home._

_Some young, pretty blonde made eyes at Sam that made Andy see red. Offered him the next cab, even though the girl was first in line and had probably been waiting forever -_

_Giggled at him when he gave her some dimples and told her she was too kind._

_Andy grabbed Sam's hand and tugged when the next driver pulled into the rank. Rolled her eyes when the woman bid him goodnight._

_Andy spent the whole drive home seething, looking sideways at Sam. Barely stopped herself from asking if THAT was his type.)_

_"You've had time to…think…" he repeated quietly, taking the spoon and ice-cream tub out of her hand and setting it on the night stand. He tugged at the stretched tank top she was wearing as a nightshirt, pulled it over her head._

_"I don't like the way you smiled at…her…" Andy snapped, shoving at Sam's shoulder._

_Sam yanked his t- shirt off single-handedly. "At who?" Shucked his jeans the rest of the way off and went to work on Andy's underpants._

_Andy glared at him. "You know who, Sam. Don't play dumb with me, okay? You practically had eye sex with that…that…girl at the taxi rank."_

_Sam pulled away from a kiss he was about to impart on her jaw. "What?!" By all accounts, he looked a little shocked._

_Andy tipped her chin up, challenging. "She was flirting, and you liked it."_

_"What the hell are you talking…" He stopped short, squinting. Stuck his tongue into his cheek. A look of realization, and then a desperate fight with a smirk._

_"Andy," he said quietly, finally winning the battle with some thoughts that probably could've taken him down the path of teasing her instead. Raked his eyes over her face and body. "Sweetheart. She let us take that ride because she thought __**we**__ were cute," he reasoned, gesturing between his and Andy's chest…"and she was right. We are." He got a hand on Andy's face. "I don't care that __**you**__ don't believe you're beautiful right now. But you need to believe me, when I tell you that you are…always…__**the**__ most beautiful thing in my world…"_

* * *

They walk to their bedroom hand in hand, quiet footsteps.

"Gonna miss you guys tomorrow," Sam tells her softly, getting his whole body behind hers and wrapping his arms around. He nudges her forward one step at a time, walks them as one to the bed.

"We're gonna miss you too," she smiles into the darkness; resisting the temptation to close her eyes at the kiss he just put on her neck.

Sam grins against her skin. "You can come visit you know…stay with me all day."

Andy laughs. "God. Your first day back after three weeks and you let your demanding wife and squealing baby girl loose at 15…I'm not sure that Frank would be too pleased about the D's office becoming our house."

He shuffles her down onto the bed, rolls them until she's on top and smiles and winks up at her. "I'll tell Williams to bring Ninja. That'll trip him up. He'll let me do whatever I damn-well want."

Andy giggles. She pictures the crèche of 15 in the future and all the kids that might be running around, shakes her head to clear any images that might mean she's getting ahead of herself –

"Might have to settle for dropping you off, coming for lunch…and pickin' you up."

He strokes a hand down her side. Talks to her in a hushed tone with warm, warm eyes. "Don't feel like…you have to 'do' stuff tomorrow, okay? Or the day after, or the day after that. I know she's still settling in… I just want both my girls rested for when I am around."

Andy snorts. "Oh, we'll be rested," she teases. "Figured I'd let you do the cooking, the cleaning, the taking out garbage, the walkin' of our crazy dog…" Andy leans down and gives Sam a peck on the lips. "Yep. Gonna let you do everything. I'm just gonna play with Bella for the rest of my life."

Sam pinches her hip lightly, laughing a little. "You drive a hard bargain, McNally. But God knows, I'd probably let you get away with it all." He runs a hand through her hair. "That mean you're dumpin' that little idea that you had?"

Andy twists her mouth, doesn't want to think too much more about future career plans until she's got at least some sort of grip on tending to her tiny baby girl's needs. "I think I've got a solid 6 months to keep…thinkin' on it? Make sure when I make the decision, my mind is clear, you know?"

Sam nods, small smile on his face. "Just remember…whatever you wanna do…I've got your back."

"I know." she replies in a whisper.

(It's not like it was the first time she'd ever considered it. After all, psychology was her major. It was something that always interested her…and now that she's had different types of experience with policing, becoming a police psychologist seemed like maybe that was one path she should explore a little bit more –

Granted, her most recent thoughts were induced by a small scare on the job…enough of a jolt for her to really know her priorities now.)

* * *

_One single late shift in booking –_

_Andy bored with paperwork and watching the clock, contemplating what she was going to make Sam cook her for dinner._

_The woman Dov and Chloe had just bought in was definitely on edge, but no more so than 98% of anyone else that ever gets put in the cells._

_It was when she saw Andy that she became aggressive, somehow managing to break free of Chloe's firm grip._

_Andy came from behind the barrier on instinct to help her colleagues regain control. It should have been easy with the 3 of them, but it turns out the woman had a whole lot more strength in her than any of them would have thought._

_She had cuffs on, but she also had a reasonable kick –_

_It connected into the side of Andy, pushing her back onto the counter in pain._

_Sam and Traci had just arrived back from a long day at court, the pair of them coming from nowhere to help get control of the woman; Sam yelling at Dov to keep her down on the ground as he ran to Andy's aid –_

_Everything was a blur from there for Andy, probably because of the speed of Sam's response. He didn't ask if she was okay, didn't ask anything. Had her lifted, packed into the truck and off to emergency before she could even tell him she was "fine."_

_It wouldn't have mattered if he did ask though. She was petrified too. She didn't think anything bad had happened, but the mere thought of it devastated her._

_"I don't want our baby being terrified every day of losing me, Sam," she told him late that night home safe and sound. "I mean…I love policing…but I can't…I mean. I want to be there for our child…I want to figure out a life that involves doing what I love…but also not having a gun at my head every second day. Once every few months, maybe…" she trailed off with an attempt at a joke._

_It was Sam that planted the seed, actually. Inadvertently…but he was definitely on the right track._

_He held her tight, ran a thumb over her cheek. "You know you can be __**whatever**__ you want on the Force, McNally. You've got the instinct, the lot… But you do realize it's your people skills that stand you out from the rest, right?"_

* * *

"Good grief," Gail shrieks the next day. "Is Bella already having her 21st birthday next week?" She gawks at the sleeping baby that's wrapped up in the sling around Andy.

Traci clucks her tongue. "She's definitely grown in this three days we haven't seen her." The detective pets the back of two fingers down the side of Bella's cheek.

"Probably pumped up with all that sugar her mother eats," Sam's droll voice interrupts, as he walks into the break-room where the women have gathered. He shifts the shoulder of Gail to lean in and plant a kiss on Andy and the baby respectively. Points to the brown paper bag in Andy's hand that contains the lunch she promised. "That for me?"

Andy holds the bag out of his reach, gives him a glare. "Not until you take back what you said about my eating habits."

On the mention of food Oliver walks in. "I'd never insult you, McNally. Now. What've we got." He makes his way over to the circle that's gathered around Andy and Bella. "Oh, looky. It's a Bella-burger. Do you sell fries with that?" He reaches his hand over to lightly tap at one tiny fist. It's enough to get her eyes open and looking up at the crowd.

A collective sigh erupts across her onlookers.

"Ooh boy," Oliver tut-tuts and shakes his head. He pats at Sam's shoulder. "Better get that shotgun ready to ward off the admirers, buddy. Dimples _and_ doe-eyes." He looks at Andy as he lifts his head, winks over at her.

Andy blushes at the comment, can't help it. _She_ already knows there's both Andy and Sam in the little girl, but it makes her feel some butterflies to think other people can see it too.

"Did I hear someone say dimples and doe-eyes?" Nick calls out, coming through to join the party. "I've been waiting for this visit _all_ day." He comes up behind Gail, rests his chin on her shoulder to peer over at the baby and give her a big grin.

"Don't get any ideas," Gail says, barely moving her mouth.

Nick sighs. "But, look at her." He shuffles his body into a front row position, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small rattle that's shaped like a giraffe. "Uncle Nick got you another present, Bell."

Andy can feel Sam roll his eyes beside her at the noise Nick is making with the toy. "Jesus, Collins. Remind me not to let you near our house at night."

Andy looks down at Bella, who is focusing on the object probably as well as any four-week old can. She's definitely an early starter with the smiling though, there's definitely some sort of grin there when she looks back at Nick.

It's a look that brings about another coo from the room.

Andy looks up at Sam to see his eyes bouncing between Andy's face and Bella's – his smile making Andy smile brighter too.

"Swarek's right though," Gail snipes at Nick. "Enough with the annoying presents already. I think I need to start vetoing gifts."

* * *

_The baby-shower was right up there with one of Andy's favorite parts of her pregnancy. Whilst Traci and Gail organized and prepared the whole thing, it was made extra special by the fact that all the guys pitched into help._

_Everyone was invited to the party at Sam and Andy's, an affair that turned out almost as big as their wedding, although thankfully not with the expense._

_When it came to the gift giving, Andy and Sam were a little overwhelmed. Sam kept raising his eyebrows, but went along with it. After all, he could hardly call anyone else out for spoiling the unborn baby when he'd gone out of his way to renovate one of the bedrooms into a nursery and turn it into some sort of shrine._

_"What if Rookie's a girl?" Dov asked when the presents Nick gave were revealed._

_Andy held up the collection of camouflage wraps, nappies, bibs, and bodysuits. Her own eyebrow fighting a quirk._

_Chloe smacked at her boyfriend's chest. "Epstein!" she snorted. "Seriously? Do you live in 1932? Girls are in the army too, you know?"_

_"It's, uh." Andy bit down a grin, "an…awesome…collection, Nick."_

_ "Yeah." Sam snorted. "We just won't be able to let Rookie play in the back yard."_

* * *

"Ugh," Andy exclaims, picking up a sulky Bella out of her crib later that day. "You're never gonna stick to my plans, are you?"

It's not like the baby is a constant crier, or any real trouble. But. She certainly doesn't work to the schedule Andy would like. She sleeps well, almost too well sometimes. But then, when she digs her heels in, she won't sleep at all.

Andy rocks her gently. She's worried now that maybe the excitement of all the people at the station will keep her awake for the rest of the day and night. She looks down at her daughter, shaking her head with a grin at the wide-awake babe. "Just like your dad, stubborn as hell."

Andy yawns, willing the baby to as well. "Shoulda known from the second you were born you'd have me workin' around the clock."

* * *

_(1__st__ of May she was born; right on daybreak. Sam speeding through the several blocks between their house and the hospital where she would finally be born –_

_Hours upon hours of a difficult and painful labor that Andy thought she would never get through._

_Andy swore to god the whole way through her pregnancy that she wouldn't be some cliché, wouldn't scream at Sam that the agony was all his fault, and demand that he get the hell out of the room. To her credit, she only punched into his shoulder once. Bit her tongue though, didn't let them become another statistic…after all, she needed his calming presence more than anything else…_

_"Hurts, Sam…God….Please make them take Rookie out now…." _

_He was an out and out champion; held onto her tight and kept her focused on her breathing. Kept telling her just how awesome she was…how she was doing such a great job._

_Andy kept a watch on his eyes whenever she could, tried to look for one single sign of him freaking out._

_But. He was prepared for everything; the only concern in his voice or on his face was for Andy. "If I could make it hurt less…if I could do anything to take the pain….I promise I would…." She figured he'd taken copious mental notes in all those classes they did._

_Andy shook her head fiercely. Nodded with determination. "__**You're**__ doin' a great job," she squeaked. "Just don't leave me, okay?"_

_"Not gonna leave you, sweetheart," he replied immediately, kissing at her sweaty forehead while the midwife developed the word 'push' into a chant. "Never, ever. Never gonna leave you. Always gonna stay."_

_"Oh. My. Godddddd," Andy screamed. "Is this baby ever comin' out?!"_

* * *

It's a couple of hours later that Andy feels a soft, warm kiss on her forehead. "Honeys, I'm home," Sam says in a quiet voice.

One of Andy's eyes pops open to find herself positioned on the couch, her whole body a brace for Bella's sleeping form. "We fell asleep on the couch," she states croakily. Frowns a little. "How long have I been asleep?"

Sam chuckles at her. "I dunno, sweetheart. It's, uh. 6 o'clock now…sorry I'm a little bit late…"

Andy's mouth twists as she looks down at Bella. "I figured it'd be a tricky first day back for you. Was goin' to have your dinner ready…"

Sam grins, sits himself beside his family and wraps an arm around Andy's shoulder. "Slippers and pipe too?"

Andy snorts, stops herself from bumping at his shoulder so as not to wake Bella. "Shut up."

"Can I hold her?" Sam asks quietly, looking down at the tiny bundle in her arms.

Andy bites her lip to stop a tease coming out of her mouth. She's tempted to keep their jesting going, but also wants to enjoy watching Sam with their daughter as she comes out of her own sleepy state.

She hands Bella over carefully, can't help but hiss a bit; "don't wake her, okay?"

Sam looks at her like she might have just asked him to go squeeze some fresh orange juice. He leans back, hugging the baby into his chest, his eyes fixed on her face.

Andy sits back and smiles -

* * *

_"Beautiful…she's….just. Perfect and beautiful," Sam said the first time he held her, right on top of every daddy duty that he was afforded in the delivery room._

_He sat on the edge of the bed, the side of his body brushing Andy, and Bella wrapped tight in his arms. "Just like her mom…"_

_Andy looked up at him, through tears and tiredness. "Bella," she informed him. She'd seen how beautiful the baby was too. It was the only name that felt…right. She was beautiful, and so that is what she would be called._

_Sam nodded. "Bella it is."_

_(They'd argued about names on more than one occasion. "You watch way too many ridiculous films," he rolled his eyes at her list of suggestions; admittedly Nicholas Sparks heroes and heroines._

_Andy stuck her nose in the air, muttering. "Well. Whatever we name him or her, just make sure you pronounce it the right way.")_

_"Bella May," Andy nodded, determined. "Cause, you know…since she's born on the first of May…and May is a nice name…and I think it's pretty…I mean, we can make it even more formal like Isabella May…old school…you know, Izzy Shaw will probably even be flattered…but she's not an Izzy…she's a Bella, okay?" Andy's powers of chatting Sam's ear off seemed to come back with the surge of adrenalin that she felt through her exhaustion. Probably how proud she was of herself of having actually given birth to a healthy human being made her feel a little entitled to giving their daughter her name._

_Sam smiled, stared gooey eyed at the baby, and then Andy. "I love it. I love her. I love you."_

* * *

They place her in a carrier that they've taken to sitting near the kitchen sometimes when they're cooking. They like to talk to her about what it is they're making, even if she's snoring her little head off.

Tonight is chicken parmigiana, one of Sam's specialties…

"It's best if you make your own tomato sauce," Sam starts up, very seriously, looking over at the baby and the dog that keeps a watch on proceedings too. "Fresh ingredients are far better than that canned crap your mom uses sometimes…"

Andy reaches into the fridge for the chicken, turns and pouts at Sam. "You want me to feed your portion to Boo?"

Boo's ears cock up at the question. The dog was happily sitting right beside where the baby is, already protective of the other creature that's come into his house….but now it looks like he's got a decision to make. The dog was curious when they first bought her home, followed them around everywhere. Pretty soon though he was loyal to the child, would look to check whether she was coming on his daily walk too.

Boo has therefore started to take guarding duties more seriously, greets everyone at the door with the third degree –

(Was particularly attentive to Andy's mother when she visited for a couple of days, even growled at her when she first held the baby. He likes when Tommy visits though, probably because he's there quite a lot.)

* * *

Tonight when they put a half-awake Bella into her crib, it looks as though she's expecting something aside a hug and a kiss. They do often rock her and give her a story, but more often than not it's a lullaby –

Sam and Andy agreed early on that she was one person they were happy to sing to.

They've tried a few of the classics; and she quite likes ones that Mockingbird one…

But the one that gets her the most content the quickest, is not a lullaby at all –

Sam and Andy discovered its effect on her by accident, actually. The pair of them debating appropriate music for her and unfortunately not ever having had a large repertoire of kiddy songs sung to _them_.

Andy shrugged when Sam suggested it. Rolled her eyes a little, but was also secretly pleased and intrigued as to how the baby might react. It worked like a treat that night, and has ever since –

They start it up softly, barely a whisper…

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,_

_I got the feeling that something ain't right,_

_I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,_

_And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_

_Clowns to the left of me,_

_Jokers to the right, here I am,_

_Stuck in the middle with you…_

Andy grins her way through it; completely bemused by the fact that despite her and Sam are so…different…they actually harmonize really well. Then again, Andy knows it's the _connection_ between those differences that makes harmony work.

She grips the back of his shirt as they watch Bella smile up at them, puts on her best smile in return.

Sam takes Andy's free hand, squeezing until she looks into his eyes;

"And there's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_A/N: A huge thanks to the mob on twitter (you all know who you are), especially sourgummysharks (aka radleyboo) and the #swarekfamilythings peeps who have inspired some of the material in this epilogue, and help keep the Swarek kids at the front of my mind. You really are awesome and a very real reason for me to keep keeping on! Thanks also to Becca: awesome is what you are as well._

_A/N2: There is quite the collaborative collateral floating around now for a third in this series (aka making it into a trilogy to delve into the future Swarek family). I know things will get a bit rusty and difficult for us all when season 4 starts, so I just thought I'd ask if readers would vote yay or nay to reading that type of story if it was posted over the next few months?_

_A/N3 apology to those readers that wanted Bella to be a little boy, but rest assured one is not far away (at least in my head ;)_


End file.
